When Everything Comes Crashing Down
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After the attempt to catch the nomad Victoria backfires the truth comes out and for Bella, she decides enough with the lies and ends her relationship with Edward. As together the pack and the Cullens work together in stopping the attack, but with it, they get an unexpected truth from their parents now. But there's an even bigger danger in Edward. Dark Edward, Breaking Dawn redone.
1. Prologue I: Family Truths And Powers

**When Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Characters: Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lehote, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer, Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Jasper Whitlock Cullen**

 **Timeline After the visit to see Renee and the run in with Quileute werewolf pack.**

 **Synopsis: After the meeting with the Volturi, the month before, Bella decides to tell the pack the truth, and in doing so the truth comes out about her heritage. Hearing the bonds of that bond between them and the entire pack, from her mother and Jake's father William Black. She decides to separate from Edward, and take up her birthrite to protect her family from their sworn enemies.**

 **Discaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Prologue Part I: Thinking About The Future Bella's POV:**

After my conversation with my mother, I was curled up on the side of the beach sitting there, staring at the pictures of us: Jake, me and our friends. The quartet who were his pack and the pack leader, Sam Uley's fiancé, tracing my finger across Jake's face. I just stared into his chocolate brown eyes, feeling the look of love in them when he looked at me then, leaning my head against his shoulder then, I switched photos to the next.

His best friend Embry Call, he was holding me on his back as he swung me around and with a smile of playfulness on his face. Before switching photos to the next one, and the next one was of Jared Cameron and Paul Lehote with me. The guys on both sides of me with Paul's arm wrapped around my back, before I went to the fourth. And it was one of Sam holding me as I leaned into his chest with a smile on my face then.

Remembering things, it had been three months around Embry and one full one with the quartet at the time, but to me what hurt. Was that I've been trying to get to my brothers and sisters ever since Edward came back, as I heard my mother Renee Dwyer, say it. Before she could say it then I told her the truth. "It's not that, what you're thinking, mom, in truth, would you see he had a real problem with commitment if he took off."

"But what hurt most before he left me stranded in the woods behind the house, was his saying I was not good for him at the time." I said and my stepfather squeezed my shoulder at that. "Not good for him, or more accurately not good enough for him, so he blocks every girl out until you move to town, and he becomes obsessed with you. But one mistake causes him to take off, baby, don't buy what he says, he's not worth it."

"You're beautiful on the inside as well as the outside, baby listen to me, but if he took off like this, it means that he has a true problem with commitment at the moment. But what are his promises to you worth if he can not commit to them at the moment. He's still immature enough not take responsibility if you get pregnant by accident. But for some that are completely devoted to our soulmates at the moment, we do anything."

"And be anything for our soulmates and in the way your father, Jake and I did for you and your mother, Jake showed he was completely devoted to you. And by committing hours and hours to your relationship healing your heart, I know he hurt you. But just because he did, it doesn't any other would hurt you emotionally. Jake's declaration to you the night he became a junior policeman, he meant it." he told me and I nodded to me.

"Jake and the guys, committed hours and days to helping me get over him, and just when I'm ready to let go, they interfere just as Harry is killed?" I asked and they nodded, just as mom was answering me, I saw her expression shift and her eyes narrowed from something at that and Phil nodded as he said it. "He did it again?" he asked and she nodded as she answered him, and her was tone furious as she said it firmly at that.

"Baby, Jake, how close was it if you got Charlie at your place, Jake?" she asked and gave a nod. "Damn it, baby, she's your cousin, your mother is my sister, yeah exactly, that's the bond you have, blood bonds, and it's the same for Quil, she's your omega. Your co-leader of the pack, she leads the pack with you, as you're the alpha. She leads the team with you, and only she can countermand your orders to your brothers and Leah."

"Got it, yeah tell the council and I'm going to be talking to Sue later, uh huh, yeah that's right, no I'm getting ready to her the truth about Phil, Embry and Amy. So just wait until she comes home and screw what Edward tries here, tell her the truth." she said and gave a nod, hearing that last part it took a turn that my relationship. And the one with Sam was more then I thought, I loved him like a brother as she answered Phil at his question.

"Yeah he did alright, but just wait for her to get that news from Jake, because he's coming to her this time, she's lonely and she's losing focus. The connection is still very young, in fact it's in it's infancy right now, but to answer you." she said and he nodded. "Damn it, alright I have to tell her the truth in what I am and who I am related to, she needs me like she needs the guys and Charlie." he said and she nodded to him firmly.

"Honey you don't remember, but the guys, the duo and the boys could protect you better then Edward could, because there's more of them, in total each age group. It had ten wolves, plus us as omegas, but as a result, 20 wolves and only seven Cullens. Who could protect you better exactly, but where the gold eyes go, the danger is always just behind it." she said and I nodded as I thought it over, as I remembered ever since then.

My luck was incredible, I was happy and I was safe, I could be myself with Billy and the rest of the council, with Jake and the guys. But around Edward, from day one, ever since he laid eyes on me my luck went from good to bad. But 1) Edward watching me from across the parking lot and my friend lost control of his car. 2) he followed my to Port Angeles, a town 40 minutes away by car and I'm nearly attacked by a quartet.

A quartet of rapists, and finally, bringing me to watch his family play baseball I get targeted by the trio that just barely killed me and dad, but did kill Harry. And during my birthday party I have a paper cut and his brother loses control. And I realized she was right as I answered her question. "Would you consider I'm better off with Sam, Jake and the guys, then him?" I asked and she nodded as she answered me then softly at that.

"We do, but it just makes it clear, Charlie said you were happy with Jake at the time, Honey, I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life. Listen to me, you should marry for love and not for duty, if this is to protect the tribe, the Cullens, the town. And us from a group of parasites, then it's not the right decision, I want you to marry for love. And not for money, not because your obligated to and not lose your self respect right now."

"But he's from a time where a girl got married right after high school, we're not, this is not 1912, and prior to the titanic, it's 2006. As such right now, you're marrying, because you think it's your duty to protect the tribe right now. Well it's not, you're too young and you're not obligated to protect the tribe this in fact, I was ready to tell you anyway. I'm descended from the high councilor of La Push, Billy's my alpha wolf, we all think this."

"But you should listen to your heart and not with your head at the moment here, you were happy and healing before he came back. And in fact I was happy you were getting over him, the guys and I were all worried about this. But we want you to live your life to the fullest now that you know our secret now. But I just don't want to see your heart broken again right now, who's to say he never lied to you again, or does lie to you."

"Who's to say that once school is over he's not going to take off twice, you're only just starting to act like yourself again. Your father, Phil and I are still worried about a relapse happening here and frankly he's in the doghouse with your father, literally. Billy and Sue, the guys, they all said the same thing, they're still concerned here." she said and I nodded to her as I answered her then as I looked at the bracelet Billy Black gave me.

"You know, you knew all along?" I asked and she nodded to me. "We do, but it's because I'm the female leader to the pack, our title was omega, you have my powers. As such this is the reason Billy was protecting you all this time, him and Harry. I know you don't remember, but Sue is your godmother, Billy was your godfather. To us and Charlie, we think you should marry for love and not because you feel obligated to protect the tribe."

"And like this, there is no need for it and not when we already had a treaty with whoever it was he pissed off this time. But frankly I know and knew he was lying, your leg, that was not accident was it, you got attacked by another nomad and the nomad's mate. That is our perp and killing people, just so she can destroy you and the Cullens right?" she said and I nodded, as now that I knew she knew, there was no point in hiding this.

"What's an omega exactly, if that's what I am, and what did you mean our connection was in it's infancy exactly?" I asked and she explained that. "An omega is the female leader of the pack and the personal advisor to the high chief of the tribe. Your godfather is the alpha to my pack, with Jake not ready, Sam is holding his position. to answer your second question, you notice that for three months you were shut down now."

"But the night of your movie night with Jessica, you decided to break your promise and go dirt biking with a couple of strangers, before hanging around the boys all that time. And as you did, you started eating more, slept through the night without nightmares, and were looking like yourself again, growing closer to the guys and the boys and Emily?" she asked and I nodded to her and she gave a nod as I went over that gently with her.

"Yeah I did, but what was causing it?" I asked and she explained that. "You get your powers from the family of the man your in love with baby, in truth. It's as an omega we need to be connected to someone, cut adrift and we act like we're in a deep mode. And of depression, I was going to bring you back so you could be with us. And you could be connected to Phil's pack, before you asked to stay and Billy and Sue agreed with that."

"By the time you'd given up hope he was returning, the turning point was the dirt bikes, as it unlocked the door and you were spending so much time on the rez. I knew you snapped out of it as Sue was giving me daily updates. And saying your color was going back to normal and you were eating and sleeping through the night again. No more nightmares, but the waking up screaming, was due to repeated nightmares."

"Said nightmares after whoever put you in the hospital, your memories of another attack like this woke up as well and they combined together. But as the leader of the pack, the female leader, we could freeze both species in their tracks. And as to why that was, our tone is the same as the gag order the alpha use to control the pack. But we dictated no violence in the alliance in front of us." she said and I nodded as I told her at the news.

"James, the leader, lured me into a trap and by using you and daddy to do it mom, just where did I get that first scar from. If James got me in the same spot last year as he was preparing to do it?" I asked and she crossed her arms. "Seven years between attacks, but that's the spot that the trio we destroyed got you at. But the boys in their alignment, when you saw the boys come out, you were seeing Billy, Josh Daniel and Tom."

"As the guys protected you, but this was before Jake's 8th birthday and they retired after Sarah was killed in the car accident." she told me and I nodded to the news. "I'll be honest, every injury that you took last year, these characters that attacked you. They got you in the exact same places when you were 10, but hearing that Edward fell in love with you, that's why Billy was trying to intervene." She said and I nodded as I answered her.

"What happens if you cross vampire DNA with human?" I asked and she sighed. "The child turns into a half breed like Blade, but they kill you by anemia shock here. And by draining you from the inside out, the guys never seen this before, but then we get different training. But there is a way to speak to your grandmother, she's going to see this the same way, but I have the power to connect to the spirits as a result."

"But if you're focusing on your favorite books anf movies, she channeling herself into them to talk to you while the guys grandfathers can do it through it. And through your stuffed wolves as a result, Sam and Josh, they're coloring in their fur. This is because they're tying to separate the wolf from themselves." she said and I nodded as I looked at the picture of me with the blacks and my father with a smile on my face as I said it.

"What's Billy's opinion now that I know, or if he told you." I said and she smiled softly. "He thinks that you should follow your heart, we were all waiting for the other shoe to drop at the moment, but this is too good to last and sooner or later. It's enough that, that commitment is going to be broken now for a second time. But you are a wolf at heart, you were born a human wolf and raised in a pack, baby, your place is the pack."

"That's where you belong, though I want you to reconsider things, it's best you just follow your heart, you think he cares about us. He's too selfish to think about anyone, but himself, but listen to me, you, at times, put too much trust in people. And when they didn't earn it and they don't deserve it, who stayed with you from beginning to end. But who stayed and who left, think about that." she said and I nodded to her advice then.

As I decided to spend a little time scanning the house for things I kept. 'She's right, I should follow my heart, I've listened to my head once too often. Maybe it's time to listen to my heart finally now.' I thought, as I said it. "Mom why have we never gone to Tuscany before?" I asked and her eyes went wary as she answered me. "There's a few towns up in Italy that are highly dangerous, one being Volterra baby, in truth."

"The town had a darker secret than anyone knew, but that's why we never went to Europe, as I tried to protect you at the time." she said and I felt my heart lurch at the remark. 'Volterra, so she knows what Edward is.' I thought as I went to the next one. "I guess you know who the leaders of that city are then?" I asked and Phil gave a growl. "We do, but this was why we never vacationed outside of the U.S., too dangerous."

"In truth, that's why I never trusted him after you ended up in the hospital at the time, I knew that was a lie at the time, when Carlisle gave us that excuse, baby girl." he said sternly as his eyes held a touch of wariness I'd seen in Billy's and Harry's eyes when they looked at Edward and I knew it then, as I looked between them as I answered him. "Dad doesn't know, but I hear that tone in Billy all the time, same with Harry, daddy."

"Where the Cullens are concerned at the moment." I told them and he nodded as he pulled me into his arms, feeling a temperature I felt when around Jake. I hid a smile and as I burrowed into his arms, as he rested his chin on top of my head. "I get why right now, but that was why the guys accepted me so fast at the moment. But a wolf spirit can sense the presence of another once in close range and secondly, the boys."

"Your godfather, Josh and the others and Beth, knew this was why your mother never stayed with your father, your father was not her imprint, I am. Billy said there was a chance that at times two wolves can imprint on a single woman. I think your father was meant to be the imprint to Sue, but right now it's too soon as Harry just passed. But that's true, she's your stepmother with us here in Jacksonville at the current moment."

"But the four of us and Billy all see it the same way, you were just getting over him and he comes back, and frankly the four of us are waiting for that the axe to fall. If this explains the frequent nightmares you've had at the moment." he said and I nodded as I said it. "What's an imprint exactly?" I asked as he smiled at me. "An imprint, is the way a wolf spirit finds their mate, but during the transition until the imprintee accepts fully."

"They be anything you need them to be, a friend, brother, a protector, the way of it is they'd do anything and be anything for you. At the moment the parental pack is still wary of his crossing another line at the moment here right now. And frankly so are we, your mother and I at the moment, Charlie is just as worried, but to us. We all see it the same way, but the imprint is safer here, the added side effect here is that once the alpha."

"He imprints on his omega, you become the alpha's mate as a result and that's the alpha's fourth job, she's your bodyguard, that's why Leah phased. Once Jake imprinted on you and you accept it completely." he told me and hearing that I knew he figured it out. "Dad tell you that I had to prevent him from killing himelf by a loan shark group." I asked and she nodded to me as she answered me then gently at the question.

"He did, but he also said that's why he's worried something could cause a relapse." she said and I nodded, just before hearing my stepfather, Phil Dwyer say it to me then. "Bella honey, everything you had when we were still living in Phoenix, we stashed it in the attic, baby." he said to me and I nodded. "In between games right now, daddy?" I asked and he nodded as he answered me at that with a gentle look on his face then.

"Yeah, at the moment, we're on city games and tomorrow is the latest one, but again, your stuff that you left with us, is hidden in the attic." he told me and I nodded. "I'm going to that game, I want to see you and your friends play whoever it is. But you make the average amount every month ranging from $5,000 to 10. Mom makes $30,000 to 60 a year, I prefer middle class to being that rich." I said and they nodded to me gently.

"Like I said, marry for love and be a poor man's wife or marry a rich one and lose your self respect. But this is what Jo and Meg's mother want for them, I want the same thing for you, marry for love and be a normal, a poor man's wife. Then marry for money and lose your self respect, aside from that, everything the guys got you is hidden in the attic." mom told me and I nodded to the news as that got my boyfriend's attention.

"Jake's a mechanic and he's planning on starting his own garage, but everything I had that you kept, when I coming to visit every summer. You got it all packed in storage, thanks, ever since he got back, he and Alice made no secret at the fact. That they hated the guys, but then their species don't mix, but I like they guys more. And their tempers I can handle." I said and she nodded as my words got his attention at that remark

"Why would that be needed exactly" Edward Cullen asked and his tone went stern. "Just to make sure you don't destroy it, I know how you see Jacob, Billy and their friends. But before you came back she was doing fine at the time she was moving on. And for the record, don't push me, young man, you're still on thin ice with us at the moment. Not only for hurting her this much and her ending up in the hospital last year, but with it."

"For taking off, she's just beginning to heal right now, but you push us and you're getting yourself a hotel room for the rest of this visit. But I'm making it clear, keep your hands off of her or so help me god you better get a bullet proof vest at the moment." he said and mom finished that remark with a bemused tone. "Baby, you remember, you had one for each of us, your father and me, I kept them after you moved in with your father."

"Everything the guys and Beth gave you, it's in a corner of the attic." Mom added and I nodded as that translated to something I never told Edward at the time. "Yeah I remember, but..." I started to say as I suddenly heard Billy's voice at that. ** _"Bella, we get it, but remember you had a copy of each of us, one for each parent."_** he said and I looked around at that and mom looked up at the ceiling and I smiled as I got it.

"You got to be kidding, they can do that?" I asked and she nodded to me smiling. "Little trade secret Billy and my grandmother taught me, get stuffed animals. And ones that look just like them and their animal spirits can possess them. You weren't imagining that, Billy or Jake are upstairs waiting for you right now." she said and I nodded as I lowered my head at that as I tried to keep from laughing at that as I got the subtext then.

And since now that I knew my friends were werewolves, it was possible they were my stuffed pack and possessed my toy versions of them. If that explained why I just heard his voice and she told me that as I answered her smiling before I sighed as I said it. "Did Sue tell you what happened to Harry?" I asked and they nodded sighing. "Yes she did, but what aren't you telling me exactly?" she asked and I sighed as I told her the truth.

"The same reason I ended up in the hospital last year now is the husband of the damn perp they're hunting down right now. But not only did she nearly kill us: dad and me, but she triggered the heart attack that day, that's it. And I missed the damn funeral, because Edward lost it when I decided to join the guys in their ways of recreational swimming." I told her and she nodded as she checked something on her notepad at that remark.

"The cliffdiving, and I did that all the time with Billy and the guys when we were your age, in truth, that's the way of it, now baby. In truth, you, as soon as you accepted he was never coming back, started breaking that particular promise. You're still a teenager you should act like one now, but the boys were there for you ever since he left. Sam I understand, he's lonely without you honey." she said and I nodded to her sighing to that.

"Edward, could you give me some space right now, this is family talk." I told him and he nodded. " Edward, I'm not kidding, this is family talk, you're the love interest, lock my stepfather out of your head if you have to. But just give us space, go for a drive, just give me two hours alone with my parents okay." I told him and he nodded and left the room, as I sighed as mom nodded in agreement as we waited for him to leave.

Getting on the phone, Phil dialed a number, and said it firmly. "Jerry, could you do me a favor and get up here please, we have a little information hacker. That is trying to break into personal conversations, by getting into my head right now, yeah exactly. But code red, Quileute gamma two, yeah thanks see you soon." he said and hung it up then as he looked out the window as he checked around every window and room upstairs.

Before coming back downstairs and nodded to us and we nodded. "Coast is clear girls." he said and I turned to him in shock at the word of my adoptive tribe. "Daddy, how do you know what's going on exactly?" I asked and he smiled as he shoved the table out of the way and motioned for me to stay put as he phased in front of me. As I saw a reddish orange wolf the size of a buffalo standing in front of me and I smiled in delight.

"Oh my god, I wasn't expecting this, why didn't you tell me guys?" I asked and she smiled in relief. "Edward found out, he was going freak out and try to kidnap you, but you had a connection to the pack even before Jake told you to remember. These are your lost memories, he's just like the guys honey, I'm their omega, I though we were retired. Until I saw Carlisle and realized it started again." she told me and I moved to him at that.

Moving to him, I gave him a hug and he wrapped his head around my shoulder, purring in relief that I accepted him this quickly. And running my hand through the fur at the back of his head, I felt, for the first time in a month, like I did when I was a little girl. But more then that, when around him or the guys, the adult council, I felt like myself. As I realized this was why I accepted him so fast, he was like my adult bodyguards.

As the faces of 10 adult wolves shot through me and I buried my face into his neck, as I told him the truth then. "This is what I miss most, I feel safe with you, I miss the guys, but knowing you're a wolf, I never expected this, but are you half Quileute?" I asked and he nodded, pressing my forehead to his furry forehead smiling and he looked into my eyes with a smile in his as he answered me with a smile in his tone as he said it then.

 ** _'That's how exactly baby, I'm like Embry, in truth, Amy's my sister, he's your cousin by marriage. I'm from the Makah tribe, but this was why your parents divorced and you ended up with me. As your stepfather, your father was not her imprint, she was waiting for me. At the moment, so just go ahead and tell us the truth, it's okay baby, tell me what happened.'_** he said softly and I nodded to him.

 ** _"Your mother had two jobs, but one was a teacher and the other is she is the high councilor for the council itself in La Push. The man I just contacted is also from Makah, but we're both shapeshifters, but we're half Quileute/half Makah. Emily, she's from Makah, before Sam imprinted on her, but all in all, at times most of wolves are either full Quileute or half because they marry outside of it."_**

 ** _'My best friend Jerry Walker is descended from the Lehote clan, and me I am from the Cameron clan. And as such, you're connected by marriage to Jared, he's family, like Embry is, by marriage and Quil and Sam are by blood. but this was why you shut down, you, like your mother are an omega. You need to be connected to someone of either species, more specifically their family, or pack.'_**

 _ **'And in the Quileute tribe, they, the boys,** **sometimes imprint on girls from another tribe, my grandfather was Stephen Cameron, he's also your cousin. But in total you have four cousins, two by marriage and two by blood baby girl. But you were born a human wolf and raised in a pack, baby, in truth. You connected to me because I am just like the guys, you sensed that and you knew that.'**_

 ** _'So to you I was someone who could protect you even if you didn't understand from what yet at the time. But the boys and Leah are your family, that's where you belong, but in truth now. The boys are your pack, and two packs became one after just before Cullen came back. If he stayed away just another five months the imprint was done, you're free.'_ **he said and I nodded to him then gently.

As he changed back, before he put his hand on my shoulder as I told them the truth, now that I knew my stepfather was a werewolf. And mom knew, I could be completely open now over this finally. "You breaking this truth bit by bit so it doesn't become information overload since I've been gone so long I forgot. I forgot that I already knew what the guys were at the time?" I asked and they both nodded to me and I sighed as I said it then

"As soon as my first interaction with Jake and his friends started I saw the guys in their wolf forms, like two months later. But being around the guys, it felt normal Sam was acting like my brother and I was finally coming out of it now. Before Edward mistook a case of recreational cliffdiving for a suicide attempt at the time." I told them, though just as I finished saying that, I saw mom focus carefully and I gave a nod as I tried that.

"Hey, get out of here, she said two hours, she means two hours, go, before I call the cops, Cullen!" I heard a voice shout, before the front door opened and a man wearing a cherry red t-shirt walked in and over to us. "Hey baby, sorry about that, but I just caught him trying to listen in right now." he told me and I nodded. "Jerry Hanscomb?" I asked and he nodded and I gave a nod as I smiled suddenly as I said it then to him.

"Your cousin is Derek, Beth's husband isn't he, Jerry?" I asked and they nodded as he chuckled. "Unknowing or not, you find a lot of us scattered around, but when you started living with your father, I told Beth and she contacted Harry and Billy. And they took charge, before we realized that Sam, Jared and Paul activated. And when the Cullens came back, but the second he laid eyes on you, that did it for the boys, Beth and me."

"We had to protect you, but that's what Billy's warning was, they were taking protection duty back now and us two with them." he told me and I nodded to the news as I looked between them sadly. "I'm not trying to cut myself off the guys, he's getting too damn overly protective, I miss being with the guys, I was happy until he came back. In truth I'm lonely, I miss the guys and Emily right now, but more then that, it's Harry."

"If he just waited..., waited a little longer we'd have all three of them and I could move on, instead something in the legends just came back to haunt me. But if he just followed his own rules and stayed clear, Harry would still be alive right now." I said the grief shot through me at that. "I miss him, I miss Goldie, I want them back, and because of him, them, he's gone, I'm still in mourning here." I said and they bodded to me softly then

"I understand and I know you miss him right now." she said and I nodded as I wiped the tears off my face as I said it then to her. "I don't understand, I've been away from from Forks for 3 years, why is this hitting me so hard exactly. I miss him so much, I just want to reverse things, to before he was killed, when he was acting like my father at the time. I should have had the entire 12 months and instead that got cut short by Edwards."

"And Edward, damn it, damn it, I was just starting to move on, I want him back, I want the trio to come home and most of all I wish he kept his promise and stayed away. I just want Harry back, but because him, 25 families are in tatters, because of him. Harry is dead, because of him, my friends are wolves, I just want my friends back." I said telling her the truth and she nodded as she answered me then gently at that.

"Yes well it clear to me you're having doubts regarding going through with them, but just think over what we said. But Jake is coming to you on Monday, and this time there is no use fighting the oncoming tirade now." she said and I nodded. "I guarantee that if this was because of whatever Alice saw this and his not telling us. It's over between us and the tribe wins, I love Jake, I belong to him." I told her and she nodded as we ended it.

Ending the conversation I went to the attic and moved to a box marked stuffed wolves and I opened it to find ten sitting in it, unloading each one. I looked at the dark gray with white spots and something got my attention, lifting up to my eye view I looked into its eyes. Seeing it's eyes, I saw greenish grey eyes that matched Paul Lehote's and I smiled. "Paul." I said softly and looked between each one as I grabbed up the black one.

'Oh my god, these are the guys and Leah in stuffed animal form, this is the way I saw the quartet.' I thought as I looked at my cherry red wolf and smiled. "Jake you hear me?" I asked and to my shock, he looked into my eyes and with a smile in his. ** _"Hey Bella, and just wait, you're seeing me on campus on Monday, love you baby. We can read your emotions at the moment, just be careful."_** he said and I smiled at him then.

"Love you to Jake, and I'm coming to a close, I'm not sure what I want, I know making that choice is going to break both of our hearts. I'm not sure yet, I want to stay with you guys, but I swear, whatever happened over this weekend. And at home, if he lied to me, again is the final straw and you win, see you on Monday baby." I said and he said it softly. ** _"You too baby, see you Monday."_** he said and stopped moving and I relaxed.

"Edward I swear to god, if you lied to me again over why I should leave town and that is it, you lost me for good right now. I'm still just waiting for the damn shoe to drop and whatever I hear from the boys is the said shoe, but if you my father at risk. Your ass is mine and I mean that." I said sternly as I pulled Paul's toy wolf form into my arms. "I'm not letting go, I'm never letting go guys, I swear." I said, as I heard a gentle purring.

Hugging him tightly, I just listened to his gently purring, know he was happy I was holding him even if he wasn't with me for real. As I just sat there as memory after memory bombarded me of our four months together, before the Cullens returned. As I had two pack and now two packs became one finally. And as the guys, Leah and I were a gang, before our families were intact for good now.


	2. Prologue Part II: The Hunt And Meetings

**When Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Characters: Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lehote, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer, Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Jasper Whitlock Cullen**

 **Timeline After the visit to see Renee and the run in with Quileute werewolf pack.**

 **Synopsis: After the meeting with the Volturi, the month before, Bella decides to tell the pack the truth, and in doing so the truth comes out about her heritage. Hearing the bonds of that bond between them and the entire pack, from her mother and Jake's father William Black. She decides to separate from Edward, and take up her birthrite to protect her family from their sworn enemies.**

 **Discaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Prologue II: The Hunt Blown And The Truth Comes Out**

 **The Hunt-Jacob's POV**

Going hunting with my pack, I suddenly got a whiff and knew who it was. 'Sam I got her, she..., she's heading for our perimeter!' I called out and Sam Uley quickly shouted out the orders. ** _'Let's go get her, execute!'_** he called out as we headed for the perimeter between the reservation and Forks, before I heard the leader of the Cullens call it out. "Wait stop, she's in their territory." he said as Quil Ateara, Embry Call and I chased her.

As she leaped back into their's, before she dived between their ravine and ours. "Emmett, don't!" I heard Cullen's sister shout as his older brother dove after her and Paul jumped at the exact same time as they collided with each other at that. 'Damn it!" I shouted out and Paul was growling at him in anger at that. Phasing back I walked up behind him as I looked at the sister I encountered the night our mentor died then.

"I take it you were tracking her at the same time we were, Jacob?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah we were, but if you timed it just right, we'd have caught her finally, but you blew the jump, because Paul was jumping at the same time your brother was. You know where hunts like this are concerned, actually contacting us for help. Works better then trying it yourself and getting knocked out of the way for jumping into our territory."

"And never mind the added issues right now, it's just being civil with each other right now, so can the derogtory names. You know we had an agreement, stay off our land and we won't tell anyone what you are. But is it really necessary to break the treaty, just so you can save her, because of us, he's got the explosive temper?" I asked and she sighed as Paul was still growling at her brother as I put my hand on his shoulder as I said it.

"Paul stop, calm down!" I said sharply and he sighed with a growl at that. "For her sake, we can act civil with each other, she said your name was Alice?" I said and she nodded to me at that. "Yeah, but it's not us who's got a problem with you, it's my brother, we love her just as much as you and your pack do." she said and I nodded to her firmly. "Then I think she'd think it would be better for us to start working together starting now, Alice."

"Because as a result of the love triangle, things just got worse, but she hears this, our roles got taken in reverse starting now at the moment. But I'm close to imprinting on her right now, but in honesty nothing breaks an imprint. She'll love him and she always will, but she belongs to me after that, but with the fact you guys never age. I can give her a family and a life, but the compromise he asked for, whatever it is, it's too soon for this.

"And she's not ready for that, she wants a few years, before she settles down, aside from that she's still healing emotionally right now." I said and she nodded to me. "How do you know that, she never told us any of this right now?" the big guy asked me as he straightened up from the attack posture he'd taken. "I know her, because she never had to say it and she doesn't need to, I understand her better then you think right now."

"But nice work, Cullen, you realize that if we just timed it right, when you both took that jump just now, that we'd have her now, finally?" I asked and the big guy nodded. "Yeah I do, but Bella's my sister, I'm not losing her to these nomads." he said and I nodded to him then. "Yeah and trust me, if this could be worked better now, say you just contacting us to create a better way to do this, we wouldn't have these problems right now."

"You out of your damn mind right now you two, if you just contacted us, that would be it. We would have had her, and Bella would be safe right now, she's the only one left and we destroyed the leach with the dreadlocks already." I snapped at them and he straightened up at that. "You know the real damn problem, it's we're worried sick she's going to relapse right now, and every time I try to get some sleep for the past month right now."

"I been hearing screams echoing through our connection ever since, so what the hell happened now if she's having nightmares right now?" I asked and Alice sighed. "I didn't get her out of there fast enough to avoid seeing the victims. Or hearing the screams from the fisherman's latest catch, Jacob?" she said and we nodded. "She saw the slaughter?" I snapped and she shook her head and he sighed at that as I said it then at that.

"This was why I was worried in the first place right now, whatever happened over there is the reason, I know she's having doubts about this. But you ever seen the movie, 'Interview With The Vampire'?" I asked and they nodded. "Well she's having severe doubts regarding going through with this, her parents, me, the guys. And her friends at school, it's the fact of what does she gain by being changed right now after school ends."

"What did they demand, if these characters are the reason you never want to cross them, or you end up dead?" I asked and she sighed at that. "If you're planning on filling her in, I suggest you ask her that question, on Monday and do it in a public place. Just to prevent a scene from breaking out Jacob, we can be civil with each other. But it's not my place to tell you these things." her leader said and I nodded as I looked between them.

"Well now that we're seeing each other face to face finally right now, Dr. Cullen, Mam, but I meant it now Cullen. But she became my responsibility when you took off eight months ago." I told them, injecting a tone of politeness into my voice and the guys ran up behind us then. "Where is she, if she didn't know about this, because this could be it in her feelings right now?" Paul added as he phased back as well and the leader said it firmly.

"She's gone to Jacksonville for the weekend." he said and we nodded as Embry and Sam, as well as Jared Cameron, moved to us at that. "What, she's not even here?" Embry said and he nodded. "After getting the vision, Edward utilized the vouchers for the plane tickets we gave her for her birthday. So she could go see Renee this weekend at the moment." He said and the six of us went into a line as we exchanged looks at that.

"I take it she connected to you five in particular, before we came back?" his mate asked and we nodded. "Yes, but Embry and Jake got added to the pack just after your comrade came back, before we started dealing with the redhead. The leach with the dreadlocks told her the redhead's plan, but an eye for an eye, and Bella called him by name, Laurent." Jared said and they nodded as the big guy explained it to us, regarding that.

"She also named your other relatives, the ones just like you, but seeing through her eyes I saw his eyes still red. Looks like he never adopted your abstinence, when it came to changing blood types, Doctor, because the second he said he was cheating on your diet. That was enough for her to ask why he was here and he was here on an errand for the redhead." I told him and he crossed his arms as he asked me the next question.

"What's the said errand exactly?" he asked and Sam explained that. "To check and see if she was under your protection still, looks like they didn't get the fact she, once you left. Was now under ours, because Harry said that you turned her protection over to us now after you left last fall. He also said that she felt it was only fair that because Cullen killed her mate, she kills Bella, an eye for an eye." he said and his eyes narrwed in anger.

"Well than you did what we asked now, he just committed suicide by coming back and trying to end it as quickly as possible, uh, what's your name. Alice gave me your representative's name, but not yours." he said and Sam crossed his arms. "My name is Sam Uley Doctor Cullen, I'm the first of the pack to activate. And right after you moved here, before she and my trio also activated, if that's why she realized what you are."

"But was just it these three that were the reason 24 families were destroyed in the last year alone?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah it was just them, they didn't realize that the territory from Port Angeles to the Canadian border belonged to us. Let alone you, as a result, but we killed the leader and you took out Laurent, she's the only one left. To answer the other question, she was with us when we were playing baseball that night."

"They heard us playing and came to investigate, Carlisle tried to pass her off as one of us, until James caught her scent and realized she was human. But seven deaths last winter, six last fall and another 10 this fall and spring guys. But it was James, Laurent and Victoria, if she was giving names to the trio, just the decription is enough. Because to her, she realized that once they targeted her, that Charlie was also a target, Laurent."

"He's one of the trio that killed your father's friends, Waylon something and possibly your pup's father over there." Alice said and we nodded. "That was my father she killed that night, Alice, and in the process we all phased at the exact same time. By that I mean myself, Quil and my sister, but she comes back and then you return that night. So both of you together are the reason the duo and I phased." Seth said and she nodded to him.

"But trust me, the fact it was a very close call, yet again, she's scared out of her mind her father could be killed of this as a result now. She explained it to us, regarding the leader, until Bella told us why the hell the redhead was after her at the time. But though Cullen took off and taking you with him, she was safe, until we learned. Last month, that the redhead decided it was going an eye for an eye here at the moment, Alice, Doctor."

"And we got another word for that in the legends, but it's suicide to attack the mate of the alpha, let alone the relative of said or the female position to my rank. Our bonds started developing over the course of a month, but for the first time in months. Now, she was happy, since your son left and took you with him, but to me and Jake. We know the most about her emotional state, as I found her and he was helping her, to heal."

"You tell her that the redhead was back, when you did that Doctor Cullen, Miss, because frankly she'd have made sure. That her father was with us, or sent us to get him on the Rez here?" Sam asked her and she shook her head and I covered my eyes at that. "She doesn't know, you mean you got her out of town on false pretenses?" Jared snapped and she nodded and I sighed as I told him the truth, regarding that news as I said it.

"Well I can guess the reaction, once I tell her this now, but she hasn't seen me since you came back. But that's precisely the problem, to her it's screw rivalries, or jealousies, in species, she needs me right now. But have you ever checked her mind and thoughts, regarding the Dear John letter on the tv show and how she feels. When he took off on her and taking you with him?" I asked and Jared and Paul crossed their arms at that.

"You think this is enough to do it Jake, he makes the mistakes and she returns to us, just one month cemented the bonds with the trio, we had three months. After you introduced her to Embry and me, but the three of us together, we gave her something to laugh at." Quil asked and I nodded as Embry gave a nod of agreement to his thoughts. "Yeah I agree with him Jake, to her, now that she knew why I was like this, let alone you were."

"It's that she was happy now, she had us back, she loves you and she loves me like a brother, but she misses us a lot. I feel her loneliness, every time she looks at us the pictures of us that we took when she joined the pack." Embry asked and I nodded. "Yeah that's enough to do it, he's just destroyed their relationship by this one action alone. There's no going back, he's destroyed their relationship." I said and Paul nodded to that.

"How long did you expect this to last before you, or rather he, blew it right now, since you came back exactly?" Paul asked and they sighed at the question. "Look, I know she was glad to see you, and we know how she feels about you six. But the fact remains, that he did enough damage to her she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. But his promises mean nothing, if he doesn't commit to them right now and with it now."

"She's going to see this in one way, but she was just waiting for the other shoe to drop right now, but she was happy for the first time in months once she got together with us. Why did he prefer not to change her exactly" Sam said with a low growl at that and I said it firmly. "Aside from the key point in the treaty, he knew he was risking a war between us by doing that, though something obviously doesn't make sense right now."

"Hey you said that you wanted her to stay human right, she was choosing wrong, and now that you met me, you know why." I said and Carlisle looked at me at that. "All Alice gave me was your first name and told me you're a werewolf, so who are you. Especially if you came to check when Alice came back. Let alone that the council sent us a message and to remind us about the treaty?" he asked and I crossed my arms at that question.

"My name is Jacob Black, this is Sam Uley, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, Jared Cameron, Embry Call and Paul Lehote, Dr. Cullen. As for the reason that you never knew about us till now, was because up until you five came back, we were living our lives. And as normal humans at the time, but do the last names sound familiar." I told him and Quil and Sam moved to my side at that as Quil took charge at the remark.

"Do you know who we are exactly, if we have our fathers gene to phase?" Quil asked and they shook their heads. "Well do the names Levi Uley, Ephraim Black and Quil Ateara the II ring a bell?" Sam asked and he nodded. "Yes they're the trio we ran into on your lands." The big Cullen said and we nodded as Quil and I took over at that. "You remember what our grandfathers look like when phased you four, when you met."

"We know they encountered you when as humans that day, but did they ever phase in front of you, that you saw them as their wolves, colors and wolves?" Sam asked and the quartet shifted position at that question. "Yes, Ephraim was a dark Cherry red, cherrywood red, Levi was jet black, and Quil was dark chocolate brown." Dr. Cullen said and we nodded as Quil furthered the explanation as he crossed his arms then.

"Well 76 years ago, back when my grandfather, his son, was barely 3 years old at the time, but Quil Ateara had his name used three more times. But Qill Ateara the III, IV and V, I'm the youngest after your encounter with him, Ephraim and Levi. But our fathers last sight of the trio was when they were kids no older the 10, but for us. They were hoping we'd never start and thanks to you, we did, but you see us as cubs right now, Doctor."

"Well add the 25 to 30 years to us." Quil said and the three of us all phased at once and Carlisle jumped back in shock at that. "Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, Quil Ateara, so if you three are them as cubs then you three are..." he asked, looking at Seth, Jared and Paul. "I'm Joseph Clearwater's grandson, this is Anthony Lehote's and Stephan Cameron's, her grandmother is Tiana Philips." Seth Clearwater said to him and he nodded to him then.

As we phased back at the and I explained it. "My dad is William Black Jr., he's the current high chieftain of the tribe, Doctor, but when Cullen locked gazes with my dad. I think he was acting like an information hacker at the moment, but it's clear he can't control it. When around Bella, where my pack and tribe are concerned. Regarding emotions, but I had enough of this crap, because I know her better then she knows herself right now."

"Issues of the family she already had a family before you came back and she was moving on finally, but trust me, once she hears this. Then it's going to cause a relapse, and she's had two already right now, she was just getting over him when Harry was killed. And nearly Charlie with him at the time, but if you bothered to wait til I clarified things. When he phoned her house, after you left girl, I could have explained this in clarification."

"I was going to tell you that the said funeral was Harry's." I said, looking at Cullen's older sister at that. "What happened that night exactly anyway, before I came back to check, because I can't see passed you or your pack. Just to make sure, it's like it's gone black at the moment when you're around her." Alice asked me and we sighed. "We'd been on guard duty for close to a month when we were hunting the redhead down here."

"But the day you came back to check at the time right now, Harry was killed that night, just before the cliff diving. Harry had a heart attack and we got him to the hospital, it wasn't looking good when that happened. But for Bella now, that was no suicide attempt, that was the moment of truth now, regarding holding on to the past or moving forward. She accepted that you were never coming back and decided to move on with her life."

"By embracing her new found freedom, by fully accepting us as her new family that day, us taking every position you guys had with her, but this choice. That your brother made is now the clincher at the moment, she weighing things between us. That the attitude he's giving her, regarding us is enough to irritate her right now. But for the last month, she's been guessing and second guessing this decision since you came back."

"She's been weighing in what she was getting when this started to what she was giving up, once you met me, Alice, I'm that reason. But she's been thinking of me and the guys for four weeks, but to her, the fact that he just put her father at risk. And again of the redhead, is enough that the decision was made, before she even made it." I told her and Carlisle nodded as I sighed at the prospect and reaction at telling her as I said it sighing.

"I take it Elder Clearwater suffered from heart problems if he finally had a heart attack, that was induced by Victoria, just before he saved Charlie?" the big guy asked and he nodded. "Yeah he did, dad retired from being a wolf, if he was one, when I was seven, but he still was hunter and he and Daniel and Tom were acting as Charlie's bodyguards. When hunting down this trio lately." Seth said and the sextet nodded to him gently.

"Our fathers are the best of friends, but loss of one member of our trio, she's scared out of her mind she's going to lose my father and Charlie. But hearing we had another close call this weekend and he lied to get her out of town. Well the choice is made and she's deciding that screw whatever agreement you made, and whoever you made it to. It's over and her decision is made now." I added and the blonde gave a nod as she said it.

"Said decision, it's screw staying with him and, it's friendship only and your roles are in reverse now, that it?" The blonde asked and we nodded. "That's it now, if she was thinking of me over the weekend, she was considering what she's giving up. But how does she know that he changes her and he's not going to stick around. And she's stuck like that, she's got more reasons not to want to be changed and her father and I are it."

"But to her the fact that this time limit is the thing standing between her and me right now, it's she's on the picket line, and the second she hears the truth. From me, she's crossed over and the scales dropped in my favor, for good now. But regarding Charlie and our paternal leader, and here's the add on, we still get several jolts of emotional grief." I told her, though just as I finished saying that, the quartet and I all froze up at that.

"Aw god!" Embry said through gritted teeth at that as Jared and Paul collapsed on the ground next to me. "Damn it baby, come on, not now please." I said through the phantom pain shooting through my heart at that. "Okay..., okay, okay, it's easing now, sis, whatever you're feeling we understand, but we're locked into your emotions now, Bells." Sam said quietly to that and the sextet looked between us at that remark then.

"What was that exactly?" she asked and I put my hand to my heart as I probed the connection and felt her feelings of pain and uncertainty then. "After the month to three she spent with us, before and after Jake and I also phased. We started feeling her emotions, we got an empathy link between us now, but that first part. It was regarding Harry, but she's not sure what she wants, not yet." Embry said as I sighed as I said it.

" The Miley Cyrus song, that's the punchline in my case in her eyes, we just got back together, when she saw the five of you actually, but she and I. We had a connection from the time we were cubs, but our families are the best friends. In fact, Charlie's closest friends are the high council themselves." I told her as Paul froze up as he smiled slightly. "Yeah Bella, that's me, love you too sis." he said softly at that and I nodded to that.

"What just happened if you just said that?" I asked and he looked at me. "She was in the atttic of her mother's house looking at a pile of stuffed wolves. She picked up one of them and said my name, but looking through her eyes I saw the little guy, he looks just like me when phased." he said and I nodded. "Like we said, empathy link, everything she feels we feel and vice versa, but she's still grieving over Harry and how close it was."

"Charlie, Harry, not again damn it, alright let me make this clear, but when we took over at the time, she made us promise to keep her updated on the search. And secondly, never hold back information from her, we never lied to her before and, to us, it was why start now. Charlie's still hunting her down as well you guys, but how do you suppose she's going to take this when I let your brother have it later, Alice, huh, how exactly."

"I don't have to hear the words, but she was waiting for the other shoe to drop and it just did by his lying to her, again, to get her out of town. Once was enough, it was too close the night Harry died and I stopped her from killing Charlie. But he just put her father at risk, again, by doing this damn it, to her. It's she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, regarding his promises and his lying to her." I said to him and she swallowed hard then.

"In other words, by the fact he just lied to her again and we have to be the ones giving her the news, your brother just destroyed their relationship for good, now. Because not only did he lie to her, he just barely got her father killed with him running the manhunt. By that I mean Tom and Daniel are with him, they're also hunting down the redhead, and he's working over time this weekend, because of it." Seth said and they nodded to him.

"Is he in the woods right now?!" the big Cullen said in shock and I shook my head. "No thank god, but we suggested he spend the weekend on the reservation. Just in case she did come back, and he took it, but to us, we don't have to hear the words. She wants us to get him on the rez and tell her if we caught her in the search. But again we never lied to her, we never held back information and we promised to keep her updated on things."

"When it came to the search right now, but the fact that your brother is only thinking about her, without considering her feelings, I know she's going to decide here. Just to take our parents unspoken advice and decide on that until she's ready to consider things. And which direction to go, it's no contact, with you six, it's fine, but him, it's over with, all he's getting from her is friendship now." I told Dr. Cullen and he nodded firmly to that.

"Would that account for still thinking of us as family though she broke it off with him, as your roles are in reverse starting the second. That she learns the truth, she's not afraid you, like she's not afraid of us here?" The big guy asked and we nodded. "Yeah and frankly if he'd bothered to call our fathers, those injuries never would have happened in the first place." Sam said firmly and they nodded as the doc said it for the quartet.

"Damn it, we should have told her, but he swore us to secrecy, regarding that." the Doctor Cullen said sharply to that news. "I need to know everything, before Alice came to check, Charlie gave Alice certain details, well now I need to know. In what the heck was going on and just before your father died pup, or she killed him, whichever?" The blonde said sharply and I explained that to her as I crossed my arms at the question.

"Regarding the extreme sports, she started acting like a normal teenager again, but the motorcross and the cliffdiving, they are part of the College X-Games. With the fact he broke his promise to her, she in turn broke her promise to him. In regarding staying out dangerous situations, leading into the heart attack, the redhead was in the tree. Just above Charlie, jumped down right behind him, Harry took aim and she caught him."

"By the throat, just as she was getting ready to break his neck, I jumped between them, as she got her first good look at me. And we chased her off the cliff that we normally went cliffdiving at, before I saw Bella at the next incline down and jumped in after her. But the near drowning and the heart attack put things in perspective that night, I think she was getting ready to let go, before we saw your car, Doctor, as a result."

"Though I knew you guys are harmless, I was scared out of my mind and I had to make sure it was you and not the redhead in the house, like I said. You've been gone for 7 months and she was just getting over you, and him." I told her and Alice nodded. "Well like I said, I'm not going to hurt her, I was coming back to check. But I can't see passed you to know she was fine." she told me and I nodded as I answered her then gently.

"I get that right now, but we're worried sick she'd have another relapse as a result, and frankly so are they. Our parents, they're worried she's going to have a relapse, but now her primary fear is losing one of us, either of us. And because we're taking chances in protection detail, for both her and Charlie. But to her she's not into self preservation, she worries more about us, then herself." I said and the quartet nodded to the news then.

"And by that you mean both groupings protecting her right now, but us and you, neither of us are indestructible. You know our weakness and vice versa at the moment here, but for her the fact that she's got Victoria on her case. Nothing is going to forgive this when she hears the truth in reverse, lovely, but like last year he wanted to do it himself without you involved." The doctor said in aggravation then and I nodded as Seth said it for me.

"Well that's his problem, but once Jake tells her this and the damage is done, doctor, because she's still grieving at the loss of my father right now." Seth said sharply. "And the near loss of Charlie with him, she was just getting over his taking off. On us, leading into things when he tried to kill himself and taking you with him. When she came back to check at the time last month, but now this." I said to him and he nodded to the news.

"Charlie is all she has here in Olympia, in parents, but the loss of my father is enough she's cutting the cord, regarding relationships here. She's still grieving at his loss, and frankly as are we, I don't have to hear the words, but his choices. From his taking off after your mate lost it last fall to today, it's enough that it's the scales landed in our favor." Seth added, crossing his arms as he moved to me and Sam at that remark.

"Guys, line draft, positioning got redone, Harry told me that he was third in command kiddo, as such, you and your sister, once Bella hears the truth. That's your job now Seth, she loves you like a little brother." Sam said and he nodded as I took one side of him and Seth took the other as his sister Leah moved behind him and Quil right behind me. "What's that mean exactly?" Alice asked and Seth explained that her gently then.

"Dad was the third in command of the council and the paternal leader to ours, if our fathers and his twin sister were just like us. Them they went into a specific alignment, but our ranks are that of a shapeshifter wolf pack. Alpha, beta, alpha's third, fourth, secondary beta, fifth, sixth and seventh, whatever Bella's position is, we don't know. But she's the female leader to the pack as a result." he said and they nodded to him then.

"What's your positioning if you just moved next to him and Jacob?" the big guy asked and he explained that to him. "Sam and Jake have their positions in reverse, I'm alpha's third, Quil is secondary Beta, Fifth, Six and seventh, my sister is Alpha's fourth. But she hears this and here's the added truth, but our dads, that's Charlie, my dad and Billy. They were a trio, to her she lost one father, she's not losing another one now."

"I don't have to hear the words, but to her, she's not losing anyone else she loves, because your brother got her targeted by these characters. And the reason she's rushing the changing at the moment, all in all once she hears this things change directions." he said and the blonde sighed. "At the moment, I'd prefer it if she stays human, but if this is what she wants, to be with you, just go ahead." she said and we nodded to her then.

"You want her to stay human, and you wish she chose either us or someone of her own species?" Quil asked and she nodded. "Yeah I do, in fact, until we met you, we never knew what she was feeling, because aside from Edward. All we know is her future and a kind of empathy lock into her emotions. But we can't see what she's thinking, because whatever ability she has blocks us, him, out." the blonde told us and we nodded to her.

"Well best to see what happens this coming week at school, but we're willing to renegotiate the treaty, but her father. With him as the chief of police, it's switching from paranormal situations and right to witness protection. But we can talk on Monday, after she gets back Alice." I said and they nodded. "See you then, Jacob." her mate said and we nodded as we separated as he headed back to the council lounge then.

"Dad, guys', council meeting right now." I called out and the high council walked in as my father came to the table then at that. "What happened exactly son?" my father, William, 'Billy' Black asked and I explained it. "We didn't get her, it sees that the Cullens were hunting her at the exact same time we were here, of the younger trio. The ones that were here in the beginning, the big guy jumped at the same time Paul did."

"And they blew the arrest and kill, dad, but getting into conversation with Alice, she's the one I met the night Harry was killed. Bella went to Jacksonville to see her mother, but they never told her why exactly." I said and Tom Lehote and Daniel Cameron nodded in shock to the news. "Ahh, god damn it, well once Bella hears this she's going to kill him, Charlie said she's been looking at her stuffed wolves and the pictures a lot lately."

"She's lonely without us right now." Daniel said and I nodded. "You any idea why though Elder Cameron?" I asked and Elder Jack Denali explained that to us. "The reason is because she had a connection to us from birth, your grandfathers were not the only pack. We had several nomads come through when we were your age, and we started phasing ourselves, those wolves she was looking at are us, but they're us as cubs, son."

"They're you and your pack." he said and I nodded in shock to the news. "So Embry is the odd one out, but how many did she have, or you gave her?" I asked and dad answered that question. "There were 10, one for each of us, you're matched to us as your adult version, but Harry and I were retired, because of my legs and his heart. You're me as a cub son." he said and I sat down at the news gently at that as I answered him.

"She's been gone so long, she forgot what you looked like when like that." I said and he nodded. "Yeah just before Harry died, I contacted Josh, Beth and Aaron, they're coming home right now, but first they had to reactivate right now. But you guys will get to see us as your adult versions now, aside from that Charlie is half Quileute. And Renee fully Quileute, Bella is 3/4's as a result." he said and I nodded to the news as I said it.

"You better let me be the one to tell her the truth about the attack, because this is enough she's choosing me now. But it's clear to me, every time she's coming to see us, he does something to head it off, but it's not going to last forever. What's the side effect if she was connected to you on this scale?" I asked and he ran his hand through his hair. "Her mother was my omega, the powers that come with it are telepathy, empathy."

"And she can channel our powers, all of them, as shapeshifters, as a result here, but the reason you, let alone the boys, their fathers and I, keep getting hit by her emotions. Is because she connected to us on that scale, you're her pack, and we are her parental pack, son." he told me and I nodded firmly to the news. "Jared, Sam and Paul, let alone me, thats you, Josh, Tom and Daniel, right?" I asked and they nodded to me gently.

"Right, if Paul said she was looking at her stuffed wolf, said wolf that looks like him, she was looking at me and added the years to him to come up me when I'm phased. But she did the same with the rest of the pack, before the boys and Leah joined it. But we're the ones that killed the last trio that nearly killed her, she blocked it out. But this is the second time in ten years she was nearly killed by these parasites, son, as such now."

"That's why we said we'd be watching her, we were saying that she had us to protect her from the nomads if she got targeted again, and by another grouping. We gave the last trio the warning of get away from her, before dragging them behind the trees and then did it. What you guys did was what we do all the time, the way she sees us is like oversized Siberian huskies." Tom told me and I nodded to the news as I smiled at that.

"Well send me first to make contact with her, and I can forward the warning to him regarding the treaty. Before you send Sam and you guys get up there next..." I started to say and they chuckled. "Uncle Tom son, like Charlie, your father was our pack mate and our best friend, we knew each other all our lives. So the pack is family, the council is the pack, we're family, so it's fine." he said and I nodded as I looked at my brother.

"What was Bella to me exactly anyway dad?" Paul asked and he smiled. "You and Jared, Sam and the girls were the best of friends when you were kids, son. You, Bella and Jared were a trio all your lives, in fact, you guys were like Jason, Billy, Zack and Kimberly. When on the tv show, the original red was like her twin brother, well that's you guys and Leah all over, leading into when the duo started dating." he said and the trio nodded.

"Well now that I just took up the mantle, Sam is the current alpha, and until I'm ready to take up the mantle. He's in charge and we're stuck in the middle of the show, as I just activated, we just finished things, regarding the activation of the green ranger and here we go boys." I said and the quartet nodded to the news smiling. "We better get this under control guys, before we have another backlash." Embry said in response to me.

"That's too late for that right now, Embry, mom just called me in, she said Renee just contacted her, Bella is having serious doubts about doing this right now." Seth called out, walking into the room to report in and I nodded to the news firmly. "Well she's going to call it off the second I tell her he just barely got Charlie killed this weekend. Once again, because once is enough, little brother." I told him and he nodded to that in agreement.

"I'll say, what's left of our familial paternal trio is your father and Charlie, but we have to make sure it stays that way now, she needs us now, because that trauma is bad. But multiple ones are going way too far right now, it's time, she needs us now." he said and I nodded as I looked at the empty seat that was once occupied by his father. And as I felt the grief shoot through my heart then as we ended the conversation at that.

Walking to Bella's house I jumped up to her bedroom and moved to the bed as I saw her toy version of me sitting there. **_"Jake you hear me?"_** I heard through our connection and focusing carefully, I answered her with a smile in my tone."Hey Bella, and just wait, you're seeing me on campus on Monday, love you baby. We can read your emotions at the moment, just be careful."I said and I heard an answering response to that.

 ** _"Love you to Jake, and I'm coming to a close, I'm not sure what I want, I know making that choice is going to break both of our hearts. I'm not sure yet, I want to stay with you guys, but I swear, whatever happened over this weekend. And at home, if he lied to me, again is the final straw and you win, see you on Monday baby."_** she said and I said it softly to that remark with a smile in my voice.

"You too baby, see you Monday."I said, releasing my grip on his neck and ending the channeling from me to his double at that, I sighed and it went quiet at that. "Well if she kept the message on that paper, Cullen you screwed up big time here. But my words in her voice once I tell her this, 'Yeah I miss you, a lot, doesn't change anything though, sorry.'. You been asking for this ever since you left, she belongs to me now."

"But Monday, your world comes crashing down and she's mine after that." I said firmly at that as I checked the poster board and saw every single photo taken. And of both sides of the pack together as I looked at Seth in his toy form and aged him 30 years as the tears entered my eyes as I slumped on the bed. "I lost him, I'm not losing you too, just hang on baby, I'm bringing you home, I promise." I said as I got up and left the room.

Thinking about her response on Monday, I knew she was going to need me, looking at the picture of us together I hid a nod. 'Don't worry honey, I'm not letting you go, we had problems right now, but those can be remedied now. It won't be long, and you'll be back with us, you're part of the pack, always, we promise.' I thought to her softly as I waited for the weekend to come to an end before I drove my bike to the school and waited.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I heard and turned to Jessica Stanley. "Slight problem over the weekend, I have to discuss with Cullen, I'm also here to see Bella." I told her and then looked at the faculty and school staff. "You better stick around in case this results in an altercation, I'm here on the La Push Police department. And High Council's orders, Sirs, Mam." I said to quartet and they all nodded as we waited for them then.

Standing there with my arms crossed, I heard a car pull in, and then I heard Cullen's voice then. "I don't suppose you'd stay in the car for this?" he asked her, before I heard the car door slam in response and then heard him say it with a sigh. "Didn't think so." he said as I turned around and saw her standing there, as I walked forward and they walked up to meet me in response, seeing the relief in her eyes she said it to me...


	3. 1: Vampire Lies And Wolf Truths Part I

**When** **Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Warnings: For this story, its a matter of just jumping over the entirety from them meeting for a second time right to the wedding now. As this gives the real reaction of once she hears the truth from Jake that Victoria was back. And that Edward lied to her again, as she weighs the scales to what she's giving up. To what she gains from her being with the pack as they deal with Victoria.**

 **Before they deal with the Volturi now, as she realizes her bonds with the pack are far stronger then the ones with the Cullens now after 4 months. Because Bella decides never mind the axe or the entirety of the rest of the story. As she tells Edward, to back off and get the hell out of her life. As she belongs to Jacob, to save herself and Jacob from a lifetime worth of a pain in a broken heart.**

 **As the script is read out from their current conversations, they realize the cast members are watching this entire conversation then. As they decide it's over with then, regarding the books** **and she rejects her lines. And listens to her heart over her head now starting from that day forward as she moves on.**

 **Becoming the town official** **she was born to be from that day forward, as Rosalie gets her wish and Leah changes back after this.**

 **Discaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 1: Vampire Lies And Wolf Truths Part I**

 **Back At School-Vampire Lies And Wolf Truths- Bella's POV:**

After visiting my mother, I was considering what I was giving up, as I sat in the pasenger seat of my boyfriend, Edward Cullen's, car. Thinking it over then as I saw my best friend in the parking lot at my high school. Jacob Black, the man who stitched me back together, was here at the high school and I knew it was serious if he chose to come see us now. "I don't suppose you'll wait in the car?" he asked and I got out of it then firmly.

And slammed the door, as he sighed at that remark. "Didn't think so." he said and I nodded. Realizing what was happening to me, I listened to my heart then and it hit me, I realized that the man who was the right one, was not Edward at all, but Jake, my Jake. 'He's got something special, he's got something special, and when he's looking at me I want to get all sentimental, he's got something special, he's got something special.'

'I can hardly breathe, something's telling me maybe he could be the one.' I sang to myself as I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, seeing the love in his eyes for me I nodded. 'Yeah he's the one, I'm dealing with the bad boy demeanor all this time, but a girl may date the bad boy, but they never take him home to her parents. They marry the good guy, and he is the good guy, he is the right one.' I thought softly as I said it.

'Jake you got it, show time.' I thought to him and he smiled as he answered me then. _**'Yeah he crossed the line and this time, there is no taking it back, but No business like no snow business.'**_ he thought back to me and I hid a smile. 'Baby, it's time it was already too late and by the time he got back, I moved on with you, so very casually here, as we make it clear.' I thought to him and he nodded. ' **Go to it _baby.'_** he said I hid a nod to that remark.

"Edward don't bother stopping me, I'm talking to him whether you want me to or not right now. I haven't seen him, since you guys spoke to each other and I am now, so get out of my way." I said sternly to Edward and moved to Jake at that smiling. "Hey." I said and he gave a small smile to me as he answered me then softly looking into his eyes gently I felt the connection reactivate itself and I felt whole again as he answered me.

"Charlie said you were out of town." he said and I nodded to him gently as I said it. "Yeah, going to visit mom for the weekend, nothing happened." I said and he moved closer to me and I moved to stand closer to him as Edward stood behind me then. "Boy am I glad to see you, in truth I was thinking over things, regarding what was going on. The fact this turned into a love triangle and separation from you, it's getting to me."

"And frankly I'm stuck on the picket-line, and I'm still thinking over this, but things changed, they can not change back. Mom explained a few things to me, she's Quileute Jake, but looking at it from you to him. I've been spending this entire weekend what I was giving up and what I would get in return now." I said and he nodded. "Well you're going to want to continue rethinking it with what I have to say, Bells, as to why."

"Because I got into conversation with your friend, the one I met the night Harry died, this weekend, that's why I'm here, but we had a few problems this weekend. That I came to discuss with him along with the fact of why this was suddenly short notice." he said and Edward said it from behind me at that. "He's checking to see if you're still human." he said and we exchanged irritated looks at that as I looked at Jake and said it softly.

"Uh oh, if he' trying to show off to her, and that's only going to irritate her right now." I heard from Mike Newton, and I hid a smile. "Yeah like you guys were once trying to show off to me, if you wanted me to like you just be yourselves. But you guys made me feel at home in school and Jake and my friends in the pack were welcoming me back home now." I said and he smiled at the news as my P.E. coach and his team mate gave a nod of agreement to that remark.

"Yeah and I might as well say this, but the reason is, because were worried something was going to happen. And said happen turned out to be whatever injury caused him to take off on us and taking her and Jazz with him." Eric said and I nodded. "Maybe, but this only made it more clear, you five took both sides and the ones that didn't took sides, and when happens between us is none of your business, but he just crossed for the last time right now."

"Harry is dead, because of the perp, I'm not letting that go." I said firmly and they nodded. "And what does he know of pain and loss, he never lost a parent right now, my mother-in-law was killed in a car accident. As for Harry, he died of a heart attack, thanks to the perp that he's got on my head thanks to killing her husband to save my life." I said and they nodded in shock at the revelation as Angie crossed her arms at that remark as she answered me.

"So that's how you ended up in that?" she asked and I nodded. "Her husband and friend, as well as her, are the reason for the 7 to 8 deaths we had last year and the 12 more for this year. The guys fathers are all skilled hunters and they were hunting her down at the time along with my father. As for Jake and the quartet, they decided to be my bodyguards, but during the last four months to now, Jake and I were deepening the connection between us right now."

"Whatever he has to tell me now, seals the deal and I belong to him after that, he's got the heart of a wolf, I'm a human wolf. In all honesty, I'm a member of the Quileute tribe, my parents are descended from two of the council." I said and they nodded to me and Edward paled. "You never expected me to remember that did you, that I would remember my real name or that my stepfather had the heart of a wolf too?" I asked and he swallowed hard at that.

"Yeah didn't think so, but you're too late, it was already too late to stop it as to how and why, I was already moving on. I was giving it all the time it takes to hold what might have been, till I couldn't anymore and let go, I belong to Jake now. Everything you gave me was hidden all this time, under my floorboards, well that's your own mistake, it's all getting burned, I had it with you right now." I said sternly and he swallowed hard at that remark.

"But I stopped crying in the instant you left and I banished every memory we made at the time, I couldn't say your name. But your parents, and the quartet were welcome to visit, only after I recovered, but you no, it was over, I was moving on that night. Jake knew this, as I laid curled up with him, but we were in mourning at the loss of the man. A man that knew us our entire lives, and in all honesty I want my uncle back right now, but as for violations now."

"How many times have we said this exactly, stay the hell out of his head?" I snapped at him then as I turned to look at him. "Yow know, that's your real problem, you just never mind your own damn business and invade their privacy." I said and he looked at me in shock as I went further. "This is why I demanded you stay out of the house so I could talk to my parents and you still try to listen in, I had enough of this crap right now, Edward."

"Edward don't start, we're in public and the faculty is watching." I snapped at him and I moved forward and hugged Jake tightly, feeling his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder as he hugged me then and as I felt his spirit link to mine then. Pressing his forehead to mine, I looked into his chocolate brown eyes as he smiled at me. God it felt good to have his arms around me then, seeing the amount of love in his eyes.

I knew what changed, I belonged to him now, I loved Jake with all my heart as I said it. "It's too late, for him now Jake, I was already moving on with you right now, but whatever this is about has sealed the deal. Mom told me the truth, I was already engaged to you, and we've been acting like were married all that time. It was too late right now for him and I knew it was time to let go, we were nearly there now at the here, so with that

"I know what he's going to say and this isn't like that, wait for me to say the words, well you don't have to, Jake. But he interrupted our taking that chance as that sealed the deal, that's all it needs to seal the connection between us. Because I was your's long before he ever came back, he was too late, and by the time the phone call hit, that's it. I was ready to move on with you, but I would have told him to stop calling, if they gave you enough time at the time."

"I know we both want this, just go ahead." I said and he give me a gentle kiss and I pulled him even closer at that. Feeling his arms around me then, I felt like that was the last piece to seal the connection to our relationship. It had been dunked magma, dunked in ice water and made unbreakable, it was done and I belonged to him now. Like always the pattern to our relationship, was based on our abilities, he was a wolf.

And I was human wolf, as I thought of the poem as I thought it to myself. 'Some say the world will end fire, others in ice, from what I tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that for destruction. Ice is also great and would suffice.', translation: my world ended in ice and was reborn by fire, my life with Edward was over and my life with Jake had begun now.

Ending it, I pressed my forehead to his. "Things changed, they can not change back, from the second they did come back. I belong to you now, your roles are in reverse finally, you are my soulmate, my everything. It's always been us, you and me for four months, us." I said and he smiled as I went further. "The poem takes precedence, but my life with him was over, and my life with you has begun, Jake, die in ice, reborn by fire."

"But the truth, I reached my burning day the day that I went to the movies with Jessi, reborn from the ashes. I realized, after my second burning day came up, last month, that I could be happy with you now, if I had a spirit animal in addition to wolf. Well then I'm a phoenix, two burning days in four months and this was speeding up as a result of what you're about to tell me, death by ice, reborn by fire, you are fire, he is ice, but I choose you." I told him and he nodded to me smiling.

"You are a wolf Bella, you are part of the tribe honey, dad just dropped the news to me: you were born a member of the tribe, but your grandmother was part of the tribe on this side of the line, that is why he can't read your mind, but I can. Your powers as an omega blocks out vampires with evasive powers here, but it lets the guys, their fathers, dad, Leah, Beth, your father, mother and me in." he told me and I nodded smiling at the news as I said it gently to that information.

"And you always knew me way too well now, but when we are together sparks are flying, you are always on my mind everywhere I go now at the moment, would that have to with whatever was connected to this ability I have?" I asked and he smiled. "Yes it does, when we were started out, it was a matter of your just accepting that he was never coming back and my wolf, you call him Reddy, which explains your stuffed version of me, and that is me, when phased honey."

"But Reddy gradually built it up and started slow, for the first two months since you came out to see me, before you decided in choosing me if that was what was coming before Cullen here tried to kill himself at the time." he said and I nodded. "Yeah and like you said damn fool is always in the way here right now, but whatever you have to tell me is the end of it, you have me and all he has is the memories, you are my new boyfriend and more importantly my best friend now."

"You and me, Jake and Bella, one word for four months, we were inseparable for four months, I was happy with you and I was healing. But I mean it, you are my boyfriend now, and have been since I caught you guys in the act. I don't care what you guys are, if I saw the guys fathers, Billy and Beth like this all the time that's fine, but wolf or human I love you in either form, but with it now, the remark you gave me the night he called the house now finally after seven months."

"We both know know that, but the meaning of the phrase you told me, it just came back in my memories. Que Quowle, you made me happy, I made my choice already, before he came back, so Que Quowle." I told him and he smiled. "Bella, Que Quowle." he said in response as he hold me then. "Yeah exactly Que Quowle, you always stayed with me at the time, and as time went at the time, things changed at the time, seven months, if he never wanted to lose me here."

"He should have come back before I grabbed those bikes, and started spending every day at your house with you, the guys, Leah and your parents, I was happy for the first time in months and then when I saw Em' with the trio and Emily. That did it, you finished the process I was free of him and I was moving on with you now, I was happy and healing, but I was letting him go and moving on with you." I said and he smiled in delight at the news as he answered me at that remark.

"But he's the guy you should feel sorry for, had the world, but thought he wanted more, and I owe it all to the mistake he made back then. And I owe to my girl's ex boyfriend, so then along comes me, this undeserving mess, who would believe. That my life would be so blessed, 8 months ago, when he left all that debris, who'd believe. He'd leave behind everything I need." he said softly and I nodded as I answered him smiling then, pressing my forehead to his we smiled at each other.

"I know, and that is why if he getting jealous then just who fault is this, he left, you were here and I grew up and moved on with you now, I was happy for the first time in months since he took off and the took the entire family with him. But what right does he have to be jealous right now, he did this to himself, all you had to do was just show up and tell me the truth of whatever this is about." I said and out of the corner of my eye I saw Henderson nodding in firm agreement to that.

"Yes and I agree with that remark wholeheartedly right now, whatever he did this time is enough of a reason to get nailed for it, to her, family always came first, she was happy for the first time in seven months around Jake and his friends. But we're all still waiting for the other shoe to drop at the moment and I think it just did now with whatever happened over this weekend." my P.E. teacher said firmly in response to that and I knew the rest of the faculty nodded in agreement then.

"Are you guys listening to this, just waiting for it to get physical, Coach, if you said that Sir?" I asked and they nodded. "Yes baby we are and like your father's friends, we were relieved you were acting like yourself again once you started spending more time with him and his friends. At the current moment we were all discussing what has you so distracted that you keep acting like you got hit and your latest collapse last Friday in gym." Susan Anderson said and I nodded to her.

"Subterfuge tell her the truth, you are linked to the guys and me, you're our omega, it's the side effects of the connection, the link went berserk right now, if this is anything, it's possibly like that season on the show, we still watch that on Netflix, though you got the movies on your dvd shelf right now." Jake told me and I nodded. "To know for sure, I have to ask your father, Sue and the council about it." I told him and he nodded as I said that out loud to her gently at the remark.

"That heart of a wolf remark is not a metaphor, I got a connection to the guys and their spirit wolves, but I'm their female leader, but the link is 2/3's connection with the guys, Leah and their fathers and aunt. For Jake, it's the entire thing, without them I can't focus right now Coach, but this is why, this time, I'm taking charge, and Edward was already too late by the time he did come back, I belong to Jake now." I told her and she nodded to the news and exchanged looks with Bentley at that.

"That why you have your stuffed wolves with you, those are their wolves in stuffed animal form?" Coach Jared Henderson asked and I nodded to him. "Yes Sir, their fathers and aunt got me them as I grew up, Elizabeth, Harry's twin sister, she's like the guy's fathers. But I have a very deep bond with them, but ever since, at the moment, my brother and sister, the Clearwaters, need me more and I had enough of this, so if dad gives the go ahead, I'm heading for the reservation pretty soon."

"But that is a severe catch, Edward is a civilian, my dad is the chief of police and a government official, so Edward has no legal rights to tell me what I can and can not do, when I'm already engaged to Jake. Jake is who I'm betrothed to, so as a result, with the contract already activated he came to tell him the truth I belong to him already and I'm junior version to my mother's position which is the chief's high advisor." I told him and they nodded to the news in shock at that remark then.

"Your mother is part of the tribe on this side of the line?" Carlisle asked and I nodded to him. "Yes Sir, as a result of this, that is why I've the power to over rule this decision he's about to attempt now, and by taking it directly the mayor, but Edward is a civilian as is his father and family. My parents are part of the council on this side of the line, but we follow the rules and the law, but he tries to interfere, and I can consider this attempted kidnapping after he possibly lied to me."

"And again, he's still on thin ice and right now, we're all just waiting for this other shoe to drop which is why the council sent Jake here, mom sent him and with her Billy, Billy is Jake's father." I told him and they nodded to me. "Well tell us the added stuff if your father is coming and with him, Tom and Daniel, because if the adult pack, if that's what they call themselves are sending for you, I'm willing to let you out on an excused absence today." Bentley told me and I nodded to the request.

I didn't have to see the look on Edward's face to know that he was regretting letting me go eight months ago. Because ever since I developed the bonds even deeper with the guys, Angie and Jessi. But to me Jake was my everything, he saved me in more ways than one. And I realized I chose to move on then as I said it. "Yeah that's exactly the point, you and the guys were my life line now, put me back together, saved me."

"I let him go after Harry was killed and having that heart attack, I made my choice, once I concluded things in Volterra. I chose to return to the pack and report in on this, and tell you they were likely to return, and screw the treaty. You could protect me at the house or there in the rez, it was over with, I belonged to you and your roles were in reverse." I told him and he nodded as I went further at that, knowing he was relieved I told him.

"Your roles are in reverse Jake, it doesn't matter anymore, I belong to you, you always knew I had a mind of my own. A true relationship, based on love and trust, you never forced me into doing anything I didn't want to do. We could be completely honest with each other, when not with your father or Harry. We were always hanging around with the guys and Emily, you accepted my feelings over things, you knew, you always knew."

"Knew that I never wanted to be the center of attention, knew that I preferred not wanting anything expensive, my dream catcher was the perfect gift to show that. I didn't want a big party so you accepted that, as did my parents, Billy, the Clearwaters. But dad left his gift unwrapped, not count, you left yours unwrapped doesn't count. You accepted this for months, you understand my feelings, you know me, you understand me."

"That's what changed Jake, this, you holding me like this, I miss being in your arms, but he wants to know what changed, it's the fact that you stitched me back together. And healed me, you kept your promises, you never hurt me, my heart belongs to you. I love you with everything in me." I told him and he smiled and pressed his forehead to mine at that. "I meant it, you can count on me." he said and I nodded to him smiling then.

"I know what he did to you, but Bella, I would never, ever do that, you can count on me, I'll never hurt you, ever." he said and I nodded as he pulled him into a hug and buried my head into his neck ad he tightened his arms around my waist. 'I love you, I love you Reddy, I choose you, you're my wolf, I choose you Reddy.' I said and I heard a gentle purring answer me in response as I hid a chuckle as I kept my head against his neck.

"Edward, try it and you're getting arrested, you did this to yourself at the moment, but Robert Frost had some really good poems, this is what it means to be a phoenix. But I died in ice and I was reborn by fire, a burning day, you understand this?" I asked and he shook his head and I knew his heart was sinking at that remark. "I barely died by hypothermia twice and I let you go, and I was saved by fire, by Jake, three times."

"The cold can kill you if you lose to much body heat, to stay warm and keep your temperature regulated is by fire: I nearly died by hypothermia twice. And I was saved from that three more times by his keeping me warm now. But the first was from Sam come looking for me in the forest, secondly, I was freezing to death, and needed the warmth as Jake kept me warm twice, both times, leading into attempting to kill yourself here at the time, you got a problem with that.

"Get over it then, because you did this to yourself, it was only a matter of time before I could wait so long and when I stopped I moved on with someone else, and said someone else is my best guy friend, but I love Jake and his friends are my brothers, I love them all. My burning day was the day you tried to kill yourself, but it's too late, it's too damn late for you now. I was free of fixation on you and moving on with Jake, his pack and my parental pack now."

"Edward don't touch me, I haven't seen Jake in weeks right now." I told him over my shoulder and looked into Jake's eyes smiling. Pressing his forehead to mine, he said it. "What were you thinking when you got the last message here right now?" Jake asked and I sighed then. "It's two reasons, but 1) I wasn't breaking your heart for his compromise, and 2) I'm not ready for said compromise at the moment, but it's already too late for him, the alternate reality to the letter now."

"I love you even more, everything you ever did for me, made it clear, you never broke your promises, you were there, always there, when I needed you most. Dad was right, you were there for me when I needed you most, you were right. He left me, because of one accident, I can't control when I get hurt or have exposed blood here. But here's the truth the past month leading into the summer in his case, and going into song."

"But I got to say what's on my mind, there something wrong about us that that doesn't seem right. These days, when everytime we had to try, the plan is always re-arranged, but it's so hard to say, that I got to do what's best for me. Said best for me, this is what's best for me, let him going on and moving on now finally. But everyone is talking at me, everyone is trying to get into my head, I want to listen to my own heart talkin'."

"I need to count on myself instead, I have now, I put too much trust in certain people, it's they never earned it, and they don't deserve it. But you and the guys, my friends here at the high school now, you do, you do deserve it, but this debate we have, it's going in the run around. To change me himself, he wants a compromise, but said compromise. Is why I haven't decided yet, as to why, I'm still thinking about you and what it will do to you and me."

"I'm not breaking your heart for him, nor am I breaking mine, and when my heart belongs to you." I said and he smiled as said it. "You mean that, you chose me now after last month's conversation?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah mom finally talked some sense into me and I realized what it was my heart was really telling me. I moved on with you now, but the treaty, the compromise, screw it, I chose you that night she came back."

"I'm done, I'm so done with that compromise right now, I can't see the future, but at the moment, if he dragged it up when you were still in earshot. I'd have killed him myself for that, but I'm done, I'm so done with the lies, the over protectiveness and everything else. And it's because you are my everything, so why should I pretend, why should I pretend nothing has change here, well it's I can't, because it has, what changed, now."

"Is you and the boys, Emily, were there when I need you most, my friends, I'm a wolf girl, I always was and you are my pack. You are my best friends, my family, that's what changed now, but the compromise he wants, and mom filled in the blanks. It destroys us and that's why I keep putting it off right now as to why exactly right now, Jake. Mom told me what happens when you mix vampire DNA with human and that did it for me."

"The damn compromise he wants is too soon for this, but whatever you told Carlisle on Saturday, yesterday or whatever. You were right, his promises mean nothing, if he doesn't commit to them right now at the moment. But seriously, you and I had a connection for four months, so what right does he have to keep us apart." I told him and he nodded as he tightened his arms around my waist as I went further then.

"We know what changed, but he doesn't right now, I can get into your head, but he can't baby, as a result, he doesn't know the first thing about women. You're a romantic comedy fan, though you put that on hold and as a result. The movie **_What Women Want_** is the perfect example for this right now. Everything you want, everything you need, you have it with me, you always did, but those days at the garage."

"It was helping so much you recovered enough we go for more activities together, keeping your mind off them taking off on us is was the key here. But truthfully now, that was no addiction when you got so close to their house and then turned around to come to me. That's the imprint, what you wanted, needed now, was to be with me, me keeping you company, being there when you needed me." he said and I smiled in delight at the news.

"Was this imprint in the early stages if I immediately turned around and headed back to you?" I asked and he nodded smiling. "Yeah it was before, though now, it's reached stage two, with the decision you're about to make right now. You need me as you recover from what he did this time, but the boys made their declaration. As did Emily, we can give you the support you need as we're together for good." he said and I nodded to him, smiling.

"Sam the big brother, the boys the members of the team that chose her without thinking twice about it, three of the girls doing the same. Though once Leah reads my entire truth to this, she's going to kill him, you guys understand me better then he does. Jessi and Angie stayed loyal at the moment as did Mike, Ben and Eric. They're like you, they know and understand, wait till they hear that truth." I said and he nodded as he crossed his arms.

Raising my voice to declare I made my decision, I decided to let the faculty and my friends know that mom was the council advsor and female pack leader. And knowing this was enough to have them understand I knew they were going to get what I was doing. "Edward, this is not 1912, I don't have an obligation, my parents are middle class, they want me to follow my heart and not marry this young, as such right now here."

" Your Cal Hockey, he is Jack Dawson and I'm Rose, well like she made her choice and marrying for love instead of money and losing her self respect. I am too, my family are from here originally and here's the truth too at the moment. And in regarding my adopted bloodline now, but the Dwyers, Phil, he is descended from Stephen Cameron. And Jerry Hamscomb is the cousin to Beth Clearwaters husband, so I'm a wolf at heart."

"My parents are descended from Quil Ateara, Stephen Cameron. Levi Uley, and Tiana Philips. But we're not compatible here, you're a lion and I'm wolf, I should marry my own kind. But you're a civilian, dad is a town official as chief of police, chief of police. My uncle is Quil Ateara's grandson, and mom is the La Push high adviser in addition. And to her being a teacher and screw the treaty, the house, my house, is part of that treaty."

"But screw getting married this young, screw the agreement and screw the rivalries, I belonged to him from the second you left. But Edward, my stepfather has the heart of a wolf, he prefers I marry my own kind as does mom. And secondly with it, the truth is that mom is entirely Quileute, my stepfather is a wolf, literally, as is his best friends on the team, they all think this right now." I said and I saw the horrified look in his eyes at that as I looked at Jake.

"But I meant it, I wasn't sure what I wanted, but I do now and it's you, Jake, but this has lasted way too long, so whatever you tell me is it, I am not putting up with the lies anymore, he did this to himself, all you had to do was just show up at the moment. But whatever this is about in what you have to tell me now in what happened this weekend is the deciding factor, because I have had it with the lives, you commit to our relationship and he doesn't so with that in mind now."

"I've been listening to my head once too often, I'm not doing that anymore either, mom told me to follow my heart, in the words. And of being the daughter of the adult female team leader, I should get married for love and not do my duty. That duty is protecting us from the leadership now, well screw that duty I want to marry for love now. But until then, we've got several years together." I said and he smiled at the news in delight.

"Screw the treaty right now, you are welcome to protect me at home, you, Leah and the guys, I don't care about rules, the promise or the treaty. I just want to come home, home is the pack and you, I'm never letting you go Jake, it's you, it's always been you." I told him and he pressed his forehead to mine. "Cullen we're being watched, no getting physical, your teachers are watching us." Jake told him sternly and I nodded to that.

"Coach get ready in case it does, but dad has a link to several members of department, but the ones I trust most are Eddie Greyson and Barry Benson, but the duo, my childhood pack trio, their fathers are also cops, Tom Lehote and Daniel Cameron are cops. So get ready to contact them, as I'm getting some field information from my mother and godmother before we get them up here." I told Bentley and he nodded to the orders as they exchanged looks as I leaned into Jake then.

Before I could say I heard my P.E. teacher say it gently to my biology teacher with a gentle smile in his voice. "Well I'm glad she is so happy to see him, she's beyond lonely without him and his friends, and with Harry gone. She's still in mourning, she needs him and her friends in the tribe." he said and I heard my other teacher, in my side of the class answer him with a gentle, but firm sigh at that, knowing they figured it out then.

"She was moving on with him, before Cullen returned, he made her happy, I don't have to hear the words, Cullen is interfering in their relationship. Whatever reason Billy sent him here for, is the final nail in the coffin, he's telling her. And whether Cullen wants him to or not, if it had Tom, Daniel and Damian watching Charlie's back. And was why Charlie was spending last weekend on the rez." she said and I nodded in agreement to that.

"I think it happened now Jake, he was too late to stop it now, those four months, he didn't have a chance once you activated completely now. I can't remember what you called this, but if it just happened then there is no going back. Jake, you're everything to me, everything, I love you Jake." I said and he smiled as he kept his forehead pressed to mine as I went further as I looked into his brown eyes, the connection deepened then.

Putting my hand to the back of his neck, then, I kept my forehead to his, as I said it then. "You thinking what I'm thinking here, in what changed, before and after you phased, before he came back?" I asked and he nodded to me. "Yeah what changed is we developed a spiritual and empathic connection between us. He's been gone so long, that things had to change some time and they did now." he told me and I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah exactly right now, I never had to tell you how I felt until I confided in you the night you phased, and you made your declaration to me then. But though you used a different way to say it now, the translation was still the same. It's always been us, you and me, for four months, though I had a pack, before you brought me to the trio. I had a pack, with you, the boys and Leah, but it's always been us, you and me for four months now."

"That's what's changed now, he was already too late to stop it, but I'm saying it now, Jake, I love you, I always have. I see it now finally, but all my life since I was away, I think my heart was waiting. And for you to activate now, before we hit this point, but it did, Jake, I've waited this long for you. And I don't have to wait anymore, but it's you, it's always been you, it feels like it's been a 1,000 years, since I waited, but no more."

"My heart was waiting till I got reunited with you this past year and for you to phase, before we got together at the moment as a result. But if there was a loophole to end this and I'm free now." I said softly as I opened up my mind to him and he saw everything that made me who I was. Pressing his forehead to mine, he returned that joint link and we opened our eyes as he smiled at me then and I smiled back at him then at that.

"You remember, once in a lifetime means there's no second chance, so I really do believe, you and me, should grab it while we can." he said and I nodded. "Make it last forever and never give it back." I said and he smiled. "It's our turn now and I'm loving where we're atttt." he said injecting the tune into his voice as I said it with him. "Because this moment is really all we have." we said together as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Everyday of our lives..." he sang to me softly and I smiled as I answered him. "Want to find you there, want to hold on tight." I said and then nudged his head then. "It's time, it's too late for him to stop this, I listened to my head once too often. I'm not doing that anymore, it's over now at the moment, dad wanted me to choose my heart, as did mom. Whatever you have to tell me, that's it." I told him and he nodded as he answered me.

"Baby tell me why you look so sad, a heart like yours wasn't made for that, give me some time and I'll pull you through. Give me some time and I swear to you, every night..., I'll be so close, every night..., I want you to know..., you and me. We're made to be in love, don't let them tear us apart, it's you and me, we're made for love." He sang to me softly and I smiled at him as I answered him as I said it knowing then it was time.

"The werewolf best friend, the reddish brown wolf that I loved, after you phased I went up to my attic when I saw you, Sam, Jared and Paul standing in front of me. Checking your toy versions collars after you came to see me the following night. And after the gag order, I realized I already knew, I knew all along, but the how, is by aging you. In your wolf forms, and by 30 to 35 years, your fathers and Beth, are you guys as wolves."

"I knew, I knew all along, but I meant it, not what you are, but what you do, the way you did it with Laurent, your fathers did it all the time. Chased the hunt into the trees and bushes and did it there." I said and he nodded softly, smiling. "That the same place that the redhead's husband got you?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but I can't remember, I blocked it out, Victoria's husband is crystal clear though, but either way now."

"That's the part you over heard at the time, but if you hadn't shown up, I'd be worse then dead. I'm more then relieved you guys jogged my memory, your father protected me for years, I need you Jake." I said and he smiled as he pressed his forehead to mine. "You need me and you got me, I'll protect you, and life goes back the way it was before he came back finally, I know you miss us." he said and I smiled at him gently at that.

"Issues in the matter of love and never mind the damn messages Jake, I'm coming to close here, and the scales are leaning in your direction. Whatever happened this time is enough and you and Sam win this fight over me at the moment. I miss my big brother and I miss being with you, I'm sick of the fighting, I want to be with you. So just say it, if you can read me this easily." I said and Jake answered his remark with a growl then.

"I don't have to hear or violate someone's personal thoughts to know what I'm looking for Cullen, she and I have an empathic relationship, you jerk." he said in response and I nodded in agreement to that remark. "Yeah and for obvious reasons, but you reading our minds is an invasion of privacy here. And it's a matter of rape as well, you arrogant jerk, get the hell out of his head." I snapped at him and he looked at me in shock at that.

"Empathic?" he repeated and we nodded. "Yeah that's right, empathic, and with it, I can hear her thoughts, telepathic and empathic. You lose, I understand her better then you do, but I don't have to violate her personal thoughts to know things. I can sense her loneliness, her doubts and everything else, that's why we're so close. We're on a 3 level connection: physical, emotional and spiritual." he said and I finished that remark sternly.

As I leaned into him as he wrapped both arms around me smiling sternly at that. "Edward you have no right to be jealous here, you did this to yourself I belonged to him from the second I remembered this, their fathers are the adult pack. I love their parental pack and I have family in the gang, so cut the crap, we're more human then you at the moment, but your behavior is from a time that ended 130 years ago when the British were still controlling things in India at the time."

"But like I said, comic book theories, and like you said, you're the villain, but this is what Edward Nygma did in Batman forever, you're committing mind rape. So to us, that raises one too many questions, if you don't want us to consider you a stalker or anything else. Then stop being so damn nosy or you're not going to like what you're going to hear, here right now, so stay the hell out of our heads." I added and then returned to talk with him.

"Can you feel anything in my emotions, my thoughts, Jake?" I asked and he nodded with a gentle look to me. "Yeah, you're still in mourning over Harry, and you're starting to doubt making this decision, and I understand why. With the fact you and I connected so quickly after I started, you don't care what I am, but letting me go. So you don't want to leave me, because of it, whatever this loanshark said." he said and I nodded to him then.

I didn't have to see the look on Edward's face to know he was shocked that Jake could read my thoughts and he couldn't at that as I smiled at him. And looking into his eyes I saw the love in his eyes towards me then. "What else are you seeing in my thoughts, if you know that?" I asked and he smiled at me. "You're wondering what happened over the weekend and why dad and Sam sent me." he said and I gave a nod as I confirmed that.

"Yeah that's it, alright Jake, what's going on exactly?" I asked and he sighed. "A lot right now, but we had some trouble this weekend, you okay?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah I am, and I'm still human, I'm okay, but what's this trouble exactly if the pack sent you to send a message?" I asked and he looked at Edward sternly. "I'm here to tell you stay off our lands Cullen." he said and I looked between them at that remark as I said it then.

"Why what happened?" I asked and he crossed his arms. "You didn't tell her, why are you afraid she'd take our side?" he said and Edward said it firmly. "Please drop it Jacob." he said and I repeated my question. "Can't do that, I want the truth right now, so tell me what exactly?" I asked and Edward sighed. "Paul and Emmett had a misunderstanding, it's nothing to worry about." he said and Jacob clenched his hands at that remark.

"And he failed to mention it's because his big brother crossed onto our lands, so Paul was totally justified to knock him into the river." he said and stepped closer to him. "What happened were they fighting, is Paul alright?" I asked and he nodded to me. "No one fought, no one got hurt, don't be anxious." Edward said and Jake nodded. "You didn't tell her." he said and that did it. "What, tell me what?" I said and Jake went further at that.

"Listen to you, did you lie to get her out of town too." he asked and Edward stepped in at that. "Just leave, now." he said and Jake answered him firmly. "She has a right to know, it is she that the redhead wants." he said and I nodded as that one sentence said it all. "Victoria, Alice's vision." I said and he nodded. "That's the reason you got me out of town, she saw she had returned?" I asked and Jake nodded to with a stern look at that.

"Alice and I decided to start acting civil with each other, as did the guys, once we met face to face, but telling them this, we know you better then ever. And told them we never lied or held back information, in fact we told them you had a right to know. When it came this information, it is you Victoria wants, but she's never getting her hands on you. But we were tracing her at the time they were as they chased her to the border."

"Not bothering to call us up, they tried to take her on their own, we were tracking her ourselves and met at the ravine between the check points. After Emmett blew the arrest and kill I phased back and got into conversation with Alice." he told me and I nodded as I answered him gently, but firmly at that news. "You would have told me immediately, I know that, as dad and I were safely on the reservation that was the routine now."

"Prior to their returning, I was happy I had daily updates, that I could be with you and the guys, Emily keeping me company when you and the trio are on duty. But you never lied, you never held back information, you always kept your promises." I said and he nodded as he answered me softly. "That misunderstanding is a result of his brother, he jumped at the same time Paul did and it blew the arrest and kill, honey."

"Bella, your friend and the rest of the quartet told me you were out of town this weekend to see Renee, I told Carlisle and Alice that you were not going to like it. That he got you out of town on false pretenses and then further explained the conditions of the agreement you had with me and Sam. When you were under my protection at the time, I also told them, regarding how Harry was killed and how close your father came to it."

"But yeah exactly, Dr. Cullen made it clear they should have told you, but 'he' swore them to secrecy honey, but here it is. She came back over the weekend, Bells." Jake told me and I nodded slowly. "You're right, I have a right to know this right now, Jake, but you, were you hoping I never learned how close it was once again, Edward?" I asked feeling my anger growing by the minute and he nodded and I nodded slowly at that.

"I was listening to mom's side of the conversation, saying he did it again, he lied to me again, but I caught your name, possibly Sam, as she said his mother was her sister. And she was talking to you, telling you to get dad on the reservation now, Jake. Before Phil told me the truth and phased in front of me, and telling me Cameron's his grandfather. He's a wolf, I mean that literally, he's a werewolf." I told him and he nodded to that.

"It gets better, but Amy, Em's mom, is Phil's twin sister, Phil's half Quileute/half Makah, like Embry is, and as a result by blood, he gets it from Daniel's grandfather. If what mom told me was true, dad is also half Quileute, he's descended from Quil's grandfather. And mom is fully Quileute, she is related by blood and marriage to Sam. All in all, that unlocked the truth, I'm 3/4's Quileute." I told him and he nodded in delight to that.

"That's great, you got it in both sides of the family, then that means Sam, Jared, Quil and Embry are your cousins, half blood and half by marriage, adopted. But the pack is where you belong, you're my mate, they're cousins, brothers to you. And Paul is like your brother and you got enough of the bloodline to return to the rez now, finally Bella." he said smiling in delight and I nodded as I went to the next question at that.

"Yeah and Phil and dad are both sides of you, but I love them both, like I love you, but you both understand me way too well right now, Phil is the playful side of you, dad is the protective side and slightly aggressive when it comes to protecting me. That's okay, but getting dad and me together, our relationship is so strong, it's like it was before, but now I want to know the added truth here right now, honey, because if she did what I think and he is screwed right now."

"Did she break into my house this weekend?" I asked and he nodded to me. "Was dad there at the time when she did it?" I asked and Jake shook his head. "The council suggested Charlie staying on the reservation for the weekend, but he was on duty. Jared and Paul's fathers were with him when he was hunting her down." he told me and I nodded as I turned around slowly as I said it with a growl of slowly building anger in me.

"Is Paul alright at the moment?" I asked and he nodded to me. "Yeah the guys are fine, we're okay, but we knew this could be it when you heard this, before we got hit by your grief and over Harry." he told me and I nodded firmly as I pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around me at that. "Thank you for telling me this right now, and you're right, you are absolutely right, I had a right to know this." I said as I turned to look at Edward in a fury at that.

"I don't believe this right now, just when I'm moving on, he interferes in that, how can I trust him not to leave a second time here. But 1) dad was barely killed by her twice, 2) Harry is dead and the duo have to grow up without him now. And 3) and to all of you in the pack, both of them, you're scared out of your minds right now. About my suffering a relapse right now and you have every right to be." I said and he nodded to me at that.

"But it's clear he can't give me space no matter what I wish now, he said he would and never come back: he breaks it. He said he would make it so that I would never knew he existed: and he hid his gifts under my bed, under the floorboards. He said he would never interfere in how I live my life and he has Alice spying on me all this time." I said and he nodded as he crossed his arms as he answered me, his tone stern, but gentle.

"Who is this stalker exactly, if you're reporting to her on this?" Carlisle called out to us. "She's the wife of the one that landed me in ICU, her friend is the reason for my report and Angie's report of the bear sighting of a wolf the size of a grizzly. This one, she's the reason for the heart attack and why I'm now back to full power again, but he just screwed up, and dad is my last straw where he is concerned." I said and the faculty nodded as Edward paled at that.

"It's a long story, but the long and short of it right now, this is not the first attack by characters like these perps we had before. In fact we had few killings when we, guys, were no older then 10 or 12, and I was barely killed then as well. But every injury you saw on me in the gym, my arm, my leg even the stitches in certain places now. It happened then, but the guys fathers and aunt were on duty and killed the trio that did it then at the time."

"The council knew there was the likelihood of it happening again when Edward was dating me last year and made it clear. They were back and they were protecting me, but of course it's clear to me he doesn't want to involve the council, to him they're a danger to me, so to him. It's two threats, the council and the trio, till one nearly kills me and this never would have happened if the boys and the council took charge and brought me to the reservation."

"But I don't care anymore, and with that hey Smokey if you can hear me, give a call out." I said loudly and I heard a gentle growl in answer to that from the bushes and they chuckled at that. "Yeah love you too buddy, my brother." I said and I heard a gentle purring start up in answer to that. "I take it, you're waiting to show yourself Smokey?" Anderson asked and we heard a purring growl answer her and I nodded smiling to that response.

"Why not do it now, Smokey, they should see you, so they know that the stories are true, but the bear sized wolf remark is not." I said and I heard a growl and a minute later Sam appeared on the edge of the forest line next to the clearing with a gentle look in his eyes. "Come here you over sized fuzzball." I said and he gave a purring chuckle and walked over to me at that as I hugged him and he wrapped his head around my shoulder in a wolf hug at that.

"Get away from her." Edward said with a warning growl and he turned his head with a look of fury in his blue eyes. And as he nudged me behind him as he looked at him with a stern look in his blue eyes. _**"You already screwed up and she's my sister, so with that, if you think you can tell me how to protect her. You better get yourself a very good lawyer, as our parents are ready to sue yours."** _he said through me at that remark and I nodded.

"And if you just kept your promise none of the last month would have happened, you were already too late, she belongs to us now." Jake said firmly and rested his hand on Sam's furry shoulder and Sam nodded. _**"And for the record you were the one that nearly killed her five times in a year, she needs me, and she gets me. Her brother back, so if you want a fight you're out of luck we can get just call the cops or our fathers."**_

 _ **"Cullen it doesn't matter what you say, she's my cousin, I will protect her with my life, so what right do you have to get jealous. Huh, what, you were the one that left, we were here and she grew up and moved on with us, you're nothing alike whatsoever. And we have tons in common, I guess you never considered what one choice would lead to at the time, you were gone all summer."**_

 _ **"She chose to drop in on us and the guys, Sunny and the others, but she was happy when we were together, she's lonely. But that's the problem she was born in a pack, she grew up in one, she's a human cub, and I am a cub, so tell me here. What right do you have to be jealous you did this to yourself, all we had to do is just show up."**_ he said to him sternly through me and I looked at him smiling at as I hugged him.

"Not letting you go, Smokey, never letting you, if this is what you needed me to know, well you win anyway, he screwed up. But I wish you intercepted me at my house the night the hunt started, you could over turn the treaty then and bring me home." I said and he pressed his forehead to mine purring. "Yeah, I know and you win anyway we do it today, you and Sam get the boys, we're going home." I said and he pressed his head to mine in response at that.

"Yeah you're right, time for the truth to come out, if you had taken charge that night, I could still have a stable life right now. As I had one of you always guarding where I am till your humans come get me at the end of the day, as you act as my bodyguards. That would have worked better then just leaving and in the end I still get hurt, your way was safer now, I had you looking after me. And we can enjoy each other's company, I like your way better right now."

"And truthfully you understand, I don't like being the center of attention and I never wanted to leave my friends or my father." I said and he purred softly as he nudged my head and I nodded. "Yeah if he allowed you to take charge, these injuries never would happened at all." I said and he nodded as he purred in agreement to that. "What's he say if you're saying that baby?" Anderson asked and I explained that to her as I looked at her and the faculty then.

"That if Edward allowed them to take charge and I'm safe on the reservation none of these injuries would've happened. And as their fathers all reactivated as they get dad and me on the reservation and start doing rounds, but they track around town as they do this. But to them, it's not just me or dad, it's all of you, they protect us humans from the perps they been hunting down and the reason I'm ticked at Edward too, but it wasn't me, it was dad I worry about."

"Him, you and mom, in all honesty the night, before I ended up at the emergency room, I was watching the quintet, my sextet, as I felt a jolt of pain going through my heart, you guys are all that matter to me. I'm not on self preservation, I worry about you more then my own safety." I said and they all nodded as Tyler's eyes narrowed in anger. "You never wanted to leave, and if the guys were back you were safe here now?" Eric said as he got it then at that news.

"Sextet, we're your sextet?!" Mike shouted in realization at that and I nodded as I looked at them and Tyler. "Yeah you are, I was ready to settle into my life with you here, before the trio, the guy that put me in the hospital, his wife and their friend targeted me. If I'd known my uncles gang are back on duty, I have them protecting me and none of this, the last year, would have happened." I said and they all nodded in anger at the news then as that did it for them.


	4. 2: Vampire Lies And Wolf Truths Part II

**When** **Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Warnings: For this story, its a matter of just jumping over the entirety from them meeting for a second time right to the wedding now. As this gives the real reaction of once she hears the truth from Jake that Victoria was back. And that Edward lied to her again, as she weighs the scales to what she's giving up. To what she gains from her being with the pack as they deal with Victoria.**

 **Before they deal with the Volturi now, as she realizes her bonds with the pack are far stronger then the ones with the Cullens now after 4 months. Because Bella decides never mind the axe or the entirety of the rest of the story. As she tells Edward, to back off and get the hell out of her life. As she belongs to Jacob, to save herself and Jacob from a lifetime worth of a pain in a broken heart.**

 **As the script is read out from their current conversations, they realize the cast members are watching this entire conversation then. As they decide it's over with then, regarding the books** **and she rejects her lines. And listens to her heart over her head now starting from that day forward as she moves on.**

 **Becoming the town official** **she was born to be from that day forward, as Rosalie gets her wish and Leah changes back after this.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 2: Vampire Lies And Wolf Truths Part II. Dangerous Obsessions And Truths**

 **Back At School-Vampire Lies And Wolf Truths- Bella's POV:**

"You're hanging in the woods next to the school, yeah alright, when I call you guys, just show yourselves, but don't come right onto the parking lot unless I tell you too." I said and Sam nodded as I hugged him one more time and he gave a purr, before pressing his forehead to mine. Before he moved back into the bushes, before looking back at us and the faculty chuckled as he walked in and settled at the edge of the courtyard and sat there softly.

Before I heard another gentle growl and turned to see a gold fur and chocolate brown. "Guys I'm not kidding, stay put, but no one is coming right out and scaring the daylights out of every parent in the school." I said and then heard Dr. Crowley answer that. "Too late baby, if this is what the cubs are sized to then what's that mean for the adults exactly?" she asked and I hid a chuckle as every parent who drove their kids that day started laughing at that.

"They're the size of bison or buffalo, but if you remember their fathers, well this is them in their teenage phase." I said and they nodded as they all started laughing at that. "Well if we needed any reason to know we're being protected by over sized Siberian huskies we just got it right now." Anthony Hawkins said through his laughter at that and I nodded. "Yeah well is what they meant by heart of a wolf, Mr. Hawkins." I said and the faculty all nodded to me smiling.

"I can also see that one is enough to scare the perps, two is over doing it, but 5 to 10 is too much and who wants to mess with the daughter. Niece or daughter in law of the alpha, beta or secondary exactly anyway, because seeing a pack of wolves this size is enough to scare the hell out of the perp." Coach Jason Clapp said through his laughter at that and I nodded to that in agreement then as I went over this, before Jake said it for me.

"You know what the worst part of having a libra partner is Edward?" Jake asked and he shook his head shaking. "It's that they blame themselves for hurting you when they know they're trying to protect you right now from a beyond dangerous opponent. But balance is a key point for a libra, they need balance, they need stability how can they get that. If their partner is always on the move, but where your time frame concerns are concerned, it's even worse."

"The Libra or in this case, a virgo, is in need of a stable life, no moving around so much she needs stability, and balance. But a Taurus and Libra, trust me once the fights gets started they never stop, to me you're more Taurus then whatever your sign is." he said sternly and I looked down and he pressed his forehead to mine at that. "I love you either way Bella, nothing is taking you away from me even the leadership." he said softly and I nodded to him quietly.

"You know me so well, but you're right it's been nothing but fights since you activated right now, and since he came back. I was happier with you and dad said this as well, but he wants me to have balance, you understand, not only did I choose you. But I married into the pack, though I am pack, the pack is family we have stability, we can enjoy being cubs again. But Libra or Virgo both are more compatible with your horoscope, or a Aries this is who I am."

"September 13th, virgo, I'm a virgo, but Virgos and Sagittarius are at times not compatible, but then comes the added speed bump of magic and the supernatural and you're just asking for trouble." I said and he nodded to me in agreement. "Maybe, but it doesn't matter, so long as you're healing emotionally I can wait till you take that leap before the imprint fully activates now." he said and I nodded as I pressed my forehead to him at that.

"Virgo or Libra same thing try to please everyone and in the end the broken heart is what has guys like you fighting over me." I said and he nodded. "I know, but it doesn't matter, we can argue all we want but in the end, so long as we never lose you. Well then it's worth the injuries we take, but modest, humble,your personality is what had me attracted to you. It's not your powers, or mind, but your compassion, caring nature, you're the right one."

"But it's not your mind or looks that I see that invite me in or that I'm attracted to, it's your spirit, your heart, your caring nature." he said as he ran his hand through the hair at my cheek as he stroked his hand against my cheek and I leaned into it as he went further. "You never know who your true first love is going to be until you allow yourself to feel it and when you do. Well it's like it was always so clear to you now, it was me and it was always me in your eyes."

"And it's nothing like what he thinks we knew each other all our lives now it's only natural, that's the key, we knew each other all our lives. But he barely knows you at all, does he know that while you decided to not listen to music, that you prefer something non romantic. That you like action/adventure movies, that you prefer a quiet life, that you prefer not to draw attention to yourself No he doesn't, all he thinks about is your safety and to hell with everyone else."

"Your birthday for instance, you asked no presents, no surprises, no parties, you'd rather have a quiet day without anyone acknowledging your age now. But yeah sure, my gift was unwrapped doesn't count, the camera unwrapped doesn't count if you wanted, we could have had a pizza and movie night. When at your house, but nothing big, though we do get a cake, but that's about it, nothing big, we respect this." he said and I nodded as Edward swallowed at that.

"A date night same thing, we can have a dinner and movie, or we do dinner at your house and watch a movie or two. Nothing big, you prefer not to draw attention to yourself, but you're not property, who's he to say you can't spend time with me or the guys. And you hate being the center of attention. Yeah okay fine, not having everyone looking at you, it's dinner and a movie, at home until midnight and I head home, birthday party, family get together, same."

"Had it not been for the party the last eight months never would have happened at the time, as you start to see passed him and see me. As more then a friend, or surrogate brother, as you meet the guys and Emily, let alone Kimmy and we do something according to your chosen tastes. The pack camp fire party, would be a perfect way to enjoy each other's company without it being a real party, but I would never disrespect your wishes and undermine them."

"Your happiness is all that matters to me, your safety, you're safe and happy that's what matters, but do anything and be anything. That's the whole point of the imprint, we do anything and be anything for our mates, to make them happy, but would never dismiss your wants. And in favor of our own, but that's what started this whole thing, if he just respected your wishes, you wouldn't be recovering still from a near drowning at the moment and with it."

"You still healing and now you're holding in a lot of resentment at him for getting Harry killed and Charlie nearly killed with him. Had he just respected your wishes of no parties or presents, or she did, none of the last eight months would have happened at all. It's that simple right now and for the moment, that's what we are we prefer not having the spotlight on us, though we're protectors, but come on, what's the point of a relationship if your partner never listens."

"That friend you knew all your life in the end becomes your partner, it was bound to happen sooner or later that you see past the way we were. When we were little, and see me as more then a friend or brother, but a soulmate now in the end, as you see I'm exactly right for you. But it did, but you're a wolf in sheep's clothing, I'm a wolf, we marry our own kind, and I'm most compatible with you then any other sign." he said and I nodded to him gently at that.

"We're teenagers, and secondly you don't have to worry about my getting hurt, because it's happening every now and again, but cliff jump, you'd do that. But teaching me to do it safely and our fathers both know this, but I have more in common with you then I do with him as a result. But same tribe and at times. We marry inside the tribe then outside of the tribe, but you're my alpha, I'm your omega." I said and he nodded in agreement as he smiled at that softly.

"Yeah and when the alpha imprints on his omega, she becomes to alpha's mate, but though a virgo, you're still my exact match Bella." he said and I nodded as that did it, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tightened his around my waist at that. "You're right, if he just listened or she did and never threw that party, none of this would have happened, we're more compatible then he and I are." I said and he nodded as Alice sighed at that remark.

"If I wasn't sure before, I am now, that he was head over heels in love with her at the current moment." I heard and hid a smile at the remark. "She's a virgo, he's a sagittarius, so what month is Edward born in exactly?" I heard in answer to that and I explained that. "He's a gemini, June 20, 1988." I said and they nodded. "Jake is January 14, 1990 and I'm September 13,1988." I said cracking down a way to get the Cullens through scrutiny and they nodded.

" If you were your parents, I think that answers that you and your father are close, but you look like your mother. But you got your father's personality traits, but he knew Jake from the time he was born, Cullen screwed up the first impression and this just made it worse." Tyler said and I nodded to that firmly. "Great well it's no wonder you broke up with him, his sign has him on the move constantly and for you that's too much you need stability."

"You're across between cancer and Libra, you're emotional and yet you need balance, you're more compatible with Jake then you are with Edward." Jessi said and I nodded and I saw Edward look up at that in shock and I knew he never considered that. "You never considered that did you right now Cullen, that with you always on the move and one mistake causes her to reconsider this between you as she sees she's got more in common with him then with you."

"Zodiac signs are a tough match, at times they're a match made in heaven, others they're resulting in a lot of trouble, with him she had a very stable life. And then once you're back it's back to the over protectiveness and she's not needing protection 24/7, a little danger makes life fun. But honestly she's right, so is he, if you respected her wishes on that party, none of the last 8 months would have happened at all." Ben Cheney said and they swallowed at that remark.

"You never listen you just do what you want, without even considering her wishes, she never wanted a party. And yet you do it anyway. I'd say that the selfish one here is you two, she never asked for a party, she never wanted anyone to acknowledge her birthday. We figured that out, and accepted her wishes, we just act like normal, and gave her a birthday card, that was it, we didn't throw this huge party against her wishes." Angie said and he swallowed at that.

"If this was what she meant regarding the plan to throw a graduation party we get that now finally as the last one was a disaster. But did you want that to happen so you could be free of her finally?" Eric asked crossing his arms and he paled at that remark. "We know people that have a real dangerous aversion to fresh blood it's like drugs to them. And once they get a whiff it turns into a feeding frenzy, so let me guess right now in this case."

"You threw that party despite the fact she said not, and once she gets a paper cut, Jazz loses it and you make it worse by the scar on her arm. As this gives you the perfect reason to break up with her now, as every time she's injured he's resisting his lust for cannibalism here. And till you decide to take off and take them with you?" Mike said finishing the remark and I nodded. "And nearly kill me in the process." I added and my gang all nodded as Jake gave a nod.

"You made the mistake, all Jake had to do was just show up Edward, she's mine now, and we're engaged, but we're experimenting in living together. Before we move in together by having spend an equal amount of time at each others houses right now in this case. But why get jealous, you are not my boyfriend and I don't have to listen to you anymore, I belong to him now." I said and they swallowed hard at the remark as I removed my pack at that remark firmly.

Looking down, I thought this over carefully and then nodded as my eyes narrowed, as I pulled Stormy out then and looked into his eyes gently, hugging him to me. "You already knew that I'm carrying you guys around with me, but mom hid all of your doubles in the attic since they moved it to Jacksonville since. But as a result, and ever since he left, and I realized I recognized you on sight the second I saw you." I said and he smiled as Edward paled at that news.

"Why's he in your bag exactly?" Edward said in shock and Jake smiled as he saw a cherry red headed ball of fur in my bag as well then, knowing it was himself as he looked at his double and in response it looked up at us with a smile in it's eyes at me and I chuckled at that response. "Isn't it obvious, this is the only way she can be with us, when you are preventing her from seeing us." he said and I nodded in agreement to Jake's thoughts at that remark.

"Did you guys get a look at your toy versions in my room?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah and I manage to channel myself into Reddy, while Paul channeled his purring into his own." he said and I nodded with a chuckle at that remark. "You guys were my entire life until he came back, but if you saw the photos and everything else. Here's the rest of it right now, but he hid everything they got me under my floorboards." I said and he nodded as he answered me then.

"Did you decide to throw everything that he gave you away after you pulverized the radio in 'our' truck?" he asked, placing the emphasis on the word and I nodded. "Dad loves you, he sees you as a son, Jake, to him, he wants you as my future more than Edward." I told him and he smiled. "He wants me as your future and he gets me, you're my everything, babe." he said picking me up and swinging me around as I hung onto him then smiling.

"Van Halen?" I asked and he nodded smiling. "I can't stop loving you." he said as he swung me around a second time. "You are my soulmate and there is nothing he can do about it, you are my life and it's over with now, I've been searching for you ever since he came back. But I stopped and I found you in my heart, everything I know, I don't have to search anymore, it's you, it's always been you." I said and he smiled in delight at the news as I called out then.

'Hey dad, you win, I'm choosing Jake.' I called out mentally then and I heard a deeper version to Jake's voice say it with a smile of delight in his voice. _**'That's great baby, welcome home, and whatever you told Edward, and I mean both of you in that, it's true, that truck is as much Jake's as it's your's. But that was a wedding gift that your father bought it for you now, we were waiting for him to screw up this entire month.'**_

 _ **'We were waiting for this to come and now that you made your choice, it's done, but you've, since you come home, treated this, and vice versa with you graduating in six weeks. Like you were getting ready to move in together, that's why we been allowing him to practically live at your house. And you at mine, you guys are in the early stages now baby, almost there.'**_ he said and I saw Edward's eyes widen in shock then.

'Is that what the imprint really is, though not married, you act like you are, and this is why you let me spend as much time at your house as I wanted and him at mine, as we became our own family ever since?' I asked and I heard a smile as he answered me then. _**'Yeah baby it is, the reason is because this is how an imprint reacts now, moving in together. When starting college, until you get married, Charlie and I.'**_

 _ **'We both knew this was coming, and had I invited you over early to meet the boys, and his friends as you got reunited with Harry and Sue, things would be the way they are now between you, but better late then never.'** _he said and I nodded in agreement to that remark. 'Well he was too late to stop it, but I accept the imprint fully and I'm ready, so see you in 90 minutes dad.' I said and felt a jolt of love in acknowledgement to that remark.

"You know why we spend this much time together before you came back?" I asked and he swallowed hard. "It's because in a way not only we were close to it, and he knew, he knew I needed him. But he is the right one for me, our fathers allowed each of us to spend as much time as possible at each others houses at the time. And secondly, it's because without knowing it, we were already engaged, but everything in my house, is as much his as it's mine right now."

"Time's up right now, Edward, it's over with I belong to him now, and you screwed up, you never wanted to lose me you should have come back sooner. And kept your promises here at the moment, and most of all thought about my parents more then my safety, but you never do. And you don't even see that this is a problem, I'm a science fiction nut, he shares this with me." I said and he swallowed hard at that remark as he repeated Jake's claim to my stuff then.

"Your truck?" Edward repeated and he nodded. "Yeah that's right, Edward: my truck, my house, she's my girlfriend now, I'm trying to protect her from having a relapse. And if you just backed off she'd have moved on completely." he said putting his hand against his chest warningly. "Just give us damn good reason, why I shouldn't act like her husband, you ripped her heart out, she belongs to me now. " He added with a growl at him then and I nodded with firm look.

"Hey Jake, you got it now?" I asked and he smiled and nodded as he pulled something out and tied it around my wrist then. "What is that?" Mike called out and we smiled. "It's our version of a promise ring Mike, I'm giving her my promise, but we been spending the last month, since he got back, passing messages back and forth by using our fathers to do so, the last message was code for..." he started to say and I read it out then to the entire gang.

"He's not getting between us, his next mistake is the day we get back together, and we will be together forever, the crane and the falcon will fly together forever." I said and they smiled in delight at the news. "Doesn't change anything, sorry..., what I meant is that nothing he does changes what's between us now, we belong together forever, and his next mistake is our time, and I'm bringing you home for good." he added and I smiled and they smiled at that.

"Yeah I miss you alot, doesn't change anything though, sorry', translation: it doesn't matter, I won't give up and I will do what it takes to protect you my love, but his mistake. That is the key to open the door, and I'm bringing you home, I will come for you, I always will, but the crane and the falcon, we will fly together forever, always." he said and I nodded smiling at that remark then smiling at that as the faculty exchanged smiles at the wording then.

"Yeah, to answer your question, I did and I started filling up my room with everything you and the guys gave me, Billy, their fathers. I even got your toy versions out of storage. And first step to my new life was filling my room up with every Quileute. I even went back to the shop and got several more books on our history as I did some studying now. But again, when I started learning, or re-learning my heritage, this was my first step now at the moment."

"I had one side of the legends after you, as the rightful alpha, told me the legend and did some more studying on the cold ones now, before I started learning our ways of things in the grand scheme of things. And then came to see you guys, as I got a better look at your toy doubles and then it hit me like a mach truck. That now that I knew and remembered, now that your fathers and Beth are the buffalo sized wolves now." I told him and he smiled at the news then.y

"What are you saying exactly Bella?" Edward asked quickly and I crossed my arms. "I'm saying if you never wanted to lose me you should have come back sooner, but you never think about anyone but yourself. Mom made examine my relationship with you in a new light, and she was right all along at the moment. But honestly, Rose said it clearly, she wants me choose differently and now that I have, for the last week, it's becoming more clear now."

"Before you lose it right now at the moment here, I noticed that she was trying to clue me in on something all this time. As she was making me realize it right now and I just did now." I said and Angie crossed her arms at that. "What was she trying to get you to realize exactly if she was trying to steer you back to Jake at the moment now?" she asked and he paled and I nodded. "Possibly something we saw in the show." I said and they nodded in shock to that news.

"Instead of me being on the other side of the continent, I was here with you, but my friend, the one man with me was Jake. At the moment this whole thing is both wonderful and slightly scary, but I met someone else, and said someone is someone I knew all my life." I said and they nodded to me. "That someone is Jake, you knew each other longer then you knew Cullen." Mike said and I nodded. "He's the someone else in the letter." I said and he nodded to me softly.

"So what right does he have to be jealous he left, you were here, and you grew up and moved on with Jake?" Ben asked and I nodded. "Yeah so who deserves the sympathy exactly here, he broke my heart and I shut down on you. If I was Kim, then what does that make you guys, as both pack or my gang?" I asked and they all nodded. "That makes us the extended cast on the show." Jessi said and the boys nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Jake said the crane and the falcon, so you're, if you were the characters on the show, Kimberly and Jake is Tommy, after they took a chance and did it over again. But Cullen is..." Mike said slowly and I nodded to him to answer them. "Yeah that's just what we're saying here, when he was seeing me he clearly had doubts, Jake is two characters, Jason and Tommy in our version of the episode, Edward is Tommy if he never called her back to verify it for sure."

"The imprint covers everything you can think of, from a friend, to a brother, even a boyfriend, when you saw us together last year. That was brother and friend, as things started the day of my birthday, that was best friend. And we turned it to best friends as we spent four months together, but today finishes it off now, as that best friend. He becomes my boyfriend, if it wasn't for Edward, I would never have known Jake as my best friend, he's my everything."

"The song you're about to give out to Edward, that's it exactly right now." I said and the guys on the team all nodded as Tyler crossed his arms and I knew Ben and Mike both nodded. "Whoever was playing Sutherland, what's the point of coming back if he was cheating on you exactly?" Dave Thompson asked sharply and I nodded to that. "No point, unless he wants us as his former friends pissed at him right now." Eric said and I nodded as I looked at Edward.

"Rose mentioned a girl named Tanya, when you went tracking here, and every girl that tried to get you to notice them. They're all blonde as is Rose, so you know what that says to me?" I asked and he swallowed hard at that. "You like blondes more the brunettes, and secondly at the moment, I'm fully human, and you are more dangerous version to my favorite comic book series." I said and he swallowed hard at that remark as Jake nodded my sentence firmly to that.

"Back to the comic books?" Edward said quickly and I nodded. "What would be best, exactly, the truth or do you want this being seen as close to movies and comics as you can get?" I asked and he swallowed. "At the moment here, my powers reverse yours, I can block you out of his head, I can block out the taser like effects. Even the anesthetic like effects Alec give off, the only thing I can't do is block out the duo and with that at the moment here now."

"Who's to say you never wanted me to realize it before, but were you aware that by saying that by just pulling free of me. That you drained me of my powers now?" I asked and he swallowed hard at that. "My powers come from the family of the man I'm in love with, so take a guess Edward. You left and took the quintet with you and I'm shut down for three months." I said and he paled at that as Jake nodded as he crossed his arms at the reveal and they nodded.

"You don't want me, you don't love me, and by just saying those words, you drained me completely." I said and he swallowed hard at that. "That's what nearly killed you at the time, he drained you of your power till you were in a catatonic state?" Eric said slowly and I nodded. "Yes and it seems we might have found the reason now, who's to say it here?" I asked and he nodded as Jake nodded as I leaned into him and he wrapped both arms around me at that.

"Who's to say Rose was trying to protect her from it happening again exactly right now, she's an omega, her powers come from the family. Said family of the man she is in love with you take off and take the sextet with you, and she's so drained. Drained and looking so sick, as a result, she's looking like she's recovering from terminal disease. That I have to take charge as the first dose is drained at the movies the night before she gets her hands on the bikes."

"Seems to me, she wanted Bella to know what the real distraction was, why you left over the summer, and why you left 8 months ago now, looks to us. Like it was another woman and who is just like you, and Bella to me, is my type, but you know what, I imprinted on her, long before I became my spirit wolf now. So to us, your behavior is you are acting like any other boy, but what right do you have to be jealous?" Jake asked and he swallowed as he explained the story.

"You see her living room dvd shelf loaded with movies and all of the movies in the series in one area are all based off comic book characters. And others are from our favorite tv show, Edward, after Charlie had a picture of us taken at the time. He saw us watching the third film on a trio of movies focused on mutants, one of them. It had a girl who had the ability to steal powers, her love interest, could manipulate ice, but here's the kicker now, Edward, listening."

"She was pushing him away, because if she got into physical contact with them, any boy, it would put them into a coma and then, if they never came out of it, they died. But that was resulting in his turning to be with another girl that had the power to phase shift and she had saved another. And that was the source of a way, and that could end her powers, so how is this any different?" he asked and Edward paled as I leaned into Jake as I finished that and said it.

"That's the point, you can't touch me without killing me, and I want some physical contact with my love interest, I can get playful with them, them kissing me. And without worrying that could hurt me, even go so far as go to stage three without worrying about that, so you stick to your own kind. And I stick to mine, but mine has the heart of wolf, but he is still flesh and blood, and warmth now, I love my brothers, my cousins, with everything in me, but here it is."

"I saw the pictures of you and Tanya at your house, well this is Jake and me, after I recovered enough to be with him." I told him as I pulled a picture of us with smiles on our faces out. "That smile on your face when you went to see her suggests that portion of a song when a boy falls in love with his best friend if they are a girl. And did, I know what he and the guys, Leah are, and I don't care whatsoever, they're just as human as I am at the moment here now."

"But..." I started to say and Ben sang out the lyrics of the opening in the song from where they were standing with a smirk. _**'When he was seeing her, you could he had his doubts..., now he's missing her, because he knows he's missing out, out, out. She's haunting him..., memories like a ghost, and he's so terrified..., because no one else even comes close."**_ he said and then I heard a chorus line and from every guy on the team at that.

 _ **"He's the guy you should feel sorry for, had the world, but thought he wanted more, and I owe it all to the mistake he made back then..., and I owe it all to my girl's ex boyfriend."**_ they said together and I hid a smile at the way they all saw me at that as Jake took my hand then. "Thanks guys, I appreciate that." I told them and they smiled at me. "You're welcome and we mean it, he's the one we all feel sorry for, he had you now."

"But he thought he wanted more..." they said and Jake finished that. "I owe all to the mistake he made back then, and I owe my relationship with you to him, your ex boyfriend." he said and Mike finished that. "Though when he finally settles down we all see he is going to have to settle for less, but Jake has you and all he has left. And of you is the memories of his dating you now, so he's got the worse end of the deal now." he said and Jake nodded firmly to that.

"You maybe new in school, but so what, you are the most popular girl in school, because, of this, but whether we know it or not, I think the book series. It was actually a biography at the moment here, he's the unlucky guy and made the biggest mistake of his life. Though that''s true, and we have the narrator, as the star in our high school now at the moment, but what's been going on lately, it shifted directions." Jessi said holding up the book series and we nodded.

"Jess." I said and she walked over and we looked at each book then as I saw the names of the first two then and nodded. "Twilight: the start of my new life here in Forks, as I met Edward and his family and got reunited with my own family. And New Moon: the last six months, after he left and before he came back, were the darkest period of my life after coming home. Before Jake showed me the light at the end of the tunnel, but now it's an eclipse finally."

"Reason being, is that Edward can't fight a total solar eclipse to protect me now, no matter how hard he tries, as I choose between them and I have. It's Jake and it will always be Jake, as we all get ready to graduate and leave for college, but we have four months left together until you do." I said and she nodded to me smiling. "Time to enjoy the breaking dawn while it lasts, as we get every holiday and break together, until we start our jobs now."

"But yeah I agree with you right now, but this is not the time to be making hard and fast decisions, it's the time to be making mistakes, because nothing is ever permanent. So for right now, just make as many mistakes as possible, until we're ready to choose who we want to be and be with." she said and I nodded. "Thanks for sticking with me right now, I owe you big sis." I said and she smiled as she gave me a hug and I tightened my arms around her.

"Not the time to be making hard and fast decisions and definitely not when you're still recovering right now, you're almost back to full strength you need more time. But there is reason he is rushing this, and whatever that reason is enough that the second we expose his lies to the leadership and they're going to kill him. Not before our parents and the guys, Leah and I do right now, because you're still healing." Jake told me and I nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Yeah and I think it is, but you got the truth, she's been observing me, somehow, though how, that I don't know, but the rest of that series from today, and forward. It has gone Quileute from now on, I belong to Jake now, but like any lame brain, he leaves to try and protect me and it backfires on him to. So us, the guys and me, we're like the characters of our favorite tv show as cubs, guys." I said and they nodded as the faculty crossed their arms then firmly.

"That's nothing, we're just friends, you're who I love!" Edward said quickly and I shook my head. "Then why did you say that to me, I told him what you said after I busted them. The guys when wolf, read each other's minds, they heard your remark, Sam is furious right now, as are the trio, and I know the girls. My cousin-in-law she's acting like my big sister and she knows as does Jared's girlfriend, but to them, both of them and here's the truth now finally."

"A man that loves their girlfriend as much as you say you love me, would never, ever make a crack like that to me, every girl in the school made it clear. They all hoped you would choose them, but no, it's the girl who's mental power blocks your's out, but screw it, you ignore my wishes, as did Alice. Had you guys not thrown that party, none of this would have happened, that's what it comes down to." I snapped at him and Jake nodded sternly at the remark.

"So give me a damn good reason why should she trust you anymore after you nearly get her killed or worse five times in one year, who's to say that the real reason you said that to her. Is not because you were trying to protect her, but because while gone all summer and she did say that you left town. And for 6 of the 8 weeks during the summer, is to say you were in Denali cheating on her?" Jake asked him and he swallowed hard at that remark then firmly.

"And with this girl that you say is just a friend!" Jake snapped at him and he swallowed hard a second time at that remark as everyone crossed their arms at the news and as Jessi and Angie nodded in agreement. "You want to go on your observations boys, Jessi, Angie, you saw me after two months with Jake around me. And we were talking about Smokey and you getting your first sneak peek of him?" I asked and Angie nodded as Eric said it for her at that.

"Yeah I remember that, but is that why the heck you call him that, if he's a bigger version of the stuffed wolf you had in your bag on Friday?" Bentley asked and I nodded. "His father I called Shadow, but Smokey, is the Beta of my pack, at the moment the roles of their ranks are in reverse, Reddy is the Beta and is in training till he steps up to the plate later on in two years." I said and the faculty and my friends all nodded to the news as Eric said it firmly to Edward.

"In all honesty, it would have been better if none of you came back at all, for whatever reason you left, it was clear she never wanted to think about you or say your name. In fact, she was happy until you came back, she was moving on and now that you're back finally here. It's that you're trying to act like nothing happened, it doesn't work like that." Eric snapped as Jake finished that remark with a stern tone at him then.

"But hey, if you were cheating on her, after tearing her heart out last fall, what's the point of coming back at all, you're a pariah here at the school?" Jake added and he paled at the remark. "He's right, we all see you as the sick bastard, that ripped her heart out, but you know what at the moment now. They got it together, they decided to give themselves a second chance, they're the ones that have the romance we always loved on the show at the time."

"You took the damn letter at face value and start cheating on her with your blonde friend up in Alaska if that's where you went, when your father got transferred. Or is that really true, Cullen, did your father get offered a better job, in L.A.?" Mike asked with his arms crossed and he swallowed hard at that. "Yeah that's what we thought, there was no job, you left because you were cheating on her." Eric said coldly as Jake pulled me into a hug at that remark.

"Bella did the right thing in letting you go, and here's the damn result, but you not get the point, without me, she turns into her alter ego, I lose her and it's vice versa." Jake said, as a blast of green light as dark as Tommy's original uniform in the first season shot out of him. "Oh boy, son calm down, before it happens for real, cool down now." Bentley called out from where they were standing at the demonstration of his ability going off right then.

As I hid a smile, as I felt like I was being watched and not by everyone in the parking lot right then. But the eyes of greyish black wolf with white spots on him, as I smiled as I felt a gentle jolt through the link, as I answered that nudge and then got hit by two more and smiled, knowing the trio were there. "Anyone want to hazard a guess that I knew this was the only way to get back in with you and the guys, by having you do it front of me at the time."

"But you never told me anything, just told me to remember, as my memories started getting unlocked that night, until I saw a pair of blue eyes looking at me through the darkness, now why is that?" I asked and I felt a surprised jolt, and then a jolt of realization as though the character walked up to a car window or mirror to view his reflection and then a jolt of understanding in my remark, as I heard a gentle remark through the link at that remark as they said it.

 _ **'Can't see me at night, but can in the day, I get it, if dad is what I look like as a cub, then she saw dad, before remembering that I found her and brought her home that night. After he left her stranded in the woods now, Jake never told her, she remembered the right memory and then busted us. And by having you phase in front of her, by triggering your temper enough to phase, Paul.'** _I heard through the link then softly.

Activating it on my end I quickly opened up the link so Jake could hear this as I answered him. 'Where are you exactly, that sounds like you looked in a car window or wondered into the boys locker room, so you could see yourself?' I asked and he quickly answered me. _ **'I snuck into the locker room with school not in session yet, but I never realized, that the only way to trace me is by my eyes.'**_ he said and I nodded as I answered him then.

'You guys hiding behind the school, I heard that?' I asked and I heard a bemused smile in his voice as he answered me. _**'Yeah we are, but that never crossed my mind that you were remembering my father. But I was tracking you as a wolf, but if you saw my eyes, that was me this time.'** _he said and I closed my eyes as Jake started laughing at the mental conversation as we both heard the answering response then to that in an amused tone.

 _ **'I knew something was up, but why would she be acting like this with you once she saw us?'**_ I heard in response, and heard another voice as they answered that one. _**'One option to get passed the gag order like Emily said, it's by having us phase in front of her, that was her only way back in. And as she was reunited with me and Jake as she got to know you three now.'** _I heard in response and a gentle nod of acknowledgement.

As I felt the annoyance give way at that. _**'Next time you want to see us do it without triggering our tempers anymore like that, we have full control now. But we still need to watch it wise guy, it's fine, I'm not mad Bells, but we need to be together, just be more careful. But we all had enough of the separation, we want you back, Sis.'** _I heard a voice say through the link then as I said it to Jake at that remark then.

"No ill feelings after he calmed down now, but that's okay and truth is you jogged my memory now, I just had to focus on the right memory and said is seeing their fathers now." I said and felt a second nudge through the link. "Wise guy, if that's you, you keep that up and you're a getting a pillow right to the head later." I added and Jake started laughing at that. "Though Sam sent me, they're in the forest next to the court yard." he said and I nodded to him smiling.

As I felt a playful nudge in an add on to that and I nodded to that response. "Yeah love you too Paul, my brothers, my best friends, I'm glad we're back together now, but it's over with. Mom told me I don't have any obligation to protect the tribe or Forks like this, I can make my own choices, so games over. And with the fact you told me he lied to me again, he did this to himself, all you had to do was show up." I said and felt four jolts in answer to that firmly.

"I take it it's the quartet, as Sam sent you ahead to meet up with me, and they're waiting to come to me?" I asked and he nodded to me. "I connected to your pack. And right after you jogged my memories now, and I have you and Em' back and I gain the trio and Emily, but the quartet..., that's it. Our quartet, was our cub seven, with your sisters and Leah!" I said in realization and I felt three jolts in answer to that and then said it firmly as I realized it then.

"Sam do you remember now, I was your baby sister, when as cubs, before the three year hiatus?" I asked and I felt a gentle jolt through the link in answer to my question. "That's what he was hoping, that I would never remember, you are my big brother/cousin, 2) that your fathers and Beth are the adult pack. And 3) that whatever promise was made to the Volturi, I would never ask mom or your fathers what the heck it is." I said and felt a questioning pulse at that.

"The leadership, if mom and dad met them and with them your fathers and Beth, there was a condition made at the time, when we were born, boys. And mom said that her full name is Philips-Ateara/Swan, in last name, so whatever this condition is, and like I said right now with it. Is that Edward is a mind reader, and..., and he locked gazes with Billy, when dad told us, he found a foot print in the clearing near the river at the time now, before I met the others."

"Whatever reason for this is enough I'm pulling the plug right now and when dad hears why exactly, he's going to kill him." I said and felt a jolt of agreement in that from Sam. "Things were fine for four months, as I started coming out of it, and spent a lot of time with you guys. But everything was fine until she came back to check on us. Why not call dad to make sure, he saw me face to face and I was at Jake's when you and their fathers brought Billy home."

"And with him dad?" I said and I knew he nodded as I felt a questioning pulse from all of them at that remark then firmly. "Yeah you're right, instead of jumping the gun actually make sure first by calling the parent of the victim here." I said and Tyler said it to that. "Are you saying that Alice never did that. When they came back, just assuming when you went swimming and blew the jump in the landing Bella?" he asked and we nodded firmly at the question.

"Where's the other end of the conversation coming from?" Mike added and I explained that to them. "Mom's got a few abilities as the female leader of the adult pack, one of which is the power of telepathy, she did this with Smokey and Reddy last weekend. I'm in a mental conference call with Smokey, Stormy, Hurricane and Brownie, we're trying to figure it out. And to answer your other question on that right now at the moment here though over assumptions."

"Yep that's exactly what we're saying, it's like that fanfiction focused on the letter guys, they just assumed and ditched her, well this is punishment for it. Everything but the remarks about her training was a lie, well I think we call it, we all say the same, everything except his leaving and trying to protect me, is lie." I said and they nodded slowly as every guy on the basketball team crossed their arms at that news as Angie said it for all of them at that remark.

"There is no someday for him, it's over for good right now, is that it?" she asked and I nodded to her. "Yeah it is, but in this case and in truth, they assumed and exposed me to the leadership. The leadership lives in Tuscany, Volterra, but my family never leave the United States or goes to South America, because to us, it's too dangerous." I said and they nodded. "Why?" Mike asked and Jake gave a 'go ahead and tell them the truth' nod to me at the question at that.

"They're the leaders of a government, remember the movie Blade?" I asked and they nodded. "Well this is a cult that my parents and the council were trying to protect me from, as until now they never saw me. But they possibly met my parents and council at the time, and if they did, they never added the added 8 or however many years there were and with it..." I said and Henderson finished that as his tone went dangerous at the news at the remark then.

"And with it, is adding your father's chocolate brown eyes to your features, and had they done this, and they would have realized you are the daughter of the second in command of the council. Honestly baby, you look like your mother at nearly 19, and with it is you have your father's eyes, but you're right you two. And you were fine, so there was no reason to come back at all, when Charlie already told us what the heck happened as we underscored this."

"As we were discussing this, as we considered you intended to get into the extreme sports once you start college and chose two of the more dangerous ones. And just before doing rock climbing next, but we considered this and that you had the boys teaching you to do it safely at the time." he said and we nodded. "Yeah that's what it was alright, we were teaching her how to do this and I'm a mechanic as well Professor." Jake said and they nodded to him firmly then.

"Anyone consider the point here that assumptions can do more damage then words ever could, let alone taking sides, so answer this, who needs the added comfort more and from the gang, he took off and then took at face value. But here's a question where in the rules of dating does it say that possible rape, in gang or some stalker is considered cheating on your mate?" I asked and the faculty all nodded in agreement to my thoughts to my thoughts.

Looking down she thought it over and Crowley's eyes widened at that. "Would said attempted rape be by the perp that resulted in winding up dead, after you reported to Charlie you saw a quintet of five wolves and three of them. They look like the one you're holding that cherry red in your bag and the third like the one we just saw?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah and they killed him to protect me." I said and they all nodded as Anderson said it for her at that remark.

"I knew if anyone would take this seriously into why I was in shock this time, it would be both of you. You been watching my emotional state ever since, but if it's not having him leaving me. And in a near drained catatonic state, you can just add this to it, but he left me unprotected and until the quintet take charge. But they saved my life by running down the perp before he could even touch me." I said and they both nodded angrily at the new information sternly.

"That's the reason for the reports of five over sized wolves, you were close to being raped by one of whoever it was responsible for the murders last year?" Anderson said sharply and I nodded. "Yeah the quintet killed the lunatic that was about to kill me, but before he could even touch me, in both ways. He sees the boys come out of the bushes as he sees Smokey first, this character is part of a cult that deals in cannibalism." I said and they nodded in disgusted shock.

"I take it Smokey is the black wolf who was the supposed black bear report Angela was talking about at lunch that day?" Bentley asked and I nodded. "Yeah that's him alright, he's the spirit wolf of my cousin, Sam Uley." I told him and he nodded in shock to the revelations and smiled at that. "Maternal side, Sharon Philips, yes and for them like the male cousins in Hawaii they get territorial with their female cousins." he said and I nodded to that remark in agreement.

"No kidding and he pissed off Sam so as a result Sam gave me advice and he said it was time to take a step back." I said and I felt a jolt of agreement in the connection as I heard Sam answer that. _ **'Yeah I did, and I'm not having your heart broken twice, I'm still worried about you baby sister, the boys and I. We're not letting it happen again, baby sister, we swear it, not losing you again.'**_ he said to me softly as I heard a gentle purring to that.

'You protected me from something even worse then getting turned or winding up dead, if it wasn't for you, I'd be worse then dead or the undead.' I said and I heard Jared and Paul say it together. _**'And we'd do it again in a heartbeat, no little leach like this is ever laying another claw on that body or soul of yours. Not if we have anything to say about it Bells, we're your pack, we'll protect you.'** _they said it together and I hid a nod to that remark.

"I guess as teachers, you see this as one word in advice on long distance relationships, or taking something at face value?" I asked and they all nodded as the guidance counselor said it. "Yes and we said this a 100 times, before freaking out over a letter like this, actually ask why would the person that wrote it would need to right now. I mean take your situation for instance, instead of taking it at face value call up the person that wrote it, or call the parent of the victim."

"To know what the hell is going on over here right now, you were doing fine, before they came back and frankly. And I'm saying this for all of us, you were fine until he returned, you were healing, you were acting like yourself again, it's like being around your cousins. That was healing you up and you were beginning to move on, looking at you, when around Jake and we see it even more now." Henderson said and Edward paled at that as they nodded sternly.

"But the fact that he lead you into a death trap like this, I'd see this, as he's got death wish, and secondly right now. If this was a reason never to lose you, I'd see this as he's got a real problem with commitment right now." Anderson said and I nodded. "Yeah and it's because he decided that he could never live without me, and at the first possibility of my being dead, tried to kill himself and I had to stop him." I told her and they nodded in disgusted shock to that.

"When was this decision exactly, Charlie told me she was there at the house, before he headed for Billy's house and joined him and Sue. So they could prepare a funeral, while she was keeping you company as you recovered." Anderson asked and she paled at that. "Just after the guys came to get me for the funeral, but Edward calls, and Jake tells him dad is preparing a funeral, and he hangs up at that." I said and they all nodded at the news in shocked anger.

"That's why you missed the funeral, he tried to commit suicide?" Bentley repeated and I nodded to answer him. "Yeah it is, and I wasn't risking her winding up in a death trap and when she was this close to letting him go and moving on. I didn't want her to leave, but this bastard forced my hand by this decision, just when she's ready to let go completely, and she gets another axe thrown on her head." Jake said and they all nodded in shocked disgust at the news.

"Why the hell would you think she committed suicide exactly?" Henderson asked sharply at that and he swallowed. "We all saw this as she wasn't even close to suicide young man, not even close she was moving on from you, and she was still holding the pain. Said pain that you did to her, but hearing her uncle was dead, and she's now carrying so much grief at his loss, so much anger at you. That she didn't need you returning, as she destroys everything now."

"I heard from Charlie what happened to the radio, she destroyed it, and that was the first thing you and your family gave her that goes. Following that, is she, after the party, passed the blouse your sister gave her, after cleaning and mending it, right to Jessica. First anger, and grief, bargaining and depression and now comes acceptance, just as she's starting to accept you never coming back you do this." Clapp said sharply at him and he swallowed hard at that remark.

"Young lady, did you ever consider that she did this, so she could learn to be a teenager again now, you're both acting like you're from a time. A time that had teenagers acting like adults, this is not the early 20th century to the 1930's, this is the late 20th century to the early 21st. In this time, we have other ways of sports that are considered life threatening idiocy, but it's alright if we do it right." Anderson said sternly and she paled at that remark and they nodded.

"Yeah didn't think so, in our time, it was normal for teenagers to enjoy dirt-biking, rock climbing and even cliff diving. These are what we call extreme sports, the college all over the country add these to the late first semester. And into the mid second semester, where do you philosophies come from 1901 to 1940?" Bentley asked and they nodded shaking and they all nodded sternly and I nodded as I said if firmly at that remark as I looked between them.

"Well that's your big mistake, where I come from this was normal, I can live like a normal teenager, but you know what. In those times, the woman had no say in a marriage or relationship." I said sharply and he paled at that remark. "Before the suffragette movement activated, it ended in 1929?" Anderson asked and I nodded to her. "Their ways, the entire quintet, they're all from 100 to 200 years back." I said and she nodded as I looked at my English teacher then.

"This is not the the early 1900's or even the 1940's when woman had no rights, this is the late 20th century to early 21st, you two. We have jobs, we have full partnerships in our marriages, we have a different ways that don't call for full jealousy. And from the way this sounds it's either Titanic or worse, The Outsiders in storylines here, or even Romeo and Juliet, if your family doesn't like Jacob's tribe." Anderson said sternly and they paled at that remark.

"One woman starts the rivalry that results in killing someone on both sides here right now." I said and they nodded. "Yes, West Side Story, The Outsiders or even Romeo And Juliet, and you're playing all three girls that resulted in having the gangs going at it." Clapp said sharply and I nodded. "God damn it, does this idiot even get that in storylines, I'm your English teacher damn it." Mr. Birdie snapped as he realized it and I nodded as I answered him at that.

"Mr. Birdie, do you remember when we were watching Romeo and Juliet in class last semester before the reason he left happened?" I asked and they nodded, before the meaning became and they nodded in shock outrage at that news. "Well to make sure I was free of him I took that jump, before Jake jumped in after me. And to mask the fact I was fine, as he and the guys blocked me from view, but it backfired as she came back." I said and they all nodded in fury.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you had to make it look like this perp drowned you and left you for dead?" Henderson asked and I nodded. "Yeah, she wasn't going to stop till I was dead, going on the report from her friend the one that nearly attacked me and ended up dead. And at the paws of my pack, she wanted me to suffer, before giving the death blow, so instead of this, I decided to make it look like she drowned me." I said and they nodded in amazement to that news.

"I don't know where you came up with that, but that's the best idea I ever heard of right now, get her to think you're dead." Jake said and I nodded. "Yeah she drowned me and left me for dead, so once she was gone, you revived me and brought me home so I could rest and recover. But come on damn it, where does it say in their world that once gone, he's not allowed to move on and I was waiting for you." I said and he nodded as we turned to the faculty at that.

"Instead of death, I had to make it look like the perp had drowned me, before Jake took charge and blocked me from her view." I said and Jake smiled in relief at the subterfuge. "She's right, we were hunting down our perp, but she jumped in after we chased our perp off the cliff, I see them in the undertow. and jumped in after her as she backed right into the cliff face, and hit her head as I got her out." he told her and they nodded in shocked amazement to that.

"You faked the murder to get him to let go and instead he decided to kill himself?" Anderson said in shock at that and I nodded. "Yeah that's just what happened, and I think I better explain this, but being descended from wolves now. We have 24 pairs of chromosomes, so this masks her from Alice seeing her future. And Alice came back to check and blew her recovery and moving on in that one shot." Jake said and they nodded sternly to the news in shock at that.

"He's acting like Romeo, as Romeo decided he couldn't live without her and decided to kill himself, by use of a poison. Before she used a rusty dagger and stabbed herself in the heart, that's all this is, a 21st century version of time-less Shakespearean tragedy. Star crossed lovers and like West Side Story or the Outsiders, even Romeo and Juliet, your own kind are the Capulets, he's a Montague and this could never work." Mr. Birdie said and we both nodded firmly.

"Bingo, that's it exactly, he's filthy rich and my own kind are the Sharks, or the Greasers, but though not rolling in dough so what. I'd rather marry for love and be a poor man's wife then marry a rich one and lose my self respect, and mom said that just the way I phrased it. But Jake and the guys can build me a house, he's starting his own business in mechanics, and I'm studying culinary arts. But that and business so I can open my own restaurant, even that works."

"Aside from that, Jake can give me more the Edward ever could, and the biggest reason of all, now. And here's the real kicker, Jake's the true future high chief of the tribe, and I'm the daughter of the high adviser. And of said chief of the tribe, so in other words, we studied history, so chief in Indian terms for us in other countries, is code for..." I said and they nodded. "He's the son of the Mayor, or the king." Clapp said and Jake nodded to him gently at that.

"Yeah my grandfather is Ephraim Black he was the most well known of the chiefs of my tribe, but from him to my father and to me. She's the great grand daughter of the high chief's adviser, but no one, and I mean no one could ever top my rank. It's not the money or the looks, it's the position of power needed and together, she and I have all the power needed to expel them from Olympia, till all of us are dead." he said and they nodded as I finished that remark.

"But I'd rather work for a living then having so much money I don't know what do with it all, last Thursday, before I left to go visit mom. And over the weekend, he sabotaged my truck, because she saw my future had blacked out. So that tells him one thing, I'm going to see my brothers, and Jake." I told him and they nodded in disgust at that. "I would call that acting like Cal Hockley right now." Bentley said sternly and I nodded to that remark firmly.

"The cliff you saw me at that day if you were taking the others cliff diving to prepare for the 100ft high dive Coach, that was where I was. And that's the one my brothers and Jake do it at, but before they did it at the 70 footer, and they added another 30 feet to it." I said and they nodded to me. "You were already a world class swimmer in the pool, and seeing you do the high dive, I knew you enjoyed that." Anderson said and I nodded as Sanderson said it for me.

"That was jumping off the high dive, not a real suicide attempt, you blew the landing, but aside from a concussion and a near drowning you were fine." Henderson said in shock at that remark and Edward paled at that remark. "Just what the hell is the matter with you, can't you tell the difference between high diving and suicide, if a person really wanted to kill themselves they would do it by an overdose or get a gun and shoot themselves, or slit their wrists."

"But not do it from an angle that is as close to jumping off the high five as possible and that's close to 90 feet above the waterline, and the water deep enough you could never get hurt here." Coach Sanderson said sharply at that remark. "Yeah and I know you're the coach of the swim team and you know this better then anyone, the cliff was in viewing range of the highway. So I knew if you were watching me, you could tell dad that I was acting on the high dive."

"As I took my first shot at it right now, but with an expert in free falling, swimming and diving you would know where the safest place to do it is. And tell this to dad, I was joining the guys for swimming and we were doing several high dive jumps before heading home to watch a few movies at the time." I said and they nodded as he answered me as he looked from me to Jake at that, with a bemused smile at the remark as he said it to him at that.

"I take it your friends do it there?" he asked and Jake nodded to him. "Yeah, the angle is 80 to 100 feet above the water line, but that level the water is 30 to 120 feet deep, not going to get hurt if you do it correctly. But the guys and I were planning on taking her cliff diving that day, with her on one of our backs as we do this." he said and Sanderson nodded in understanding to the news, as Edward swallowed hard at the remark and I knew he was screwed at that.

"So someone considers this attempted suicide and without bothering to call Charlie up to know you're fine. Assumes that Jake means you, when you're getting ready to go to Harry's funeral, and Charlie is setting it up, he destroys his phone and heads for the Italian riviera?" Sanderson said to clarify and I nodded. "Yeah, and as a result I got another axe on my thanks to this right now." I said and Edward paled at the furious looks on their faces at that.

"I'd consider that his choice is a matter of reckless endangerment right now." Bentley said and I nodded in agreement then. "He risked my life and exposed me to a threat, because he couldn't let this go. But he's decided he can't live without me, and when I'm trying to move on with my life right now, without him." I said and he nodded firmly. "Yes this is an obsession, of imminent desire, that needs to be put under the spot light right now."

"Baby be honest, how are you doing now that you and Jake are back together?" he asked and I explained that. "I'm feeling like I'm back to normal, and it's a couple more weeks. But all in all, Edward's decision this time, has just become the final nail in the coffin of his dating me, it's over with now finally Professor. But his decision just barely, nearly, got my father killed twice in a month, as all he thinks about is my safety and to hell with everyone else right now.

"Jake takes my emotions into consideration and he promised where protection duty is concerned, he tells me everything and that he was doing me and my father together. But he never lies to me, he always lets me know regarding the hunt and most of all he takes my emotions into consideration. And secondly and most important, whoever the cult really is. They possibly had a treaty with my tribe and my parental pack, and whatever was stated in it now here to."

"Is enough he's lied to them, and it's do to the fact that he's hoping I never ask what this treaty stated, as it could possibly hold the key to ending the reason. That he wants me to marry him this soon, mom told me that her real name is Philips-Ateara/Swan, dad's part of the Ateara clan, and if they saw dad. And they had some sort of agreement, Edward possibly hacked Billy's mind, saw this and hid that truth from them." I said and he nodded in disgusted shock then.

"So he's got an ability like Patrick on the movie, he's using his powers to cheat in school and hack minds like this, I'd call this an invasion of privacy and secondly. This is an unfair advantage, in battle if this stalker created an army or cult out of our missing persons right now at the moment this is going too damn far. But with it is you want to move on with your life and are dating the son of the chief of the Quileute reservation as you recover from his leaving."

"You're trying to move on and he's trying to keep his grip on you and until you need to embrace your new found freedom, but he needs serious help right now." Henderson said sternly and Edward paled at the remark. "You remember the love song in Prince of thieves?" I asked and he nodded. "Well that's Jake now, it's the same for Kim on the show, he's Tommy all the way, he would do anything and be anything for me." I said and they nodded as he smiled then.

"That's the imprint right there Professor, she's been searching ever since he came back, and she just found me, but everything, everything I do. Well I do it for her now, she is my everything, she took me as I am now, and my entire life, I would give everything and I would sacrifice my entire life for her. And she knows this, but everything I do now, I do it for her, everything." he said and he smiled at the dedication he had to our relationship as he said it to me then.


	5. 3: Vampire Lies And Wolf Truths Part III

**When Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Warnings: For this story, its a matter of just jumping over the entirety from them meeting for a second time right to the wedding now. As this gives the real reaction of once she hears the truth from Jake that Victoria was back. And that Edward lied to her again, as she weighs the scales to what she's giving up. To what she gains from her being with the pack as they deal with Victoria.**

 **Before they deal with the Volturi now, as she realizes her bonds with the pack are far stronger then the ones with the Cullens now after 4 months. Because Bella decides never mind the axe or the entirety of the rest of the story. As she tells Edward, to back off and get the hell out of her life. As she belongs to Jacob, to save herself and Jacob from a lifetime worth of a pain in a broken heart.**

 **As the script is read out from their current conversations, they realize the cast members are watching this entire conversation then. As they decide it's over with then, regarding the books and she rejects her lines. And listens to her heart over her head now starting from that day forward as she moves on.**

 **Becoming the town official she was born to be from that day forward, as Rosalie gets her wish and Leah changes back after this.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 3: Vampire Lies And Wolf Truths Part III: Dangerous Obsessions And Truths**

 **Back At School-Vampire Lies And Wolf Truths- Bella's POV:**

"I'd say he's what's best for you now baby, heart of a wolf, if that's what this soulmate connection really is, then Cullen was just a fling until Jake became a cop now. If you were born a human wolf and he is one, he's who you should be with right now, Edward made the biggest mistake of his life in letting you go. But here's the result, Jake shows every piece to a normal soulmate in every adventure/romance movie there is in the media at the moment here."

"But I'm monitoring Edward's behavior for the last month, I'd say this is about to turn into an obsession, as he's acting like the kid that became obsessed. With Witherspoon's character, though that's true, and I'm recommending to Charlie, that he yanks you out of school for the duration until the term is over. Now at the current moment, and before this turns into a possible rape next." Henderson told me and I nodded in agreement as I said it as Edward paled.

"Who's the one who needs help more here at the moment, when I'm acting like a normal teenager as I embraced being my true age, and I'm on the edge of college, and I'm betrothed already." I said and he nodded to me in agreement. "Yes that's my opinion as well baby, you were just getting over this when he came back. It's time you moved on right now anyway, we and your parents, even Carol see this is what's best." Anderson said and I nodded to her smiling.

"Was dad having you and Dr. Crowley coordinate ever since he took off last fall, before I started hanging out with my friends on the Rez?" I asked and they nodded. "Yes and and Charlie gave us the field reports, and ever since the last four months, to the point that now that you were with Jake, you've been doing fine. And till he came back, but we, like your parents, see this is better for you now." she said and I nodded as I answered her smiling then as I went over it.

"You're my coach, Coach, but you understand this like any mother would, but mom said I should make the right decision for me." I said and she nodded as she answered me. "Carol, Sue and I see this the same way baby, we just want you to make the right decision for you, and without being pressured into it. And too soon, you're too young to get married, and you're still healing, so give it another 6 to 7 more years." she said and I nodded to her advice, smiling.

"I'd call this as he's completely obsessed with you at the moment, but his father is a M.D. as is mine, my mother and Sue is a nurse as well. To us, he's the one who needs serious help, but before jumping the gun, why not call ahead right to the council. And before making assumptions exactly, and coming back in the middle of family emergency and you lost a family member?" Tyler asked and Alice covered her eyes at the remark, knowing they just called her out on it.

"And this whole mess of a love triangle started because of a misunderstanding right now, as a result, so here's a question for you, before coming back. Why not call ahead to the parent of that premonition before returning or taking some information at face value, when they don't know for sure. My mistake was he never gave me the chance to clarify who I meant and he went to Volterra and tried to kill himself." Jake told them and they nodded sternly at the news then.

"But Charlie saw her already, before he left to deal with setting up the funeral, he asked me to take her home, and I did that, but I wasn't expecting this. And to find you waiting for us at their house, why didn't you just call first?" he asked her and she swallowed. "I would have told you here that, she was fine, and Charlie already saw her, he knows she's fine. But for us, and honestly now, it's extreme sports are part of the M.O., we were intending to go swimming."

"For the day, after the hunt was over, but if she waited for me, and we would have done it from lower down, our cliff is 70 feet above the landing and like doing the high dive. I know you tried to protect her, but we're teenagers, we like jumping off the high dive for a rush before you came, so Alice. Before making assumptions and coming back and blowing her recovery from your leaving at the moment, why not actually call the hospital first and Charlie."

"Charlie carries his phone on him and he's dealing with something that was more important then a false attempt at suicide right now, like getting his best friend help. And while I'm at it, what's wrong with actually clarifying over the phone as we were both in mourning, Charlie knew we tended to go jumping off the high dive. And when swimming, so to him cliff diving is the very same thing, and he knew I would protect her and make sure she was fine right now."

"But why didn't you call him first, even Sue, or is it to you, that you can't trust them and then comes this right now?" Jake asked her and she swallowed hard at that. "The reason is because the pack and the Cullens have a serious hatred of each other and had she had to make sure, but if she bothered to contact him. When at the hospital or Rose did, or even Edward himself, dad would tell him I'm fine, and stop calling, don't bother ever coming back, I'm off limits."

"But wolves and the people they take after are vampires, but think about the movie Underworld Tyler, they have a serious hatred of each other, so to them, instead of contacting them. Or my father, even my mother, regarding the fact that I was dealing with something over here, a family emergency. And my uncle is murdered out of heart attack, they choose the wrong moment to come back." I said and they nodded sternly as Carlisle answered me at the news firmly.

"And I know Charlie would phrase that the way you said that now, as Carol came to check you out while Dillon was dealing with Harry, as we all said the same thing. And it's that you're off limits, so stop calling and don't ever come back or so help us god, we were having him either thrown in jail or being committed. And for how close it was, right now, but one blow right to the head and a near drowning, all of these were his fault right now and with that in mind now."

"Derek is your psychologist, Carol took over as your M.D. and as a result to us, it's a matter of we don't need them returning and you having a relapse. And not when your uncle was killed out of a heart attack induced by this bitch that is the wife of the stalker that put you in the hospital last year. So to me, to Charlie and everyone that cared about you, it's stay away from you, you're off limits." he said and Jake nodded as he completed that remark in a firm tone.

"And in doing so, Quil, Leah and Seth activate next, and to top it off is their father is gone, you're getting ready to move on, she comes back and then finally and here's the real kicker. But he goes and tries to kill himself by using the leadership to do as he decided he's not about to live without you now at the moment. But that is an obsession that results in the criminal charge of reckless endangerment." Jake said, tying it up and the faculty all nodded sternly.

"Being around Jake and his friends you were acting more like yourself again, and as a result this is the you we know at the moment, baby. You're acting like a normal teenager getting ready to start life, but come on, why get married. In a month after school ends and not before you have a chance to really live before starting school. Or before you had the chance to really get your relationship with Jacob going?" Carlisle asked and I nodded in agreement in his opinion.

"Oh wait until your father hears this right now, he'd see this as the character on the movie, where the guy she was dating was slowly turning into a stalker. And until her father has to kill him himself now, your father is the chief of police and where your concerned right now, he's considering seeing this. And as you're going under protective custody, and on the reservation starting now." Henderson said in response with a stern look on his face and I nodded to that.

"But again why bother coming back at all, I was safe as they, the guys, chased her off the cliff we used to go swimming at, she was trying to get passed them to get to me. And if they actually contacted dad after Jake took me to his house and I changed into Rachel's sweat pants and Jake gave me his favorite sweater to warm up. But after three hours waiting for news on Harry, their fathers get back and with them, mine, as they told us the news, he was gone."

"Before dad and Billy told him to bring me home, and I see Carlisle's car parked in front of my house, so what's that say to you right now?" I asked and they nodded. "They assumed you tried to kill yourself, and went to check and instead of seeing Charlie walk in the door, they see you instead. And realized this was a false alarm, someone told him before they went to confirm this, and he tries to kill himself." Bentley said and I nodded to the remark firmly then as I said it.

"The idiot never asked for a clarification when I said that Charlie was preparing Harry's funeral, and just assumed that I meant Bella, but going by what Alice explained. To me Rose told him, before she could clarify this, that I was with Bella, but if either of them or all three of them had just called Charlie and at the hospital. Then they'd know that she was fine, I learned plenty in first aid and survival 101 as we grew up here at the time, to get her stabilized enough now."

"To take her back to my house, as I got her changed into dry clothes, and covered with several blankets, while adding my body heat to it. And we were sleeping off three hours, and of an adrenaline burst until our fathers came home, as Emily was with us, as as a result now, but seriously. Who's the one needs help, she's, in his eyes, the only reason he has to stay alive right now." Jake said and they nodded sternly and I nodded as they exchanged looks at that.

"This says this is more then assumptions right now, but someone made big god damn mistake, the assumption barely gets you killed, and to all of us. It would have been better that they never came back at all right now, you were just getting over him and he blows your progress right now." Anderson said and we nodded. "Alright, alright, she said she can't see passed me or my pack, but then..." Jake started to say and I felt four jolts of realization hit then.

"I know, and why bother coming back at all, but we have one murder in the adult pack and three activation's in ours, so why would she come back when I was just letting go?" I said softly and I felt a gentle jolt and I nodded. "Yeah you're right, I was getting ready to let go, and your fathers, like mine, knew I was fine, so why would she be waiting at my..." I started to say and Jake nodded as I moved to him then as he hugged me tightly then as he said it.

"You were safe, after she took off she was outnumbered 1 to five, and now eight to one, and she knew we were blocking any access to you right now. With her here, the adult pack reactivated again and she smelled wolf all over their fathers and Harry, she knew they were hunters, to her we were the enemy. But as for Alice, it's not like we dangerous, we were protecting to you, but she dives off the cliff, I see you jump after seeing you, and after I went in after you."

"Your aura went black, she said it in front of me, she can't see past us at all, so, so long as you were safe and fine, they were never coming back. But the second the link went black, he thought you were endanger and then..." he said and I felt four jolts of beyond enraged anger shoot through the link at that. "And then he broke his promise and came back and destroying your progress, in the process." Henderson said slowly and Jake nodded sternly in agreement.

"Aw shit, I was doing fine until she came back, I was happy, as I had you, but I was making my decision that night, I meant though, Paul if you're there, get over here now, you too Jared!" I called out and a minute later they came running out of the bushes as Paul picked me up and swung me around as I kissed his cheek and he smiled in delight at seeing me again as Jared did the same as I looked between them smiling as I hung on to Jared as I felt Brownie purring.

Pressing his forehead to mine, I looked into Jared's eyes as I felt his soul latch itself onto mine, before doing the same with Paul and we felt the link activate. Smiling, we knew we were back to full power then at that response. "God I missed you guys so much." I said, hugging them tightly then as we exchanged smiles. "Missed you too, Bells, but no more, we're bringing you home now." Paul said smiling as he pressed his forehead to mine protectively at that.

"If anything the memory snapped back into place, but come on, he's got no right to keep us apart, we're family, family gang, family pack, always now." Jared added to me and I nodded as we exchanged smiles. "Bella I saw a fire engine red and black light shoot off when you did that." Mike called out and I nodded in shock to the news. "I'm black and he's fire engine red, so that would mean..." Paul said and I nodded as Jake read it out then to us, before Jared said it.

"Jake you try it now." Jared said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to mine, and I felt the link activate. And as if the ribbons were wound so tightly that they were like the braids we make there on the reservation. "Green mixed with white, and her color is pinkish violet now, but the intertwine is wound ten times and so tightly nothing can get between you guys." Angie called out and we nodded as the trio looked at Edward firmly at that remark.

"What's it mean?" Eric called out and I explained this. "That's really what my mother meant, spirit animals we're linked together, if they did more emphasis on these powers. They'd reveal a more dangerous side effect, said is I shouldn't even be separated from the boys, and it's because our link is in it's infancy. And secondly, the blasted thing has gone haywire, so every time in training, they get hit, I get hit." I said and my sextet nodded in exasperation at the news.

"It got worse?" Jake asked and I nodded. "Yeah, every time you practice, I hear your wolves voices through the link and my aim is off in volley-ball to the point that it goes flying. And Mike has to keep ducking it, after Sam got thrown into the tree I collapsed on them and Anderson called Sue. As they got me into the locker room, but I was soaked in sweat from it, as I cooled down." I told him and they nodded as they exchanged worried looks as Jared said it.

"Great, that's just what we need, every time we practice, it hits you at the same time, and your guidance counselor told this to Charlie. And he went to the adult pack who explained it to him now, but I don't think he completely understands it yet." Jared told me and I nodded. "I have to put this in a way he understands it now, but the show, if I'm Kim and you guys are my pack then..." I said and Paul nodded as he answered me as he said it softly at that..

"Well those were our favorite rangers as cubs, but Sam liked Jason, I was like Zack and Seth was Billy, Jared is like the new red and Quil the same, while Embry is the new black now. And you are our pink ranger, we had you for a few weeks, before Leah joined the gang, but we needed another girl in the gang. But two yellows, two reds, two blacks and a pink and blue, tv show metaphors here?" Paul said and Jake nodded in agreement to that thought then.

"Well that makes me Tommy then." he said and I nodded. "Emily had a link for wifi, and she has Netflix streaming at the moment." Jared added and I nodded as we exchanged grins at that. "I saw the movies, both of them on your shelf and sure we're teenagers, but we can act like our favorite rangers now at the moment." Jared said smiling and I grinned and nodded as I looked between my trio and my soulmate at that remark as I said it then softly.

"Well we can do a marathon and jump over the letter now, as the letter went alternate reality and instead of me coming to you, you come to me and we make this decision together. But at Em's house, his or mine, we work as one and most of all we're always in family time, or we hang with my friends in school so what do these all have in common?" I asked and they smiled as he read it out. "It's always Jake that you're with now, as we fuse the link shut."

"But come on, it's damn obvious, he blew his chances and he tries to kill himself, and possibly went to cheat on you with the blond up in Alaska, if he's trying to get you to consider Dartmouth.. He just wants to go back and return to Denali." Paul said with stern tone and Edward paled at that remark. "He had the world but he wanted more, and I owe it all to his mistakes now." Jake said and they nodded in agreement then and I nodded as I answered him then firmly.

"I'm going to Washington state so we can stay together now, but screw the promise to the Volturi, I'm staying human, you are my family I'm not doing it now. He made the choice and rips my heart out, is it any wonder in your eyes that, you're trying to prevent it a second right now at the moment here. And this time he crossed a line and put my father at risk of her again and that is it for me." I said and the duo nodded in agreement

As Jake took my hand then. "It's better that way, you're not separated from us and you can focus. But your concentration and mine, we need to be together right now, but his mistake was not keeping in touch, and lying to you repeatedly right now." he told me at that and I nodded. "Yeah and if he was cheating on me it serves him right, but the letter has turned into a controversy ever since he came back, and every couple in my class."

"And every girl in our class is talking about it during lunch. Every girl in school after spending close to two years hoping that he'd notice them see him as though he's Tommy in the show." I said and they nodded. "After he let Kim's replacement take her place in his heart, not surprised, Emily and Kim are doing the same at the moment here. But we, and the girls are discussing this constantly, and frankly we see this in a better way now."

"But Jake is Tommy when you guys gave each other a second chance, and you guys have a lot in common as well now. And Cullen is him after he took the damn thing at face value, and he has us all pissed at him right now, but us and our sisters. Rachel got the news and she is ready to kill him right now, and once you explain to Leah, he's dead meat." Paul told me and I nodded to the news as we exchanged looks at this.

"Honestly I was happier with you after you came back into my life guys, I was beyond happy, I needed you. But ever since he was interfering in my coming to see you, that I started carrying your doubles around with me." I told him and he nodded as he looked at his wolf in my arms then. "I know you missed us, we keep feeling your loneliness shoot through the link and with it your pain at losing Harry, we understand the pain."

"We miss him too right now." he said and I nodded to him gently at the news. "Seth is all I have left of him, I don't care what Edward says, you are welcome at my house. Any time you want to come over and I mean it, he's not my boyfriend or my friend, I need separation and I need time, so only one option. Said it's I need you and the adult pack to put up a restraining order here, in his case." I said and Paul and Jared nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Agreed right now, Dad and Daniel said the same thing right now, if it means protecting you from his abusive behavior right now. Then we have to implement, the law here, sure we're wolves, but we're human and it's time legalize the will, and we're your protectors now as a result. So what right does he have to make decisions on your life, you don't belong to him whatsoever, you're an omega." Paul told me and I nodded as we exchanged looks at that remark

"We already had a conversation of acting civil with the Cullens after meeting his parents, the big guy and his sister, the blonde. After getting back to the lodge and meeting up with our fathers, before the meeting ended for the night, Rachel called in, and we told her, that Edward was back. And you were lonely without us, but that was enough to tick her, she's pissed enough that he destroyed you, but now is interfering in you seeing us at the moment right now."

"To her, it's his own fault, he leaves and you turn to us, you were acting like yourself again when you met Embry and Quil. Before you got us and Sam back and that did it for you as you were acting like your cub self again finally, Bells." Jared told me and I nodded to him. "I know and now that I know why, he was too late to stop it, Rachel is my favorite big sister, but we're pack, and you are my family, no choice needed, it's you." I said and the duo smiled in delight.

"I'd hate to be him when Leah hears exactly why I shut down on you at the moment, as to why I'm saying this right now, when he left he drained me of my powers." I told him and he nodded. "How so exactly?" Paul asked and I explained that to him. "My powers come from the family of the man I'm in love with, in either species." I said and he nodded. "They left and you shut down on us, you have a pack in two ways and you start returning to normal now."

"But like we said, before jumping the gun, why not call the parent of the victim of that assumption, before doing anything. And when said victim is just getting over the reason they were trying to forget this and move on with their life right now, so what's wrong with waiting to make sure and call first. Before immediately returning and causing three more members of our family to activate, Rachel said it too." Jared said and Jake, Paul and I nodded in agreement.

"And for the record, why didn't you call dad first, before you came back?" I asked and she paled at that remark. "Dad carries his phone with him when hunting in the woods, and he's also a werewolf, not phased, so why not call him first?" I asked and she swallowed hard at that. "That was no suicide attempt she was breaking free from his control, so if I didn't know any better, this was to keep your control on her." Henderson said and she paled at that remark.

"Coach all movies have a basis of fact and I labeled this to comics, but Poison Ivy created a thermal dust, to draw the men in and then poisoned them with a lethal kiss. If this goes in the same direction I think we just found it, whatever this thermal dust he's screwing around with, I've been detoxing from it. And then started thinking a heck of a lot more clearly, by actually taking the plunge here." I said and he nodded to that as Bentley said it for both of them.

"Yeah and scaring the hell out of all of us in the process from a 90 foot high dive too." the professor said in concerned annoyance and the guys nodded in aggravation to that remark. "Jake don't say it, you already gave me the riot act and dad grounded me for a month as a result here." I said and he nodded as Bentley nodded gently to that remark. "Well can you blame us, you scared the hell out of us." Jared said as he gave me a hug and I tightened my arms then.

"Whatever you are, it's clear that you screw around with drugs and she's trying to be free of that addiction. By actually tearing free by combating it with adrenaline, artificial and real, adrenaline is a real drug, created by the body, narcotics are human made. So what the hell did he dose her with if she was going to extreme sports to be free of him and that addiction?" Bentley said sharply and they paled and I knew the faculty nailed him by the look on his face.

"Uh huh, that's what we thought and said drug is a pheromone for the hunt, if he did do that, but he did and that breaks the treaty." Jared said sharply at that. "There were three rules in the treaty to follow, but 1) is there is no hunting in the cascades, 2) no use of their hunting weapons, and 3) stay off the reservation or anywhere near it right now, her house is part of the treaty." Jake snapped and I nodded in agreement to that remark firmly as they nodded.

"Anyone get the damn point here right now at the moment, you think the big brother is bad, try the big sisters. Rachel is her sister in law, and she hears this and that you got Harry killed and barely got Charlie killed. And she's going to kill you and then to top it off is the fact that, now. You lied to get her out of town and she decides to return home, you honestly expect every girl like us or the next group up to let it go?" Paul asked and he paled at that remark.

"Rachel?" Edward squeaked and we nodded. "Yeah she's like me and the girls, my gang here, what you saw between us now, but you know what. Her full name is Rachel Sarah Black, Black as in the daughter of Chief William Black." I said and he paled at the news. "She is Jacob's..., no you're lying, she's not, she can't be..." he said in shock to that and we all nodded as Jake said it for me as he crossed his arms then with a stern smirk.

"My sister, Edward, she knows and she sees Bella as her baby sister, and believe me she is furious. In fact she beyond pissed off at you for this, for doing this to her, the girls and Sam, but the twins, Leah. Sam's fiance, same and it's the same for Jared's girlfriend. They're beyond pissed at you, and as are we and our parents at the moment. If you never wanted to lose her, you should have come back sooner." Jake told him and he swallowed hard at that and I nodded.

"Damn right I do, and you're right, and Cullen get the hell away from her right now!" I heard a voice shout out at that and I smiled in delight. "Rach' welcome home." I called back and she waved at me, as she moved to us at that. "Baby, you okay?" she asked and I nodded. "Close, but I'm getting there." I told her and she nodded as she gave me a hug. "Trust me, Emily, Leah and I are pissed enough as it is, though she gets the whole story here right now."

"And she's going to kill him right now for this, Emily and I been talking about this a lot lately and she's pissed at him for this." she said and I nodded firmly to that. "The girls call you?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah and I was never more furious when I found out here, but dad told me he's close and Renee is coming home right now. She's healing his back at the moment, but we're close here in your case." she said and I nodded to the news as I told her then.

"At the moment here, it's a matter of working over time, I'm close, I've got another three months." I told her and she smiled in relief to the news then. "So only three months, three months recharging you and that's it?" Jared said and I nodded to him and they smiled in relief. "We had one month together, we finish this and you belong to us after that." Paul said smiling to me and I nodded as I hugged him and he tightened his arms around me then.

"Well like we keep saying he never wanted to lose you, should have come sooner." she said and I nodded as I answered her smiling. "There's the Kate Winslet song right there, 'What If'." I said and she nodded. "Yeah and we both see this in the same way here right now, but if he never wanted to lose you. Should have come back sooner, but you made the mistake, Cullen, and she moved on with my brother as a result." she said and I nodded to that in agreement.

"Well there's the old remark, in the what if's right now, but come on, if he never left, I never moved on and met you, and he thought this through, it's done. It's over, but what if I never let you go, would you be the man I used to know?" I asked Edward and he swallowed hard at the remark. "And they should feel sorry for you, because you had the world, but you wanted more, and here's the result, Edward." Jake said and the duo crossed their arms as they finished it.

"Cullen keep your hands to yourself, we're in public here, and the school faculty is watching, all I have to do is call my dad. And he's sending our gang pack's father's up here to arrest you so watch it right now, and in this time, the boys, don't get physical and treat us their properly." Rachel said sternly to him. "I'll say Rachel, but you're still fully human, so watch out and stick close honey." Paul told her and she nodded as she got the idea at that as she answered him.

"It just happened didn't it, whatever happened with my brother and Bella you just did it with me now?" she asked and he nodded. "Two years age difference doesn't matter Rach' and with that, that seals the entire connection to each of us here." he said and she nodded. "Our family were the best of friends all our lives, we knew each other better then ever." she said and she nodded in agreement, as Jared hugged me from behind and I burrowed into his arms then.

"Well it's too late for that fact Rach' your dad gave me the truck as a wedding present right now. And Jake's my fiance here now, so I was getting ready to move on and I'm ready to now at the moment, but honestly. These two mistook the cliff diving as an attempt at suicide at the time here, and in result, I ended up getting exposed to the leadership as result here right now." I told her and she nodded in shock as she answered me at that remark.

"What are you kidding me, why would you commit suicide, you're not even close to that right now, look at you, you're healing. You wanted to be free of him and took that jump to be free of him, but this is a recreation sport we do in La Push all the time." she said and the boys all nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah we said the same thing, and we were intending to go swimming that day after the hunt." Paul told her and she nodded to that firmly in agreement.

"Is there a god damn reason why she never called Charlie, dad said that he and Charlie saw you at our house. After the jump you were recovering from a close call and hypothermia, as well as a minor concussion here. But other then that you were fine as Jake kept you warm. So why not call Charlie first, he would tell them this, she's fine, and we're preparing a funeral for our lost paternal pack member." she said and we all nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Your dad was pissed enough as it is." I said and she nodded, just as she was answering, I heard a deeper version to Jake's voice say it. _**"You're damn right I was baby, and honey what are you doing home so soon."** _we heard and she quickly answered him. "I asked my dean to let me work from home on my degree dad, so how the heck are you doing that?" she asked and I heard a chuckle at that as he answered her with a smile in his tone at that.

 _ **"Baby, I'm in your pack right now, remember, Jake is me as a cub, in here."** _he said and she nodded as she checked my bag and opened it to see Reddy looking up at her with a smile in his eyes then. "So you're the adult cherry red playing with the guys, Leah, Bella and me, alright nice touch, thanks for telling me that, so that means Jake, that you activated now." she asked and he nodded as I filled in the blanks for this firmly as I looked at her.

"Dad is that really necessary?" she asked and he chuckled as he answered her smiling. _**"I just needed you to remember, I'm the adult cherry red, the guys and Beth, they're the adult versions of your brothers and sister."** _he told her and she nodded as she looked at the duo smiling. "So Brown and Storm that's you guys, in cub form, so Brownie and Stormy?" she asked and they nodded to her and she hugged the duo as they tightened their arms.

"Yeah, Jesse is too young still, so Embry took his place in the pack, his brother is Sam." Jake told her and she nodded to the news. "So that means that it was the same way right, Leah is beyond depressed over that?" she asked and I nodded. "I know and I'm about to verify that, so hang on you guys." I said and the quintet nodded. "You better ask that question in person, so wait till we get to our house, or Sam's." Rachel said and I nodded to the advice then as I said it.

"The guys and I activated because of Alice and her husband, but the boys, and Leah activated because of the trio right now. I was targeted by another version of the trio that attacked us when we were 10." I said and she nodded. "Same injuries?" she asked and I nodded she gave a firm nod. "Well no wonder Charlie and Sue are so pissed off right now, it's because of this trio, the Cullens killed the leader, causing a repeater of the third wife legend."

"And the guys killed the second, so let me take a guess, as a result here of Cullen killing her husband, she's decided on going it an eye for an eye. And targeted you, oh if he wanted to stay alive he should have stayed away from you right now. And Cullen I mean right now, she's off limits, stay the hell away from her or so help me god you're going to be a bonfire and I mean it." she said and Jared repeated that remark as he crossed his arms then.

"Cullen hands off, we're being watched, try it and we can call our fathers, our dads are cops, but Charlie and Renee. They contacted our parents and over rode the treaty she's under our protection starting now." Jared said sternly to him and he swallowed hard at that remark. "I need the boys more then I need you Edward and that is enough of this crap already. I was happy until you came back, I am an omega my connection is in it's infancy, I need them now."

"You had it right boys, you got my reaction perfectly at the moment, I'm never letting you go now, but honestly, I was going for closure in this by letting him go that night. As a result, after the hunt ended, you knew dad knew I was fine, when he and your fathers arrived at Jake's house with Billy. I was fine, but I'm guessing here, is that he decided as long as I was safe he was staying away." I said and he nodded in disgust at the news as Jared answered him.

"Is that true, that so long as she was safe you were never coming back, but the second her aura goes dark. That's it as you break your own promise and return and causing three more members of my family to activate. And with them killing my paternal pack leader?" Rachel asked and she swallowed hard. "I wasn't spying her, I was just attuned to her aura ever since." she said and we nodded and I answered that remark as I crossed my arms at that.

"Is there a reason you didn't just call my father, he saw me at, before I found you parked at my house?" I asked and she quickly said it. "I had to make sure, though that would have better, as I told him you were fine, but I was in a rush to make sure." she said and I nodded. "And not giving any damn regard at the fact she's just getting over both of you, you come back and destroy her progress?" Jared said with a growl and Edward paled at that remark then.

"You know I was prepared to start digging through my room checking to see if there was anything there. And I would have destroyed every memory I had of you by burning it all." I said and he paled at the remark. "Everything the book says, we already did enough damage, well you know what', you have no close just how right you are. If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have this trio on her head, if it wasn't for you, Harry would still be alive right now."

"Care to tell me why you didn't just leave us alone at the time Alice, she needed to be with us at the time. And you took her, never giving her a chance to say goodbye, our father wolf. She lost a year to be with him thanks to you right now, you destroyed her and now you come crawling back, it doesn't work like that, you should have left when you had the chance." Paul said with a growl as he pulled me into his arms and I burrowed into them deeply at that remark.

"And at the first sign of your being in danger he comes back and blows your emotional recovery, but that's why I was pissed when we came to get you for the funeral." I heard and turned to see Embry then and I hugged him tightly. "Sam send you ahead brother?" I asked and he nodded as I looked at him. "Aww shit, I'm seeing this, as you were getting ready to embrace your new life with us, before she caused a relapse that night as a result."

"And secondly if they waited for us to explain this, I could have told her that I was coming to get you for the funeral, as you got a chance to say good-bye. And to Harry, but you're pack now, you always were, we were not having you suffer another relapse and they cause it by her coming back. And him trying to commit suicide by using the leadership to do it." Jared told me and I nodded as the five of us went into a huddle, as I heard the answering response to that.

"Alright guys, I get that you're all ticked but that's enough of the profanity right now." Carlisle said and we nodded to the order. "Jeez, can anyone take a hint here, I mean come on, it's like that song the girls on that tv show. Just did to tell off the guys harassing them, but this is just as bad right now, I mean we have tv shows that are high school age to watch. That make perfect sense, but he wanted you to move on and you do it, and this is stalker behavior."

"You were just moving on and as a result, it's like that song, why am I being hit on by the boys I never like, I can always see them coming from the left and from the right." Angie said and Jessi nodded. "I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be pilot, but it always seems to bite me on the..., you had me at hello and then you opened up your mouth, and that is when, it started going south." Rachel finished for her and Jessi finished their remarks on this bemused.

"Alright guys, we get it and at the moment you're both right, but seriously right now, this went passed a normal teenage romance. And is now bordering on completely obsessed with him, but took it a step too far here, we see boys like this in movies, but this continues. And I'm seeing the guy on that movie, Reese Withespoon made a few years, but and she's the girl the male lead is fixated on." Tyler said and Jessi nodded as she finished that remark firmly.

"One stalker and her accomplice trying to kill you, and the other not accepting your need for privacy and is spying on you. And when he can't see you, he immediately returns and you suffer a third trauma and relapse, I had enough of this crap already." We heard from Jessi and I knew my friends all nodded in agreement to her thoughts. "Yeah you could say that right now, Jessi, and you're right, but..., alright all of you get over here when I say now, okay."

"But if she arrived at the house when I brought you home then..." he started to say and we all turned around at that and he had the look of a deer in the headlights then and we nodded. "Oh that is really out of line right now, he's been spying on her like an over protective older brother or father, you remember that movie cheaper by the dozen, the one that brought Jake's double into it." Tyler said in shock and I nodded as the faculty exchanged furious looks.

"Yeah and the only one that has a right to is us or Sam right now." Jared said with a growl at that remark and they nodded. "She's our omega, to us the imprint is our everything, the omega our world and together, with us guys as result you saw us together. They make up our entire life for us guys wolves, but for the girls they're sisters, but that was enough to tick us off even before our memories returned here." Paul told them and they all nodded sternly to that.

"Why is that son?" Bentley asked and he explained that. "We got a mental link to each other, if she needed us all she had to do was call out to us mentally, it's like Arquette's character in dream warriors, works the same way. But instead of us coming into her dreams, we can answer the call and come running and protect her when she needs us to, Coach." Jared said for him and he nodded as they looked at Rachel as they looked her over then.

"Young lady who are you?" Anderson asked and she quickly answered her. "Rachel Black, I'm Jake's older sister, Mam, but honestly, like the boys, the council sent me to pick her up. Dad and Sue Clearwater gave the go ahead, she's being excused from school for the day, it's family business right now." she said and the faculty and staff nodded. "Alright we can allow that kiddo and thanks for telling us that." Bentley said and I sighed in relief she gave the alibi then.

"Ty' get over here!" I called out and he nodded and moved to me at that as I said it firmly to him. "I think you better call your mother over this, and tell her to let my dad know, he had Alice spying on me all this time. He did this before when I was in P.A. and was following me around, before I had a run in. With that quartet that the faculty warned us about, gang rape issue, close call." I told him and he nodded in shock as he quickly answered me gently at that news.

"You know my mother is an M.D., she and Gerandy were discussing this the entire you were in recovery, she considered you getting into Motor-cross and after Charlie said you went cliff-diving that added on to the possibility you were acting like any other teenager getting into the X-games. But this now, I need to know and be honest with me, I may not have been around all that much since last summer, but I am now, Bells, so with that in mind now."

"Did they...?" he asked me quickly and I shook my head. _**'Bella tell him the truth, not a cult, Tom and Daniel added us to the precinct we're junior policemen in training. And being trained by the adult pack themselves, dad's on his way home, but we're matched to our adult versions here. Dad's the adult beta, that's my position, but I'm acting alpha until Jake's steps up.'** _Sam told me and I hid a nod to the orders as I said it out loud.

"No he scared them off, but the perps are the reason he's been keeping tabs on me, seems that though he promised to let me live my life. And with out him and I was already, I was happy until they came back because I was moving on with Jake, you guys. And my friends, my adopted brothers and sisters, my cousin is the leader of the so called cult, the pack. But they're junior policeman, spread it around, in truth now here in blood bonds now in this."

"But here it is now, and mom explained this to me now at the moment." I said as I looked at the duo smiling. "Your great grandfather, Jared is Phil's grandfather. Em' your mother is Phil's twin sister." I said and they nodded in shocked delight at the news and they exchanged grins at that. "So Quil and Sam?" Embry asked and I nodded. "My parents are not only children, Sam's mother is my mother's twin sister." I said and they nodded in amazement.

"Dad's grandfather is Quil II, I'm descended from three families by blood and two more by marriage and #3 is Elder Denali, I'm 3/4's Quileute guys." I said and they nodded in delight then at that remark. "So we're your family and you have it on both sides of the family, time to come home now, sis, we need our omega back now." Paul said and I nodded as he picked me up and I hung onto him as he swung me around then as he hold me then.

"It's time though I was getting ready to let go of Edward the night Harry was murdered at the time by Victoria now." I said and sighed as I told them the truth then gently as I explained it to them. "But at the time that day, the truth is now, it was in a tug a war, he was trying to maintain his control of me and vice versa. By all the stunts at the time, before the moment of truth hit the day we were going swimming, before the trio started that day at the time."

"And Harry died, I let go of him and his me was trying to hang on, but your me let go right then and I dove in, but blew the jump, your me gave him up and let go. I was intending to tell him that night, after we headed for Volterra, and I told him this, I'm letting him go, I belong to Jake now. And I have a new family in you, I'm Quileute and I embrace my new life with you finally." I told the quartet and they all nodded to me in relief and understanding then.

"That's why you left now, you were telling him, you're letting him go and we were who you belong to as things are now in reverse finally." Jared said and I nodded to him. "Yeah it is, before that got circumvented by the leadership, they gave me a choice: be changed, or they kill you and everyone I love guys. I just hope there is way to stop this, because I choose you, I always did guys." I said and they nodded to me in understanding then at that news softly.

"So that's it, no more visions, no more tug a war, it's over and we win?" Paul asked and I nodded and they smiled in delighted relief at that. "We understand and it's fine, we're not mad, in fact it only made it more clear, you're trying to move on. Till you actually try it and that's it as it's over with now, we have you, and all he has left. Is the memories of you, you belong to us now finally, we're family." Embry said and I nodded to that as I answered him gently.

"By blood, or by adoption it doesn't matter, you are my family, the pack is family, I'm coming home to the den for good now. But honestly he needs to accept this, he was too late and by the time he did come back I was already connected to you now. But honestly if he's jealous he only has himself to blame, things change and they can not change back, it's over with now." I said and they all nodded to that in agreement as I hugged him tightly and Jake nodded.

"Would a man who loves their girlfriend treat them like their property, you recall Cal Hockley and his bodyguard. That's you and Alice all the way, supposed bodyguard, and friend at the moment. Instead you're acting like Cal and her like his bodyguard, but I had enough of this crap. But this is not the early 20th century still at the moment here you two." I snapped finally at that as Jake took my hand and the trio crossed their arms at that remark firmly.

"Anyone get the damn point here at the moment, but why didn't you call first, call Charlie, as he knows she's fine?" Jake asked and Alice swallowed hard. "He's right Alice, why didn't you call me at Jake's house, when dad was there right then. I would tell you I was fine, your power is an annoyance, what do I have to do to get passed you as my jail warden exactly?" I asked and Edward paled at the wording and the boys nodded.

"Tell your fathers I need police protection, I didn't accept the engagement from Edward, in fact I'm making up my mind still right now. But that's enough of this already, all baseball players make a few million, but double A or triple A make middle class income. And so do Mechanics and lawyers, even restaurant owners that's what I want and with those words in mind, Jake." I said and the boys smiled at the wording as Rachel smiled in relief as she knew I meant them.

"Sure we don't make much money, but we can still give you everything you want Bella." Jake told me and I nodded. "With us in high school still, consider this as us working our way through college, as Billy and Dad are supporting us now in this case. And they continue with helping us work our way through school this is the way it should be right now, before we settle down finally, but most of all you kept your promises." I said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah and as a result, I always kept my promises to you, but in truth a mechanic doesn't need a diploma to go into business and not when we know what we're doing. But to get back to our real job as protectors, once you figured it out in what we were. We already had this conversation, that we would keep you updated on the search. And we won't lie or hide information from you, as we did both of you." he said and I nodded to him softly as I answered him at that.

"You never hurt me anyway, I was getting ready to choose you, you never broke your promises, ever. I love you, I always did, I know how to control your tempers, but acting completely normal, no more secrets and we could explain this in a normal way. When it came to dad and my friends, but you guys were completely human. Before the gene activated, we can act normal with each other." I said and he smiled and nodded to me.

"Issues in this family are difficult to deal with at times, but at least we get to act normal with each other." he said and I nodded. "Yeah you were able to act normal with me, because though wolves, I see this in one way. But you always kept your promises to me, you may have thought you broke it the night Harry was killed, but you didn't. You never did, and you never hurt me either." I said and he pressed his forehead to mine at that.

"You, you really mean that, I never broke my promises to you?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah I mean it, you never hurt me ever, it's just dealing with the added side effects, but you're a natural at controlling your temper now. But 1) you never broke your promises to me, promising to keep me updated on the search and you never lied to me either. You guys gave me someone to turn since and just meeting the duo was enough to help."

"In cheering me up at the time, our family get together after we started on the motorcycles, the pack was us six at the time. Just before Embry changed and joined Sam, and then you did after that, but you never hurt me then. While Sam, Jared and Paul same difference, the connection is so strong now that I was weighing it. In what I was giving up to what I would get at the moment of being changed after school ended."

"And your news was the final clincher, I have a family with him out of the picture all of last month, before he came back. But just hearing the truth he put dad at risk and lied to me again, it's done, I'm staying human and I belong to you now." I said and he smiled as he pressed his forehead to mine. "And the Bryan Adams song was the clincher in my eyes, that's the imprint right there, but I never lied to you here, Bella, ever, never ever."

"We kept our promises after you saw us and I got you to remember, but our connection was always there, I'm exactly right for you Bella. It would be easy with me, comfortable, as easy as breathing, I'm the natural course your life would have lead to. If there was no such thing as the paranormal or magic, I would keep you updated on the search and I, we, would never lie to you." he said and I nodded as I squeezed the back of his neck.

"You're my soulmate, you always were, but on one hand is this, this imprint, on the other and I heard the translation, but his singer. But after hearing he lied to me, again and put dad at risk on Saturday, because he never told me she was back. The scales just landed in your favor and are staying like that." I told him and he nodded. "Yeah and we never lied to you before, so why start now exactly." he said to me softly and I nodded smiling.

Before I could say it, I heard a deeper version of Sam's voice say it in my head then. **_'Baby, he's right, we never lied to you before, so why start now exactly, we'd protect you both, once you told us what the hell was going on and why. But you'd been away so long, you forgot what the guys and I look like. And when like that, baby, it's me, it's Shadow.'_** he said and I closed my eyes at that news.

Opening up the link between us I probed the connection carefully, before getting hit by a wave of paternal love. Love as though the voice was my blood, as though I knew that face and that voice, before I added the years to Sam's features. His features and his voice of an added 7 years when I was a year old as his face came to mind. I switched to Sam's wolf form and added the years to him and I saw a jet black with gentle blue eyes.

'Shadow, was the only way I could see you, was by seeing your eyes looking through the darkness when after dark. Because my memories reactivated on that memory, before I saw Jake standing there as Reddy after being around Cullen?' I asked and I heard a gentle tone as he answered me. _**'Yes cub that was the only way to spot me, Smokey and I are too dark to see at night. So the only way now to see us is by tracing our eyes through the night.'**_

 _ **'But you responded to my human in the way you did your brother now. You knew us on sight the second you saw us at the time, but your brother. He would do anything to protect you, and we knew your only chance at healing from this now. It was by being back with us as your parental pack and cub pack, you were born wolf cub and raised in a pack. So you wanted your mate to be a wolf now at the time.'**_

 _ **'But Sue is my sister, I have a brother and sister, Sue is my sister, but I am the first born. So I was the one that had the gene now, but what she told you is true. The gene prevents inter-family breeding, so as result, he started mating Emily, I was the same.'**_ I heard as I remembered that remark as I decided to phone up my uncle then as I said it to my godfather and future father in law then as I hid a smile.

And thinking fast, I yanked my cellphone at that. 'Dad, what is Uncle Josh's number exactly, I'm about to call him up myself now?' I asked and Billy quickly answered me. **_'(215) 675-2355, honey, and he is going to want to hear your voice here as a result, but trust me, once he hears why you're calling him up. He's going to kill Cullen for putting both you and Charlie at risk.'_** he said and I nodded to that firmly.

Dialing the number, I waited several seconds and it picked up immediately. **_"Hello, Uley speaking."_** he said and I smiled at that. "Shadow, Uncle Josh?" I asked quickly and I heard an immediate remark by my calling him, and by his given name, what I called him by all my life then. **_'Yeah sweetheart, it's good to hear your voice, it's me, but Billy and Harry contacted me, and told me the situation up there regarding it."_**

 ** _"We're coming home, immediately, the guys are reactivating and we're back honey. It's okay, it's going to be okay, I know you miss Harry, but we're taking charge here._** ** _The boys and Leah are filling in for us, until, Beth, Aaron and I get back up there, but your mother is Billy's only chance to reactivate._** ** _But Joe, Jack, Adam, Tom and Daniel are back on duty, it's alright, just hang in there, for now, a week a most."_**

 ** _"Just a little longer, and_** ** _we'll back in a few days, we promise."_** he said and I gave a nod. "I don't suppose you dealt with repeated attacks like this, have you right now though?" I asked and his tone firmed up. ** _"We have, and in truth, everything Harry was teaching the boys, it's we've been doing this since we were your age. But at the moment the little brat really pissed us off now, once in our eyes was enough."_**

 ** _"But hearing you got targeted by another trio because he exposed you to these leaches, that did it, but for us adult wolves to reactivate. We have to lose our tempers completely, by that I mean in an uncontrollable murderous rage. And hearing you were nearly killed, again, followed by what he pulled. That was enough to do it, but we're coming home because at the end of the week."_** he said and I nodded smiling then firmly.

"The stories you used to tell me are going in reverse, I met the Cullens, the quintet, two months in after moving back. But the quintet are the reason Sam phased, I think his, Edward's adoptive sister and brother are the Paul, Jared and I started and the trio the guys and the council are protecting me from are the reason, the quintet started now." I said and his tone went firm at that. " _ **I know, but what Jake told you was true at the moment."**_

 _ **"If there is a bunch of vampires hanging around, say a few miles out of town, we start looking like we're college students with the build of a football player, once in range of one, and we turn into our wolves as a result. But your cousin has this color, because, like me, he never wanted to be a wolf and is trying to separate Smokey from himself, I'm the same way honey, your Uncle, Aaron, he has built up of excess energy in him."**_

 _ **"Like he has too much sugar and caffeine in his system, and that is showing how strong he really is, which explains Quil's chocolate fur, Aaron is a darker tinge to him, dark chocolate and Quil is milk chocolate. Seth and Harry, heart of gold and as a result they are gold furred as a result. Beth now, she was showing you the light at the end of the tunnel now, which is where her name came from, Sunny, Sunshine."**_

 _ **"But at the moment there was something we never got around to telling you here at the moment, but we were discussing this treaty we had with the leadership. Your mother told us you possibly ran into the leadership, but your real name is Isabella Philips-Ateara/Swan. They know your mother by this and if you get the boys: Seth, Jake and Sam to phase in front of them and tell them to add the entire 9 years to them and yourself."**_

 _ **"Tell them you will keep up that bargain with them, that we made when you were born and that is it, it's done as you and Charlie are free to go, but your father is very close to changing himself. But that is why we're coming home, so we can train him and protect you guys now, we'll be home in a week, I promise baby."**_ he said and I nodded in delight, as I just got my way out of this finally as I said it to Jake then at that.


	6. 4: Vampire Lies and Wolf Truths Part IV

**When Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Warnings: For this story, its a matter of just jumping over the entirety from them meeting for a second time right to the wedding now. As this gives the real reaction of once she hears the truth from Jake that Victoria was back. And that Edward lied to her again, as she weighs the scales to what she's giving up. To what she gains from her being with the pack as they deal with Victoria.**

 **Before they deal with the Volturi now, as she realizes her bonds with the pack are far stronger then the ones with the Cullens now after 4 months. Because Bella decides never mind the axe or the entirety of the rest of the story. As she tells Edward, to back off and get the hell out of her life. As she belongs to Jacob, to save herself and Jacob from a lifetime worth of a pain in a broken heart.**

 **As the script is read out from their current conversations, they realize the cast members are watching this entire conversation then. As they decide it's over with then, regarding the books and she rejects her lines. And listens to her heart over her head now starting from that day forward as she moves on.**

 **Becoming the town official she was born to be from that day forward, as Rosalie gets her wish and Leah changes back after this.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 4: Vampire Lies And Wolf Truths Part IV**

"The trio are coming home finally Jake." I said and he nodded in relief to the news as he said it. "Wait Jake, Uncle Josh what are you to me exactly, because the details are pretty sketchy, regarding blood bonds. How is I can connect to you like this exactly, let alone, who am I related to if I am part of the tribe?" I asked and I heard a tone of pride as he answered me, knowing this was going to explain it in things, as he said it to me then.

 **" _You have two real uncles in both sides of the family baby, your parents are not only children at all, baby. In fact your mother was a twin, she had a twin sister, but she and Charlie are where you got your coloring. But though looking like a pale face, you're really 3/4's Quileute, Bella, with it now. In truth, is that you're half Italian and half Quileute in truth, your grandfather Swan is adopted."_**

 ** _"The families you're connected to, by blood are mine, the Atearas and your maternal grandmother, the Philips clan. But I'm maternal, your mother is my sister-in-law, sweetheart, that's why you were attracted to Sam. Sam is really your cousin, his mother, my wife is your aunt, your mother was a twin. I may have imprinted on Embry's mother, nothing changes the fact I still love her."_**

 ** _"I love Sharon and I always will, but starting now, I'm back and I'm back for good, I have two families, I can be shared here starting now. We just never got around to telling you this, before we retired when your cousin and Leah were 12. But hearing you got targeted, again, by another trio, and that's how you got the scars on your arm before the leader bit you in the same place here too."_**

 ** _"That did it finally for us, and we reactivated, we're coming home, we'll be back in a week baby, we promise. But if you add the years to the boys and Leah, you have us as you remember us baby, the guys, Beth and and I. We are your brothers, Jake and your sister when phased, just as adult versions of them."_** he told me and I nodded as I quickly answered him as I thought over that remark.

"Billy and Jake said my toy pack are you as cubs, that true?" I asked and he explained that. ** _"Yes baby, it's true, Sam is what I looked like when we were his age and it was the same for the others. If you get a better look at his fur there were brown strands mixed into the black, he'll get darker as he gets older. Billy, Harry and I were the first of the ten of us that you had."_** he said and I nodded to that news softly at that.

"Are you guys what Ephraim, Levi and Quil looked like when they encountered the Cullens?" I asked and he went over that. **_"Yeah we are, the boys and Sam are us as cubs, as they grow up, they'll look like us and we are the twin version to our grandfathers. I'm Beta of the adult pack, with Sam first to phase, he and Jake switched positions, but your mother was our omega, our female leader."_**

 ** _"But our imprint is our everything, your mother and the other girl members of the pack our world and together, you make up our life. But you were our baby omega, as a result, you weren't scared of us, because you saw us like this. And all the time too as a result baby, if you responded to Sam that night. And by curling up in his arms, it's because you did that with me all the time.'_**

 ** _'I was your favorite uncle, though you loved Aaron as much you loved me in that way, but you been gone so long you forgot our faces. And what we were like together, Harry was furious when we talked this over. To the point that he was ready to kill Cullen when he heard the reason the redhead was after you."_** he said and I nodded as I answered him at his remark as I saw the look on Jake's face.

"Uncle Josh, it gets better on that, but despite the fact he promised to stay out of my life. He has had Alice spying on me this entire time, and secondly it was in a tug a war. I was trying to be free of him and he was trying to keep his control on me, until I decided enough already. And I took the jump off the 70 footer area that you and the guys always do it at. But as a result of this, Jake went in after me as I blew the jump."

"And then hit my head against the cliff. The cliff face, after the redhead jumped in after me, but Jake went in after me, and pulled me out. But problem is that Alice can't see passed him to see I was fine, and as a result now. I ended up meeting the trio far sooner then you wanted me to right now." I said and his tone went furious at that. _**"The trio, he went to Volterra?!"**_ he repeated and I nodded as I answered him then softly

As I saw the same looks on Jake, and the guys faces as I answered him then. "Yeah that's exactly what I mean, but the stupid idiot took the damn 'letter', at face value, decided. That he couldn't live without me and decided to kill himself by using the trio to do it, but he mistook Jake's remark. Destroyed his cell phone and went Volterra and tried to kill himself, Alice jumped the gun here." I said and I heard an adult version to Leah's voice answer me at that sternly.

 _ **"Nice wording for that, getting it second hand, is the same as taking the god damn letter on the show. And at face value, and the more responsible thing to do here regarding that. And you all love that tv show, you were acting like the team in the alternate reality of that story. Either way and frankly I don't give a damn right now, why the hell didn't they call up the god parents of that premonition. that it's true"**_

 _ **"But call the parent of the letter to confirm and then ask their own parents now. As we say this all the time, but long distance only lasts so long, but you can only try. For so long before you decide to draw the line and you did just that now. There a reason any of them never called Charlie here baby, we knew you were fine. And it's because Billy told us they all saw you at his house."** _she asked and I explained that firmly.

As I saw Jake cross his arms then as the quartet nodded firmly. "I know, and the reason is, because the damn letter came back to haunt them in the worst way possible right now. But you're right, dad and your pack knew I was fine, Jake stabilized me and brought me back to their house. So I could recover, but though my strength was drained, I was fine, but instead of calling first. She assumed it was real, came back to check and between both of these now."

"Leah, Seth and Quil all phased that night and your brother had a heart attack, because he, Harry. Just barely diverted her shot at attacking dad with his back turned. I was letting them go completely and moving on with Jake as a result, but I found her waiting for us at my house." I said and and then heard and adult version to Quil's voice answer me sternly. _**"And instead of my brother coming in the door, they see you."**_ he said and I nodded firmly to that.

"Yep, that's it exactly, after seeing I was fine she realized it was a false alarm, but their sister told him before she confirm this. Called my house and he assumed that said funeral he was preparing for was mine, destroyed his phone and headed for Volterra." I said and I knew they nodded firmly to the news. _**"When the more prudent thing to do is actually call Charlie up. To check here now first, before returning and destroying your progress."**_

 _ **"But call Charlie first, as he carries his cell phone on him all the time right now. But this kid has got a serious problem with commitment and two, he's got a dangerous obsession with you. And it's done enough damage, but we all say the same thing here and it's they never should have come back at all. But thanks to this, my brother is dead and my niece, nephew and Quil start."**_ Beth Clearwater said sternly and I nodded.

"I take it Billy told you what he said to me then?" I asked and her tone went dangerous at that. _**"Yeah he did baby, but frankly he's not worth it, I would just as soon let Aro, Caius and Marcus be the ones to tear him apart. Then waste my time on him, and when my more immediate concern is making sure. You're back to full strength and recovered, you matter more, you and Charlie, but our jobs as protectors come first."**_

 _ **"You as our baby omega come first, but Charlie is close, if the trio and the quartet drop in they just made him even stronger. Before if this situation turns into a cult, though it does right now, and it's enough. Now, that the boys and Charlie could start, Jake said it for all of us. We have you covered and she'll never get near you or Charlie, but you need time. And more importantly you need space from him to heal."**_

 _ **"But frankly the more responsible thing to do is call Charlie first then taking it at face value. But you're right, I know you hated that episode, because of the letter, he tore her heart out. But, like every parent and family member would say this, but before assumptions. You better learn why, before talking to an adult as we all say this. But long distance relationship can only last for long before you decided to end it."**_

 _ **"You made the most responsible choice you could have by ending it in the way you did. But he's not worth this and we all say this too, but he's in enough trouble already. But he should have kept his promise and ignored the god damn premonition. You were fine, and 2) still healing, he should have called Charlie's cell phone, but enough already here baby."**_ she said and I nodded at the remark then firmly.

"I want to talk to her right now." Josh said and I nodded and passed the phone to the duo. "They want to talk to you." I said and they swallowed hard. "Hello Elder Ateara, Elder Uley." she said and I heard a firm tone. " _ **Young lady, is there a reason you never called Charlie first, as he has a phone on him during the hunts?"** _Beth asked her and she swallowed hard at that as she answered her question at that remark.

"I would have, but my vision suddenly blacked out." she said and I heard a firm tone from Aaron. _**"Did either of you consider why she was looking like this when you came back whatsoever, her powers come from the family of the man she is in love with. By doing that and saying that to her, you could have killed her yourselves."**_ he said with a growl to her and Edward paled at that remark as he went further at that.

 _ **"Well did either of you wonder why there was already a scar where this maniac bit her, or why she had several more scars in the same places that landed her in the emergency room?"** _Josh said sharply and she paled at that. "No I didn't, until she came back I never saw anything on what happened to her." Edward said to him quickly at that. _**"Why the hell didn't you keep your promise exactly?"**_ Josh snapped at him and he swallowed.

" _ **Young man, let me make this clear, but did you ever understand why she actually tried to get you to let go like this?"** _she asked firmly and he paled at that. _**"It's because she couldn't hold on to the hope you would ever come back and decided to move on, by actually forcing you. All of you to let go, just so she could move on with my son, Jake and their friends at the time."**_ Aaron said sharply and he swallowed hard at that news.

 _ **"Young man, you may be a vampire, but to us, you're still a kid at the moment, and frankly if the boys already said this for the three of us. Well you just crossed the wolves you never wanted to, she's my niece, and my baby girl, do you honestly think right now in this case. That we're going to allow you a second chance to break her heart right now, you nearly killed her once, we're not letting it happen again."**_

 _ **"My son took my place as the beta of both packs till I get back, and my second in command is dead, because of you right now."**_ Josh said to him sharply and he swallowed hard at that remark. "Second, Clearwater is your second?!" he said and looked at Sam and Seth across the clearing who were both staring back at us with a look of hate in their eyes right then as Quil also was looking him with a look of ice cold hate that I was feeling the temperature drop.

 _ **"Yes that's right Billy is alpha, Renee: Omega, I'm beta, Harry is alpha's third, his sister fourth, Aaron is secondary Beta and it goes down the list from there. Once is enough in our eyes, in fact it's more then enough, she's needing time, she needs space and she gets it, if she decided enough is enough. And she told me this directly, so we, all of us in her pack, we're accepting this and you're restrained from her as of now."**_

 _ **"Don't bother arguing we're making that treaty legal and you're a civilian, she's the daughter of several government officials. And the chief of police, what do you have to offer her, but a giant waste of time exactly right now, huh. And if you just accepted her wishes of not having that party, you wouldn't be in the mess you're in with us, the pack or her parents right now."**_ he snapped at him and they paled at that remark.

 _ **"Honestly young man if you just accepted her decision regarding that party none of the last eight months would have happened at all. But you may think we're dangerous, but that's your own psychosis, to her, we're not dangerous at all. She knows our tempers and she can keep them under control, as you see her controlling our sons easily."**_ he said and the duo looked at me as I leaned against Paul who hugged me tightly.

"You honestly think we're dangerous, we're not, you are, we protected her for months, she loves us like brothers, family." Jared said crossed his arms. "Alright nobody panic, Goldie, Smokey, Cocoa get over here." I said and the faculty nodded as the trio came charging onto the parking lot and ran up to me as Seth pushed his head into my shoulder. And I wrapped both arms around his neck, and he hugged me tightly as Quil did the same and with him, Sam.

"Love you boys, my brothers." I said and they pressed their foreheads to mine then as the seven of them surrounded me as I pushed myself into Paul's arms. And he wrapped both around me as the trio looked at the duo sternly with a firm warning growl at Edward. "You see the simple change, you traumatized her enough she's turning to us for protection, we're human too, but we're flesh and blood, and warmth." Jake said firmly as I kept my back to Paul as he hold me.

As I pretended he was Storm and I buried my head into his shoulder as I heard Storm start purring at that. "I'm part of the pack, as is my sister, she's another imprint, but that's four and no clue who is number five yet, but as of yet. It doesn't matter, it's my and Jake's job to control the young pack, he's my alpha, and Sam my beta, but until Jake is ready, their ranks are in reverse right now." I said and and Rachel wrapped an arm around Paul who smiled.

And they both swallowed hard at that response and the trio and Rachel nodded firmly. _ **'I mean it, you crossed the line so far down, you blew it, she belongs to us now.'**_ Sam said through a firm growl as I heard Josh say it to him firmly at that. _**" If my son told you this already, and I know he's standing there with her, staring at you with a warning look in his eyes, he's me where she and her mother is concerned, she's his cousin."**_

 _ **"Blood bonded, family pack, but Sam and Quil are the ones that are related to her by blood, you honestly they wouldn't tear you apart. And for hurting her, part of the treaty touch her at all like and it's off right now kid. You listen to me, you may outnumber us at the moment in the case of the boys, but Renee, Phil and his pack. They are coming back and us with them you have thirty adult wolves running loose."**_

 _ **"You really screwed up big time, and frankly we're all sick of this little problem you have with us right now. She was born a human wolf and raised in the pack, she wanted her mate to be a wolf, you were only there. Now to introduce her back to our world, but after what you did last year, I as soon as would tear you apart. Then allow you the chance to break my baby girl's heart for a second time right now, Cullen."**_

 _ **"Starting now, as of now, you are going to stay away from her right now or so help me god, you come near her, and we're the ones that are going to kill you rather then the Volturi right now. And for the record, we already had a deal made with them, when she was five months and my son 20."** _he said and she finished that. _**"Turn it back over to her, I want to talk to her."** _she said and they nodded and gave it back to me.

 _ **"Don't worry baby, as soon as I get back, I'm on guard duty with you, as you have me, Jerry and Jack on protection duty with you now. But from now till the final end of this book series, you have us adult wolves and cub wolves back with you. You'll know us when you see us though, as we're the wolves in the pictures you have of us."**_ Beth told me and I nodded as I answered her gently at the remark.

"You know, I miss having you to talk to over this with, but Sue said the same thing. You, mom, my coach and Sue all said the same thing right now, but I'm not ready to get married. And he's pushing me to marry him so if I want him to do it, then I have to marry him first. But no in our time, at the age I am..." I said and her tone went dangerous, before Josh said it with a furious father tone in his voice as he said it for all of them as he answered at that remark.

 _ **"That just says he got you pregnant and has to marry you out of wedlock right now, but that's illegal here. And secondly we don't know what the god damn penalty for mixing human DNA with Vampire DNA. And finally and most important, that the little monster he bred with you can control their thirst. Because if his relative sees it when still a child they could think they changed a child and have the trio on our heads."**_

 _ **"Anyway as a result, no it's not going to happen, to keep everyone safe, from Forks to our tribe. Then he has to let you go anyway, but the little parasite is going to kill you anyway and from draining you from the inside out. But to save you we would have to kill you anyway, and I would just as soon tear out my own then lose you like that baby."**_ he told me and I nodded as I answered him then firmly at that.

"But frankly is this the reason, he got this started, because he doesn't want to start a war with you. 2) because of my soul, or 3) it's because he's cheating on me and doesn't want to be stuck with me after he changes me?" I asked and I heard a firm tone to that. _ **"I would consider all of these some very real possibilities but again it's not happening. If he hurt you this much by saying that to you."**_ Beth said and I nodded firmly as I answered her

"I know, and the guys are all pissed as is the faculty and my school friends at this. We made it clear that we know he was possibly cheating on me with the their friends up in Denali. Though that's true and that labels it as the song for a guy that falls in love with his female friend. But it's X-men 3 all the way, he can't touch me without hurting me and pushes me away. I want some physical contact with my boyfriend, in fact I want it all now."

"And secondly that he keeps his god damn promises right now for once. Jake does, he commits so much to our relationship and I do the same, but how can I trust him to not break my heart again, after he hurt me once. Or that once he does it, he won't leave again and I'm stuck like that?" I asked and I heard a sigh as she answered me, and I knew she and the duo agreed with me as she answered me then as I saw Jared and Paul cross their arms then as well.

 _ **"We don't, but what does it matter, you're a virgo, he's a gemini, you're not compatible, and secondly if he's trying to hold on. It's only going to make it worse, but it's time to move on right now, you need time to heal and you need space."**_ Aaron said to me and I nodded to that. "So one week only and then all of you come home?" I asked and I heard a smile in his tone as he answered me with a gentle smile in his voice at that.

 _ **"Yeah baby, that's right, one week."**_ he said and I nodded to the news smiling at that news. "I miss you guys so much, it's not enough I lose Harry, but then you're not here, I just want to keep our family in one piece." I said and I heard a firm tone as he answered me softly. _**"I understand princess, I get it, it's going to be okay, we're coming home and you have us papa and mama wolves back, I promise."**_ he said and I nodded as I tried to hold it in.

"Ever since he's been following me around lately right now before the latest trio put me in the hospital, my luck shifted right now. But I'd rather be with the family, I just want life to return to the way it was when you were still active right now. I want to be cub self again, you there to protect me like you used to, I hated him ever since the night Harry was killed right now." I said and they both paled at that as I went further as I said it to my parental wolf trio.

"Honestly what really pisses me off is I should have had the entire 14 months with Harry, and I don't even get that. He was dragging me off to his family every time Harry or Billy dropped in to see me and dad." I told him and Edward paled at that remark. _**"He cost you 10 to 12 months to be with my brother, because he thinks we're dangerous when he is the dangerous one?"** _Beth said sharply and I nodded to the question as I said it to her.

"Yeah, what does he care, I love you guys, I always did, and the memories are back, so what right does he have to keep us apart. I'm Quileute, my place is with our pack, our family, and with him gone, I got that back and the guys know I'm happy with them." I said, unloading it all to her, and I knew they felt my anger I heard several adult wolf howls shoot through the link followed by three young adult ones at that, as Paul nodded as Jared said it to that.

"Oh boy, Bells don't lose it now, you do and it's going to cause..." Embry started to say for him as I heard seven wolf howls shoot through the link and echo throughout the clearing at that as trio howled and the entire student body looked around the parking lot at that. "Bells calm down, your empathy shot into us and our wolves are as pissed as you are at this right now." Jared added and I took a deep breath as I tried to calm down as I finished that firmly.

"We get you're ticked at him and you have every right to be, but we're link emotionally and spiritually now, you have to control that temper now." Rachel told me and I nodded as she pulled me into a hug at that remark gently. "I hate him now, I don't care what he says now, but he did this to himself, he wants forgiveness, then give me space, and then I'll consider it right now." I said and the boys nodded as Sam, Seth and Quil nodded in agreement to that.

"Bella you can't mean that..." Edward said quickly and Jared shoved him back at that remark. "If Billy told you this already I simulated the attempt, but it was meant to block me from her sight, but when she couldn't see past Jake she came back anyway." I said and I heard Aaron's tone firm up. _**"So trying to be free of him and you take the plunge as Jake jumps in after you and this blocks you from her sight, if she bothered to call my brother."**_

 _ **"She'd know you were fine, but you just want to be free of them, he's not human, but we are, though we're wolves. It's we're still human, and you should be with your own kind, but honestly if he just accepted this and let you go. You wouldn't be in this latest mess he got you into right now, but if he looked at the truth and hid it, and he's in serious trouble."**_ Aaron said and I nodded to the remark firmly at that remark.

"Alright, you want to call up mom and tell her the entire story as I know that Jerry and Phil are both wolves." I said and Josh quickly answered me then. _**"Yeah honey we do, call her and tell her everything, as you know the truth now. Listen to me carefully if you already told the faculty, and at your school, your peers, tell them the truth. I'm related to you by blood and marriage, and Aaron is by blood, your father is his half brother."**_

 _ **"Call your mother after the day ends, but tell your father immediately right now what this is that's going on. He's going to remember what we used to tell him, he knew all along what we are and what the Cullens and the leadership are. And that Cullen's got such a dangerous obsession with you that you chose to fake your murder, just so you could be free of him."**_ he said and I nodded to the remark at that firmly.

"Honestly I wish you were here, because I can't take this anymore, if you were here, you could protect me. But even his taking charge, I'm hurt anyway, with you, I was safe because you outnumbered the perps 10 to 1. but now it's 18 to 1 or 2." I said and I heard comforting tone to that. _**"I know and it's going to be be okay, you'll have us with you again very soon baby, it's going to be okay, hang on we'll be home."**_ he said and I nodded to that softly.

"See you in a few days then." I said and I heard the trio say it together. _ **"You too baby, see you in a few days."** _they said and I nodded as I hung it up. "They'll be back in a week, but they said to call mom later on this week, but first it's time to tell dad." I said and the quartet nodded. "Oh wait till Charlie hears this right now, he's going to kill him when finds out the truth." Paul said and I nodded as I answered him firmly at that as I looked between them.

"He already knew, in fact he knew all along what Carlisle was, because he saw your fathers like this all the time. So if he never started then he was content to being a normal cop, but with the fact that we got company I think that did it right now. Because he's getting stronger by the minute, he's descended from Quil, Phil is from Cameron and Jerry is from your bloodline Paul." I said and they all nodded in shocked delight at the news as I called my father at that.

"Did your father know what gift your mother had, if he told me he's been keeping an eye on you ever since?" Alice said in shock and I nodded. "Yeah and he was getting ready to ship me to Jacksonville so I could latch on to Phil and his pack. But I chose to stay here as I started tying it together with my own, and as a result I'm back to full strength again." I said and Seth rubbed his head against my shoulder as Quil growled at Edward coldly and he swallowed at that.

"Charlie knew all along in what we are, that is why he's pissed at me?!" Edward said in shock and I nodded firmly to him. "Yeah and he's going to be even more pissed at what I have to tell him right now, I'm not hiding this from his anymore right. You stay right there, even touch me and they're calling the cops." I said and pointed at the faculty. "She's right, stay right where you are." Anderson snapped as Bentley pulled his cell phone and he swallowed hard at that.

"Hey dad, it's me." I said and I heard a gentle tone at that. _**"Hey baby, what's wrong exactly if you're calling me at work?"** _he asked and I said it firmly at that, knowing he was going to be pissed. "Dad, did the guys give you the reason why Edward took me to visit mom?" I asked and I heard his tone turn concerned at that. ** _"Billy gave me vague details, but it was clear that he was determined to protect me here, as were the guys as a result."_**

 ** _"Ever since the heart attack, they were getting far more cautious ever since, and frankly, like me, are all worried out of our minds you're going to have a relapse here with him back at the moment. Honey, after Renee contacted the boys, they went to the council and told them to get me on the reservation for the rest of the weekend and the boys were surrounding me, I also saw Storm and Brown back as well too."_**

 ** _"But they were determined to protect me and in the way he does you, but is this connected to why they got me on the reservation during March madness last month."_** he said and I nodded. "Yeah dad it is, in fact, while the guys do us together, all Edward thinks about is me and this was why I took off when my leg got broken last year. As such my decision is final right now, as he not only put you at risk of our perp, but the entire town now."

"In truth if I remembered that your friends were the wolves I remember taking care of me as a cub, I would have told you and you got me to the Rez. But he wanted to handle this himself and instead of protecting me, I still get hurt, but I just reached my limit as all he thinks about is me. And to hell with you, mom, or anyone else I care about, including my friends, you got your wish it's done with, things change can't change back." I said and his tone firmed up.

 ** _"Alright, I'm coming to the school, give me five minutes and I'll be there honey, I take it he just nailed the coffin shut now?"_** he asked and I said it firmly at that. "Yeah he did alright, Jake gave me the entire story, Sam sent him to deliver a message to them as he saw me. But it was clear he was scared that once I found out, he's in big trouble, but 1) Harry is gone and 2) he just put you at risk of the reason my leg got broken in the first place."

"The lunatic that tried to kill me and did kill Waylon, his wife is the reason for the heart attack, I'm not hiding this from you anymore. But it gets better, but that footprint you found last year was the stalker I got targeted by, that's her and her husband is the reason for this. It's the third wife, that just happened here, and a bunch of innocents gets caught in the middle and Harry gave his life to protect you at the time." I told him and his tone went stern at that.

 ** _"That was not a wild animal my team and I were hunting down, but human, alright baby."_** he said and I nodded. "Not quite human but something else, but to put this bluntly, if they already told you how to recognize a human drinker the second you see one. That's what's been stalking me all this time, Edward killed her husband, and it's going an eye for an eye." I said and his tone went furious at that news as he answered me firmly at that remark.

 ** _"Alright tell me the truth to what you're caught up in, I need everything, because if this is the reason, that Harry took charge. And the second you saw the boys, then I need to know, as you forgot what your uncles look like, let alone what Beth looked like. And when like that, but though I never reached full power yet it doesn't matter I'm still determined to protect you in a way that helps us by you safely on the Rez."_**

 ** _"But Tom and Daniel, that's elders Lehote and Cameron, are also cops, and you just scared the hell out of them when you ended up in the ICU last year. With you being gone from town for three years, you forgot this, honey. But my best friends are the Quileute high council themselves, was this why the boys decided you were spending break on the reservation?"_** he asked and I nodded as I said it at that remark.

"Yeah it is, but the guys are acting as junior police officers in protection detail and the reason why exactly. In why the guys were on protection detail is because he got me targeted by a lunatic stalker, Edward killed her husband. And in retaliation, she's determined to kill me, and Harry got caught in the middle. She's the reason for the heart attack, and I can explain it when you get here." I told him and knowing that did it then as he answered me at that.

And his tone turned stern at that remark. **_"So that's the sum of it, we had some sort of group of murderers running loose and they killed Waylon, and five others. Before they targeted you, you left town just to protect me, and that puts you in the hospital. But his wife and possibly whoever it was that you reported to me on this group of oversized wolves was the latest hunt, before Harry."_**

 ** _"Get Jake on the phone baby."_** he said and I nodded and Jake took it and I heard my father say it then. ** _"Son never mind school, she's under your protection, if he's ready to start a fight here, make it clear, as the chief of police. My daughter is under tribal protection, as of now, she needs time and I can hear it. The unexpressed pain in her voice, she's still grieving, regarding Harry right now."_**

 ** _"It's time, she needs space from him, and she gets it, so pull the bodyguard protection and deputy trainee card son, I'm leaving my daughter's safety to you. But if this is like witness protection or just bodyguard protection starting now son, but he can't do a thing about it when I ask your father. And the council to take over starting now, so say it, Jake."_** he said and Jake nodded to the orders then.

"Got it Chief and I'll take care of this, I swear it, see you in 5 minutes." he said and, thinking fast, I took it. "Dad, contact Billy, the treaty is explicit, but the high council can over turn the decision in protection duty, government decisions here. Not comparable to the situation here right now, you're the chief of police, so take it to the high council. The La Push police department and get Tom and Daniel involved in this right now."

"I'm under protection by the Quileute government, the high council of Elders, with you having connections to their precinct, through Tom and Daniel." I said and I heard a satisfied tone in his voice as he answered me. ** _"Good idea, we get this treaty legalized by taking it right to your godfather and their council. I'm going to have a little talk with the mayor right now, and get in touch with you godfather."_**

 ** _"So give me five minutes and then I'll get up there, I'm bringing some added help."_** he said and I nodded firmly. "Dad, you and mom don't have to say it, I'm taking your unspoken advice, I got a phone call from Uncle Josh. He said I'm betrothed to Jake already, but it's over, I had it with the lies and over protectiveness. As a result, but Josh is the vice mayor of the Reservation, while mom is the high councilor of the council."

"Josh, Beth and Aaron are coming home, they'll be back in a week, in the mean time, as one mayor to another, I need a bodyguard from the council starting now." I told him and I heard his tone firm up. **_"Josh, you spoke to Josh?"_** he repeated and I smiled and gave a nod. "Yeah I did and as a result, that's enough of this already, if I'm Quileute, I'm taking up the protection of the adult hunter pack." I told him and I heard a firm tone.

 ** _"Alright, I'm rounding up a couple men from our department, and Tom and Daniel from the council. But there's no use arguing over this, you're going under Billy and the council's protection, starting now. Because if this is why Edward is attempting to interfere in your bonds with Jake and the others. It's coming to an end right now, because I know you're lonely without him and the boys."_**

 ** _"Do you remember now, regarding your bonds with the kids and their fathers and Beth?"_ **he asked and I smiled at Jake as I answered him then. "Yeah I do dad, but that's part of what the problem is, I spoke to Billy. And he told me that mom's connection to the council, is the same as mine is to the guys. If you remember the 3rd and 4th seasons to the tv show when we were little, that's the problem right there, but here it is."

"I have the entire thing with Jake and 2/3's of it with the others, my added ability came from mom, mom knows, she knew all along what put me in the hospital last year. Why I shut down on you guys and why she's trying to intervene with me and Edward. And it's because her grandmother is the guys grandfather's team mate. In their hunter pack, jumping from generation to generation the side effects is an empathy and spiritual link."

"And secondly regarding my change of heart on Sam, now, is he was acting like a big brother to me all last month. But the reason for that is he's blood, he's my blood relative maternal side, I learned certain facts about my family tree. Ones that grandma hid from you after she married grandpa, but Aaron was not just a member of your trio. In fact he was your half brother, as for Sam and Josh, that was maternal side now in this."

"Mom's twin sister is Sam's mother, but she's entirely Quileute, us: you and me, you're half and I'm 3/4's as a result, that's why we feel so comfortable with Billy. The tribe and councils are where we belong, the remark of heart of a wolf is the truth now in our case. But you and I also have that in us, but added truth is grandpa, he is your stepfather, your father is Papa Quil, you're an Ateara, dad, but it's true family with them, the council."

"We're related by marriage to the Denali's, Calls and the Camerons. Phil is half himself, he's related to David Cameron, and Embry's mother is his twin sister so that's the entire family, but here's the thing in why I chose Jake, but you're one side of him and Phil is the other." I said and I heard a shocked tone in his voice. _**"Should have seen that coming right now baby, but we married our own kind, so Phil is one of him and I'm the other now."**_

 _ **"Josh and Aaron are by blood now, as Sharon is your mother's twin sister and Aaron is my half brother, that is why you connected to Jake's trio so fast, before you saw Sam, Jared and Paul, our families are tied together. Your mother was my own kind, but if I'm also like the guys, Phil possibly imprinted on her and I'm meant to imprint on someone else at the moment."**_ he told me and I nodded as I answered him at that.

"Yeah exactly right now, but I was born with mom's ability to connect to the entire adult council, that ability comes with an empathy link and them reading my thoughts, but that's the problem right there. Because my energy comes from the family of the guy I'm in love with, of either grouping, the Quileutes or Edward's family. When Edward left last year and he took the entire family with him, he drained me completely, but around the council, and Jake finally."

"I was regaining my energy, but my connection to the guys and your friends was in it's infancy, I need to be with them. Just to be acting like you saw me the last few months before he came back, but that's why I shut down on you. I need to be with the guys and the council now, it's done with, and Edward was too late. To prevent it, but I belong to Jake now, for good, Jake is the true leader of the junior hunting pack now."

"But that's the catch now, when the leader, the alpha, imprints on his omega, she becomes the alpha's mate. Edward was too late to stop it, because Jake's spirit wolf imprinted on me, and I chose Jake the night Harry was killed at the time. It was over, and secondly Sam is too furious to think straight here, but he's not allowing him, by that I mean Edward, to hurt me again." I told him and I heard his tone gentle at that news as he said it.

 ** _"Alright that answers everything I need to know, regarding why you shut down on me last year, before you started healing again. But we can discuss this in private with the council in the mean time, regarding the treaty. So if this has to do with whatever caused Harry to have the heart attack. And with why the boys are about to start fighting over you right now, then it's enough I had it here. "_**

 ** _"I'm having this treaty over turned, and the pack is your bodyguards, see you soon, baby."_** he said and I nodded as Henderson nodded in a 'Go ahead and tell him the truth' nod to me and I nodded. "Dad, it gets better, but despite the fact he said he was not going to interfere, and stay out of my life right now. He's been spying on me through Alice, but here's the problem, ever since we had this group on the loose."

"It seems that though he promised to stay out of my life, without interference, wanting me to grow up normal, it's a proviso. And said is that he'd only stay away as long as I was safe, but at the second my future turns black..." I said and his tone went furious at that remark. _**"And they return, regardless of the fact that nothing happened here, you were fine, I saw you at Billy's house that day."**_ he said and I nodded in agreement to that remark.

"She never called out to verify, what would be your response, if you got that call from him or Alice?" I asked and he explained that to me. _ **"If they called me when I was at the Blacks with you at my side right now, I would tell him you're fine, but stop calling. And as of this moment, you're off limits, you were doing fine until he called back. But you're fine, and moving on finally so stay away from you."** _he said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I said that just the way you said it that right now, that I'm fine, but to you and the rest of the pack, both age groups. It's I'm fine, but you're not letting him speak to me, or I guarantee that I'm fine, before you say it to him, said is, as of now. Stop calling and leave us alone, as of this moment, he's restrained from me, and I'm off limits, stay off our property and you or the packs catch on our property and he's being arrested as of now by Uncles Tom and Daniel."

"I just made a very vital connection here right now, but do you remember, how the guys, the twins, Em', Leah and I loved that tv show. But after the letter, we stopped watching it, before the second film came out and we all thought the same thing?" I asked and I knew he nodded as he answered me. _**"Yes I do, I take it they did the very same, he took the image at face value here?"**_ he asked and I nodded to him gently as I said it to him at that.

"Yeah he did, but he never gave Jake the chance to clarify what he meant when he said you were preparing for Harry's funeral." I said and that did it as he answered me at that. _**"He thought he meant you, I left you alone with Jake so you could mourn like we could, but you deserved a chance to say good bye. As he risked his life to save both of us, and they never even give you that chance?"**_ he said sharply and I nodded to that remark then.

"This whole situation I'm in right now, since they left is because of this, after hearing from his sister, that they thought I was dead. He called the house to make sure, hearing you were preparing for a funeral, he destroyed his phone and went to Aro." I said and that was it for him. _ **"He destroyed his phone and went to Volterra?!"** _he repeated in shock and I nodded. "Yeah, but they mistook the situation." I said and I knew he nodded as he answered me then.

 _ **"What do you mean baby, what happened last month, if you chose to move on with Jake, before he came back and her with him?"**_ he asked and I said it as I tried to control my voice as the tears came into my eyes. "The bikes, the cliff I saw the guys, it was meant to combat his trying to control me, by infusing me with jolts of adrenaline. And as the longer I was around Jake, the guys, Leah, Emily and Kim, I was myself and acting like you remember."

"I was happy and I was healing you saw that, but he was trying to control me still, keep his control on me, till the day Harry was killed. As it was going in the run around at the time and I decided enough was enough and seeing the perp come running at me. As I took the plunge as she dove in after me, before I hit the cliff face and Jake grabbed me, as I faked my death. And in order to get him to let go, and it would have worked too, if she ignored it in this now."

"That she couldn't see passed the boys, or Leah, or your friends and Aunt Beth, and instead of calling to double check as you saw me at their house. She immediately came back and instead of seeing you walk in the door, she sees me and realizes this was a false suicide attempt." I said and I knew he nodded. _**"To be free of him you decided to on sports that to them are insanely reckless, like Derek, I considered you were planning on."**_

 _ **"And when in college, of getting into the X-games once in there if you bought a dirt bike and were going cliff diving at the time. Before you told us this information, you tell the faculty and Derek what you just told me honey?"**_ he asked and I nodded. "Yeah I did, and they all got it, but to them and I said this directly, but not only are we not compatible, he's got a seriously dangerous obsession with me right now."

"Do you know about the guys and their fathers, Beth?" I asked and I knew he nodded. _**"Yeah I do, in fact dad said if I never started, I still had a way in by being married to your mother, though I'm an Ateara. But that's my one way in at the moment, though if I hadn't remarried since your mother and I divorced. Well then my wolf is hoping to find an exact match, and it may have with Sue."** _he told me and I nodded to the news.

"Yeah alright you better hurry up and get up here, the guys: Sam, Seth and Quil showed themselves to the entire student body, the faculty and their parents, as their wolves." I said and I heard a bemused tone. _**"Uh huh, alright I'm going to get the guys and we'll be there in ten minutes, but you better send all but the quintet home. Said quintet, Sam, and your trio, let alone Jake and Embry, if Aro and his brothers show up soon enough."**_

 _ **"Because this way they can show themselves to the trio and their guard if they show up, so they see you're us as cubs."**_ he said and I nodded and hung it up. "Dad's contacting the mayor and getting my protection taken on by you, Jake." I told him and he nodded firmly. "Goldie, Cocoa, head for the den, I'll be there in an hour, I promise." I said and the duo nodded to me gently. 'Stay in the trees, and phase back.' I said softly and they nodded to me.

 _ **'What about me Bella?'** _Sam asked and I explained that. "Dad said for you and the quartet to stay with me along with Rachel, still on guard duty and you're my alpha at the current moment till Reddy takes up the mantle. But if Kim is coming to check in just send her forward, before we have anyone else showing up between when dad gets here and or if we have the leadership showing up unexpectedly, but change back." I said and he nodded to that remark softly.

As Quil nudged my shoulder gently with a whine. _ **'Don't want to go, want to stay with you.'**_ I heard a gentle voice say and I hugged my cousin tightly. "I know you do Cocoa, but uncle wolf says to return to the den, we'll be together soon enough, just give me a half an hour." I said and he nodded with a sighing whine and turned and headed back into the bushes with Seth right behind him and Sam nudged my head, before he too headed back into the bushes.

"I think you started something with the boys, their wolves want to stay with you, at the moment." Rachel said and I nodded. "Well dad gave orders for the duo to head home for now, Sam and Seth are coming just give it a few." I said and she nodded as Jake said it for both of them. "Daughter of a cop and chief of police, you just pissed off the wrong man, Cullen. He's furious here, but starting now, she's my responsibility." he said and I nodded to that as I said it.

"Was that really necessary to tell him the truth like that, though?" I asked and he nodded to me. "He needs the truth, Bells, but as a result it's clear, Cullen was ending up in trouble from the second he heard why you broke up with him. But frankly, it was already too late by the time he came back now, you were back where you belong. And secondly, we had a connection the minute you came home." he said and Edward paled at that.

"Yeah that's an understatement, every time he locked gazes with your father, I knew he was seeing Ephraim at the moment. But if that's the case, he knows your father is an adult version of you, when he saw Reddy finally. Exercising my true powers as an omega, just to prevent a fight from breaking out between you now. That was it, my true powers come from you and the second I'm with you again, and I'm being myself with you."

"In other words, dad just went to Billy and the high council, to over ride the treaty, I'm under your protection starting now. But the treaty got legalized, but to dad, it's he's taking it to the mayor, as they combine both departments together. But legally my protection is now under the authority of the Quileute high council starting now. With the fact you lied to me, again, he took it to Billy." I said and Edward said it in shock then.

"Before you say it Edward, you're just a civilian, Billy is the high chief of the tribe right now, as one mayor to another. He can over turn protection rights if he wants to, aside from that, as his god daughter, he's protecting me in the one way he sees fit. I need protection, I need time and he understands this right now, so to them. And me, until I decide what to do about us, it's he's taking over." I told him and Jake nodded firmly then.

"You can't do that Jacob!" Edward said firmly and he crossed his arms. "Actually we can, you forget our deal, the key point in the treaty, well that deal covers her now. But you took off and left her unprotected and we took charge, but my father. Let alone the guys fathers and the Clearwaters, they were protecting her long before you came back. She prefers our way to your over protectiveness and you lying to her at the moment."

"But her father is the chief of police, and you're a civilian, while my pack is connected to the reservation police department and two are part of the adult pack themselves. I don't have to hear the words, she feels safer with the fact we have 14 and there's only 7 of you. We also keep her updated on the search and she's safely masked by our scent, but enough of the lying now." he said and I nodded as I took his hand and he smiled at me.

"Did you forget something here right now Edward, you're not the one that wrote up the treaty with my grandfather, or her grandmother. Carlisle did, he agreed to this, honey test the link to them, his older brother and sister and Carlisle." he said and I nodded. 'Carlisle can you hear me?' I asked and I heard an immediate reply at that. **_'Yes Bella I can, what's wrong now exactly?'_** he asked me and I explained that to him firmly.

'You better get up here, I just got the truth from Jake, and we need to go over this, regarding the treaty.' I told him and I knew he nodded. ** _'Alright, on my way.'_** he said and I nodded as I looked at Jake. "You're the true alpha of the pack and the grandson, and son, of the high chief of the tribe. So you and Sam have the power to over turn the treaty and and dad turned my protection, and his, over to you, but how many times."

"How many times have we had that conversation, Jake, keep me updated on the hunt, I'm either at your house or Emily and Sam's and you protected both dad and me. When at my place and you were always with me, never leaving my side." I said gripping the back of his head and keeping my forehead to his. Remembering our bonds, I remembered the meaning of the phrase he said to me the night Harry died and I knew it.

I knew what I wanted, and it was him, I didn't care we were two years apart in age, or that I still had a death sentence on my head. All I cared about was getting through the next five months and making sure, now, that nothing ever took anything else. That I loved, away from me as I said the words then. "Que Quowle." I said and he smiled. "Que Quowle, everything you ever needed me for, we do it twice, but take it back and do it."

"We take it back and do it again here, together." he said and I smiled at him, feeling my happiness as he made it clear, he wasn't letting me go anymore then I would let him go. "It's better like that and stronger now, then ever." I said and he took the next line. "And we're not going to lose." he said and I said it. "Because we get to choose." I said and we said it together. "That's how it's going to be..." we said together as he finished that lyric.

And he pressed his forehead to mine. "Everyday, of our lives." he said and I smiled. "I want to find you there, I want to hold on tight." I said and I said it. "He's screwed himself over, you did everything you could to make me happy in the months since he left. But crossing this line, the decision is made, I choose you, you don't have to say it. And I never have to change for you, you can give me more then he can, way more.

"You can give me a family and future, it's done, so Que Quowle." I said and he smiled at me softly at that. "I love you, I always have, in truth, it's been close to 8 months, we were never sure if they were coming back. And you were moving on finally, moving on with me, but he made a promise, he breaks it leaves you broken. I kept my promises, but the shows made a very vital point." he told me and I smiled and nodded to that.

"You remember, we said this to each other all the time as cubs, only now as teenagers, I'm turning 17 next year. But in looks, I look closer to your age of going on 19, Bella, it's the fact we always kept you updated on the search and he doesn't know when to quit. But it was clear to us, that whatever reason you left town and your father said he took you to Jacksonville to see Renee, he didn't tell you why." he said and I nodded to him.

"Mom says I should follow my heart, make the right choices for me instead of listening to my head now, well with the fact he lied to me, again, I'm doing that now. I love you, I always did, but never mind taking sides, I see both sides, but his lying to me, drops the scales in your favor. But do anything, be anything, our connection, it kept me together, I love your brothers and Emily, it's done, it's over." I said and he smiled in relief at that.

"That's it, the fight over you is done, we win?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah you win, I'm not putting my father at risk of anymore dangers. And when they were by hanging around with Edward, not anymore, if my powers come from being with the family of the man I love. I know sooner or later they're going to leave again, but you and the pack, you'll always be here, always, this connection, whatever it is, is permanent now."

"What are the side effects of you creating that connection with me?" I asked and he smiled. "It's a soulmate connection, I become everything you need me to be, from a friend, to brother, and to a soulmate in the end. Reddy was doing it in slowly, bit by bit, but today's the moment of truth, you make that jump and we're together. And forever after that, the imprint keeps you at the same age physically till I decide to stop now."

"And even then you and I grow old together now, I'll never leave you, I'm not going anywhere Bella, the connection started the day you came home. From there after you came to me with the bikes, I know you needed me as a best friend. As I healed your heart, and even then, I had all the time in the world, because Reddy imprinted on you." he told me and I nodded as that cemented my decision, Jake was it now in soulmates.

"You remember what I said, I'd leave and run away, I would do it for you, but why need that, when I know the truth, you're a wolf. And I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing, you're my own kind, as such and I'm being honest, but Harry was the clincher. As was the cliffdiving, our relationship, I was happy with you, you made me happy. I understand now, this weekend put it in perspective." I said and he smiled gently at that remark.


	7. 5: The Truths Of The Packs I

**When Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out And The Connection Of The Packs**

"But the anger at losing Harry is still there, isn't it?" he asked and I nodded as I answered him. "I know what happened and how it happened, but I still can't believe he's gone, your fathers, your parents were there for me. Ever since this started, but loss of one member of our trio is bad, I can't take losing either dad or your father next. If they want to kill me, then it's by killing someone I love that would do it, aside from you."

"I think I had Harry sleeping on the bed with me in wolf form all this time, though that's true, I'm still in denial he's gone. I want him back, I want him to come back, and because of her and Edward, he's gone." I told him and he gave me a hug as I tried to hold it in as I buried my head into his chest. "I understand, but it's time, just say what you want to say, get it out of you, I won't leave you, I promise." Jake said and I nodded firmly to him.

"Que Quowle." I said and he nodded. "I promise, I would never do what he did, you can count on me, I'll always be here for you." he said and I nodded as I saw, out of the corner of my eye, my coach crossing his arms and I knew he realized what was wrong. "He wanted me to move on and I did, with you, the duo and the guys. It's over, you win, Jake, I made my choice by his choosing to lie to me." I said and he nodded as I turned.

"Edward, just what did you expect was going to happen the second he tells me the truth here exactly, that you lied to get me out of town?" I asked him and he swallowed. "When you left, you basically lost any right to make decisions regarding my safety. The matter of the late 20th to early 21st century comes to mind right now as such. It's relationship trouble and a matter of you taking off on me." I said, as I went further at that remark.

"If you just slowed it down, and told me your father was being transferred, before you left we could have kept in touch. And gone to a new way to do this, but you never did that, it was not cooling things down nor was it a clean break. How long before you came back, before I moved on with someone else exactly, huh. Well this time, I'm taking my parents advice and the adults, the guidance counselor, the coach, even Sue and Billy."

"Until I decide what to do about us, I need time and space, you made the mistake and here is the consequence, Jake has me and you are just left with the memories. You did this to yourself, but you know what, in this time it's a matter of being the responsible teenager. That I'm taking their unspoken advice, it's over until I decide what I want to do or where I want to take this." I said to him, but before he could answer, I heard it then.

"Oh boy, well he did this to himself right now, this was coming sooner or later and the second we hear he's lied to her again, she is not going through it twice. Besides she needs us most, and she's now taking our parents and the faculty's opinions here." I heard Tyler say to Ben Cheney and he nodded as the faculty that were watching over this conversation crossed their arms and I knew they realized I made my choice.

"Relationship trouble and a matter of long distance relationships, something if he bothered to do, before he left, she wouldn't have shut down on us." I heard my P.E. teacher say in annoyance at that and then I heard my English teacher answer that. "No kidding, but if she's considering that, she doesn't need to hear our opinions. Let alone Renee and Charlie's if she's choosing now to do it." he said as I heard a call out to me.

"Bella, son, is everything alright?" My guidance counselor called out and I quickly called back to him, my coach and my principal. "Yes Sir, but it's a matter of relationship trouble, and one that is getting addressed after he took off during last year's school term. Jake just addressed something that has to do with why our father's trio was destroyed. And it's just put our relationship in the spotlight." I said and he nodded to me firmly at that.

"Now what baby?" The coach asked and I said it firmly. "As of now, I'm taking your and my parents unspoken advice after what happened last semester. As such you don't have to say it coach, I need space, it's an act or cooling thing down til further notice in Edward's case. If dad gives the go ahead, I'm staying with Jake and my cousins and brothers starting now, but I need space till I decide." I said and they nodded in relief.

"Dad's placed my care and protection in the hands of the Quileute high council and the young hunter pack, Jake is the representative to the pack, he came to get me. We're just waiting for dad to show up, with 20 minutes till the bell rings, Coach. But if anyone else is listening to the conversation, it's he's lied to me again and I'm still pissed. That my uncle is gone, Elder Clearwater is family." I said and every adult listening gave a nod to me.

"Our fathers, that's Jake, me and Seth and Leah Clearwater, our fathers were a trio, but our perp is the reason he was killed. She's the reason he had that heart attack, and I'm still in mourning, what I need, is to be with my friends and family. That funeral may have been a month ago, but frankly I'm not losing someone else I love. So until I decide on things, regarding Edward and me, it's no contact." I explained and Henderson nodded.

"So the gold stuffed wolf I saw you carrying as a toddler, when you came to visit honey?" Coach Anderson asked and I sighed and nodded. "That's Harry's spirit wolf in toy wolf form, but it's the only memory I have of him when I saw Goldie. Harry was my uncle and to me, the fact he died like this is enough to put things in the spotlight. Because he just put my father at risk of the perp that killed Harry." I told them and they nodded softly.

"I saw a red furred wolf sticking his head out of your backpack, on Friday just before class let out, who is that baby?" Bentley asked and I tried to keep from laughing at that. "That's Reddy actually, he's Jake's spirit wolf, but ever since Edward separated us, I've been carrying him and his brothers. And when in stuffed animal form, around with me lately." I said and they nodded with bemused smiles as I nudged Jake at that remark.

"You possessed your toy version and stuck your head out of my backpack, are you trying to expose us Jake?" I repeated and he smiled at me. "You remember the Teddy Ruxspons that came out in the 80's, no one is going to think to ask on this. I just made them think my toy version was animontronic and not possessed. But to get back to us right now and we need to go over this, you made your choice on him now, but what about us."

"Where do we go from here?" Jake said softly and I smiled. "I think you already know the answer to that question, he left, you were here and I moved on with you, it's too late. I meant it, we don't have to do this to each other anymore honey, and in truth. It's because even before he interrupted things the night Harry was killed. I already made my choice, it's you, it's always been you, Jake, I love you." I said and he smiled in delight.

"I'm not losing you again, but this time it's personal, but one relapse as a result of their causing me to change, a second thanks to them returning and Harry being killed. And now this, the minds games are through, just say it for both of us, it's over Bella." he said and I nodded and turned to look at Edward coldly. "Bella you can't mean that." Edward started to say and I looked at him angrily as I answered him at that remark.

"Just what did you think was going to happen when I found out you lied to me Edward, that I'd let it go, not going to happen. Harry was part of my life from the time I was born, you saw the gold wolf I was looking at, that was him as a cub. So take a guess of who his cub version really is and why he no longer has his adult version with him. In teaching him the ropes as he grew into a twin copy of himself." I said and he swallowed hard at that.

"That stuffed wolf I had, the gold one, is Harry when he was a cub, but the guys are cub versions of their fathers. Seth is that cub version of his father, Seth is my little brother and the fact his father died to protect me hurts. Because I forgot what he or the guys looked like when like that, but what hurts even more is I had only four months back. And with them, before he died, I should have had the entire 12 months, but no, you idiot."

"Seth is my baby brother and because of you, his father is dead and Leah is stuck without Beth showing she's not alone and secondly she and her brother. They got to grow up without a father now, like them, I'm also in mourning, his wife is my godmother. But the ones this hit the hardest are me, Jake, dad, his family and the packs, you idiot. And because of why, he risked his life to save my father from Victoria as a result here."

"This whole god damn situation started because you broke your promise Edward, what was it you promised, huh, you wanted me to move on. Well I did at the time and now it's you're ignoring a fact only he understands here. But you did it again, as I said, dad could be killed because of me, don't you get that right now yet. I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about dad and my friends." I snapped as the fear shot through me at that.

'Seth, you and Sam, when I tell you to, get up here, I need to see you.' I told him and I heard an immediate call back. **_'Yeah alright, we'll be there Bella, don't worry, I'm okay, you're not going to lose me too, I promise. It's okay sis, it's going to be okay, I promise.'_** he said and I wiped the tears off my face as I realized he was a 14 to 15 year old version of of Harry now, and I needed my baby brother and big brother then.

"Dad, Harry, she was up in the tree, and was right behind dad, Harry took aim and she..." I started to say as the fear shot through me. "No not again, please, not again, I can't lose someone else I love, why didn't you tell me sooner you asshole. My father was nearly killed by her before you came back and this time. You put him at risk by not telling me, Edward, why?!" I screamed at him as the pain and anger shot through me.

"God no, oh my god, not again, you get Charlie out of the town and on the reservation?" I asked Jake quickly and he nodded. "Yeah we did Bells, he's okay, we brought him on the reservation he was spending the weekend at my house with me. That's why I let him have it just now, you needed to know this, he just barely put your father at risk. Yet again, remember what I said, she won't get near you or Charlie and I meant it now."

"It's okay, it's okay, he's safe, he's safe and we were fine this weekend, I knew this was going to be the reaction when you heard this, honey. Just like I knew you were still having nightmares regarding that leach right now, but once was enough. After they told us where you were we explained our conditions to your protection. What we agreed to when we took over, the guys fathers agreed to it as well, but we made sure here."

"I made sure, that your father was fine, but our parents are the best of friends, you know me, I'd protect you with my life, as would the quartet. But I would never lie to you, I never lied to you before, so why start now, remember. They read you Cinderella, you hoped it would come true, that one day your prince charming would come and rescue you, I can love you like that, if you give me a chance." he said and I nodded to him then.

Moving to him, he pulled me into a hug. "I love you, I'm not letting go." I said as the jolt of grief shot through me. "After they left and you took over, after I settled into our new routine, just being around you guys was helping at the time. I love the guys like brothers, Emily like a sister, you were my new family and I was happy now. But losing Harry just shoved the point home here, I can't live like this anymore now, Jake."

"Having the way things are, before I got together with you, I can't do that anymore, I love you, I'm happy with you now, but the Tiffany song. That signifies this right now, but how long could I wait, before I moved on with, and I was ready to move on with you. But this, this has gone way to far, you and me, it's always been us, you and me for four months after I gave up and let go now." I said and he nodded as Edward looked me in shock and pain at that news

"Once was enough, in fact it was more then enough, Harry's gone, but losing dad now, no I can't take that, Jake, I can't do this anymore. I was happier when I was with you at the time, I feel like, like..." I said as I felt something stab me in the heart as the tears started falling down my face then and he kissed my forehead. "It's okay, it's okay, we're okay, Charlie is fine, you won't lose us too." he said and I nodded to him, shaking.

Pulling me into hug, I buried my face into his shoulder and he rubbed my back. "I was just beginning to move on from him when I took that jump, but if he would just but out. Harry would still be alive right now, you were holding me together and I was ready to move on, before he interrupted us that night. I was ready to choose you now finally, but I hate these parasites, because of them Emily was hurt, and Harry is dead, damn it, God."

"Why'd I even bother going after him, but you and dad, the quartet and Emily, I was happier with you, I can't lose you and I won't, Jake. Screw this, I want to be with you, I want to go home, home is the pack and you, I had enough of this. I'm not denying it anymore, it's you, it's always been you." I said and he nodded. "Shh, I understand, I'm not leaving you, and I never will, I promise." he said as he hugged me as he finished.

"But it's stage two of grief, you been in denial all this time, time to let go, and let him have it now, who's fault is it that Harry is dead. None of this was your fault, it never was, we understand, you miss Harry, but you're pissed he's the reason Harry is gone. And you nearly lose dad and Charlie next, say it, get it out of you, you need me. Well I'm right here, you need time and space, we understand that." he said and I nodded to him then.

Tightening my arms around him, I pressed my forehead to his and we closed our eyes, feeling everything that made him who he was. I knew whatever connection was tying us together, it was growing stronger every minute. I also knew if I did this with the sextet then it would be the same, whatever my position was, I was their entire world now. As I waited for the outburst from him, and then I heard a crazy jealous shout at this.

"Get your hands off of her!" Edward snapped and I said it with a growl. "Stay away from her and keep your hands off of her Cullen, I mean it, you make a move and we're calling the cops!" Rachel snapped as she pulled her cell phone out and I saw the names and knew they were Paul and Jared's fathers. "Did dad give you their phone numbers or did your memories come back, Rach'?" I asked and she crossed her arms as she answered me at that.

"It's the second, I remember everything Bella, but as a result, Tom is my father-in-law, and dad is your's right now, but our families. They're tied together forever now, but come on right now, what right does he have to tell Jake to get his hands off of you. He's been gone so long, that he's got no reason to be jealous, that you moved on with my baby brother." she said and I nodded as Jared and Paul surrounded me with Embry at that remark firmly.

"Who the hell do you think you are exactly Cullen?" Paul said with a growl and Jared held his hand up as he moved to grab my arm. "Stay away from her, even try it and we're calling the adult pack, so keep your hands to yourself Cullen." Embry snapped at him as he moved in front of me at that. "What gives you the right to continue acting like she belongs to you exactly, it's over." Jared said with a low growl and I finished that remark sternly.

"I initiated it, Edward, it doesn't count and what right do you have to be jealous right now, anyway, you lost me as soon as you did this. He understands my feelings right now, I never had to hide my feelings from him, he reads me like a book right now and always here. He's practically my soulmate now, he'd do anything, be anything for me and, right now. I need him to be there for me now, because you did it again right now at the moment here."

"Aside from that, he's my bodyguard now, he's able to hug me and hold me, as he's entitled to hold me if he wants to, by mixing my scent with his, I'm protected right now. So what right do you have to act like this when you took off last year, I was beginning to move on, but again, I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop, regarding you. And then it does that when I hear that you lied to me again right now at the moment."

"He's also my best friend/possible imprint Edward, so cut the crap, just what did you expect here. What did you think was going to happen when I learned you lied to me again, exactly. You expect me to accept that you're lying to me, and your trying to keep me away from my friends, no it doesn't work like that, so knock it off?" I said feeling the anger go shooting through me and I heard six howls go off then as well.

"Smokey, Stormy, Brownie and Hurricane, the quartet, but I don't recognize the last two, who was it exactly?" I asked and Jake quickly explained that to me. "Seth and Quil, even before you met the trio, you had a pack, with me, Quil, Seth, Embry and Leah. They feel your anger and the guys just sounded off in response to your anger shooting into them as well." he said as I looked at everyone looking around the parking lot at that as several others came out.

"Oh my god, guys, was that really necessary, I know you're pissed that I'm pissed right now, but was echoing my anger like this really necessary at the moment right now?" I asked and I heard two howls in answer to that. "Okay, I think he was saying yeah it is Bella, but if we, that is the entire student body and faculty, heard that, then the entire town just heard that." Tyler called out to me and I nodded as the guys and Rachel started laughing at his remark.

"You said these guys see you as their entire world right?" Jessi called out to me and I nodded. "Well I think your anger shot into them, if we heard them lose it right now, but over sized huskies that look like real wolves. And they all have the same link to you we do, but at the moment the fact that as the omega, you lose your temper, we hear them echoing that anger to let everyone in town know this." Mike said and I nodded as the faculty exchanged looks at that.

"What the hell was that?" I heard my guidance counselor say in shock and the faculty nodded. "The guys are scouting around the backwoods in the forest near the school, Professor, but they're the cubs to the sextet that took out several wild animals that attacked the locals when you were kids." Jake quickly said and he nodded. "Whoa, those are some pissed off wolf howls right now?" I heard Dave Randolph call out in response.

As everyone looked around at that. "Great the empathy link hit them, but they sounded off because of me." I said covering my eyes and Ben Cheney called out of me at that. "Are you saying these guys feel your anger and they lost it now?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, the sextet is Smokey, Storm, Brownie, Cocoa, Goldie and Hurricane, and with the amount of kills they're protecting the school." I said and they nodded as I said it softly.

"What the hell was that, it sounds like your wolves know I'm beyond furious here?" I asked and I heard a deeper version to his voice answer that. ** _'You guys are linked now Bella, it's the bounce back, your bond is an empathy link, baby. Everything you feel we feel and vice versa, just get it out of you now before that happens again, honey.'_** he said and I quickly said it to that, knowing who the voice was at that firmly.

And knowing it was the adult version to my soulmate's voice immediately. "Dad?" I asked and he answered me softly in relief. ** _'Yeah baby, just go ahead and say it now, before that happens again, the guys, the boys and I can feel your anger. Just get it out of you now.'_** he told me as I felt my anger growing in intensity as Edward looked at me to say it and I said it as I screamed at him, as I decided enough was enough then.

"Shut up you bastard, you just crossed a line now, I need him more then I do you right now." I snapped back at him as I pushed my back into Jake's chest and he wrapped both arms around me protectively. "Jake I mean it, but right now, I need you more then I need him, you were there when I needed you the most, but with that in mind. That's my next question right now, but the pack, what about Sam, he's the alpha of the gang."

"Will he accept that my decision is final here, that I chose you from the second you told me the truth, you understand. Safely on the reservation you being there for me, and when I needed you guys the most, I'm guessing the guys and Leah just started. But the quartet now, Sam and the trio, I need to know, but though I went to save him. Will they forgive and let me return to the pack, home is with you and the quartet now."

"What about the guys?" I asked and he smiled. "They miss you and they want you back, we all knew this was going to be the reaction and dad phoned ahead to Charlie to tell him. Now, that our perp was in town and Edward lied to get you out of town that's why he was slightly cold at Cullen this morning. We knew that he possibly lied to you, but the second I gave the reason why it's over." he said and I nodded and called it out mentally.

'Sam, better get up here, send the guys fathers and get up here, Jake just exposed the truth that Cullen lied to me. I'm pissed and it's game over, you guys win, by doing this he could have killed dad and I'm all alone here. He just caused a secondary relapse after Jake phased, I need you big brother. You guys are all that matter to me, but frankly I need you most now big brother, I need you.' I said mentally and I heard a fast response.

 ** _'Got it sis, we're on our way.'_** he said and I nodded. 'Guys, you hear me?" I asked and I heard a fast reply in unison. ** _'Yeah loud and clear Bella.'_** They said together and I gave a quick set of orders. 'Alright boys, head back to Emily's, I'll meet you there, but there's a few things I need to deal with, but you got your wish. I choose you, but this time, it's permanent, I promise.' I said and I heard Seth Clearwater call back to me.

 ** _"Alright see you soon sis."_** he said as I looked at Jake and then saw his bike right behind him and smiled as I quickly answered him. 'Not you Seth, you get up here as well, little brother. And it's because if what Josh told me was right, the four of us are the the leaders of the pack. And with your sister and Quil just behind us, so with that right now, I need you up here.' I told him and I heard an immediate response from him at that.

 ** _'Alright got it, coming to you Bella.'_** he told me and I refocused at that remark. "You already cover the red tape on the alibi, because right now I need to be away from this jerk. After he lied to me yet again right now, but it's the remark of cooling things down and when I'm ready to. So then, and only then, do we go forward here now." I said and he smiled and nodded to me as I said it firmly then to him at that as I said it out loud.

"Jake, I saw the bike, and it's screw school today, I'm going home now, home is the reservation and with you, the guys and Emily, my family. And with that in mind I choose you now, you win and it's game over now." I told him and he smiled in relief as I moved to him, just before Sam Uley and Seth Clearwater came running out of the bushes. Watching him move to me he quickly pulled me into a hug and I tightened my arms around him then and closed my eyes.

"Boy am I glad to see you, I missed you guys alot this past month, since he came back." I said and he tightened his arms around me as he pressed his head to mine then. "I missed you too, four months together and now he's interfering in our bonds as a pack. But come on we're family, he can't keep us apart like this, we grew up together. He doesn't understand the first thing of what life is like for us when being a wolf."

"For crying out loud, just what the hell was he thinking in not telling you and you got to hear the truth from us right now." he said and I nodded. "You know at the moment this situation just feels just a little too familiar right now. But the personalities are going in reverse right now between you and Jake at the moment. But that's what worries me right now, you seeing a slaughter like this is traumatizing enough already right now."

"But you're on the edge of 15 right now, baby brother, I'm scared you're going to get hurt or worse right now..." I said and he looked down and pressed his forehead to mine. "Dad wasn't your fault Bella, but losing him, I understand that fear right now, you lost one member of the pack you're scared you're going to lose us next. We did our jobs, but like working as a civil servant, cop, fireman or whatever, this is our job sis, and I love you too."

"It's okay Bella, you're not going to lose us too, we swear." he said as he pressed his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes at that. "You too, you activated?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I just wish it had been from better circumstances right now, but it's not your fault, you won't lose me too, I promise." he said as Sam arrived and I grinned as he charged up to me then and I threw my arms around him as he hugged me tightly at that.

Tightening my arms around him then, I felt, like Jake, as though he was the one thing holding me together at the time. Trying to hold it in, I felt the tears start running down my face at that. But I lost one adult version, while my godfather was retired, and the other leader and secondary of the pack was still out of town. All I had, for now, was Billy, Tom, Daniel, Jack, Joe, and Adam until Aaron, Josh and Beth came back as I said it.

"God I missed you, brother." I said and he pressed his forehead to mine, looking into his blue eyes, I realized why his voice and eyes were so familiar to me. It was because he was a younger version to his father in looks, voice and everything else. As I realized how much I missed his father, I realized how much I loved him as my big brother. And I didn't want to let him go, anymore then he wanted me to leave them as he said it softly.

"Hey you okay, Bella." he asked me and I shook my head. "How long did he expect this to last exactly, I mean I was beginning to move forward with you guys and Emily. I was happy for the first time in months, since I learned the truth about you boys. I don't care what you are, it doesn't matter to me, but in truth I was waiting for it. The other shoe, to drop, and hearing you guys missed your chance is what did it, I had it with his lies."

"My decision is final Sam, I choose you and the pack now, I don't give a damn what excuse he has here, but your my brother. And more if this connection between us is what I think, my blood as such, with you of age legally and the fact. Now that Billy sent you here, it's made clear, but your my pack leader, you knew what I wanted. And from the second you started protecting me at the time, and with those words in mind right now."

"Was this what you needed me to know, that he put dad at risk, again, because they tried to handle it themselves?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah and Paul made it clear to Cullen's big brother that lying to you was a bad idea after he knocked him in the river. We know you prefer daily updates and you felt safer with us now and with it. So to you it is better in knowing and scared, then unsuspecting and jumped because she was back."

"And you not knowing this, I was protecting you for weeks, since you learned the truth about us, but I really am pissed off right now. You been put through enough right now, but this crossed a line he can't take back at the moment. You need time to recover from that broken heart and then, and only then can you choose where this situation goes. But until you do, he's to stay away from you starting now, I'm family Bella, true family."

"Renee told me the truth, she's my mother's twin, you're my cousin, that's what had you so attracted to me, our blood bonds, you're not alone. We forgot what we were like as cubs with you missing for three years, before you came home." Sam said and I nodded to him. "You're not the only one, Dad's brother is Aaron Ateara, Phil is related to Stephen Cameron and his sister is Embry's mother." I told him and he nodded as he held me.

Stroking my hand through the hair at the back of his head he pressed his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes at that. "I don't know why they didn't just keep their promise, or he just ignored the god damn visions for once. But I'm sick of this, since you took over my protection, can you read what I wanted where protection detail was concerned?" I asked him softly and he nodded as he answered me gently at the question then.

"We can, we know, we always knew that to you, it was better to protect you and your father together and best just to give you daily reports on that leach. But like we keep saying it's better knowing and scared, then unsuspecting and jumped. And it's because you don't know she's back, but it's been a month and you're in denial. Of his being gone, time to just get it out of your system now." he said and I pressed my head to his softly.

"You're my pack leader, well I choose you and the pack boys, alpha, omega and beta, that's us three, if that's why I recovered that fast, before he came back. I was happier with you, better and stronger, I'm not sure what it was, but when I was with you. I was happy, but I'm sick of this, we were all born in the late 80's to early 90's. If it's a choice between you or him, I choose you." I said as I moved between them and that did it.

"But the five of you, Kim and Emily were my pack for the last month, it doesn't matter what they say right now, I had it now. I want to be free of them, but this is no relationship, despite my requests of not throwing a party or getting me gifts, they did it anyway, but Rose. She is the only one that actually listens right now at the fact I have my own wishes and now I know the reason why, it's over." I said and the boys all nodded as Rachel crossed her arms at that.

"So let me get this straight, despite the fact you gave the request you never wanted anyone to acknowledge it was your birthday. And we did that, by getting you a birthday card, in the case of the quintet over there, or Charlie and Jake left your gifts unwrapped. These two ignored that and though you made it clear, they went ahead and did what they wanted?" she asked and I nodded as I saw their older brother and sister arrive on the scene at that.

"Rose, Emmett?" I called out and they nodded and moved to me at that. "Was Tanya the distraction, in what you wanted me to realize?" I asked and Emmett sighed and nodded to me. "Yeah, she was Bella, I know you deserved the right to know this, but had they just accepted your wishes. Then none of the last 8 months would have happened at all, but I know you were happy with the pack right now." she said and I nodded to that firmly as I said it to her.

"Guys this Rachel Black, she's Jake's older sister, and her twin lives in Hawaii now." I said and they nodded to her smiling and she gave a gentle nod back as Rose said it to me. "One more question, despite the fact he said he would never interfere, was that on the proviso of he would no longer interfere. And as long as she was safe and the second it goes black, they break it and return?" Sam asked and they nodded to us and we all crossed our arms at that remark.

"I staged my own murder by Victoria just to get him to let go, once it went black, Jake revived me and brought me to his house. I was fine, if they'd bothered to call dad at the hospital they'd know this right now, but dad saw me at their house." I said and they nodded in amazement. "So you staged it by making it look like she drowned you and left you for dead, you wanted me to tell him you were dead?" she said in shock and I nodded firmly to her and she nodded.

"Yeah I did, I'd given up hope you'd ever come back at all, so I decided he breaks his promises, I was breaking my own. But the cliff-diving is something we do all the time in La Push, it's recreational sport and every adult in the school. That's including my parents, considered I was intending to get into the extreme sports in college, and motorcross, rock climbing, even the cliffdiving are part of the games." I said and she nodded as she got it at that news firmly.

"Jake's my imprint, but we knew each other all our lives, since we were kids, Sam, he's my cousin, as is Quil, but their families are blood related. I'm related by blood and by adoption, marriage to all their families, but my grandmother, if Seth told you this already. Is Tiana Philips, she's the high council adviser to Ephraim." I said and they nodded firmly to the news. "It's over, I'm not doing this anymore." I said and they nodded to me as I went further at that.

"I don't get why he's trying to hold on, but if you just contacted dad at my house, and told him the truth. And here's the truth, but dad knew all along what you are, he's an unactive werewolf himself." I said and they nodded in shock to that remark. "He knew all along what we are, you mean if we contacted Charlie he would tell Black and they would meet us at your house, and you'd be safe?" Emmett said in shock and the guys nodded firmly to him at that.

"Yeah you were the hunting party, but I would be safe with the adult pack protecting me, they'd been doing this for thirty years. And Billy would order the trio to protect me, as our cub pack was in one piece again finally, but Sam is my cousin. I thought of him as my big brother, the boys my trio, before Embry activated and with him Jake, but I was safe as we destroyed them all." I said and they nodded as she answered me at that remark then.

"Alright I'll go tell Esme, if it's over, we're doing this your way, if the council made a decision and Charlie decided to get the mayor involved. The treaty went legal and we leave you to be protected by your pack, I promise, so if you want to lay into these two for the mess they got us into go ahead. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and I can take charge now from here." she said and I nodded as they took off at that and I knew they were going to Esme as I said it to the quintet.

"Guys I don't give a damn what he says right now, I lost your father because he got me targeted by these leaches, I'm not losing dad, Josh or Billy too. Enough is enough of this already, right now at the moment here, Sam, your father is coming home. And along with Aaron and Beth, but we have 9 of 10 from their pack and all of you from our's. So that should do it for now, but dad has placed my care under you and the adult pack."

"But whatever you told Carlisle you just hit it exactly, once I heard this, this was coming to an end right now. But at the moment, in our case the letter was turned alternate reality, Jake and I decided to give ourselves a second chance. And in your cases and my friends and I'm not letting you go, but in his, he took the damn letter at face value. And ripped my heart out, and as you're the oldest of the pack, that makes you the leader."

"Just say it, your favorite power ranger as a kid was Jason, so just tell him the truth, but Jake is Tommy when he and Kim decided to put things on hold. Until she came home, and we did that, we decided to do it over again and that decision. It's just made our bonds even stronger then ever right now." I told him and he nodded. "Yes and for the first time in months, I never seen you so happy, that choice was really for the best."

"You're my entire world, your happiness is all that matters to me, and with that the guys feel the same way, they hate Cullen for what he did to you. To us, it's a matter of your happiness is all that matters to us, and we're not letting him hurt you again. You're not going through it again, and once was enough, it's not happening again. Not if I have anything to say about it, he's the enemy at the moment." he said as he let me go and turned to Edward with a stern look.

"Try it and you're getting arrested Cullen, you're outnumbered 6 to 1 and we're in public here as well, so try it and they're calling the cops to pick up the pace." Sam said and he sighed as he went further. "I don't know what you expected from her hearing the truth from us at the fact you lied to her again. But if you were hoping she'd let it go, then you're the one who needs a shrink right now." he added as Seth took charge at that.

"Before you get physical here, keep in mind we got the faculty watching this entire conversation, just waiting for a blow up, Cullen. Now I may be the youngest of the gang, currently as my friends didn't start, but that doesn't count. For anything right now, but in truth, you just pissed us off right now, she's my sister. But just what the hell did you expect, she had a pack, before she got reunited with the trio, said pack was me, my sister, Quil, Jake and Embry."

"But here's my point right now, but in our decade, of the last 20 years since they were born, our act of relationships came from us. In regarding adult advice was putting things on hold when in a long distance relationships, you didn't do that. You just took your sister's news at face value without clarifying what the heck happened and why. Not unlike the letter on the tv show, he did the same thing and destroyed her emotionally."

"As a result he had his best friends beyond pissed at him as a result, those best friends are her childhood trio, who are the original rangers. But the boys here, her trio are Jared and Paul they hold the spots, I got the blue, Jared has red, and Paul has black. So give me a damn good reason for her not to throw you out of her life and move on with our green, turned white ranger himself?" he asked and Edward paled at that remark as he went further."

"It took one attempt to get the truth out and when did it went into a domino effect in one shot, she told her new red, who then told her new black who told her new yellow and said yellow's replacement. And from there now, 7 of the 11 members in the team they all had the truth, but 4 of the 11, that's her new boyfriend, her replacement, and her original black and yellow. They take it at face value, and you know what happens?" he asked and he shook his head.

"They sever ties with her, her replacement stabs her in the back and the duo scorn her, because the black gets his heart broken. But during this, the bastards never give her a god damn chance to tell them the truth, as one letter does enough damage it tore the original squad in half." he said and they paled at that as Rachel gripped his arm at that. "Seth I get it, but the faculty told us to cool it with the swearing." Jared told him and he nodded to the orders at that.

"The new leader, and his new girlfriend, the original black and yellow, they do enough damage, this could be considered espionage. Helping an enemy in time of war is espionage, and could carry the ultimate price in the military." he told them and they paled at that remark. "They got tried for treason, because they never double checked?" Edward said and we nodded sternly to him. "You did the very same thing." Sam snapped at him and they paled at that remark then.

"Our parents told us the truth there was a treaty with the leadership created already, what the hell is wrong with you. Are you trying to wipe out the entire town, the entire state, because you're refusing to let me go even though you made a promise?" I asked and he swallowed hard at that. "You got a real problem with commitment, but now you put this entire state, from one end to the other at risk, because you're refusing to let her go."

"Just what the heck do we have to do, to get you to realize this, that she marries you, and you could destroy not only your own family. But the town, the tribe, even the entire damn state, because if you do it, and it's having a severe chance of having Aro and his brothers on our heads. But this is what the tv show proclaimed, one choice, of not double checking puts their entire town and the planet at risk." Jared said firmly and I nodded as Seth said it for me.

"But this has the sextet so furious, that in our age, she gets to their parents and trust me, their parents are furious at that, as a result. So as a result now, 5/6's of the second remained intact, along with the new arrival, in the girls, but four took sides and five chose both sides. And the one that gets burned for doing the right thing is unwilling, and to trust another boy in fear of having her heart broken again." Seth told him and he swallowed hard at that remark.

Pressing my forehead to Seth's then smiling, he looked into my eyes then. "I love you brother." I said and he smiled, as I heard a fast call out from Mike. "Bella, he's sky blue." he said and we nodded as I looked and Sam and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to mine and Eric nodded. "Cherry red with gold outlines." he said and we nodded. "Well that's all of us now." Jared said and he nodded in agreement to that remark smiling as we exchanged grins then.

"Rachel is the third yellow in the team, Emily the secondary, and Leah the original now, I'm the original red. While Jared is the Ninjetti red, Paul is black, Embry the new black, Seth blue, and the boys are going to the new blue, but that's everyone right now. Kim has your back up position, as the new pink, but the pack is five entering their 20's, four in their late teens, and five in their mid." Sam said and I nodded as I answered him at that with a chuckle then

"Someone want to cancel that out right now, because this is the second song they added to the Jetsons, but you and me." I said and Sam smiled as they chuckled. "The music videos, here, check this out." I said as I activated my phone and pulled up the one focused on season six of the power rangers and they nodded. "His omega was removed from the show and the sister of his predecessor took over." Jake said and I nodded to him gently at that remark.

"Yeah and we started something, it's in reverse, he took off and you gave me a lifeline, before bringing me to the guys now. But I got you and Em' back, before I got the boys back and with them is Emily." I said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Baby tell me why you look so sad, a heart like your's isn't made for that, give me some time and I'll pull you through, give me some and I swear to you." he said as he swung me around as I hung on to him at that.

"The narrator removed them from 3/4's of the book right now, and I was always with you all this time since." I said and they nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and turning your life in a single routine, but school, your job at the Newtons, us and life on the Rez, this kept up even though we weren't together. Just before he brought you to us and you caused me to phase right in front of you as that unlocked the door." Paul said to me and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah no kidding at the moment right now, if it hadn't been for the fact that I got you into a single rhythm at the moment. Then you never would have recovered, so getting us over to his house, that started it, as you prefer laughs to stability right now. And we gave you something to laugh at, before we did the next step that was stability and we got you into a normal routine. As Jake took charge and brought you to the guys as you were with us all the time now."

"As that helped you even further, as you pulled the cord and freed yourself completely by taking the plunge." Embry said and Sam nodded in agreement to that. "Who's the wiseacre who started this right now, we've been a pack, a family since Jake brought you home to me, the boys and Emily." Jared said and Sam nodded in agreement to that. "He's right, you were home once I exposed us to you." Paul said and Jake and they nodded in agreement at that.

"What colors were there here?" Sam asked and I explained that. "Jake had green mixed with white, Jared was fire engine red, Paul black, you're cherry red, and Seth is blue." I told him and he nodded. "So Quil is also black and so is Embry, but matching our personalities to each ranger from the entire two seasons now, and that makes you. You're pink, near violet in color tinges and Leah is yellow, while Emily is lighter tinge of yellow." he said and we nodded to him.

"We were as close to the team as possible but in our case the show went alternate reality, instead of me going to you. It's you came to me, to let me know, but I decided as soon as Edward was out of the house now. It's contacting you guys on the short line, here, so we could pull this here now. But everything you do Jake, everything." I said and he smiled at me then. "Everything I do in this job, I do it for you." he said and I nodded as Sam smiled in happiness.

"Yep, everything we do in this job, or when in our off hours, we do it for the girls we love, do anything and be anything. That's what the imprint really is, and we knew, we always knew, you guys were meant to be together." Jared said smiling and Sam nodded to that in agreement then. "And an imprint lasts forever, either version of the gang, so long as you're happy that's all we care about now guys." he said as he went further as he looked at me and Jake then.

"I always knew this, but you were flying high for the first time, since we got each other back. But you're flying so high now, that it's a matter of you being happy, your happiness is all that matters. To us and the others in the team, but your big brother, the guys, you and Leah, that's all of us. Until Jake activated and even then, we were back to full power as Embry took his real color, but first he was blue and now he's in black finally like he's supposed to be."

"I'm Jason, Paul is Zack, Jake is Tommy from year one to year two, before and after he switched colors, Embry is the new black, Quil is like Paul the original black, and Seth is like Billy, Jared is the new red. But half the original rangers and the other, the new members of the gang. But you had me, the girls, Jared and Paul since birth, before the quartet started now. But two versions of the team come together as one for this in the end now finally here."

"And while Cullen here takes the letter at face value, you and Jake decide that screw the separation it was time to come home as we put both sides together as one finally. And while the girls are Trini and Aisha, okay that helps, but that's all of us here, but come on it's between us, before we get Colin and Brady. With Seth added to the gang finally, but we keep this up, in the gang, we went alternate reality in the letter. And this love triangle could be considered that."

"But we kept our promise here over Charlie, but just as we were going to arrest her. Emmett jumped at the same time and they blew the arrest and kill." he told me and I nodded. "Come on right now, it's been one thing or another, but we got to get this under control and before this results in the entire tribe. Every guy member of the tribe phasing if there is more to this then we think." I said and he nodded in agreement to that remark as he answered me.

"Who's he kidding, the one that actually gave a damn on my feelings was always you." I added and he nodded as he picked me up and swung me around as I hung on to him tightly, before he put me down. And I pressed my forehead to his, as I heard a gentle coo, combine with a purring growl at that. "I think we all heard that, but that was to tie you guys together, Alpha and Omega." Jared said and I nodded in agreement to that remark as Sam said it then firmly.

"Am I the only one thinking we're living our own version of the tv show, before the letter showed up here, and he took it at face value?" he asked and we shook our heads. "No I've been thinking that ever since she killed Harry at the time right now, but if they even bothered to call Charlie. They would know I was fine right now, but this did turn into the letter, and the Cullens take the damn thing at face value." I told him and he nodded as he hugged me then.

"I finally remembered, you were there for me since I was baby, you acted like my big brother, though cousins. It was always you, you were my big brother, before we even understood what this meant now. As we got older, he was hoping I would never remember this Sam, but three brothers and two sisters. You were my family until the trio were added to the gang, but two versions. And of the very same three colors, I have family in the gang here, no changing it."

"In all honesty this was what pissed you off didn't it, that he broke my heart and you were determined to keep it from happening again?" I asked and he nodded as he hugged me tightly then. "Yeah that's it alright, my baby sister, my cousin, he pissed me off, and I had to find you and fast. Before what's left of the trio did, but it was me you saw this time in the woods. I look like dad as a kid, so you responded to me in the way you used to him, before he left."

"But that's what had you drawn to me, but you knew, I was too calm and controlled in my temper. One way back in, it was triggering the ticking time bomb in Storm, before I reminded you to get out of range before he went then. But that did it, as it unlocked the door now finally, our family now in one piece, but I was Jason, Jake: Tommy, Em' Adam, Paul: Zack. And Jared: Rocky, until we added Seth, Quil and Leah to the team to finish us off now, but that was seven."

"We just needed our last three rangers to bring it to eleven now, with three girls in the gang and one more ending up in it here." he said and I nodded smiling then. "Well I think I our last rangers are Rachel, Brady, Colin and Kimmy." I said and Jared closed his eyes as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "Kimberly is too much like you as it is, but you girls get it together, before this results in a free for all here." Jake said as he started laughing at that remark.

"Well I think Rachel is supposed to be the new yellow in the team, but Leah and Emily are the original and secondary yellows. Kim is my replacement, and I'm the original pink now, but one version before we became a pack. It was us four, and Leah, that was the original five families, before Jake activated. And then we added the duo, Quil and Emily to the gang and before Rachel comes home now." I said and he nodded in agreement to that remark as he said it softly.

"Too late Sam, I know as well, dad exposed himself to me, by possessing his double, Reddy." Rachel told him and he nodded as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "Reason #2?" he asked and she smiled. "Storm imprinted on me." she said and he nodded. "Not surprised right now, two year age difference between her and your brother, and two between you and Paul, so we've known each other all our lives." he said and I nodded as he finished that remark

"Two versions of the gang, but two versions become one, and we all agree with this, he lost you by saying whatever it was he said. But we've been debating this ever since you started spending more time with us at the time now. Knew the cardinal rule, never say his name in front of you, but to us, this. After they suddenly show up after seven months. It all read out one thing, he took the damn thing at face value." Sam said and I nodded as he hugged me tightly then.

"And don't worry, you have me sis, always, your wolf, always your werewolf." Seth said and I smiled at the wording as I pulled him into a hug and he pressed his forehead to mine then. Just as I was answering I heard a call out and saw Kim arrive and she smiled as I smiled in delight as she pulled me into a hug. "Hey Crane, you doing okay?" she asked and I smiled. "Yeah fine Kitty, better then ever my sister." I said and she hugged me tightly and I tightened mine

"Honestly, this is what the imprint now, it's the song on Kevin Costner's version of Robin Hood." she told me and I nodded smiling. "I wish they added that to the show between him and Kim, for the entire three seasons. But take me as I am, take my life I would give it all I would sacrifice, well that's this all over. And I did, I take Jake as he is, in both ways, he's everything to me, you guys: my world, him: my everything." I said and they smiled at that as Sam said it

"That's how devoted we are to our mates, take me as I am, take my life, I would give it all. I would sacrifice, the girls don't care what we are, and they took us as we are now, and we would sacrifice everything for them. That's even our lives, but to us as a pack, the omega is our world, the imprint our everything. And together, you make up our entire lives as wolves now, as family or our soulmates now. But he blew his shot at understanding any of this right now."

"But honestly he could never be that selfless, like we are to our families or our tribe, but that's the green/white ranger all the way. But we can't help it, there's nothing we want more, but every piece to the end of the song, is what we would do. We are that devoted to our imprints, but could he be that selfless right now for you, do anything. And be anything to keep you happy, that's your relationship, pink/green/white." he said and I nodded as that did it finally.

"Yeah and what does he know, if it was snowing in the mountains the night before a battle, and I was half frozen. He can't get near me without killing me, but you could and as you warm me back up, you're just a walking thermal heater now you guys." I said looking between the quartet and they all nodded in agreement. "And while I'm the one keeping you warm as I act as the cell phone for the fight." Seth said to me and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah and reason is I need you keeping me company, but it's your job to protect me and with you is Leah. But I think that's why your family is third and fourth, you're the personal bodyguards to the omega." I said and he nodded. "Any while the alpha and Beta are busy with the hunt, with there being eight wolves, we split the pack down the middle, in between shifts, so movie time in the house as we watch that episode." he said and I nodded in agreement.

"And there's the what if, _**'what if I never let you go, would you be the man I used to know, if I stayed, if you tried, if we could only turn back time. But I guess we'll never know, many roads to take, some to joy and some to heartache. Any one could lose the way, but if I said we could turn it back to the start. Would you take the chance and make the change?'**_." I said as I added the tune to the question and they all nodded.

"Well in this case that's not happening, he broke my heart, I choose you Jake, we took that chance, but it's like the song on High School musical, the second one now. Everyday, everyday of our lives..." I said and he smiled. "I want to find you there want to hold on tight, we don't get many second chances, so best not making the same mistakes that he and Tommy did, I'm taking that chance right now." he said and I nodded as Edward looked between us in a panic.

"What do you know of being a true man in love with his girlfriend, do you understand what she was truly feeling after you took off on us?" Kim said sharply and he swallowed hard at that. "She needed me and the girls more then she needed anyone, as only we can understand this, and trust me. With the fact I'm back I'm not having it happen again, you're the guy that started cheating on her in the movie, and another musician caught it on the rebound."

"You're the hotshot musician at the rock concert, my brother was the man that helped her move on as she made new friends now. So tell me how can you understand the heart of a woman, if you can't get into our heads the way our mates can?" Rachel asked sharply and he swallowed hard as the girls stood on both sides of me and the sextet surrounded us, and I knew he was afraid of her as he looked from me to the girls and back again as he said it to me at that.

"I, I don't understand, what is the big deal with this letter you and every girl in our class keep talking about it exactly?" Edward asked me as I knew he was trying to keep from shaking at the look on the pack's faces. "It's pretty damn clear you do not understand what it means to be a pack or gang, but hurt the single member. And it has the others on your head for it, Cullen, and for the record, I'm her version of her replacement at the moment on the team."

"But the show is a very big point in the life of a teenager, we love action/romantic stories growing up. In our ways we see this as though we loved being Ninjas and watching the love story now. As such now, we all hated the next episode after Billy returned to town, because it was about a dear John letter. But there were two sides of the new leader, one side like you and the other like Jake. But the side that listened to his head over his heart now at the time."

"It resulted in tearing the gang apart." she said and I finished that remark then as she pulled something out of her bag and hold up the first half of Power Rangers Zeo, before the original red came back. "You see a dvd case with a sextet of colored superheroes on the living room shelf?" I asked and he nodded. "What about on Netflix, you ever check my streaming queue, and see a list of three shows, the names of these shows match up to the movies now."

"We stopped watching after the gang got replaced by the characters that would later star in the next season tv show, called Power Rangers in space. The new red of that team is the brother of the girl that I just showed with his replacement for the next upgrade. It was after the next season switched characters that we stopped watching the tv show, though we enjoy the music videos. Ones focused on it right now, none more so then the one focused on the original ones."

"For my generation that show encompassed a piece everyone from me to Sam to Seth love in action shows, we love action and adventure tv shows and movies, James Bond, Harry Potter, starwars, Star trek and the like. But what he means is this was our favorite tv show as cubs now. That movie and the one next after it is based off our favorite show when as kids no older then 12. At the time, Sam is the oldest of us with Leah, Rachel and Emily right behind him."

"But this is Kim Porter, she's my best friend in the pack with Emily being a big sister to me, but we all agreed here now. And we chose our favorite rangers, but this show and situation we and every girl our age talks about. It's because we all love the love story in it now, you hear me listening to the Bryan Adams song. And all the time, but that's what we loved about Tommy on the show. He would do anything and be anything for Kimberly, that's the imprint now."

"Jake demonstrated that when I started spending more time with him, but there are three songs here that demonstrate it. But 1) I always thought I'd see you again, 2) You and me, and 3) is this, Everything I do, I do it for you. To the guys, or the guys on the basketball team, there is no love like our love, there is no where. Unless we are there, that's how committed they are to our relationships." I told him and the guys all pulled their own girlfriends closer to them.

As the sextet moved to us at that remark, and I hid a smile to that as the girls positioned themselves on both sides of me. And the pack surrounded me along with the guys. "You see it now, you are the ranger that listened to his head over his heart, and as a result, it has these guys, the girls. They're all pissed at you right now for what you pulled, regarding me, but this tv show. The Power Rangers, seasons 1, 2 and 3 and the first half of Power rangers Zeo."

"It came out when Jared, Paul and I were 5 to 9 and Sam, Leah and his, Jake's twin older sisters, were 7 to 12, but we all loved the story-line. And because we wanted to be superheroes, protectors of the innocent. We stopped watching after the blue ranger returned to town, because of the letter at the time now. We hated that episode and ever since, as did every kid in the school now, and as to why.

"Well, it's because we were waiting for the following up at the time, which came out in the second film and we all had our own theories. And into why the former red nearly killed him, though he was his best friend, the original pink mattered more to him now. To him and the original blue, they both saw this in one way and it's that they knew her longer, but as a result the blue left town and as soon as his tenor ended his getting captured unlocked the door now."

"Instead of one thing or another, whether or not she was attacked, raped by some lunatic, or something else, it didn't matter. And we all had speculations into why he never double checked, as he was too stupid to realize it and think passed his own feelings at the time. But it's a clear fact if she never let him go and would he be the man he used to know, as said is what Jake is doing. And with me right now, but that was enough to piss off the original red at the time now."

"And tried to turn him evil for a third time and she said she had no friends to her replacement, but the letter is the catalyst." I said and I knew he was feeling his heart sink as he nodded and Seth finished my sentence at that remark. As he crossed his arms as he took it further then at that. "For the record I am what her brother, the blue ranger was really like, but you know what. I'm beyond thrilled they chose to try again at their relationship now since you returned."

"She means the Dear John Letter in year four of the main characters on our favorite tv show as cubs, Cullen. But the power rangers, there was a love story halfway through the first season in it, carrying on until 2/3's through the third. But the blue ranger, if they turned this into alternate reality, after the letter arrived. He would have seen and heard that the letter was a fake as everything. But her training, was a lie, a test of their relationship now in this."

"But the leader, like yourself took the damn letter at face value, and never took her calls. As the gang was split in half, but she got to the replacements of her childhood trio. And they took her side immediately, as did the newest member of the team, as did the original blue ranger himself, to them. She was what mattered most, friendship, loyalty to their omega always came first, they loved her. So to them no choice necessary, to protect their bonds it's always her."

"The leader of the original team was the big brother to the original pink ranger, their bonds were so strong he was beyond overly protective of her. After the guy she was involved with let her go, because they were slipping apart, as they hadn't talked in weeks. Taking that letter at face value, he never bothered to clarify the damn thing was real or not. And got together with her replacement now, to her brother, he was so furious he nearly killed him, himself."

"And after his own alter ego made an appearance, but as a result the entire team had taken sides, going on a guess the rest of the team. Doing the correct thing, decided to clarify it was a fake, and then once they heard what happened, every boy on the team. And aside from the new leader and her original beta, were so furious he destroyed her, that all of them were beyond pissed at him." Seth said to him and Jake finished that as he crossed his arms then firmly.

"But do you understand the meaning of the lyrics, take me as I am, take my life, I would give it all, I would sacrifice, you can't tell me it's not worth fighting for, you can't tell me, it's not worth dying for. You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you, there is no love, like your love, there is no where, only if you're there, all the time, of the world. Translation, in what I am now, I have the heart of a wolf now, I would give my life for her, give up everything now."

"For her, even if it means getting killed in the battle, if it happens I will do what I have to, to keep from losing her. But she is worth it, the injuries, to make sure she is safe, she is worth it now. As is the safety of the entire town and tribe, it's all worth it, in a way, I'm Robin himself, Tommy, Robin, that's me. So long as I never lost her, I would do anything, to make her happy now. Her happiness is all that matters to me as well here, do anything and be anything."

"I just got her to listen to her heart, and she realized there was nothing there to hide, take me as I am, take my life. I would give it all, I would sacrifice, she can't tell me it's not worth fighting for, nor worth dying for, and we both know this. She knows it's true now, that everything I did, before you came back, I did it all for her now. She loves me with everything in her, now, but fight for her, walk the wire, even die for her, everything I do it's all for her Cullen."

"Well that's me if I was the secondary leader, to me, there is no love, like her love, there is no where unless she is there. All the time and the world, she is my world, my life, my everything, but the boys are just as devoted to their own mates. As a result she's got forever by being pack, with me, but their military ranking in their team. It's the same as the positioning in a pack: Alpha, Omega, Beta, Alpha's third, Fourth, Secondary Beta, Fifth, Six, Seventh and Eighth."

"The position ranking here was that of a shape-shifter wolf pack, if we were wolves, Cullen, but alpha, beta, alpha's third, secondary beta and fifth. But that was the five of us and Emily, she had me and Embry back when I brought her to the pack. Once I started and she was the omega, but even before I brought her to the guys and Emily. She already had a pack with me, Seth, Embry, Quil and Seth's sister Leah now, but now two teams, two gangs become one."

"But she was healing from the draining you did to her, but her strength comes from the family of the man she is involved with. She's got the entire thing with me: physical, empathic, and spiritual, but 2/3's of it with the others now. Once around me, and my trio, she was regaining her strength: eating, sleeping and looking like herself again. And trust me the entire adult pack was beyond relieved and as was Charlie now as a result."

"Look behind you at the guidance counselor and her coach in gym class, your teachers, from Banner to your english teacher. They were beyond relieved she was coming out of the trance she was in, that she was acting like herself again, once with me. But if you bothered to think it through and slowed it down, you wouldn't have everyone in the school, our parents and our friends so furious at you." he said and Sam finished it then.

"You honestly expected to get away with holding back the truth, Cullen, when I took over her protection, after they told me why this redhead was after her. I agreed we never lied or held back information from her, now I may not be like your brother. But I'm the oldest of the pack, and taking time to get to know me, leading into your return. She needed me as a big brother and the guys as brothers protecting her at the time for three months."

"But the added side effects and I just came from visiting my mother as well, as she told me the truth here when she called me up here, she's my cousin. Her mother is my mother's twin sister, my connection to her is the reason she was able to recover. But newsflash, I look like my dad, and he and Aaron Ateara are her family, she's the niece. And grand daughter, of two families, and her mother is Tiana Philips grand daughter."

"Her connection to our pack is permanent, and you just screwed up her healing process, but 1) Harry was killed when the redhead tried to kill her father. 2) is she was just beginning to recover and move on now that she was with us and my fiance. And 3) if you just backed off and by this time after graduation she'd have moved on. But two relapses in six weeks, I'm not tolerating that, she needs to be with us and our pack now."

"The connection we have can not be undone, it's too late, she meant it when she said she was letting you go after she saved your life. But though you attempted to interfere, her father and Billy tried anything they could to end this. But you just did this to yourself, she chose us and there is no going back, Cullen, it's too late. You destroyed your relationship with her by this choice." Sam said and Edward looked at me desperately at that remark.


	8. 6: Truth Of The Packs II

**When Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Warnings: For this story, its a matter of just jumping over the entirety from them meeting for a second time right to the wedding now. As this gives the real reaction of once she hears the truth from Jake that Victoria was back. And that Edward lied to her again, as she weighs the scales to what she's giving up. To what she gains from her being with the pack as they deal with Victoria.**

 **Before they deal with the Volturi now, as she realizes her bonds with the pack are far stronger then the ones with the Cullens now after 4 months. Because Bella decides never mind the axe or the entirety of the rest of the story. As she tells Edward, to back off and get the hell out of her life. As she belongs to Jacob, to save herself and Jacob from a lifetime worth of a pain in a broken heart.**

 **As the script is read out from their current conversations, they realize the cast members are watching this entire conversation then. As they decide it's over with then, regarding the books and she rejects her lines. And listens to her heart over her head now starting from that day forward as she moves on.**

 **Becoming the town official she was born to be from that day forward, as Rosalie gets her wish and Leah changes back after this.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 7: The Truth Of The Packs Part II: The Truth In The Books**

"Don't bother Edward, it's too late, I chose to let you go the night I took that jump. But had it not been for you none of this would have happened at all. I was happy until you came back, I considered now, that this was a psychosis, but it wasn't. It was you trying to keep your grip on me, and I forcefully pulled free, so hard now. That it results in you trying to commit suicide, I want to be free of you finally." I said and he quickly said it in desperation at that remark.

"You're an addiction and to free myself from that addiction I decided I was going cold turkey and took that jump to be free of you now." I told him and that did it for the entire pack. "And I think I know why, right now, one of their weapons is a pheromone for the hunt, it's like a narcotic. You were suffering withdrawal and were slowly healing, by pushing it out of your body, by the extreme sports: the adrenaline." Sam snapped and I nodded to the news angrily.

"So that's it, I've been in withdrawal all this time, and he was trying to keep his grip on me this way. Till I decide I was switching gears and breaking promises and started combating this narcotic in my system by a free dose of adrenaline out of fear. Fear: increased heart rate, respiratory effects and adrenaline function and the high doses of adrenaline were draining it, until the final blow to break it, is by the cliff diving." I said and the pack nodded in a fury at this.

"Like I said it's already too late, you were too late to stop it, the drug was out of my system and my mind was clear, I was thinking straight. And for the first time in a long time as mom put it to me like this, that I don't have to protect the entire peninsula like this. Harry told me the truth, we had a deal with the Volturi already, I was free finally of you, and now with this new information it's over completely, I'm free of you." I said and he swallowed as he tried to say it.

"No it's too late, at least they think about my family with me, my safety, my parents, my friends. They're beyond understanding and they are my family, I meant it. I was letting you go, you knew I was I alive, I was fine. And I was free of you, it was too late and I was moving on now. As soon I was got back, I was going to report to the pack. You and your family may return, but I was returning to him, them." I added and he moved forward at that remark then.

"Bella..." Edward said, grabbing my arm, as I turned around and, feeling the amount of anger shoot through me at him then. I remembered the songs 'what if' and 'Love story' then, seeing that the guys and Jessica were right. I couldn't hold in my anger at him, as I reflected back to the happiness I felt when I learned about the guys. Them protecting dad and me, us together as a gang and a pack as they helped me get over him then.

Lifting my chin up, Sam pressed his forehead to mine. "Not your fault, his death was not your fault, we understand, just get it out of you. We understand, but you need us even more, you're not going to lose us too, we promise." he said and I nodded as the tears started pouring down my face as I buried my head into his shoulder. As I tried to control the pain and grief that was shooting through me, before Seth touched me on the back and I looked at him then.

Then the immense anger at Harry's loss as I snapped at him. "Bella you're my big sister, you know how I see this, he's Tommy when he didn't double check that letter. Jake is Tommy when you decided to give yourselves a second chance, you stay and we stay together forever. But you know what the key point on the treaty is, once changed you can never come back and we'd never see you again." Seth said to me at that remark.

"Bella, it's too late for him to stop it you're in stage two now, just say it, you've been furious at him ever since Harry died, you never had to say it, but I feel it. Like I feel your pain and uncertainty, regarding what you just told me about the leadership. To protect me, you love me enough to be changed, we understand this. But you're in stage two, so just get say it, get it out of you now honey." Jake said and I nodded as I looked at him.

"Just go ahead and say it, we're not letting you go." Jared and Embry said together and I nodded as Paul gave me a hug and I tightened my arms around him. "Just say it, get it out of you now, you never lost us, Leah or our parents, we're still here. It's time, just say it, and let go, things are finished over him. Our team is the only thing that matters now, you are our omega, it's time." he said and I nodded as I said what needed to be said.

"What matters most is our family pack, our parents, we lost one father thanks to the trio, we're now losing anyone else. Father wolf is gone now, we're on our own till someone takes his place, agreed, our fathers and your mother. We have to make sure we don't lose anyone else, but Sunny is showing me the light at the end of the tunnel. And the breaking dawn is here, with you coming to get me now?" I asked and they all nodded firmly as Kim crossed her arms at that.

"Agreed, and frankly I don't care if he wants to debate this, we all knew this was going to be your reaction when you found out he lied to you, regarding this weekend. But I need to see these characters right now so I know why they're so dangerous." Sam said and I nodded as I shoved my memories of my encounter with them forward and they all jerked at that and nodded firmly at the revelation as he turned to Cullen at that.

"Cullen do you realize what you've done by attempting to commit suicide last month, she marries you and we don't know the damn penalty for mixing human DNA with vampire. Or what could happened if you changed a child right now, no older then 12 here and frankly I don't care. But what I do know and care about is that what you bred or created is a threat to the entire county, from Forks to our Tribe." he said sternly to him at that.

"It's already too late for you to get back together anyway, Cullen she's still healing and if you never wanted to lose her to us. You should have come back sooner right now, because as her alpha she is my omega, and I'm not having her heart broken twice. If you leave a second time and definitely not by a guy like you." he added and Jake said it softly. "Just go ahead and say it, get it out of you." he said and I looked into his eyes.

Pressing my forehead to his, I felt Reddy give a comforting purr to me. ** _'It's okay my love, just say it to him, you belong to me now, but things are in reverse now. So just say what you want to say, we can feel your anger and grief so just say it now. You're linked to us in a way you're not to them, it's because we known each other all our lives, so just say it."_** he said and I nodded as I said it with a growl.

"Don't, you just crossed the line here, just who do you care about more, me or me and Charlie?" I snapped at him and he froze up at that. "Oh boy, now it comes out." I heard someone say and looked at where he was looking as he saw everyone in the parking lot looking at us. "Anybody else listening to this aside from the faculty right now?" I asked them, trying to keep from losing my temper entirely and Angie answered that one.

"Yeah the entire gang and the other guys on the basketball team, but they, and we, all agree with you right now, time to take a step back. But we're not having you shut down on us for a second time, so just go ahead and say it." she said as I let loose at him then. "Because if you cared at all about me, you'd tell us ahead of time and so they got dad on the reservation, last Friday!" I screamed at him then and he tried to say it quickly.

Feeling my anger raging through me, I finally understood why the guys had to control their tempers this much as a result as I unloaded everything I wanted to say then. "What, just because you come back, things should return to the way it used to be, they can't, after you left, they were the ones that protected me, saved my life repeatedly. But they never lied or came up with one to get me out of town to protect me here."

"Do you not get just why I shut down after you left, it's because whatever ability I have is joined with the man I'm in love with, and, to an extent, their family. I was connected to you and the sextet for five months leading into my birthday and after you left. I was a shell of my former self, till Jake brought me out of it by bringing me to the quartet. But prior we were always together at the time, he healed me, I owe him everything."

"I was just getting over you and the cliff-diving was the clincher, but losing Harry put everything in perspective, as I got the added news. Dad was in the woods with him and he was just barely killed, but the guys prevented her from attacking him. But Harry risked his life for me and saved dad, do you know how much it hurts here. Just to lose the man you knew all your life?" I snapped as the pain and grief shot through me then.

"Billy and Harry are my dad's best friends, and we've known each other all our lives, why do you think Seth and Jake came to me exactly right now. If this turned into the test of the damn story, they would leave the pack and with them, Leah. Just to protect me, but why need that when I made my choice and it's them, their parents are my adoptive. I love them and their parents so much that losing the third member of my paternal trio."

"It's like you tore my heart out, he's dead because kd you, but four months together, that though I just returned last year the memories that I had with them are returning. Harry was there for me at a time when I was still healing up, after I recovered. And enough to make a visit to the tribe and see the guys, I started spending a ton of time. And with their fathers again and he acted like a second father to me, that's what hurts so much."

"Every summer, for 13 years, I saw the adult pack, I was always with them leading into the last five years. Harry is my other legal guardian here in Olympia, but him, Billy, dad, they were it, my paternal trio, after you took off and left me stranded in the woods. Harry went looking for me, as the months went by after I went to Jake, Harry was always there, he was being the other father I needed and acting like Billy all that time."

"Once I caught the guys in their lies, and told them everything into why Victoria was after me, that unlocked the door for me. Our connection was back in place, Harry was there being the protective wolf uncle to me, he told me the stories they used to tell me. All that time now that I was recovering, he was there with Billy and Sue, acting as the paternal wolf I needed, we had our bond back in place finally, the guys and me, same."

"I was just getting over your taking off on me at the time when she kills him, but now I hear you just barely cause it again, damn it. And this time with my father, dad and I just got our relationship back into place damn it, don't you get that. I moved in with him, because he is more like me then you think, mom is on the other side of the continent. He's all I have here in Forks and you just barely cost me two fathers by lying now."

"Before I would possibly take it, but not anymore, when you left, he pieced me back together, but friendship is all you're getting from me as of today. Your roles are in reverse now Edward, in fact whatever connection I have with him, it just activated. He's my boyfriend, you're my best friend now, but that's all you're getting from me. Now that you lied to me, again right now and in regarding safety precautions and my family's safety."

"Did you not get the point last year, I couldn't leave my father, and not without leaving him protected, or he could get killed because of me. But you know what, at least they think about others before themselves, protecting humans is their jobs. How are they supposed to do that when you don't give us specific information. Jake read me perfectly, better knowing and scared, then unsuspecting and jumped, because I don't know."

"I don't know and didn't know that she came back, what about dad, you think I would ever forgive you if he was killed by her, because he didn't realize. That she was right above him, so in your words, don't pretend you're thinking about anyone. But yourself right now, and frankly I'm sick of this, but this crossed the line, it's over." I snapped at him as he looked at me in shock and started to say it then gently and I shook my head.

Looking at Seth, I aged him 30 years and saw Harry as the jolt went though as the pain hit me. My brother, my baby brother had been there for me for months and though I had him I wanted his father back in his wolf form. "Do you understand how I feel, though I have Seth, I want his father back and because of you, he is dead. I want Goldie back and because of you, he's gone, Goldie's gone." I said as I felt the sobs shooting through me.

Leaning my head against Jake's chest, the grief shot through me. 'Harry, I love you, come back, please come back.' I thought through suppressed sobs, as Sam pulled me into a hug. And as I buried my head into his shoulder as Jake moved in front of us then. "How long did you expect her to hold it in, until she finally broke now, huh, how long." he said with a growl at him as I finished my tirade as the tears were pouring down my face.

"Goldie?" Edward repeated and Seth straightened up. "More accurately Goldie senior, Cullen, my wolf is called Goldie, dad's was Goldie Senior. She wants my father back so he can protect her again like he used to, she's my sister, you idiot. But you just destroyed her by first whatever you said to her and now my father, damn it." he snapped at him as I finished that sentence as I unloaded every bit of anger and grief at him then.

"Harry is dead, because of you, he risked his life to protect me and save dad and he has a heart attack, induced by this bitch. Because she targeted me, because you killed her husband, I want my uncle back. And because of you, he's dead, he was the clincher, I chose to let you go, but I was returning to the pack after we left. From that day forward it was a choice, you guys work together to protect me, but it was back to the beginning."

"As your roles were in reverse after that, because I was close to accepting the connection, whatever the guys call this. Before you exposed me to Aro, you bastard, I want my family back, I want my uncle back. None of this would have happened if I'd been spending more time with them and the rest of the gang, but because of you. Harry is dead, because of you, I nearly lose dad." I said as the tears ran down my face then.

"No, you remember what you told me last year, that wasn't cooling things down, nor was it a clean break, you destroyed me in their eyes. And it takes them 8 months to see me acting like myself again, I was happier with them, the guys, Sam's fiance. They were helping me get over you and one mistake causes another relapse. By you murdering Harry, through her and I get another god damn axe thrown on my head as a result."

"From there comes the fact you're treating me like your personal property, as you order I can't see my brothers or Jake, but screw that. You were raised in the early of last century, metaphorically, well this is not 1910's, this is the 21st century. You can't tell me what to do, you are not my boyfriend, aside from that, I prefer laughs over stability. The boys gave something to laugh at, I love the guys." I said in finality and he looked at me.

"Bella, please, just listen to me." he started to say as I remembered the words of the girl that broke up with her cop friend months before the invasion by the clowns on the movie. "I don't have to listen to you, you are not my boyfriend anymore, besides, it's not just a matter of love, it's a matter of family. So it's clear why they took up the task of protecting me now, they're my family, so enough." I said firmly to him at that remark.

"All that summer after James, you kept me away from my friends and Jake, my birthday was the turning point. But Harry and the guys parents, the high council, to Sam, he may not have remembered, but so what, he and others went looking for me that night. And when you left me stranded in the woods at the time, they were helping me get over you. And then you kill Harry by this bitch inducing a heart attack, forget it, it's over."

"I'm not debating this, Edward, it's over, I was moving on with him even before you called my house and Alice came to check. Harry was the damn clincher, don't you get that, Harry was there for me, as was Billy, my godfather, my uncles. And because of you and this trio, he's gone, and he's never coming back, and now this. It's over, I'm not losing someone else I love, because of you." I snapped as I tried to keep from crying.

"My parents, Jake, the guys, the adult pack or any of my friends here at the high school, no I'm not losing someone else I care about. Haven't you figured it out yet, I'm not on self preservation, I worry about the people that are taking risks just to protect me. Harry was retired as a hunter, before he had to reactivate, thanks to you. And by your exposing me to these lunatics, my brother and sister got to grow up without their father now."

"You're like these characters, but the gang, my father and friends are easily breakable, you any idea what was going on in the woods leading into Harry being murdered by her. Dad's team is hunting her down and as were the adult duo, but the guys can get hurt easily without back up, you just took off and left me unprotected until I hear. Now, that Harry ordered protection over ride and the guys were protecting me all this time now."

"And I'm scared out of my mind that I'm going to lose someone else I love next, because their risking their lives to protect me and my father from these lunatics. Let alone everyone here at the school, but 12 more murders since you killed James. We have in total, 65 families torn apart, because you exposed me to the trio. Well just to make sure I don't lose anyone else, it's cooling things down now." I said with a tone of finality then.

As the grief at losing Harry shot through me and I heard a faint tone of concern say it from 2 cars over and knowing the guys over heard this conversation. "Aw shit, now he's done it, he never told her our killer was back over the weekend. And the chief was working over time, Coach you better get over there, stage two grief. She hates him for getting Elder Clearwater killed." I heard Tyler Crowley say as I finished my tirade at him.

"I lost one father, because you turned me into a target for these characters and then I nearly lose my dad, because you never told me she was back. Nothing forgives this right now, Edward, nothing, it's over, until I decide in which direction that I want to take. I need separation from you, so don't push me, and I mean it Edward, stay away from me. No phone calls, no asking for details on me, no nothing, just give me space, here."

"I mean it." I snapped, wiping my face then as Jake hugged me and I closed my eyes as I buried my head into his shoulder. As I felt the pain of the entire 8 months as it shot though me and the guys all jerked at that and Sam nodded firmly to that. "Empathy link, we've been connected ever since you started spending more time with us." Sam said softly and I nodded as I answered him looking at my big brother as I said it then.

"Just show him the shut down, you were the one that found me in the woods and carried me back to my house that night. You, Seth and Jake are the only ones with memories of what I looked like at the time. But I was better with you, better, stronger and healthier, emotionally." I told him and they nodded and they shoved every memory of that forward and he jerked at that as Jake said it for all of them as his tone went furious at him then.

"Don't push it Cullen, she's in stage 2 of grief, Harry was my father's best friend, but our fathers and Harry were a trio. Because of you, she has this stalker on her head, because of you, Harry is dead and he was our paternal leader. So with that in mind and because of you, we nearly lose Charlie, it's a matter of emotional therapy. And closure, she needs space, she gets it, so back off, stay away from her." Jake said with a stern growl at him.

"She's still wracked up mentally and emotionally, it's going to take time, but until then stay away from her starting now, you're not good for her that's clear. So until she's ready to decide regarding you and her, friendship or whatever, leave her be. Or so help me god, you break the restrainsment order, and I'm having you arrested. And for emotional abuse, is that clear." Sam added sharply as I heard a resonating tone in his voice then.

"The Outsiders, just the roles are in reverse, especially when the title character is girl, but I can't do this anymore right now. What's next, the rumble and someone on our side could get hurt or killed here, at the moment, we at least are decent people on the inside." I said and he nodded. "Yeah you're right and I'm across between the title characters's oldest brother and father, but you mattered most, you always did, to me."

"But that's enough of this already, but we just took it one step further and this really does feel like the book, but you get hurt one more time. And I'm killing the person that causes it, Harry is our paternal leader, we lost our father, and wolf mother, 'mom' 'Sarah'. And I'm scared out of my mind I'm going to lose you like we lost him this past month, I'm not losing you again." Sam said as Jake echoed that opinion and I nodded to that.

As Sam moved behind me and hugged me from behind, I leaned into his arms and chest then as I heard feet pounding up the parking lot and he said it firmly. "Coach it's alright, he's a friend of our families, he's the junior pack leader, our hunter pack. And he's been protecting me from this stalker ever since we got the news that we had another twelve be murdered." I said quickly and that stalled it as Sam finished the explanation firmly.

"To her, I'm a surrogate big brother, and the closest thing she's got to a big brother now, but that's why she called me up here, Coach, regarding Edward now. He's just triggered another set back, but frankly the act of having balance in her life included us. But her father just released her from house arrest after Edward attempted to kill himself. And last month, by using a loan shark to do it and she had to save him, but the reason for this."

"That outburst is because our duo of perps targeted her after he killed the husband of the one we've been hunting down the last few months. But not only is he in deep shit for destroying her emotionally, he just barely got her father killed this weekend. By them not telling us she was back, so we could take Charlie to the reservation. And the perp we're hunting down did kill our paternal leader by the heart attack he had last month."

"So stages of grief and it went from denial and right into anger at him, she needs to be with us, but this was the final straw. That he just barely got you guys and Chief Swan killed, because he never told us she came back, so we could protect all of you." he said and I heard my guidance counselor answer him at that. "Are you her brother?" he asked and he nodded as he answered him then gently as I kept my eyes on Edward then.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm her cousin, my aunt was her mother, I'm family, maternal side, as such, that's the reason she called me here. She needs her big brother, because this argument is and was the result of his not telling her our killer was back. And his lying to her and putting her father at risk of our perp, my pack brothers and I. We were protecting her leading into the heart attack at the time and Cullen's return to town."

"But by pack, she means our hunter pack, I'm the first to activate, followed by Jared and Paul, Embry, he's my little brother and Jake. Following him were the Clearwaters and Quil Ateara now, but to her, this crossed a line he can't take back. But to her, she doesn't need the advice, she's ending it right now and until she decides. In what she wants, it's cooling things down, she needs space from him." he said and I knew they nodded to him.

"Coach this is Sam Uley and Seth Clearwater, if you remember Harry and Josh as teenagers just take the 26 to 30 years off them." I told him and he nodded as he looked at the duo again and smiled gently. "My brothers-in-law, in one case and he and Quil Ateara are my cousins, in Sam's case, in many ways the four of us were like the trio. The Curtis brothers and his, the middle brother's, girlfriend at the time now in this case."

"Had she not been cheating on him, but my remarks on commitment are the reason I let him have it a bit ago now, as not only did he break my heart. But he's the reason Harry is dead right now, but these killers have a one track mind, but first comic books. And then the killer playing with the cops routine, it's prom night revisited right now. But his courting rituals are from the early 20th century." I told them and they nodded to that.

"And the connection, between you and the boys, that's why you lost focus in class baby?" Henderson asked and we nodded. "Yeah they never put more emphasis on the latest powers after the old trio got replaced by the new trio. And the latest monster came into the picture, but the connection was in it's infancy, between them. It's the same for us, my bonds with the guys and the duo, they're in their infancy, it's the entire thing."

"With Jake and two 2/3's of it with the others, both the adult pack and our pack, we're the best of friends, I need to be with the guys." I told him and they nodded as they left us alone at that and I sighed in relief as I told the trio the truth. "If Alice told you this already, she was serious about the fact I saw everything. But I've never been so traumatized, but here's the low down in why I carry your toy versions with me."

"The loanshark had his fishermen bringing in her latest catch, and Alice didn't get me out of there fast enough to avoid hearing the screams of the slaughter that day. First James and now this, hanging around with him, is beyond traumatizing at this rate. The only way I can sleep is if I have one of your wolves, your stuffed counterparts. On the bed with me, guarding me along with the dream catcher." I told him and they nodded to me.

"You saw the slaughter, or you just heard the screams?" Jake asked me softly. "It's like the story of the third wife, I can't stop hearing the screams every time I fall asleep now. I see either James's face, Victoria, Harry and dad's close call, or how close it was when you took out Laurent. Night after night, for days after I saw you and the trio, I've been having nightmares ever since, but the trip to Volterra just made it even worse, guys."

"After I saw you and Paul, that did it, as I started sleeping with your stuffed counterparts on the bed with me ever since, you protecting my dreams and protecting me period. The only way I can sleep now is by having your doubles on my bed with me as I sleep now. Like I remember your fathers like this, but what's even worse is the flashback to just before your fathers retired and they came back, that's back as well now, Sam."

"Hearing your fathers warning growl at the trio that landed me in the emergency room when we were cubs still. I can't take anymore of this, the only way I can actually get a good nights sleep finally for once is if I have one of you, your stuffed doubles. On the mattess with me now, but starting now, dad chose you to be my bodyguard protection and I feel safer with you, anyway." I said and they nodded in understanding to that.

Remembering his behavior of the last year now and 18 months, I remembered the song on the first wives club in the karoake ending then. As I remembered the song at that firmly, the words shot through me. ** _'You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys, you don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys. And don't tell me what to do, and don't tell me what to say and when I go out with you.'_**

 ** _"Don't put me on display. You_** **_don't own me, don't try to change me in anyway, you don't own me, don't tie me down cause I'll never stay. I don't tell you what to say, I don't tell you what to do, so just let me be myself, that's all I ask of you. I'm young, and I love to be young, I'm free and I love to be free, to live my life the way that I want to say or do whatever I please, I'm young."_**

 ** _'I'm young and I love to be young, I'm free and I love to be free, to live my life the way that I want to say or do whatever I please. No you don't own me, you don't me, you don't own me, forever young and free, young and free, darling you don't own me.'_** I sang to myself as I made it clear, as I looked between them, as I saw in Jakes's eyes the man I wanted, compared to Edward then, as he tried to say it.

"No Edward, you don't own me, so don't treat me like one of your toys, you don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys. And don't tell me what to do, and don't tell me what to say and when I go out with you, don't put on display. You don't own me, don't try to change me in anyway, you don't own me, don't tie me down cause I'll never stay." I said as I let him have it then firmly as Jake and Sam crossed their arms firmly then.

"I don't tell you what to say, I don't tell you what to do, so just let me be myself, that's all I ask, but you never do that, you treat me like your personal property. Jake said it just last month before you separated us, don't you speak for me. He lets me make my own decisions, he treats me like an equal, I loved him from the second. That he helped me to start healing at the time, so it's done." I said in finality and turned to Jake in relief then.

"I'd consider that things change and they can't change back, Jake, I'm sick of this, head over heels reaction, you're always on my mind everywhere I go. When we're together sparks are flying, but the Miley Cyrus song on this connection between us. And whatever you call it is the punchline, I'm not fighting that connection anymore. It's you, it's always been you since he left, you win." I told him and he nodded as he answered me then.

"Well the song on the guy in love with his best friend after her ex leaves her is the punchline in my case, because I was never so blessed that you knew the truth. About me or the boys, I don't have to hide from you, but he's Tommy, I'm Jason. And you get burned for doing the right thing, but thats the point, these two songs together. He loses his balance and I get mine back, but it's too late, I, in truth, had enough fighting now."

"I had enough of this crap." Jake said as he wrapped his arms around me. "He's the side of Tommy on the tv show that took the damn letter at face value. And destroyed her emotionally, but I'm the one that decided to offer a way for you and me to be together. But that's it, I would never let you go, or leave you, so we take it back and do it again here, together." he said and I smiled as I finished his remark as I looked at him smiling.

"Yeah it's better like that and stronger now, then ever." I said and he took the next lyric. "And we're not going to lose." he said to me smiling as I said it. "Because we get to choose." I said as we did the rest together. "That's how its going to be." We said together and he pressed his forehead to mine. "Every day of our lives." he said and I nodded. "I want to find you there, want to hold on tight." I said and Sam smiled at that last line.

"This is the way it should be Cullen you broke her heart, and she turns to Jake and me to protect her now, I'm her blood, she's my cousin. But we would never hurt her like this emotionally and she was doing fine until you returned to town. As far as I'm concerned you destroyed her once and I will not allow her heart to be broken again, I mean it. And for the record, the true red ranger is me, you practically destroyed her, Cullen."

"But you think I'd let you get away with that, and with the fact that it took us weeks to help her get over this. Guess again, you're no team leader at all, not a leader, all you are is some sick abusive little bastard. And one who's torn imy sister's heart out and it's not happening, again, so again until she decides which direction to take. Then just leave her be, or I swear to god, you're ending up in jail." Sam said with a warning growl to him.

"Jake is my co-leader until he's ready, but it's us three, Cullen." he added and I pressed my forehead to Jake's then. "Did you do it long before you admitted that to me?" I asked and he nodded smiling into my eyes. "Yeah that's what I meant alright, I have all the time in the world, I'm not about to give up, Bella, you're everything to me, everything. And it's because my wolf imprinted on you, I would never, ever hurt you like this."

"I'm keeping that promise now, he made you a promise, he broke the promise, and left you heart broken, but here I come this undeserving mess and finding you need me. Who would have thought my life would be so blessed, 8 months ago, when he left all that debris, who have thought. That he'd leave behind everything I, everything we, need, but he's the guy you should feel sorry for, had the word, but thought he wanted more."

"And I owe it all to the mistake he made back then and I owe it all to my girl's ex boyfriend. The imprint is 2/3's complete, today's the end of the line, you make that jump you belong to me after that. I'd keep all my promises, but think about it, aside from being the chief of the tribe, I'm also running a business. We're from middle class families, you prefer not having expensive stuff and clothes like this, to not draw attention."

"To yourself here." he said and I nodded as that did it as he read everything out, as he finished with a growl. "As I said don't you speak for her, but you don't own her, but you're a god damn controlling boyfriend, emotionally abusive and you lied once too often too her. You practically rip her heart out 8 months ago, and now this, but do you expect things to return to normal after you left." he asked him and he sighed at that remark.

"Things changed, they can not change back, it's over-with with the lies, and the over protectiveness, she's not sure what she wants. Not with this axe hanging over her head, but then I'm not the one that abandoned her because of one god damn mistake." Jake said with a low growl at him. "You've been on my mind ever since he came back, you have a way with things, but then you are the one." I whispered to him and he smiled.

"You got something special, but when you look at me, I have my emotions going crazy, in fact everywhere I go, you're always on my mind, I'm crazy about you." I said and he smiled at me. "This is the way it was supposed to be, natural, his was artificial, ours was genuine, the love is difficult, sure. But it's real, we've known each other all our lives, but we're teenagers and I'm your own kind, wolf and human, for both of us, listen to me."

"Bella, your inner council member just came forward, you're upper class, as am I, sure neither of us come from rich families, but so what. I'm the son of the mayor of the next town over, you're the daughter of the chief of police, upper class, he's rich sure. And the son of a doctor, but what does he have to offer you, when you're the daughter. And of a possible town official also of the next town over, so what's that say, he can't touch that."

"As the high chief of the tribe we have our own bodyguards, the bodyguards protect the family of the high chief and the mate of said. I'm the true alpha of the pack, but until I'm ready Sam makes the decisions here, thats why I brought it to them. They're protecting you, because you're my mate, you got bodyguards all over the place. Because you're the daughter of the chief of police and secondly my soulmate, my betrothed now."

"He's got many connections, but you're so high above him he can't reach you, that's why every guy your age to mine in your school was coming after you. But to them, like him, nobody was your exact match, not till I activate and I become who I'm meant to become. I'm the son of the mayor on the edge of taking up the family business. You're the daughter of two government officials also on that edge of taking on the family business."

"I'm exactly right for you, it would be easy with me, comfortable, as easy as breathing, our's was the natural way, if the world was the way it's supposed to be." he said and I finished that as I looked into his eyes. "If there were no monsters and no magic, you're not a monster, you can turn it on and off, you're exactly right for me. No I can't leave you and I won't now, this situation he got me into, enough is enough right now."

"I'm saving us all a world of pain right now in a broken heart." I said as I felt something heavy land in my bag, before feeling something moving around and smiled. "Best check on that, our spirits sent you a message, time to see what they have to say. If grandpa and your grandmother agree with us." he said smiling and I nodded as I pulled it out then and saw a black book with a cut ribbon on the front of it, with the word Eclipse on it.

"Yeah, I'd say our grandparents definitely decided to tell us the truth here, listen to this, **_'Samuel, Isabella, Jacob, we are your grandparents and Jacob, you are correct, Isabella my darling baby niece, you must listen to me. But the fact you're able to reach out to Samuel, Jacob, and the boys, Leah and Elizabeth. This is because you're Quileute, you are 3/4's Quileute, this is your birthrite, my dear."_**

 ** _"You have it on both sides of the family, your grandmother and me in the maternal side and Quil himself on the paternal side, my dear. You have the power to control their pack and their tempers, they're not dangerous. And to you or anyone else because you can control them, their wolves, as a result. The added side effect of being the daughter, the heir of 3 of the high council now."_**

 ** _"Is that you have the power to decide the fate of the Cullens and any cold ones that come through, but it is a death sentence to attack the omega, or try to. The one that resulted in changing Jacob and Embry, he committed suicide. And by breaking the law in the treaty, treaty rules state there is no hunting humans. And on our territory, no breaking the treaty by biting a human, and finally."_**

 ** _"No trespassing on Quileute lands, but the final piece was remarked, when around you, there is to be no violence in front of the omega. That is your position, you are the female leader of the pack, Jacob or my heir is not around. You lead the pack, with the fact you called out to my heir, you activated your powers and position in the pack and tribe."_** Sam read out and I nodded to that.

"Who are you?" I asked and the next message wrote itself out. **_"I am Levi Uley Isabella, the connection between your family and mine skipped a generation. But your great aunt was my wife, you and Sam are connected by blood, I am that link between you. While Quil is your great grandfather on your paternal side of the family, your father is non active werewolf himself now."_**

 ** _"But we're shapeshifters, but Ephraim, your grandmother and I needed you to understand this, but you're 3/4's Quileute. There is enough of thr bloodline for you to return to the reservation now, but as of this moment you need space. And separated from the youngest Cullen, you need time and until you decide that restriction is laid down in the alpha orders."_** Sam read out and I nodded firmly.

"Alpha orders, is that what the gag order was you can order them not to reveal the truth Sam?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah it was, but getting you to remember was the key, you guess and that does it, but you don't care what we are. It's not what we are, but what we do that counts, as such, it's time, you need us to protect you. And he's outnumbered 15 to 7 right now." he said as I pulled the book out of my bag then.

Opening it, I saw a message written out then and I smiled as I read it out to the three of us then firmly. ** _"Baby, he's right, you're being who you were born to be, you are my blood and I am the high counselor. High counselor, that means I'm the high advisor to the council leaders and omega of the original pack. The boys grandfathers, it's in your blood, this is actually what your mother meant."_**

 ** _"But your father is descended from the Ateara bloodline, you're descended from mine. But leader of the council, chief of police, high counselor of the quileute tribe. You're so high above Cullen it's not amusing, you have the power to ban them from ever returning to the peninsula. But the best choice for you is staying on your birth rite and let him go, he lied to you again, so it's time now."_**

 ** _"Baby, my baby girl, my name is Tiana Philips, I am the high counselor of the tribe, in addition to helping the trio, Harold, Thomas and Daniel's grandfathers. I also was acting as the counselor for every woman in the tribe to go to. I became their answer for every question they had, but I have more power. Then the entire council to decide the fate of the Cullens when they came through."_**

 ** _"Your mother was very correct we just want to make sure you're making the right choices for you. Without being pressured into it, but your own kind is slightly high stature of our own kind, a town official. And with that, listen to your heart now, it will lead you in the right direction. It's time my darling, it's time to take up your birthrite."_** I read out and I nodded as I said it then to the voice.

"Is this why then I'm so lonely without the boys and Jake, I'm whatever you call this, omega, I don't understand, the guys are wolves. What's happening to me, if Jake was helping me to heal right now?" I asked and it wrote another explanation. ** _"Your power comes from the family of the man you love my dear, Cullen drained you. And of your powers, when he left, he drained your powers 8 months ago now."_**

 ** _"After the jolt of realization on your movie night, that was a premonition and you were growing stronger. But it was by being around Quil, Seth, Leah and Jacob, before he brought you to the pack and you're back to full power again. The pack, the cub pack, is the junior high council of the quileute tribe, my baby girl, go home to the pack, there is one way for closure, you have the key."_**

 ** _"I channeled myself into your favorite books on tragic romances, but he is Montague, you are Capulet, your families are natural enemies. But in truth, he is a Greaser, you are the daughter of the leader of the Socs. But stick to your own kind, wolf and human, he is not good for you, or good enough. Follow your heart my baby, it's time Isabella, it's time."_** I read out and I nodded and Jake gave a nod.

"Look at it, even as much as you did for me, can't erase the fact, that I, my double, has to get you and the pack to safety even if it means breaking your heart and mine. Emotionally abusive relationship in his case and I turn right around and do that to you. To protect you from the leadership." I said in disgust at what my double pulled to him. "So lady you expect me to start a lifetime's worth of pain and drama from this day forward."

"Then no, forget it about my lines screw getting married this young, screw them liking each other because they have to protect me. And screw the promise, there's got to be a loophole, a way out of this, because I want to stay human now. We have to find a way to freedom, you stitched me back together, gave me someone to turn to. I mean really, look at every wonderful thing you ever did for me." I said as we moved to sit on the bench.


	9. 7: The Agreement Revoked And A New Hope

**When Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 7: The Truth And The Treaty** **Finalization**

"Oh dear god you got to be kidding me, he's an incubus and got you pregnant!" Sam said in disgusted shock and I nodded in shock to the news. "Like any man, it's just one thing sends them over the edge, the fact I chose you is that one thing boys. But never mind debates, I'm saving you, and myself, a lifetime of pain in a broken heart. If I'm your world in the case of the 6 of you and his everything." I told him and they nodded to that.

"Everybody here?" I asked and the sextet and the girls nodded. "Yeah we're all here, what's the problem what does it say right now?" Paul asked and I sighed. "This next two months was in love triangle, leading into the supposed proposal and he said I accepted when Jake was still in earshot. But this was because I had no way out of this dark future, no light, no future, I couldn't be free to make my own decisions right now, till this weekend."

"Mom gave me the light, the light at the end of the tunnel, I'm free now, Phil Collins, after he realizes that everyone he hurts. Is everyone he loves, that's how I feel, I had no way out of this dark period till mom gave me the light. And at the end of the tunnel, I'm free, I'm a wolf, you're my pack, time to go home now finally." I said and the boys all nodded as they pulled me into a hugged and I buried my head into Paul's shoulder as I heard Storm start purring.

"Yeah you're free now, our parents gave you the one way out of this dark tunnel, no way out, no future, that's bull crap. You got your way out now we're your pack, you'll never lose us and never again, we're protecting you to the death now, from this redhead." Jared said as he pressed his forehead to mine then. "Brother Bear, or the better word for it, is Brother wolf right now, I'm your brother wolf." Sam said firmly and I nodded as Jake sighed in relief at that.

"We gave you the light at the end of the tunnel, we're the sun, warmth, and everything you need, breaking dawn now. You're free now finally of this promise at the current moment, it's going to be okay Bells. We're not letting you go, we'll never let you go, we have to show them the truth, that the boys are all cub versions of their fathers, and though Quil, Brady, Jesse, Colin and Leah are not here, we have us five still." Seth said and I nodded as I sighed in relief.

As Jacob and I smiled at this in relief that now that we know and knew what they expected us to do as I saw our doubles come walking up at that. "What's going on, you're supposed to..." she started to say and I stood up at that. "Screw the script, it's over with in eclipse and the breaking dawn is here, girl, I love Jake more then I ever loved anyone. I'm the daughter of a cop, so screw the storyline, you want it right, here you do it."

"Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult, but it's real, don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess, it's a love story, just say yes. Well screw my lines, screw the rest of the storyline, well I choose the pack. But I can't have a real physical relationship with Edward, dad's furious at him. I'm still healing emotionally, my uncle is dead, my brothers are and sister." I snapped at our double's as I read the book.

Reading his conversation, as he gave off a sound off I practically could heard the seven's echoes of his name as his thoughts shot into them at that. Shaking my hear to clear it, from hearing seven voices saying his name until he got to the log quarry they met up at then. "Jesus, just one howl to call out to you guys, it has your voices echoing through my head boys." I said and the duo nodded in understanding to the remark gently at that.

"So what was the reason for that exactly?" Sam asked and I checked the rest of the chapter as he explained things to them and then froze. "Oh dear god you got to be kidding me, you were meeting to discuss just what Edward caused. And by getting me pregnant on our honeymoon, but to Jake, he thought it was better to wait. And till after I was changed first before this, but this was why." I said and looked at Edward in disgust.

"Edward, do you realize just where this would lead if I marry you to keep our bargain with the Volturi, I'm human, and as a human, when on a honeymoon. And I lose my virginity to you, if my cycle is that week, that we did it?" I asked and he looked at me in shock and I nodded. "I saw this before on Blade, Deacon Frost raped Blade's mother when she was pregnant with him, his genetic make up ended up in Blade."

"The Volturi are the House of Erebus, my brothers and paternal pack are trained to destroy vampires, but 1) if Irina ever saw your child, when she's still just a child, she's going to think she's..." I said as he read the they called it. "An immortal child, but before the baby is born, I'm looking like I was suffering a fatal disease. Because she's draining me from the inside out!" I said and Seth wrapped his arm around me at that remark.

"When pregnant or going through cycle, us women, we are going through symptoms, that are normal, but 1) morning sickness, 2) slight case of exhaustion. 3) extreme hunger, 4) stomach cramps, Jake takes one look at me and knows what you did. What you caused, but to me, to him, and Seth we know what this means. Our gang is about to be destroyed, because of that child you got me impregnated with at the time."

"To the pack, they never saw this before, ever, but to them what you sired is a danger to us all, from us: your family, to my family, the people of Forks, the Tribe. Because they don't know if she'll be able to control her thirst, she's a threat like the others." I said and he swallowed hard at that. "What are you saying exactly?" Sam asked me and took my hands and I felt the tears of grief in separation come into my eyes as I told him the truth.

"The treaty did not cover being impregnated by a vampire, you didn't know what the threat could be and to you. What he sired and bred could probably not be able to control her thirst, there was only option now. For you, you and the boys, you had to kill it, before it was born." I said and he thought it over and his eyes widened at that as he read the subtext. "Before it's born, I decided to attack that night and kill it, before it was born."

"But with you still human then that means I have to..." he said and I nodded as the tears started pouring down my face as the tears started pouring down Seth's face at the news. "No, why me, his changing me, is one thing, but to you, the treaty is null and void if he gets me pregnant, Sam." I said and he nodded to me sadly. "What happened towards the middle of his portion of it?" he asked as I felt my heart break as I read it put then.

"In our timeline, you imprinted on me, they can't touch me, as whoever a wolf imprints on is protected, they can't hurt me, it's our most absolute law." I said and Jake nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is Bells, and by coming to tell you he lied to you again, I just prevented that from happening at all." he said, putting his hand on the book. "God that was too close, I just prevented it, by breaking up with him, but this is too much."

"To protect the tribe it's killing her, before she's born and that means, for us..." I said as the tears started pouring down my face and he nodded as he had tears of grief in his own. "That I had no choice, we just got back together and our bonds are so deep, it's like I'm ripping out my own heart. But to save you, I have to kill that little monstrosity and before she's born." Jake said slumping in front of me and Sam nodded as he echoed that.

"It would kill me to do it, but to protect the tribe, I had no choice, your choices affect us too, if you go through with this." he said and I pressed my head into his neck as he pulled me into his arms. "I..., I can't do it, now that I know I have family, cousins, what's the point of keeping my promises, I was ready to let go. And I was about to before Jane, Felix and Dimitri saw me." I told him and he pressed his forehead to mine at that news.

"Well I just headed it off by coming to get you to tell you he lied to you again, baby, it's okay, I'm not letting you go, I'll never let you go, I swear it. I just forestalled the rest of this series by our grandparents sending us what the future hold and us telling you. That he lied to get you out of town right now." he said and I nodded as I lowered my head as the tears started pouring down my face, at the fact I barely prevented losing my family.

"My family are you now, it was too late for him to stop it, but look at me, back to full strength, when together we act as who we are: friends, a gang, family. You love me as much as I love you big brother, my cousin, my best friend, my big brother. That's who you are to me, I won't do it, I won't leave you to keep my promises to them." I said and they nodded as they sighed in relief at that as the trio surrounded at that softly.

Checking out Jake's conversation with the sextet and Leah, I realized it then as my stomach turned over then. "No, oh my god no!" I said in shock as I realized it then. "Do you realize what you done, Edward, your choices affect everyone. And from us and your family, to the entire town and my tribe, damn it, this is against the law. And I've no clue if she can control her thirst here or not!" I snapped at him as Sam grabbed the book.

" Just shove into his head what you read." I said and Sam nodded as he shoved his thoughts and his conversation with Jake and Seth into his head and he jerked at that. "I'm not marrying you Edward, not if it means getting pregnant with your offspring, it's to soon, and I'm too young to get married. Aside from that, I want a chance to choose on my own, you selfish idiot." I snapped as Sam read through their conversation in wolf.

"We're talking about this in wolf mode and one howl in sound off mode has us responding to it in shock, at the fact Cullen's decisions affect us all at the moment. Because it has the leaders breaking down the door to neutralize her and us with her. We have to protect the tribe, because what he bred by getting you pregnant. As she won't be able to control her thirst and she's killing you through anemic shock." Seth said and Sam nodded to him.

"Looks like birth control pills can't hold up against vampire DNA, little brother, because even when on birth control he still gets her pregnant. And they did it and during the week her cycle was starting as a result, as your sister, Emily and she. They are the only girl members of our pack as Emily is the den mother. Causing us to realize she missed her cycle, and it's late." Sam said as he read the conversation carefully and jerked in shock.

"Oh dear god no, you got to be kidding me, Jake, Seth you better read this, this is our conversation over what the hell he sired." he said and the duo moved to us and read the chapter. "This is un-natural, that thing is an abomination, we have to protect the tribe, what he bred will not be able to control her thirst, everyone. And from our town to Forks, is in danger here now." Sam said sharply as he paged through their conversation.

Thinking fast I waved to my teachers, the coaches that knew most about my conditoon that year and Carlisle and pointed at the clearing next to the forest. And they nodded as we walked over there and sat next to the tree line. "No joke, the reason is simple here he's pushing to get me to agree to marriage right now. But there has got to be reason for it right now, if he getting desperate now." I said as it suddenly hit me then as I said it.

"Mom, it's mom, he never told them mom changed her married name or got remarried, my full name is Bella Marie Philips-Ateara/Swan, that's it. Yes okay, he saw in dad's mind, that mom and dad divorced not long after I was two. And then saw in mom's head that she got remarried and then saw memories of whatever promise she made to the Volturi. Hid that promise from them and changed my name to Swan only, not Ateara/Swan."

"Well if you wanted another reason to kill him you just got it Jake, he lied to me again, there was a loophole and by telling them the truth. I'm not simply a Swan, but an Philips, Ateara/Swan, that's my only chance, they come back now. And I can tell them the truth at the moment here, but there's no changing facts at the moment. He's lied once too often and his lies finally caught up with him." I said and the trio nodded to that, softly.

Before I could finish, I looked up and a saw black robe looking back at me. "Oh god, not now?" I said and they all turned at that. "It's Jane, think, think, think, oh..., Jane, come here." I called out softly and the robed head nodded to me as it walked over. "Yes Miss Swan?" she asked and I gave my mother's name. "Jane, does the name Renee Philips/ Ateara-Swan mean anything to you?" I asked and she nodded and I gave a request then.

"Are Alec and Aro with you right now?" I asked her and she nodded. "They're further back in the forest, but yes, but Philips-Ateara/Swan decreed and promised us. With that she just had her child and her husband and she were settled at your current residence when you were a baby. That so long as we never hunted anywhere in the peninsula, from here to the Oregon border in one direction and up to Canade in the other now."

"We could visit and talk to you if there was something not cleared in our agreement." she told me and I nodded, as this was my one chance to end the axe on my head finally. "You remember what she looked like when you met her?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes, in fact she..." she started to say as she looked me over carefully and her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "In fact she looks like you at 27." she said and I nodded softly to that now.

"What's the penalty for mixing human DNA with vampire exactly, if the human gets pregnant?" I asked and she explained it. "That's not something we ever seen before, but if someone mistook the child for an immortal one, that could have dire consequences." she said and Sam said it firmly. "Well do the surnames Black, Uley, Clearwater and Ateara mean anything to you?" he asked and she nodded as she told us the truth gently.

"Yes they do, why do you ask..., you, you three are all wolves?" she asked and the trio nodded. "We're the sons and grandsons of William and Ephraim Black, Josh and Levi Uley and Harold and Joseph Clearwater, if you know our fathers. Could you send back a message for us, give us time and leave the sudden murders and disappearances to us. We're looking into it right now, but give us time." Jake told her and she nodded to him.

"You are their cubs?" she asked and the trio nodded to her. "When was the last time you saw our parents?" I asked and she explained that. "Just after Samuel was 18 months old and you possibly were born, why do you ask?" she asked and I said it. "That would be 18.5 years ago, and I'm turning 19 this year as it is at the moment here. Did she look like me?" I asked and she nodded as she got a better look and her eyes widened.

"I never caught that when we met, but you look just like Philips-Ateara/Swan, who are you really, Bella, as our meeting was when your parents were 27." she said and we nodded. "Did you pass your tribal emblem to them when you met?" I asked and she nodded. "He may have given you my maiden name, but he didn't give you the entire thing, because he was trying to prevent you from learning that truth now."

"That was nearly 19 years ago, Jane, add the 9 years to me now, I'm 18, so add the 9 years to that." I said and she looked at me and I saw her eyes widen in shock as I said it then to her in a whisper. "You are Philips-Ateara/Swan's daughter?" she said in shock and I nodded. "I am, and I can uphold the agreement mom made with you and Aro, dad and I swear to that agreement now Jane, we promise, but whatever the deal was now."

"That my mother made with you at the time?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes she did, to protect you and your father Charlie Ateara/Swan. It also extended as your tribe and your home town here." she said and I hid a sigh of relief as I said to her as I looked at Edward who paled at that information. "What were the conditions of this bargain?" Seth said and she explained that to us as Edward moved to us at that as she said it to me then.

"That she and her husband, your father Bella, Ateara/Swan, that you never tell anyone about the vampire world and in turn we let them, you, stay unchanged. Though guessing what we are is the loophole in that, and we can let that go, but I did not realize you are her daughter. If we had, we would have reminded you of this bargain as the truth came out, we knew your parents." she said and I nodded as I came to a decision then.

"Mom made a promise to you I would never tell anyone, I swear to the promise, I am Bella Maria Philips-Ateara/Swan, Jane. Tell the trio the truth for me, please, I am Philips-Ateara/Swan's daughter, tell him that I swear to her promise. But that I wish for an extension on the deal Alice and I made to you, but I am betrothed to William Black's son. As such now, I know who I am, but promises kept to you by my parents and their's."

"I'm keeping my end of that bargain with you, so forward this to the trio, but I am the daughter of Reneee Philips-Ateara/Swan and my mother already made a deal with you. Tell them my mother and council would like an audience with you later this summer. After our current problem with whatever this is is done, but I promise, my father and I. We will never divulge what you are to anyone else." I told her and she nodded softly to me.

"You read this promise in my mother's mind didn't you Edward, just to insure you never lost me to Jake?!" I said with a low growl and he swallowed hard and nodded. "So he lied to us, you're not just a Swan, but part of the Uley, Ateara and Philips clans?" Alec asked as he walked forward and I nodded to him. "I am, they're by blood and I'm part of the Cameron clan by adoption, my mother remarried, but she still loves my father."

"But with those words, I'm by blood and adoption, apart of four of the wolf clans you met 18 years ago, when you met their fathers and my parents." I said and they nodded. "Then the deal she and Alice has made with us is terminated, we will abide by the one. That her mother made with us, but that lie is not something we can forgive lightly now." I heard from a male voice and looked up to see Aro as I focused carefully, but firmly then.

As I looked further back and saw Caius and Marcus with him along with Dimitri and Felix then and I nodded. "Aro, Caius, what deal their fathers made and my mother, if they went by certain names with all of you. But what deal was made with you, we can abide by it, I would never reveal to anyone what you are. And in truth that deal, I find that more appealing now then to protect the pennisula as a result here now."

"But Aro I know I made a promise, but what if I told you the truth of who I am descended from. Would that change the agreement you made with me and Alice, and you let me stay unchanged, as I keep my promise to you. Whatever my predecessor promised you, what name my mother, Renee Swan, went with when it came to is a chance." I asked and they nodded as Marcus said it for all of them gently at that.

"Alright what's going on here young Isabella?" Marcus asked and the guys went into a line, as I said it. "Who of the pack did you meet when you met our parents?" I asked and Aro answered that. "William Black, Harold Clearwater, Joshua Uley, Aaron Quil Ateara, Elizabeth, Harold's twin sister, Thomas Lahote, Daniel Cameron, Jonathan Denali, Adam Littlesea and Joseph White." he said and I nodded as I looked between the boys and the quintet stepped forward.

"We're their cubs Aro." Sam said and they nodded in shock. "My name is Sam Uley, this is Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Paul Lehote, my brother Embry and Jared Cameron, the girls are Jake's older sister, she's Paul's imprint, and Kimberly is Jared's." he added and they nodded. "If you're all descended from the quintet we met, what about you Isabella?" Caius asked and I said it. "Is this enough to call of the agreement?" I asked and they all nodded as he said it then.

"That depends on who your descended from, all four of you." he said and I nodded to him. "Well when did you last come here exactly, who did you meet?" I asked and he explained that. "Just after the Cullens left the pennisula, and we met a Renee Philips-Ateara/Swan, her husband Charlie Ateara/Swan. And their friends: William Black, Joshua Uley, Harold Clearwater, and Aaron Ateara." Caius said for him and I nodded to him.

"When was this?" I asked and he explained it. "Just short of 19 years ago, 18.3 years ago, why do you ask?" he asked and I took a deep breath. "You get a good look at my parents, Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes on Charlie Swan. Renee had light brown hair and hazel eyes?" I asked and they nodded. " We did, but what do you mean parents, and you know their descriptions as we remember?" Aro asked and I said it then to him.

"That was 9 months before her first birthday, and the girls: that's Leah, Emily and I are all going on 2 by that point." Sam said in shock and they nodded to him gently. "Indeed, if this young man is her brother, are you all a lighter color to your fathers and aunt, cubs?" Aro asked and they all nodded . "We are, you never saw our fathers when at our age, but she has a few copies of us as cubs, when phased. " Paul told him as I finished that remark to them firmly at that.

"Aro the truth is out, there was a severe misunderstanding I did not know until this, last, weekend, but the promise. The one that my mother made to you takes precedent over the deal I made with you last month, a binding promise. But could we fall back on that deal, I swear to it that nobody outside of our circle ever knows what you are. Or what the Cullens are, you have my word." I told him and he nodded in acceptance then softly.

"During the seventh month leave of his absence, I started remembering things not least of which is the guys's fathers when phased. But what if we told you the truth, you remember what the ten looked like at 27 correct?" I asked and he nodded. "What of my parents, mom had hazelnut eyes, my father had chocolate brown." I said and he nodded. "Well the treaty still stands, I spoke to Billy, Harry even Josh they all said the same thing."

"They know all of you personally, and I'm their baby omega, the daughter of their omega, Renee Philips-Ateara/Swan." I told him and he nodded in shock to that information. "Are they still active or retired?" Caius asked me and I sighed. "They retired after the last attack, before whatever brought you to my home town started." I said and they nodded. "So who is the reason the five of you activated?" Aro asked and Sam answered that as the quintet moved to me.

"The Cullen quintet are that reason in my case, I am Samuel Joshua Uley." he said and they nodded in shock amazement. "You are Joshua's son?" he repeated and Sam nodded. "I am, as you probably know, my mother is the twin of Renee Philips?" he asked and Aro nodded. "Indeed we do, if you are telling us the truth now, we're willing to over turn the original decision and she and Charles are free to go." he said and we all nodded to the decision gently.

"We are willing to accept and revise the deal that the adult pack, their fathers and your parents, made with us, just to change the deal you and Alice made with us. As your mother, if Philip-Ateara/Swan is your mother, we can return to the deal she made with us. And you're free to live your life, as you do our enforcing for us and destroy Edwards and whatever plot, she has regarding you." Caius said for him and we nodded in relief then.

"We're willing to give out that truth I spoke to my parents, Beth, Josh, Aaron, even Billy on this compromise they made with you. But the adult pack reactivated last summer, before the reason you thought I killed myself started at the time, it was to get him to let go. I staged my own murder by using whoever her marital name is to do it and instead of letting go, he goes to you and tries to commit suicide." I said and they nodded in shock to the news.

"I see, so you wanted to be free of him and staged your own death by the supposed drowning and making it seem as though Edwards killed you. And by drowning your, before your aura went black and once it did, William's son revived you and brought you back their house. You were waiting several hours on word on Harold's heart attack, before Charles told him to bring you home, that it?" Marcus asked and we nodded and they nodded sternly to that news.

Before hearing a running coming and looked up to see Carlisle arrive and I sighed in relief at that. "Carlisle, there's been misunderstanding here, my mother is Renee Philips-Ateara/Swan, she's the omega to her pack and mother omega to mine. She already made an agreement with your old friends, saying so long as they never hunted here. And in our territory, in either direction, dad and I would never tell anyone the truth here."

"In what you and the Volturi are." I said and he nodded in relief as I was shoving my earliest memories forward. "Aro, the reason you had no knowledge of any of this or who I really am now, is that, and I am assuming, he hid the fact that my mother remarried. My mother's new married name is Dwyer, but she is still an Ateara/Swan. In truth as we grow up, we start taking on the characteristics of the parent we take after the most."

"Regarding my family tree, and I recently learned this from her, was this explains why we never traveled to the city you are living at. I am her daughter, my full name is Isabella Marie Philips-Ateara/Swan, while my stepfather. He's descended from Stephan Cameron, he's his grandson, his pack is connected to my tribe. My mother is Renee Philips-Ateara/Swan, I'm her daughter." I said softly and he nodded as he walked up to me.

"Here let me show you what I looked like as a baby, you can see my parents in that memory as well." I said as I shoved the image forward for him and the trio did the same. "Everybody in the forest, you need to see the guys now." I said and they nodded as we headed in there. "Alright, add the seven years to Sam, and the twelve to Jake, Jared, Paul, Embry and Seth, guys do it." I said and they all phased at once and the trio looked at them in shock.

"Oh my, William, Joshua, Thomas, Daniel and Harold?" Aro said in shock and they nodded. "Yes, but please stick around please, Daniel Cameron and Tom Lehote are on their way here." I said and they nodded. "We were on good terms with their pack, before you were old enough to control your telepathic connection to them and anyone not with my powers. As Renee explained this to us, her shield, and yours, blocked out evasive intrusions now."

"But allowed anyone with the gift of empathy to calm down your mood or allowed someone with divination to see your futures, Jasper and Alice are it." Aro told me smiling and I nodded as I heard an amazed voice through the link. **_"What the hell, what are they doing here, aw shit, guys, Renee's promise to the leadership. It just hit the table, come on we got to get up there."_** I heard as I heard a running coming to us.

"How old are their fathers now exactly?" Caius asked and I explained that. "Their fathers are 46, my dad is 42 now, but until now we never knew. In why mom never took me to Europe, until I met you face to face now, but the last seven months. They were a severe betrayal of trust, but I was getting ready to let him go and move on with Jake. When he exposed me to you, but with the fact that you only had part of my maiden name."

"You didn't know I'm related to Charlie and Renee Ateara/Swan." I said and they nodded. "The entire adult pack reactivated after I explained why we had 12 murders in the side of 7 months and 25 more disappearances. That's including what the heck is going on in Seattle." I told them and they nodded. "That's why we came actually: to investigate what it is that Victoria Edwards is up to." Marcus told me and I nodded to him at the news.

"Edwards, so her name is Victoria Edwards, so what are Laurent and James's last names?" Carlisle asked for me and he crossed his arms. "Edwards is her married name Carlisle, her birth name was Shepard, so you destroyed Edwards. And the cub pack destroyed Laurent Deacon, what is your intention now, if you intention to do this yourself?" he asked and Carlisle exchanged looks with Sam at the news in shock then.

"Married, so I had it right, Edward killed her husband and in retaliation, she's determined to kill me." I said and they nodded to me. "No choice, until you're ready to be around Edward, the boys and their fathers have you, we'll take the investigation." Carlisle said and he nodded as he answered him. "We're ending this for good, but we're combining together to stop this, whatever she's planning." Sam said and they nodded to him then.

Before I heard a new voice answer that. "I get why, but suddenly having you show up could have my son and Joe's son activate. As Jesse is too young at the current moment, Marcus, but this is pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting you guys to drop in. Especially after we last saw each other at the time now, 18.5 years and you come back. Well this is interesting, so what is this visit for?" the voice said and Jane went on the defensive.

"We just showed them the quintet, guys, you're up next Uncle Adam." I called back and I heard a smile in his voice at the news. "Nice thinking, get them to see you guys are the cubs to us is the best to do it right now baby." he said and she looked over my shoulder at that. "Issues in parental catches, you never know what the cubs look like as they grow up, but in wolf mode, it's lighter colors and they get darker as they get older here, Aro, but relax guys."

"Jane easy, it's alright it's us, welcome back, it's been a long time now." I heard a deeper version to Colin Littlesea's voice say and smiled. "Uncle Adam, nice timing, maybe you could take over for me now." I said and he nodded as he ran up to me and I hugged him tightly at that. "Shh, it's okay baby, you're safe now." Adam told me and I smiled. "18 years changes things, but being a father, or uncle, to a teenage girl let's just say."

"That the father in us takes precedent now, as a result, we were waiting for the axe to fall in his lies and it just did now. Too late, too late, whatever you did Cullen, it was circumvented 18.5 years ago, young man. You expected to get away with this in the lies you told have all of us on your heads, we're family as a pack, but I'm her favorite uncle, buster." I heard a fast tone call out and his team mate called out to the trio at that.

As I turned around to see two adult versions to Jesse Denali and Brady White come running up behind me and I smiled in delight. "Hey guys am I glad to see you." I said as I hugged Joe and he smiled as he tightened his arms around me at that. "Yeah it's okay now baby, let us handle this right now, everything Josh, Aaron and Beth, let alone Billy told you is true." Jack told me and I nodded as I gave him a hug as well as the sextet smiled then.

"Anyone want to hazard a guess that when growing into our wolf bodies, we tend to look you as teenage cubs, though I'm entering 20 at the moment?" Sam asked him and he chuckled. "No joke son, as a result, Billy gave orders right now, I'm alpha's third for your pack, I'm just waiting for Beth to get back up here so we can do this." he said and we nodded to the news as the seven exchanged looks as Marcus said it for all of them at that remark.

"Uncle?" Marcus asked and they nodded. "There two ways of the word, one is by family, the other is by friendship, she's been calling us that since she was baby. In truth, her parents are our best friends, but if you remember us as kids, 18.5 years ago. Well this is us when as fully grown adult wolves now Marcus, it's been a long time now." Adam explained to him and he nodded as his best friend finished that remark to him.

"Hey guys welcome, but Aro, you remember that day, there were ten wolves in our pack, our children were matched to us." I heard from a deeper version of Brady White's voice and he looked up at that remark as the sextet nodded. "I take it your shirts are the color code for your wolves, she said you were 46 now." Aro said and they nodded, as the man in the chocolate brown with white stripes on the sleeves gave a nod to him then.

"They are, but we retired 6 years ago, before the quintet came back at the time, but remember you left your emblem with us." he said, passing their symbol to them and they nodded as they looked at it then, before looking at the trio. As he rested his hands on my shoulders as I burrowed into his arms and Jane hid a smile to the reaction. "Strong bond with the trio, is it Bella?" Aro said with gentle amusement then and we nodded to him.

"Yeah, to her, we're her paternal wolves, nine of us, though we lost Harry, our bonds with her deepened, she wasn't ready to let go. Until he came back she was doing fine and she was recovering emotionally at the moment. But Harry's heart attack put everything in perspective, she was moving on with us, before Cullen here. He tried to commit suicide by using you to do at the time." the man in reddish orange said to him and he nodded.

As Adam Littlesea hugged me and I buried my head into his shoulder at that. "Been a long time Aro, Marcus, Caius, so, just what did Cullen do if he brought you down on us. And on baby omega's head exactly, aside from the fact that we had the redhead being traced?" Jack Denali asked and Aro repeated the claim. "Baby omega?" he said and they nodded as the trio exchange looks at that and member number 3 answered him.

"Yeah, baby omega, she's the daughter of our omega Aro, in truth now, we met you 18.5 years ago Aro, Caius, Marcus. But it's been a long time, but what might I ask are you doing in Forks exactly?" Joseph White asked and they looked at him. "Had a situation regarding the recent disappearances we had to look into, but decided to check on Bella. Before learning that the quintet are the cubs to William, Joshua, Daniel, Thomas and Harold now."

"And you are?" Marcus asked and the man walked up with two others at that. "Joseph White, this is Jack Denali and Adam Littlesea. If you remember regarding Billy, Josh. Let alone Daniel, Tom and Harry, well here we are now." he said and they phased and they all nodded with a bemused smiles. "Been a long time Elder White." Aro said smiling and they nodded with firm looks in their eyes as Jack rubbed his head against my shoulder and Aro nodded.

"If I wasn't sure before that seeing a wolf your size is spooky, then seeing one their's is a bit too much right now boys." Carlisle told him and they chuckled and nodded in agreement. "You remember what their grandfathers looked like, but seeing a wolf the guys size was a bit too much, but seeing one their's that is their fathers and Beth's size. That's too much when you forgot your own family members are werewolves." I said and he nodded with a bemused smile.

"What's with the pleasantries?" Edward asked and I heard a smirk and Jack's tone as he answered him. **_"We are on good terms with the leadership Cullen, whatever you did, it can't erase facts that we had an agreement with them. 16 years, before you came back at the time, but with it, it protects us. And my baby girl from whatever you promise you made to them."_** he said through me and they nodded in agreement.

"Indeed and I can guess to the adult pack, with you possibly being the daughter of their omega, then to them, they will fight to the death to protect you now?" Marcus asked and Adam nodded to confirm that thought as Jack used his paw to pull me against him and I burrowed into his arms at that. "You mind Jonathan?" Aro asked and he shook his head and lifted his paw and Aro took it as he read his memories and nodded in amazement.

"The adult pack are her father's best friends, they helped raise her, but Charles has not phased, not yet at the moment. Though with us here he's getting stronger by the minute it won't be long, Harold was killed by the mate of the nomad. The one that just barely killed Bella last year, he's been hunting her down ever since their friend was killed. But with the fact we are getting the truth, the conclusion given is very good right now."

"Just to keep Renee's promise to us, regarding Bella and her father." he said and the duo nodded in agreement. "That makes 8, that just leaves Elizabeth, Aaron, Thomas and Daniel, so the boys. They are your father's best friends, am I to understand you are your mother at 18 1/2." Caius said and I nodded. "I am, what mom decreed, dad and I stand by that promise, the guys and I are just recently activated cubs and human cub."

"As such that's what he was trying to prevent you from learning, he only told you my father's adopted name. Now it's my turn, but add the nine years to me Aro, you remember my mother at 27. I'm 18, so just add those 9 years to my features, I look like my mother, but have my father's eyes. Just add the years to me and then my father's eyes with the fact you saw them." I said and he and Caius looked at me closely and nodded in amazement to that.

"Yes I see it now, but I wish to see the added truth." he said and I pushed my earliest memories out. As he took my hand and I turned off the shield as he read it carefully and nodded with a gentle smile at the truth coming out. "I understand Bella, your parents and their fathers are you and your friends as adults in 7 to 11 years. We understand this, as such the promise your mother made takes precedent like you have told us."

"Your mother has made a promise to us, will you stand by this agreement?" he asked and I nodded to him. "You have my word Aro, my father and I will never divulge your existence, to anyone outside of our circle. Recently learning an added truth, once a wolf imprints, their mates learn that truth too." I said and they nodded. "We will allow that with the imprints of the wolves and you." Marcus said and they left, before I said it.

"Wait, Aro, I must know, have you ever heard of a half human/half vampire hybrid?" I asked and he stopped and turned back to me. "I have heard of immortal children and the trio's creator created one, but a child with our characteristics and diet. We have never heard of such a thing." he said and looked at the open book in Seth's lap. "Do these tell the future?" he asked and we nodded and he gave a nod as he answered me then.

"The agreement we have made is terminated, you are free to live your life, if you are Jacob's mate, we stand by that now at the moment in this. But to prevent a violation in the agreement, we will revoke the original agreement." he said and we nodded as he left and I slumped forward on the bench. "We did it, it's over right now." Jack said and I nodded as I looked at the adult version to my baby brother as I answered him at that.

"Rose wanted me to stay human, she gets her wish now, I have to protect my family, but I can't do this anymore, regarding Edward now. Guys, the reason for this entire situation right now, is I had enough of the tug o' war, and just to get him to let go I decided to stage my own murder. And by the redhead, just to get him to let go, before my aura went black, just to get them to let go." I said and the trio nodded as Jack pressed his forehead to mine at that.

"We understand princess, you had to let go, but Charlie told us the entire thing, before Josh, Aaron and Beth contacted us. And told us everything that you told them, you're human, and he's a vampire, and this could never work, it's time you moved on. And you need time and space, it's going to be okay, though Harry is gone, you're not going to lose us too, we swear, we're not leaving, not going anywhere." Adam said and I nodded as I buried my head into shoulder.

"I can't take this anymore, I was happy with you, and I was safe, I hate this, because of him I got this bitch on my head, because of him I'm in the hospital, because of him Harry is dead, who's next out of you, Harry is bad enough, I can't lose you or the guys and Leah, I can't and I won't. It's over, I had it, I want to be my cub self again, when I had you protecting me all that time." I said shaking in pain and anger, as I looked between the trio as I went further.

Shaking in pain, Adam crouched in front of me as he pulled me into a hug and I pretended he was a wolf again as I buried my face into his furry shoulder. "Shh, it's okay baby, it's okay, we're not leaving you, we're not going anywhere, it's okay, shh." he said as he rocked me gently as I started calming down as I said it to him as I looked between my paternal wolves softly as I looked at him and Jack as I made it clear to them at that.

"He was too late to stop it, I belong to you Jake, I just have to confirm it with Tom and Daniel." I said shakily at how close I came to destroying us and because of him. "You okay Bella?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head, shaking. "Carlisle marriage means pregnancy and pregnancy meants death to us, if I get pregnant. Before you had changed me, that child would kill me from anemic shock, I have to prevent it at all costs here."

"The deal is off, I choose staying human, and I'm already betrothed to Jake." I told him and he nodded to me. "That was too close, what bargain Renee made with them is our only chance right now, to end that axe that's hanging over your head. So our parents had an audience with them, after the Cullens left when our grandparents were no older then our folks." Sam said and I nodded as I tried to control my shaking and he hugged me.

Burying my head into his shoulder as he rocked me, I said it softly. "No, I can't do it and I won't do it, marriage means pregnancy and pregnancy means death for us, Sam. We have to protect the tribe, and I'm now siding with family over my enemies. But my place is wolf now, my family is you, you're my family?" I said and he nodded, pressing my forehead into his shoulder as he hugged and rocked me as I tried to pull myself together.

"Guys what are you doing here?" I asked looking between the trio and Joe pressed his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes as I wrapped both arms around his neck. As he started purring comfortably as he calmed me, as he answered me. **_"We were tracking in the woods, before we caught their scent and came to investigate. But we are your brothers and Jake as adult wolves."_** he said and I nodded to him then firmly.

"God am I glad to see you guys, thanks for telling me that, I knew there had to be a loophole, but finding it was the tough part. Until you mentioned that promise from mom to them at the time, she gave me vague details on it. But you freed me from that deal, long story, but this was why I was trying to protect both towns. In being changed, until you told me the truth, mom took care of it already." I said and he nodded to me softly.

"He tried to kill himself by using them to do it last month, but I just realized that despite the fact he promised never to intervene. He's been spying on me through Alice, but the cliffdiving was the catalyst, he decided he can't live without me and tried to kill himself. Went to them and left out the part you are the pack of wolves that were connected to me, and mom promised to them already." I told him and his eyes narrowed at that news.

"Well you're safe now princess, that part of the situation is done, we just have to stop the redhead, but this crossed a line at the time. Carlisle, meeting after work, Charlie is on his way here with Tom and Daniel, we have to change a few things in the treaty. But the key point stays, okay." Jack said and he nodded to him, looking at him I smiled in relief. "Well I got my family back, you're my family." I said, looking between them and they smiled.

"Yeah, your family is us, but with that in mind, you're right, you're absolutely right, we have to protect the tribe, what he bred will not be able to control it's thirst. And it's an abomination, it's un-natural, but his choices affect us all, not least of which is you. And you're human, our protection applies to you as well, to prevent this at all we're protecting you by telling you he lied to you, again." Jack said gently and Jake nodded firmly then.

"I'm 3/4's Quileute, this is my birthrite, I'm a protector, but there better be a loophole to save what's coming next. But this child he sired, is possibly against the law, and if Irina sees her and Jake with me as we're in the clearing and we're screwed here. But the first two chapters is the first movie and the third chapter is chapter two of the book and the movie." I told them and Seth thought over what they discussed as he read it out then.

"If we just realized this, it's meaning that we decided to destroy it, before it was born, and that means..., oh my god, no!" Seth snapped at that and he nodded. "To kill it, you have to kill me, but you and Jake are friends of the family. And your protection applies to me as well, but I'm the world to you and Jake's everything. It would kill you to take me, my pack is you, you are my family." I said and he nodded firmly as he hugged me then.

"First dad and now you, why, why is this happning to me, I love you like a sister, I always did?" he said as the tears started pouring down his face at that. "No not you too, my big sister, I have two sisters, you are my family, I sided with Jake. Just to keep from losing you, but this is too much right now, I agree with you, it's not going to happen." he said and I nodded as I pressed my forehead to his and he closed his eyes at that.

"What's it say if the mate of the black leach had it out for us ever since?" Jake asked and he swallowed as Sam answered him. "She mistook the child for something called an immortal child, but changing children is highly dangerous and it's again the law. Because their frozen in the age they were changed, they feed and that resulted in killing the trio's creator, she created an immortal child." He said and he nodded as he took it and read it.

"And this child is a fast growing one, reaching a fully grown figure head in the side of seven years, but it was killing you by draining you from the inside out. Anemia, looking like you're beyond sick, if we waited any longer, you'd be dead anyway. But doing it ourselves is enough, but to us, we'd rather make it quick. Then waste time, and none of us wanted to see you this sick, before we lost you." Seth said, shaking in grief at that.

"I'm not doing it, you're my sister, I can't lose you, not like that, never like that, protecting you is the right thing to do. And going against the whole is enough, but Leah and I chose our familial trio, over the rest of the pack and our tribe, like Jake did." he said and swallowed hard. "But my big sister, I can't believe this." he added and we nodded as he looked between us at that remark gently as he said it then.

"Do we tell the guys about this, Sam, because they're going to be sick at how close he came to destroying us, his family and close to 5,000 people in both Forks and La Push?" he asked and they nodded. "We have to, we all share the same love for her as a sister, Seth, our family, our brothers, your sister, to save her, we have to as quickly as possble. It's done with, it's over, we win, it's going to be okay, it's okay little brother, it's okay."

"We stopped this from happening at all now by telling her he lied to her, but our family is intact, she's safe with us now. And she's accepted the imprint now, it's over Seth, it's going to be okay, little brother." he said resting his hand on his shoulder. "Whoever was the author for creating these stories clearly knew what was coming right now. But there are rules to follow, but this breaks them all and we got the Volturi on our heads."

"Oh god, what did they think they were doing here, you chose me, before you imprinted on my daughter. But I love you more then anything, I waited a 1,000 years for you to come into my life." I said reading the book and Jake nodded in disgust. "Oh dear god no, he got you pregnant on your honeymoon, but that little monster is like Blade!" he said and I nodded as I answered him as we continued reading the fourth book quickly.

"You ever seen anything like this before, by you, I mean the adult pack if your father believed the legends so much?" I asked and he shook his head. "Not that I know of, but what I do know is that it though blends in with humans, its the first few years. It's eating both human food and blood and to us, it's danger of exposure right now. But they make my character imprint on this little succubus, I don't think so right now, as to why."

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a pedo, aside from that, I did imprint on you, I think, right now, but the council knows more then I do, but the wolf thing. Still learning and I just activated three months ago, but what I can say with certainty now. Now is the fact that your fears regarding my breaking your heart next are null and void here. But before that it's the natural head over heels reaction of falling and finding your true soulmate."

"Which we did, I'm in love with you Bella, you wouldn't have to change for me Bella, or say goodbye to anyone, everything entitled is involved. Even the so called fountain of youth, once imprinted you stay young until I decide to quit and even then. Once I do, we grow old together, for life, our's is permanent, we mate for life as wolves." he said and I nodded as we looked at the book and closed and put it in my bag as I said it to him.


	10. 8: Carlisle Gets The Truth

**When Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, there is going to be a fast discussion of what happened between them, before the trio get into this. And before Tyler realizes what they both are, as they quickly decide to go to protection as half of the basketball team hears this conversation. And before the truth gets out all over the school what both groups are, as she goes to a new plan to protect the entire town.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 8: Carlisle Gets Truth And Legal Agreements then**

"A thousand years, 1,000 years, I had waited and now that you're activated, I can be content that I never have to let you go now." I said and Jake nodded as he pressed his forehead to mine then. "I know honey, but you don't have to let go now, we just needed the way out and our parents gave it to you. You'll never lose me, ever, I may get hurt in battle, but I'm a wolf you'll never lose me now." he said and I nodded to him at that.

As I hugged him tightly at that and they nodded. "Forever." he said and he nodded. "Forever, Que Quowle?" he asked and I smiled. Que Quowle." I answered him softly. "The boys roles are in reverse, but for now until I decide where I want to take this Carlisle, I need space from Edward. But you and the quartet are fine, that's you, Rose, Esme, Emmett and Jasper are fine right now, but her now at the current moment."

"She's acting like his enforcer right now and that's an area that's trying my patience, but this whole mess, with the trio, started because of her right now." I said and he nodded in shock as he clarified that remark then as went over it to paternal pack at that. "He is using her to spy on you, though he promised not to interfere, it's actually on a proviso Bella?" he asked and I nodded to him as I explained it to him firml at that.

"Yeah we realized what this is, and it was going in a tug o' war, till I decided enough already and went to the cliff to go swimming. And jumped in, not knowing that Victoria was also down there, and seeing her swimming towards me. And I backed right into the cliff face that day and hit my head hard enough to get a concussion now. And came close to sinking even further, but it was close, but concussion and a drowning."

"But for us this is normal if we did it for a first time when doing high dives here. Or in the cliff diving now, but what they don't seem to understand. And what he never wanted to understand is he can't protect me forever. Something is going to happen that he can't prevent, I made that clear after the party at your house. And to prove it, I chose this as my one last chance to let go, as I went for a test try, but she was where I landed."

"This situation with the cliff is the said thing I mentioned right now that night, but as a result of that finally right now in this. I knew that with there being biology possibly involved here, that his chromosomes had added another, so he had 24 making him superhuman. So a half breed now, instead of his cutting his hand I decided to use this to test it out, and we got the test results back when we found her at my house, that night."

"So with that in mind right now it was after 10 minutes, I was close to death, and that's when Jake yanked me out. But he didn't know what I doing until I said had to see something." I said and he nodded as Jake smiled in relief I clarified it for them firmly at that as the adult trio crossed their arms. "You had to test it out, so she didn't see Laurent, or that Victoria was back, or you getting pulled out of the water, revived."

"And he brought back to the Blacks homestead, because the boys were blocking you?" Carlisle said and I nodded as Jared said it for me at that. "Nice thinking, we can exploit her visions by actually testing it out, as you go in. Just so we can get them out of your business, but so do we and that blocks you from her sight. Exploiting the visions is our one chance to prevent them from finding out you're alive and leaving us be."

"Finally and till they decide to come back later this year as they see you had moved on with us right now. Just as Jake said, if she waited a bit longer and you waited another six months to check on her. We could have made her happy and we have now." he said and Paul finished that. "If he waited another six months to check anf you'd have healed completely." he said and I nodded in agreement to that remark firmly then.

"Yeah exactly, another year, I move on with you completely, I'm protected by you and your fathers and I'm safe as I start college with Rachel now. But come on, he, that is Edward, blew it last year, he tried to protect me and I still get hurt and nearly killed. With the guys and their fathers, I got them protecting me easily. No over protectiveness we got things like we used to as it has single pattern." I said and they nodded to me softly.

"School, your job, homework, and us, everyday same thing as you move on with us, your paternal pack is back we: both packs, protect you and Charlie. We're only human, we die at a certain age, death is just the way of life for us, but time, we need time." Jack said and I nodded to that. "Yeah exactly and to prove it, this was the point, I decided there had or was going to be an accident sooner or later, and he can't save me."

"Well this was the said accident I mentioned: a near drowning after I see her swimming directly at me, Edward couldn't protect me, but you could, you could. And Jake could as you stabilized me, and brought me back to one of your houses. Got me into some dry clothes and then added your body heat to it, as we waited. Just to see whether or not they'd see if I was dead or not." I said and he nodded as the guys nodded in agreement.

"Clever idea, test the premonitions till they could tell the difference between staging it or it happening for real." Adam said and the duo paled at the remark as I went further. "I take it, she never contacted Charlie at the hospital if this happened and she was waiting at your house?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. "Yeah that's just what happened here, we were waiting for any news on Harry, as I made my choice it was time to let go."

"And they got back right then as I said it for both of us, and dad and Billy shook their heads, and we knew he was gone. And I felt like someone ripped my heart out then, and I knew what this was doing to my father. Sarah was dead and now we lose Harry, to me how much more could I take, before I make my decision now. All I had left of the family was the 9, and my father, as well as their spouses here in Forks now."

and I decided I was moving on and letting him go completely. But that was not in the cards, as I find your car parked outside my house, and realize she came back." I said and he nodded sternly as he clarified that to make sure then as he looked between us. "Alright so every time you were with Jake or surrounded by your brothers she couldn't see the outcome: that the duo were back, that you were saved from drowning."

"Or that you were fine, as you continue testing it out the circumstances and told the boys the same thing as you debriefed them. And into why these two were after you in the first place, the day you saw them as their wolves as you said you had to see something." he said and I nodded as I said it then to finish. "Said something is testing her premonitions and the second he was with me and with him my cousins, the boys."

"As my aura went black as he stabilized me and brought me to his house." I said and he nodded. "So you had to make sure she couldn't see you, as you let go right then?" he asked and I nodded as he looked at the duo sternly at that news. "Yeah exactly, but instead of leaving it at that, she blew my recovery by returning. Just before she met Jake and I said you were wolves Uncle Jack, and it hit her then that night now."

"She can't see past the guys, Leah, you three, their fathers and Beth, and that did it, as they nearly went to blows, before I got between them. The next day, when the guys came to get me for the funeral, she arrived and told me he went to Volterra, as Rose got the point. She told him, before Alice confirm it, and he mistook Jake for meaning he meant me and that's what caused all of this now." I said and he nodded to me at that.

As he turned to him in shock and disgust to that information as he looked between them sternly at that. "There a reason you didn't just back off young man, I told you, that now that you broke up with her. To let go completely, so why didn't you?" he asked and he swallowed hard. "I can't live without her." he said and Carlisle crossed his arms. "So as long as she was alive you could wait, but the second you think she's dead now."

"And you try to kill yourself?" he said sharply and they paled at that remark as the quartet crossed their arms, at that response then firmly. "I overheard the conversation, Henderson said to her and Jake that he needs serious help, but he made a mistake that put hers at risk. And she explained to us that this was to get him to let go and instead he goes and tries to kill himself." Sam told him and he nodded sternly to that news.

"So you used the fact she can't see passed you, and jumped after her so, you can revive her and bring her to the Chief's house, waiting on news from Charlie regarding Seth's father. Till you, the Chief and Charlie tell Jacob to bring her home and instead of seeing Charlie come in the door that night after the heart attack. She sees Bella and realizes this was a ruse, and this blows her recovery from being free of him now finally."

"And from moving on with you?" he asked and we nodded to him and he gave a nod. "I don't believe you two, she wanted to let us go and move on and instead. It's you got them on our heads, before the boys and Bella told me the truth. That they had an agreement with the pack already, and her mother made sure of that. As she was free, of the agreement as were we now, so she free of you finally, but tell me."

"Did you leave out her real last name, when you went to Aro, because he can read minds?" he asked and Edward swallowed hard at the remark and they nodded in anger at that. "Alright that's it, I had it with you, it's over Cullen, she belongs to me now!" Jake snapped and I finished that as I took his hand then at the remark as I said it firmly then. "But the duo never give me time or time alone, and she was hoping now finally."

"That I'd marry him so she had me around forever finally at the moment. But it's over there is no axe on our heads, our parents took care of it already damn it, so why, why should I accept this right now. There is no war, there never was a war, it's over, and we're free, so let me go as of now, I need time and I need space, so give it to me Alice." I said and she nodded in resignation as the boys, Rachel and Kim crossed their arms.

As Paul wrapped his arms around me. "Well the five of us, and Leah, were raised together from the time we: Paul, Bella and I. We were born now, to us, it was now a matter of keeping our family intact. Till Jake and Leah activated and Rachel came home now, but to us, we were now more then furious that once again. She's nearly killed by these red eyes, because he can't accept she let him go." Jared said and he nodded to the remark.

"I guess you never took the chance to connect the dots between us and our fathers did you right now?" Paul said firmly to Edward and he swallowed hard at that remark. "And one other thing the agreement is off, she belongs to us now." Jared said sharply to that remark and as Sam picked me up and put me on his back as he swung me around. And I hung onto him tightly at that happily and Carlisle hid a smile to the look on my face then.

Setting me down, I sat between the guys then as we looked over this as I got to work as I worked out the expenses, looking it over carefully. "The bill at the hospital was $50,000, the funeral $25,000, seven months of field work. The cars, my injuries my therapy." I thought carefully and added it altogether and I straightened up in shock and gave the word right then, looking at my adult trio as I went over it then.

"Uncle Jack, what's more then fair in the case of the pack, after Harry was killed and after the amount of damage you had to pay for my medical bills. You and dad can barely afford my medical bills, let alone Sue can't afford the funeral. So what's the best amount for reimbursement ad we pay it back all at once?" I asked and he explained that as Carlisle crossed his arms as he exchanged looks with him, Joe and Adam at that.

"No more then $20,000,000, but if he wants to pay back for everything that happened the last year, that's including reckless endangerment, I'd say $50,000,000." he said and I nodded. "And if I wanted to add on to that amount right now?" Carlisle asked him and they looked at him in shock to that. "You're kidding right now, the amount I gave is more then fair right now." he said and he shook his head as he answered him firmly at that.

"It's because we never got you involved she's still suffering a trauma, if we neutralized all three of them last year at that time. Well then she wouldn't have ended up in the hospital right now." he said and I quickly said it to him at that. "Carlisle you don't have to pay us that much right now, we know how rich you are, we know that. But that doesn't mean you should spend every dime you have, because you're feeling guilty."

"That you are the reason she was injured in the first place." Jake said for me at that and he shook at that remark. "Consider this as a way to fix things, the lawsuit is swept under the rug and we move forward from here on in. But we're not leaving for a couple of years, so though you're not dating my son anymore, that doesn't mean. Now, that I'm not helping fund your way through school at the current moment with us leaving."

"And in two years from today right now, well we leave when shes 21 or 25, so this, if the way your fathers are doing it, and with it, consider this, now. As a way to open your businesses as well." he said and we nodded in resignation, knowing nothing was changing his or the trio's minds. "Alright, before we go that far here, wait till mom, Phil and his pack get here, since the more wolves and the more chance."

That we have as we can prevent someone from getting killed right now, you can discuss this with dad first, and then we go to mom and her new pack." I said and he nodded in acceptance. "Wise guy, Storm you hit me and I hit you back though you possessed your stuffed double." Paul said and I looked up in time to see Storm hit him then. As he smacked him across the head and it started going back and forth at that.

"Alright guys, can it already." Sam said as he, Seth, Jared, Jake and I started laughing at this as I answered him. "Well that's one way to deal with your wolf spirit, though that's going a little too far here right now." I said and he chuckled and nodded to that. "Storm senior kept doing that with his father till he locked him in his car trunk once, baby." Jack said and I started laughing at that as I put Reddy on the bench next to me.

"When was that exactly?" I asked and he chuckled. "It happened every time you brought your toy versions of us with you when you came to the rez. During the summer to see us growing up till he finally locked him in the camper and he jumped through the window of the car. But this was like dealing with your brother when he was cub, so he pretended his wolf was Stormy and to control him and it was by solitary confinement."

"But as a result of this, the entire pack possessed our stuffed animal selves and jumped him." he said and I nodded as I tried to control my laughter as Sam and Jared started laughing at that remark as I went to the next question. "So though a wolf, you can still broadcast your thoughts to Aro?" I asked and he nodded. "Cullen told you, he can read every thought he has by touching him, well he can do that with us too."

"And by touching our paws when phased, that's why he asked me that and I lifted my arm, so he can read every memory. That I had of you and your parents from when you were a baby to you returning to us the last 4 months." he told me and I nodded as I answered him smiling, I still had him and the quintet as I said it. "Still my favorite adopted uncle no matter how much time goes by." I told him and he smiled at that softly.

"Not adopted, real, Aaron's wife Erica, she's my sister, my baby sister, she's family as am I, but no matter how old you get. You're still my baby, always honey, always my baby girl, love you honey." he said and I smiled as I gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me. "That why dad asked you to be my adult bodyguard, he trusts you enough to look after me?" I asked and he nodded and I nodded as I looked at Jake then.

"Yeah it is, he pretends he doesn't realize what we are, but that's the facade, so he sees me looking at you from this angle. And he's going to find it funny that I chose now to reveal myself to everyone, but like you said: a wolf your brother's size is one thing, one our size. Well that's a bit too much right now currently, as a result so with that in mind right now, it's making sure we got a shot at this." he said and I nodded to him, smiling.

As Jake smiled at the news softly, before looking at Reddy who was sitting next to him. "And the only way I could be with you in some form with him, Edward, acting like an overly protective father. I started rotating the five of you in shifts by bagging you and carrying you with me. But I know this is you and Paul, your spirit wolves, after I got you to phase in front of me, but a memory, you never told me the truth, honey."

"And I took a guess, but to confirm that truth it was exposing yourselves that day, the memory was back, but now I needed confirmation. To me, that you were your fathers as cubs and it was by making our hotheaded team mate and brother lose it enough. And to phase in front of me." I said and he looked at his toy version and smiled. "Yeah that works, if not for real, you have us as a toy wolf now." he said as he looked at Stormy.

"Should have seen that coming, that was the only way passed the gag order, but next time you want to try that, get back several feet." Sam told me with a bemused smile at that remark. "I was drawn to you, because you were my cousin, my blood, I needed my big brother to heal now." I said and he nodded as he stroked his hand through my hair. "Love you too baby sister." he said, hugging me tightly as he crouched next to me.

Setting Reddy down beside me, Jake looked down and started laughing. "Guys, I think Reddy possessed his toy double, look at this." he said and I looked down and saw Reddy leaning against me with a smile in his eyes. "Hey baby, love you too, and I'm glad you're back." I said and he started purring as I ran my hand through his fur. "If that's me full size, once you start petting me, same reaction." Jake said through his laughter at that.

"Talking to your father, he said that he, Billy and Harry were the first of the pack I got, when I was born, before the sextet and Beth came next. But they're colored to you are you are now, but evidently you guys are cubs, but you're matched to your adult version." I told him and he nodded as he looked at the duo. "Then that's Paul and Jake when you saw them for real when they phased in front of you." Sam said and I nodded to him then.

My toy wolf then as I looked at Storm, as I said it softly. "I think your fathers and Beth knew I was likely to name your doubles after them, but in a younger version. And of their nicknames, aside from Patch, Hurricane and Copper at the time. But you four and Quill I matched to your fathers, but you and Jesse." I said and the quartet nodded. "So Reddy, Stormy. Brownie, Little Cocoa, Goldie Junior and Little Orangie, I get it Bella."

"You see the initials on these guys?" Sam asked me, smiling in delight at that and I nodded. "Yeah and your double had the initials J.U. on him as well Sam." I said and they chuckled. "J.U. is my dad Bella, Josh Uley, but if we're both on your wolf that was a message, if you responded like that to me. When picking you up last September, it says you responded to my father like that all the time, your subconscious now."

"It was telling you that dad and I are one and the same, you knew my voice as I sound like dad now, So if Billy had his initial's on Jake's toy version, the entire adult pack did the same for the guys, your childhood memories are returning of us being together. When as cubs, you're starting to remember." Sam said and I closed my eyes as I aged the duo 20 years and saw their fathers in a darker shade and smiled in delight at that.

"Smokey, Reddy, Goldie, Cocoa, Brownie, Storm, that's you six, but your fathers wolf forms are Shadow, Red, Goldie Senior, Brown, Cocoa Senior and Storm, that's six. That leaves Orangie, Patch and Stripes, thats Jack, Joe and Adam, it's back guys. But ever since I saw you like this, the memory was coming forward, I know and knew all along. What you guys are, it was never the stories, I heard them all by the time by your father."

"But you unlocked the door Jake, my memories are back finally, like I said, it's not what you are, but what you do that makes a difference, I knew, I always known." I said and he nodded to me. "Our fathers were trying to jog your memory now, but you have us with you and are carrying us around with you. What was Friday's rotation exactly honey?" Jake asked and I smiled as I told him the truth as I looked between them then.

"I chose you guys last Friday, my pack leader and my imprint." I said and he smiled as Sam smiled in delight. "Well that just makes it clear, you made your choice long before he ever came back. You're part of the pack, part of the whole finally, but he just nailed the coffin shut, I'm your imprint, he's your cousin/older brother. We're family and we're protecting you and Charlie with our lives now." Jake said and Edward looked at him.

"What's he doing in your book bag exactly?" Edward said in shock and I crossed my arms though I had them wrapped around Paul's toy form in wolf mode. "It's because I'm lonely without the guys in my life, I want to see my brothers, I miss my brothers, Emily and Jake. I had one for each parent, when it came to him and his pack, but 10 with one parent and 10 with the other parent, Edward, mom hid those from you, she knows."

"Mom knows what you are, and what they are, she's fully Quileute, as such, she was saying she wants me to make the right choices for me. Without being forced into a choice this soon, but I'm not choosing yet, I'm not sure which way to go. And not until I got Victoria off my head, so don't push me right now, I need time and space. So back off and and give me time till I decide which way to go." I said and held Storm up at my eye level.

"Alright, Storm, what the hell happened, I know your channeling yourselves into my toys, I know you're here, because I feel you moving around in my pack. So tell me what happened this weekend, and why did Smokey send Reddy to pick me up?" I asked and he looked into my eyes. ** _"The red head was jumping territories, and jumped into ours, before Cullens brother jumped after her, and I knocked him into the river."_**

 ** _"But if they'd just call us for once, we could have bagged her and you're safe finally, as we destroyed all of them now, Bells. We want you back, we miss you, the internal pain is still very strong, every time we were trying to focus now. Something just causes another jolt, and Brownie, Hurricane, Smokey and I keep getting hit by your emotional pain."_** he said and I nodded to him gently at that.

"That sounds like Paul." Sam said and Storm looked at him. **_"That's because it is me, Sam, she gave us, when not near our fathers, our fathers aliases. Stormy's my nickname when dad is around, but when not, she calls me Storm."_** he said and I smiled. "Yeah and I'm relieved that you answered my call, screwing taking sides. And I'm coming home, now, so spread the word to Hurricane, Brownie and Cocoa, Storm."

"That's why I've been carrying you as around your stuffed self with me in my backpack lately, I'm lonely without you guys. But no more, I made my choice, I'm coming home, Storm, tell the guys and Em', I'm coming home, today, my brother. He lost the fight to you by lying to me, but this time it's permanent, home is with you and the others. It always was, you're my best friend in our version of the pack, but now, finally in this."

"Both versions together as one, and I'm happy for the first time in months, I get you back and it's permanent finally, I choose you guys." I told him and he pressed his furry head under my chin and started purring in response. "Reddy, Smokey, Brownie and Hurricane, that's you, Sam, Jared and Embry, but both versions of the pack. Together as one, it's us nine until the duo start." I told Jake and he nodded smiling as he said it.

"I knew you were going to take hearing the fact the guys and I had another close call seriously and like this, but you know me, I'd never lie or keep this from you." Jake said softly to me at that and I nodded. "Yeah I know that, but he left, you were here, I grew up and moved on with you, Jake. You stitched me back together, these last 4 months had to leave their effects on both of us, and they did, but I'm sick of this, I'm sick of lying."

"I'm sick of lying to myself, things changed, they can not change back, when he left you were here, when he broke my heart, you healed me. I was better with you stronger, and I was healthy, you saved me in more ways that can be saved, you understand me. So why should I lie to myself, why should I say nothing changed, I can't say that. And I'm saying it now, I'm feeling my feelings I love you, Jake." I said and he smiled at the news.

"But I'm tired of these arguments, I'm not taking sides, I see both sides in protection detail right now, but both of you. I'm neutral when it comes to your species arguments, understand, I'm Switzerland, my dad and I are neutrals. He hears this and he's going to agree with what I say next, you want to protect us, that's fine. But there is no fighting over us, but we lost one member of our family quartet and the other is out of town."

"Aside from that, is that if the Clearwaters just activated and with them, Quil, I'm safer on the reservation, because there's more of you then the Cullens, Jake. But after this latest discovery, I just reached my limit, there are better ways to protect me. When it comes to some damn stalker then lying to me, you never lied to me before. So why start now, if the connection activated, I need my best friend, I need you, Jake, I need you."

"Jake." I said and he pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into his shoulder, feeling his arms around me. I felt my heart start healing immediately then, as I pressed my forehead to his at that smiling. "God I missed you, I'll explain later, but frankly you and I need closure and I need space from him. It's not over yet and I'm not letting you go right now, or the guys, Emily, Leah, your parents, I'm not letting you go, Jake, not for him."

"It's not going to happen, I need separation, I'd thought I'd be happy once he's back, but I'm not, I'm happy with you. But its time, things didn't return to normal, they changed, you have me and he's left with the memories. I can have only one soulmate, if things were the way they were supposed to be, I'd be with you, as a wolfmate girl, and I am." I said and pressed my forehead to his as I heard his wolf start purring in response.

"Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult, but it's real, don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess, it's a love story, just say yes. Trying to tell me how to feel, how to feel, indoctrination and screw that right now. You and me, our's was natural, the way it was supposed to be if there were no monsters and no magic." I said and he nodded as he answered me smiling in relief as he read it out then gently.

"He's the guy you should feel sorry for, had the world but thought he wanted more, I owe it to the mistake he made back then, and I owe it all to my girl's ex boyfriend." he said and sighed. "And then along comes me, this undeserving mess, who would have thought my life would be so blessed, 8 months ago when he left all that debris. Who would have thought, he'd leave behind everything I need." he finished as we looked sideways then.

To see Eric, Ben, Tyler and Mike staring back at us and they smiled in happiness at the fact I was moving on then. "Thanks for taking care of her guys until I took over!" he called out and the trio gave nod to him gently. "If it can't be us than I'm glad she has you Jake, she needs you and enough is enough regarding it this time, it's time now, just say it." Tyler called back and he nodded to him as he looked into my eyes smiling.

"The love maybe difficult as a result of a love triangle but screw that, at least with me, it's real, ours was the natural way, his was artificial. You and me, baby you know its a matter of fact, I can't stand by when you feel like that. And you know, when it comes to love, I got time, and that's time enough." Jake said and I nodded. "And you stitched me back together, its done, I'm yours now." I told him and he nodded, smiling at me then.

"Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult, but it's real, don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess, its a love story. Just say yes, and I made my choice, screw the love triangle, I had enough of this. And your right, he can't make the decisions, in this time its equal rights, we're teenagers. And your closer to my age in looks then he is and you're future chief of the tribe." I added and he nodded softly to me.

"What are you saying Bella?" Edward asked quickly to that and I turned around and leaned into Jake's chest as he wrapped both arms around me. "You remember what you said to me, but if this was about my soul take it, I don't want it without you. You remember that remark, well I have everything I want with the pack. But wolf brothers and sister, I'm not good for you, well that could be translated as something else."

"That something else they all disagree with, including them, I'm just saving all 3 of us from a lifetime worth of pain from a broken heart. You wanted me to move on and I did, but the books are now in reverse, from New Moon all the way to Breaking Dawn finally. He's my soulmate, until you choose a way now to be there, but all you're getting from me is best friends now Edward, that's all it is, Jake imprinted on me after you took off."

"But screw the fight over me, an imprint is permanent, you can't change my mind, because you already broke my heart once. But a lifetime's worth of pain, because you exposed me to them, I wanted a chance to choose on my own. But here's my point in the nature of the Taylor swift song and this connected back to our favorite tv show. When as cubs as well too, but Romeo and Juliet, a love story, a tragic love story, why now."

"It's gang wars, your species don't mix, but I'm the daughter of a cop: the chief of police, sure you're rich. But I'm the daughter of government official, you're a civilian and he's the son of the high chief of the tribe, he's my own kind. Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel: you're trying to convince me. That the guys and Leah are dangerous, this love maybe difficult, but it's real: our's: Jake's and mine was natural, real now."

"Our's was a soulmate connection, but with you it was whatever you call this, we had four months to develop that connection, before I accepted the imprint. Sure this love maybe difficult as he's a wolf, but it's real, it was always real. But he kept his promises to me, he promised he would always be there for me, that he would never do anything. To hurt me, he would do anything, be anything, that's how real it was to me now, finally."

"The way it should be, don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess: the war with Victoria and whatever else this is, is a mess you got me into. Those songs cement everything that needs to be said right now, Jake show him right now. And show him the four months before he came back, you stitched me back together, and I was ready. Ready to move on with you, so open up and show him." I said and I leaned against him at that gently.

Looking at him with their arms crossed, I thought over the song I will survive and I hid a nod, realizing that it was close to what was happening between us at the time. "What do you know of being human, you died 107 years years ago, I'm only human. But in truth, it never mattered, you don't want me, well fine, I can think of thirty other boys who do. Even if they've already got their girlfriends." I said with and he swallowed hard to that

'As long as I knew how to love, I know I'll stay alive, I got all my life to live. I got all my love to give and I'll survive.'. 'Nice song for this situation it helps, the guys helped me realize I could move on with them as I fell in love with Jake.' I thought as I said the words as that to him as Carlisle crossed his arms at that that remarkas I went further. "You left me and broke my heart, how could I trust you not to do it again."

"I meant it, how can I trust you to keep your promises exactly, you lied to me more than once. How can I exactly, Edward, my uncle is dead, you hurt me, how can I." I said and he swallowed at that. "You ever listen to a song called I will survive, that encompasses everything that is part of this situation right now, Cullen. She has her whole life to live now and with it, I gave her my heart and she gave me hers."

"All her love to give, as long as she knew she could still love she could stay alive, and she is someone new now and no longer the virgin that was once in love with you." Jake said and I hid a smile, knowing he heard that thought, as, taking my hand, Seth said it softly to me. "Bella it's time we had that talk, you're my sister, family talk now, I'm likely going to be your stepbrother, so we have to go over it." he said and looked at him.

"Could you give us 15 minutes privacy right now." he said to him firmly and he nodded sighing as the ten of us headed to the other side of the yard as the trio stayed with us at that. "Baby, you know this, sooner or later they're going to leave anyway, you already shut down on us once already. But you're a virgo, near libra, you need balance and stability, you can't get that with them moving all over the place."

"And secondly is this, but once you change you can never come back, you're a wolf." Joe said and I nodded as that made my decision as I said it to him at that remark. "Am I engaged to Jake though?" I asked, looking between them and they all nodded to me. "Yeah you are, you were betrothed from the time you were born, but no one is good enough for you except the next rank up, your position is the governor, in the pack."

"And that's your mother's job." Adam said and I nodded to the news as I answeed him then. "So Jake is the king, I'm governor, and no one could match up to him, as it's not money, but power." I said and the adult trio nodded to me and I nodded firmly to that remark as I answered him. "He knew all along, mom's the governor, as her position in the pack and the tribe is enough that no one, could match up to him or me.

"That's what he was hoping I would never remember, but then this position is the same as being jury leader, and said job is permanent as well. But I have enough power next to Jake to evict them the peninsula as a result here." I said and they nodded to me and I gave a nod as I said it to them as I looked into their eyes at that as I said it. "I know, but this is the result of us being together so long, you need stability baby."

"You're a virgo bordering on libra that you know what you have to do, they're not going to stay here forever. But we'll always be here, your position is the pack, that's where you belong now, the agreement freed you from this decision. You're free to make up your own mind now, its's over, you weren't sure what you wanted before. But what do you feel now?" Joe asked me and I said it firmly as I took Jake's hand at that remark softly.

"I choose the family, the pack, it's over with and done." I said and they smiled in relief and delight at my decision then. "The story was incomplete, the book made it out to be something else, well this is the truth right now. But I was testing the power of her Premonitions, in seeing what worked and what wouldn't at the time. As I told Emmett and her everything as the truth came, he was cheating on me all this time."

"I told Rose the truth, that I wanted her to tell him I was dead, that was my only out at the moment here. But instead of accepting this he decided to commit suicide, exposing me to the trio and their guard. But they can't back off no matter what I wish right now, but I'd rather stay with the pack and my friends, it's going to go fast now. But I had it, dad is not a wolf, not yet, I don't give a damn why he lied it doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is making sure no one is killed by these parasites if she is the reason now. And in why Riley went missing at the moment, but it's ending right now if he refuses to surrender we we have to." I said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Well that's enough of this, but Billy ordered we got your father, aside from me and Beth." Jack told me as he phased back as he moved to me and I nodded to him.

"What do you know in how to protect her exactly anyway, the way we had it was the best way to do it, before you came back at the time. You listen to me, when she was a baby up to when you came back, we made sure she was protected. And by having her on the reservation as a result here, she could enjoy herself and yet was still protected. The way Jake did it in the books was the way we always did." Joe said and Edward paled at that.

"Though now that she's old enough to make her own decisions, it starts snowing before the fight, she needs us." Jack said low growl him. "In fact there is no use fighting us right now in that, as you're so cold that adding more cold could make her sick. And she gets sick it's on your head, she needs us to stay warm, so stay the hell out of this." Sam said with a low growl at him and I pulled him closer and he hugged me, keeping me warm.

"Consider survival 101, and falling through thin ice, or you're half frozen and my mother is paramedic. Getting her stripped down to her underwear and into warm blankets, and as we add our body heat to that as she's able to sleep finally, she's out of danger. And she's warming from her core back to her extremities, but let me make this clear Cullen. You let the blood, when you're half frozen, rush back to your heart too quickly."

"It could cause heart failure, so we warm her slowly, she's warming up and she's able to sleep finally, but simple survivalist techniques." Seth said, and he swallowed hard to that news. "Like always, you never consider we know more in how to protect her then you do. You're so arrogant, that your arrogance nearly kills her, well that's enough of that already, she safe and we can protect her." Sam said with a low growl and I nodded

"You're 108' degrees, that's enough to keep me warm, but having both of you in the same tent forget it, we have a way to communicate mentally now. But you're my eyes and ears in the fight, you're my alpha now, you can protect me with your fathers and Beth. But I prefer your way, I always did, keeping me safe and keeping me updated on the search, you never lied to me, ever." I said, looking between the quintet softly.

As I pulled him into a hug and Sam tightened his arms around me. "You want to protect them, I suggest you leave this to an expert, we did it all the time, young man. She knows she can trust us, we raised her, she trusts us." Adam said, crossing his arms sternly. "He's right, though the trio aren't back, I have the sextet, till Phil and his pack arrive and dad starts." I said and and Jack smiled softly at that remark softly.

"So you and Beth are with us, and mom's pack is coming to join your's and we got close to 45 adult wolves running loose around here?" I asked and he nodded as he suddenly smiled at me then. "Yeah and my brother is part of Phil's pack." he told me and I nodded smiling in delight. "Given a chance, we got 45 of us adult wolves, and 8 your age groups, that's more then enough, but 53 wolves in total is more then enough."

"But us and the Cullens, that works in case their relatives demand anything." Joe told me and I nodded in agreement. Hearing that, I checked the book and then crossed my arms. "They do, she wants vengeance for you killing Laurent." I said and they nodded as Carlisle crossed his arms. "She probably never told Tanya it was me and hung it up, we can manage without them, with your pack helping." he said and they and Sam nodded.

"Well there is no need to leave or anything, and secondly, I made my choice already and it's done, I have family, I get to see my friends. Every summer and holiday breaks, but I can do schooling from there in Seattle like Rachel does." I said and they nodded in agreement to that remark as Sam said it for the sextet at that. "So you made your choice now?" he asked and I nodded softly as I answered him smiling as I looked at him.

"Yeah it's over now, I choose you guys, no more tug a war, it's done, I'm staying human." I said and they nodded smiled in delight at the decision as Jake hugged me tightly at that. "We're family, and we're engaged, right now, we can pretend we're married, just move some stuff. Like they, Sam and Emily, do, but either way, my house is your house and vice versa." I said and he nodded in agreement to that remark gently at that.

"Yeah, Charlie knows he can trust me, so I'm there at your house or you at mine, but just pack some clothes and stuff leave it at my house. I do the same at your house and that's that, we're engaged, and I can add a secondary address to my GED. And you do the same at your's, but that's enough to help out as well." he said and I nodded to that. "Stay close you guys." I said and they nodded as I looked between Rachel amd Jake.

"I think it's time, but we're not taking this to court, dad's going to demand a few million to pay damages in our cases right now. And with it, the Cullens are paying the Clearwaters back for what happened to Harry. While they pay your parents more to deal with the amount of emotional damage that the duo did, so we can use a 5th of that to pay for a nice sized house." Rachel told me and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Not Victoria or this character my brothers and Paul killed, but these two in particular now." she asked and I nodded. "Yeah it's them alright, if Jake and the guys were taking me to my house, rund up a bag of clothes. And then geting ready to drive me back to the reservation, she would be trying to run them off the road. Once you tell them I made my decision and I'm staying with you ane with that in mind right now, here it is."

"Carlisle I got a question if there was a chance, would you do as he asked or would you make the decisions, you're the head of the coven?" I asked and the duo paled at that. "As of this moment I'm making the decisions starting now, as of now, but that's enough of this already right now." he said and we nodded firmly to that and I went over it. "So I suppose that though you try to rein them both in they're acting like they're the ones."

"That in charge, regardless of the fact you and Esme are, you would have decided to stay and gone over this with Charlie and Renee?" Jake asked and he nodded. "Yes I would at the moment, if he'd given me a chance to actually discuss this with her parents we could have gone over a new way to do this, before leaving her in shut down." he said and I nodded firmly to that remark as the pack and the reio crossed their arms.

"Then I guess if you didn't know he paid her off with a car to kidnap me after I snuck out to see the boys and Leah for the day. What's this going to do once I told you he's going to any measure to prevent me from seeing my best friend and our brothers and sisters?" I asked and they both paled at that news. "It's enough I'd ban them from coming home for six months and repossess the damn car." he said and I nodded as that did it for me.

As I checked the book and found it. "Just found it now, there's that truth right here in the book, after learning my future had a sudden black out. I decided on a split second decision to sneak out after Mike told me that though things are slow, I got the rest of the afternoon off right now. He went hunting and the second he hears I'm with you guys, Jake, guys, Uncle Jack, he comes right on back." I said and they nodded firmly to me.

"What else does it say?" Adam asked crossing his arms and I explained that to him. "Oh you got to be kidding me, are you really so determined to keep me to yourself. That it's that you can't accept I have more then one guy friend now, but all are werewolves. Or are you the crazy jealousy type and one who is so obsessed with me. And that you're determined to get both of you killed here and with you, your family right now."

"That you're going to any lengths to prevent me from seeing the guys?" I snapped at Edward and he swallowed hard as she did the same thing at that remark as I went further. "He did what?!" Adam said sharply and I explained that. "After sneaking out once, he bribed her with a copy of the car she jacked in Italy. To kidnap me for the weekend, and she supposedly got it cleared as I'm spending the weekend with them."

"But in reality it's she lied to dad, and was going along with his decision, to them you're dangerous, but you're not. I can control your anger easily, but they got it stuck in their heads you are, as I contact you and you spring me." I said and they nodded sternly. "Well we can add kidnapping to the list of charges right now." Jared said and they swallowed hard to that remark and I nodded to that as I said it to them.

"This isn't protecting me, it's kidnapping as you're so determined to protect me, but you never ask how I want to do it, you're the selfish ones. I had it and this is why I'm breaking up with you, your roles are in reverse, as of now." I snapped at the both and they paled at that remark. "The agreement is done, and I'm free, so there is no need to protect me anymore in your case, not like that." I snapped at the duo as the trio nodded.

And Carlisle crossed his arms as I went further at that. "I'm free of you finally, but I'm back to full power anyway, as I belong to the pack now, I'm a Quileute. And they are my family, you lied to me, you hurt me, it was already too late. You can't tell me what to do and I don't have to listen to you anymore, so get over it, as of now. You got investigation duty, they're on protection duty, but you're not allowed to cross the treaty line."

"So try and cross to bring me back and you're the one being destroyed along with Victoria." I said with a growl and the adult pack all nodded in agreement as Jack crossed his arms at that sternly as I said it to him, as Sam said it for me at that. "Oh if they even tried this, even if you hadn't made up your mind that's enough, that we'd sue them anyway." Sam snapped at the news and the duo paled at that and Carlisle nodded.


	11. 9: The Gang Gets The Truth

**When Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, there is going to be a fast discussion of what happened between them, before the trio get into this. And before Tyler realizes what they both are, as they quickly decide to go to protection as half of the basketball team hears this conversation. And before the truth gets out all over the school what both groups are, as she goes to a new plan to protect the entire town.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 8: The Gang Finds Out**

"I don't give a damn what you think anymore, had you just called the council, what happened never would have happened at all. Even protecting me, I still get hurt, but I'm safely with the pack, no injuries, no trips to the hospital, no nothing. So tell me who's way is better in protection duty, when their smell masks mine. And secondly they outnumber you by 11, 7 of you 18 of them." I asked and they swallowed hard at that remark.

"And don't give me this crap that the wolves are not good company to keep or they're not having any control, speak for yourselves right now. They're not attracted to blood: human or otherwise, I can control their tempers and lastly who are you to claim someone is dangerous, did you forget this?" I asked as I removed my long sleeve shirt and they saw the healed laceration across my upper arm and paled at that remark.

"Why are they dangerous?" I asked and they exchanged looks in a panic, as Adam pulled me into his arms and I leaned my head into his upper chest. "Do they look dangerous right now, do they, they're not showing any aggression right now, but to them. This rivalry is no rivalry at all I made my choice when I took that jump it was him and it would always be him so again Why are they dangerous to you, you think they're trying to brainwash me at the moment?"

"Twist everything you say, don't think so, did they ever need to restrain each other, because of blood lust, were they the ones now. That abandoned me when I needed protection, was Emmett the one that had to find me and bring me back to my father. Was it Eleazer and Carlisle that were with my father, when Emmett brought me back to my dad and was it them that helped me and protected me from January to now?" I asked and they both swallowed hard at that.

As the boys, Rachel and Kim crossed their arms as I looked at the duo angrily as I said it to that firmly. "You're the wrong type of monster for me, they're half human, but so what, they're human, they just got something that makes the more special. So when the temperature drops enough to cause me to freeze, can you do anything to take care of that: no you can't, the second you get to close, you're going to kill me, they can keep me warm."

"You abandoned me, and now you're trying to make it sound like they're the ones that are dangerous, I don't think so. If you just stayed here, I wouldn't be so pissed at you right now, both of you, but you did, Sam and Emily took your and Emmett's places in that. Sue and Billy your parents, let's see Jake, Sam and Emily, you, and Emmett you two, Esme and Carlisle, Billy and Sue, I had a wolf version to all of you this entire time, it's not one or the other."

"But you cost me a parent, when you caused the boys and Leah to phase and I'm not letting that go either as result. I have real blooded family in the pack and I'm engaged to my wolf version to you Edward, so cut the crap you never wanted to lose me. Well you should have come back sooner right now, and then not suddenly try to lie to me about Victoria." I said and the seven nodded in agreement sternly as Paul said it for all of them as he crossed his arms.

"Thank you, that is just what we've been trying to say, and she's right all along, you're the ones that are dangerous, we can control ourselves." Paul said sternly as I moved into him and he hugged me from behind at that. "I had it with the constant attempts to control me, or my choosing who I want to be with, they were human before you came back and the boys and Leah changed, so knock it off." I snapped and backed into Paul and he hugged me tightly then.

"You come near my baby sister, before she says so, and I'm going to kill you myself and I mean that, keep your hands off of her." Sam snapped at him and he shook his head at that. "Oh no, well let's see: reckless endangerment, near murder, kidnapping, grand theft auto. And you barely killed her yourself when you sucked out the venom. And then there's the fact you barely killed my baby girl by draining her so down it nearly put her into coma."

"It took being around us to bring her out of it, and she was happy, the only healing she needed was being back with her papa and brother wolves again." Jack said sharply and they paled at that as Joe said it firmly at that as I nodded in agreement to that as Joe said it. "I suppose you got a real problem with werewolves, and even when said are her family, her real family, her mother is our omega?" Joe asked crossing his arms at that.

As I gave a nod to that in agreement and the trio smiled and Alice swallowed hard at that. "She doesn't care what we are, because she saw us like this all the time you two, but the boys and Leah are us as cubs, she doesn't mind that. To her it's fine, because she remembers now, and to her, she felt safest when we were around at the time." Jack said and phased in front of me as I saw a buffalo sized wolf with reddish orange fur.

And smiled as I moved to him and hugged him and he purred, as he wrapped his head around my shoulders. As I was burying my head into his furry neck, I snuggled into his chest, hearing his heart beating, I felt safe then as I heard the gentle purring in his happiness that I was acting like I used to with him then. "You touch her again like that, and so help me god, I'm tearing your arm off, like you nearly broke her arm."

"After throwing her into the table and the vase, you touch her at all like that again and I'm the one tearing you to shreds." Joe said with a low growl at him and Adam crossed his arms. "That's the case point of this book, we look dangerous and we're not, you don't look dangerous and you are." Sam said sternly and I nodded in agreement to that. "She doesn't care, get that through your head." Jake said to Edward sternly at that remark.

"Sure we look dangerous, but that's the only way we can make it clear to these characters like yourselves. From the second she realized what we are, she exercised it out in keeping us calm from the second she realized it. She was happy and she was healing, just look at these pictures, they show everything that needs to be said." Embry said pulling out his copies of the photos Emily took of us together all that time.

Going through each photo, the duo saw nothing could change the evidence we had. "Test us and you're screwing with a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. But your behavior, it says you're dangerous in every way you can say it. Emotionally abusive, you get too rough with her when she wants to be with us, and to top it off. It's your attitude when around us, you keep testing our temper to make us look dangerous to her."

"But like she said, we'd never hurt her, she's our entire world." Paul said firmly and I pressed my forehead to his, and he closed his eyes at that. As I heard Storm purring happily in response to that. "Nothing could change in my eyes and nothing ever will Paul, you're my brother, I love you brother." I said and he pressed his forehead to mine. "Love you too Bells, my sister." he said as I hugged him and he tightened his arms around me.

"She calms the wolf in us, our temper, she knows what to do, but she, like Renee knew it was on instinct to keep us calm. The second we're close and she immediately steps in and soothes the anger in our wolves, the evidence is very clear, but that's fine now. And she knows what to do, now again, so want to give it a go?" Jared asked and Carlisle knocked him away from me and he turned into his wolf, as I moved between them.

And stroked the fur across his head and he pressed his forehead to mine as he purred and I pulled him into a hug and he started purring happily at that. "So tell me, Cullen, how do you get passed that evidence?!" I heard in a firm shout and turned to see the Crowleys walking over to us at that remark. "No, please no." I heard Edward say in shock, and I knew he was dead meat as Jake hugged me tightly then as I smiled as I said it to him.

"Jake do your's." I said and he nodded as he stripped to his boxers, and backed up and and did a flying leap. As he exploded into his wolf then as I heard an amazed shout at that from my friends. "Alright boys don't over do it right now." Adam said with a bemused smile to that response, as Jake moved to me and I pressed my forehead to his and he purred in happiness to that as Edward sighed that his attempts to change my mind backfired at that.

As Jake pushed his head into my chest, I laid mine on top of his and his purring started getting deeper as Rachel answered that purr. "Alright get it together you little fuzzball." she said to him at that as she and Kim started laughing at that. "Issues in dealing with a teenage wolf spirit, they start acting like an over sized house cat next right now in these cases." Paul said as he, Embry and Seth started laughing at that and I nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Do I have to make it any clearer, I don't care what they are, he's my soulmate now, so back the heck off as of now." I said to Edward, as Jessi moved forward next to Tyler, Mike, Eric, Ben and Angie as she looked at my toy version to him and then at him. "So this is your wolf spirit, this is you when you change and your parents bought her a copy of each of you?" Angie asked looking at my copy of him and Paul and they nodded to her and she smiled.

"As we get older, and reach our 25th birthdays we look like this, and then once 25 and over, we look like them." Paul told her and she nodded as she looked at the trio, as she checked the initials and smiled. "So T.L. is your father and this is you as a teenager?" she asked and he nodded. "She knew us on sight, because she had a copy of all of us, that's including Beth, she's Leah as an adult." Embry said and they nodded as I jumped on his back.

And in response he swung me around as I hung onto his shoulders as he had a smile on his face and the sextet chuckled to that. "So you saw everything?" I asked as I got down off his back and they all nodded. "We saw Jared, before you told Jake to do his next. But if you don't care, we don't care, if they were the ones hunting down the real bears killing people in the woods lately, though if this is the reason you're ticked I don't blame you whatsoever here."

"What happened if this is the reason you're pissed at him and he took off right after your birthday party?" Dr. Crowley asked and I sighed as I told her the truth. "Everything I told you earlier was just that, Jazz is red eyed turned gold eye, but everything I told you when you saw Sam, was just that." I said and they nodded as she said it. "Well I don't blame you, I'd be pissed if he took off on my baby girl." Anderson said to that remark sternly and I nodded to her.

"Everything, from the false suicide attempt to this leadership to the fact that their abilities could block her out and the party?" Bentley asked and I nodded. "Yeah everything, all of it is exactly as I said it, but like you considered you read it out exactly as you thought. I just filled in the blanks but everything you considered is just that right now Coach, everything." I said and they nodded sternly as he looked at Edward with a dangerously stern look on his face.

"Well you wanted a reason for them to kill you, you just got it now, they saw everything in Carlisle getting the ticking time bomb. That is in Jared to activate, but they saw her with him, but your attitude. It screams abusive boyfriend till we got to intervene so we can get her away from you." Adam said sternly to and I nodded as the my friends nodded firmly. "Guys, circle up." I said to them, injecting my omega tone into my voice at that.

And the boys all surrounded me at that and as Jack moved to me as well then and Bentley nodded in amazement. "Well that just confirms everything she told us before she phoned Charlie, she's the female leader of the junior pack, she can control them. And it's because she can calm the wolf, and their entire world, it's quite plain to see this, they're safe, she knows it." he said and the faculty nodded in agreement as Henderson said it.

"He's right, the evidence is quite clear, you trigger the time bomb, she has to intervene and they act like a Siberian Huskie, a male huskie. No less, and with their female owner, she can control their temper easily it's quite clear to me. Me and everyone else that saw this, but your own graduating class, us as your teachers and faculty. Let alone their parents now, we saw everything, Edward Cullen." Henderson said to him sternly at that.

And the basketball team nodded in disgust at him. "They're not dangerous, you are Edward, from the second she started that much time with you. And frankly I don't blame her for hating you this much since Elder Clearwater was killed. You're the dangerous one Cullen, after what she told us you did to her, you ripped her apart last year. But if she was ours, we, like Jake, would say the same thing, word for word what he said."

"We would never, ever do that to her, would never hurt like what you did, she can count on us, we'd always be there for her." Eric said with a low growl at that and he swallowed hard at the fact that they got caught. "You saw everything right now?" I asked and they nodded to me. "Just Jared, but not them." Angie said and I nodded to her softly. "Your secret to keep everyone, with us being the members that are graduating soon enough."

"So this is your secret and the faculty's, but your secret to keep, you guys, like Seth pulled me out. The members that wanted me back to the way I was before this whole situation started last year." I said and they nodded in agreement. "We swear we will never reveal what you have shown and told us in confidence as of today." Mike said and I nodded as I hugged him and he tightened his arms around me at that in response.

"You knew, you always knew, so to them he's dangerous, the boys are dangerous, because they are wolves?" Anderson asked me and I nodded to her. "I did, I knew all along, but not from when Jake started, or Embry, I knew. But it's because of the adult pack, their fathers and Beth, Phil's also a wolf. They are the adult wolves that raised me from the time I was born, they knew what to do." I said and the faculty nodded to me .

"Your stepfather is also a wolf?!" Jessi repeated and I nodded to her. "That's actually why mom intended to bring me to Jacksonville, so I can connected to him and his pack. But had my own here, from the second I snapped out of it, and the trio are three: Jake, Embry and Seth, they are the said members to that pack, along with Leah and Quil." I said and they nodded as they looked at Jack and the duo softly and smiled at that.

"So this is what the adults are sized too, and who is this exactly?" Anderson asked and he tapped his paw on the ground and Bentley translated it. "Derek, Eric, it's alright, though in a wolf body, I am still me, but the guys and I had to deal with something a bit ago. Think about it, there is only one reddish orange wolf you knew and I also wore the same colored long sleeve T's as well as we retired." he read and out and nodded in shock.

As he looked from me to him. "You got to be kidding, were you throwing every clue there is at us to get us to realize you and your wolf are one and the same?!" Anderson asked and he nodded to her as he looked at me at that. As Jack nudged me, I turned and smiled as I hugged him and he started purring in response and they chuckled. "The papa wolves get a bit protective of their baby omega." Paul said with a chuckle to that.

"Even in a wolf body, he gives the air of a father or uncle with his baby girl, you're related to him by marriage?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. "Yeah his sister is Aaron's wife, Aaron is my dad's half brother, but the pack is comprised of real. Or adopted family members, Sam is my cousin, by blood." I said and they nodded as they saw Jared move to me as Jared nudged me with his head and I nodded as I leaned into his chest.

And he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Well if he was human, that's him holding her from behind protectively right now, and even in wolf form he still acts human." Ben said with a bemused smile and I nodded to that. "Nice, even in a wolf body they still act human, so let me guess, Smokey is you Son, you're the black with brown mixed in?" Bentley asked Sam and he nodded as he looked between my teachers and friends then.

"I am, but she knows me on sight, stand back." he said and they backed up as he changed into his boxers, and passed his clothes to me as he phased in front of us as they saw him as his wolf. And they nodded as he moved to me as he nudged my shoulder and I hugged him tightly at that. "So if you five are your fathers in teenage form, than that means..." Bentley started to say and looked at Jack as he said his name at that.

"Jack?" he asked and Jack nodded and he smiled in bemusement. "You guys were dressing in shirts and t-shirts that matched your fur color?" Sanderson said and the trio nodded to him. "Yeah we needed you to make the connection wolf or human, we dressed in a matching shirt of the same color that matched our fur." Joe said and he nodded. "I think you over did right now with that." Anderson said as she smiled and he nodded.

"Well that explains why you were dressing in a dark chocolate shirt with white sleeves, though you looked like an Oreo doing that. I don't suppose Oreos were his favorite cookie by any chance." Clapp said as he started laughing at that and he nodded. "Growing up she matched our voices to our wolves and with her stuffed wolves. But her toy versions of us now, well they're us as cubs, so she knew us on sight from birth now."

"To her she couldn't care less as we protected her, and she loves us like we're really her aunt and uncles, so to her no choice necessary, we're safe, he and his own kind are dangerous." Adam finished and they nodded. "That demonstration made it quite clear and I believe you." Angie said and I nodded in agreement as Sam looked me then softly. As Sam nudged me, and his clothes and I nodded as he took them in his mouth.

And hid behind a tree, and I knew he was getting dressed then. "I take it he's changing back and getting dressed?" Anderson asked and I nodded to her, before he came back out and dressed in a sleeveless sweater jacket and sweatpants then. Before he moved to me and I hugged him tightly as the faculty smiled at the way we were together. And as I leaned my head against his as he hold me, as I leaned against him smiling.

"Big brother cousin?" Ben asked and he nodded. "Yeah I'm the oldest of the gang, she's my baby sister, though my cousin, and frankly this is why I was pissed at him at the time right now. I was the one that had to find her, and she was feeling our blood bond, before she got Paul to phase in front of her. And the door was unlocked, and she was with us all that time now at the time, but this was enough to tick us all off, right now."

"But never mind that, I take it you saw that, and I don't mean me phasing in front of you, but Carlisle activating the detonation sequence in Jared right now?" Sam asked in resignation and they both nodded to me. "We all did, so you're werewolves the council and the junior police department, you're all werewolves?" Anderson said and we nodded as Joe said it for the entire adult trio then smiling gently at that remark.

"We are the pack of wolves that you saw all this time, everyone." Joe said and they nodded in shocked amazement to that news. "Well if there is no getting passed that evidence, that you're not dangerous nothing is, but you look dangerous and you're not, they don't and they are." Mr. Birdie said as he walked over at that remark. "Yeah that's the entire point, we don't have much money, but that doesn't matter, now."

"As she's herself with us, and she's happy, so what does it matter, wolves or humans, she's happy being human and not having this going on right now, she reached her limit. But that's why we took it into the bushes so we can talk privately right now as we do this right now. But be thankful that though wolves, we're still us, we got just something added to make us more special, we still can protect you, but that is how we do it.

"To go hunting we become our spirit wolves and as a result we're the reason for the report of over sized wolf remarks." Paul said and they nodded as I hugged him and he swung me around and they smiled at that "The adult pack is the pack that was protecting you when you were our age, Professor, I knew all along." I said and they nodded. "They phased in front of you from the time you five were toddlers, boys, Rachel, honey."

"That it?" Anderson asked and we nodded. "That's it exactly, but they were hoping we never activated, but that changed in the last three years." Sam said and they nodded. "So first you, then the boys and Bella, and then Embry, Jake and now your familial trio?" Bentley asked and we nodded to him softly. "Us five and Leah, let alone my twin, we saw them like this all the till our mother died." Rachel said and they nodded to the news softly.

"So your father is the leader of the pack, baby, son?" he asked and she nodded as she answered his question. "Yeah, but he's retired till Aunt Renee gets back up here and with her, her own pack, she has two. But imprint connection is the key, she married another werewolf, and Charlie. He was meant to imprint on someone else, though our families were a trio." she said and they all nodded to the news smiling at that remark.

"I'd hate to be the idiot that ticks you off right now, so let me guess, the rapist that nearly attacked her got the 'Get the hell away from her, or you're being torn to shreds' response by you son?" Anderson asked and Sam nodded to her. "Trust me here, it's seeing a wolf this size is one thing, seeing one his, is going too far right now. But imagine 45 wolves his size." I said and she looked at Jack who was looking at her at that.

And with a gentle smile in his eyes and nodded bemused. "That's enough to scare off the perp, or perps right now in this case at the moment now. We keep it up like this and the next to phase are dad, Colin and Brady, Jesse is too young, so Embry took his place." Jake told him and he nodded. "By the dad you mean Charlie, you weren't kidding, you're engaged everything she told us is just that?" Anderson asked and we nodded to her.

"Yeah that's exactly what I do mean right now, we don't know what the hell is going on in Seattle, but we're calling in every wolf we can to destroy the creator and her partner." I said and they nodded to the news, before Carlisle could say it I heard it at that. "Alright so all of you saw this Dr. Crowley, Professor, you saw the adult packs cubs now?" I heard and turned to look over my shoulder to see Aro and they nodded to him then.

"Aro, we can add them to the treaty, nobody says anything and the truth is still hidden from everyone outside of the town." I said and he nodded, "Agreed, do you promise never to reveal what you have seen or we show you?" he asked and they nodded in agreement as the entire faculty and my gang nodded to the agreement. "Yeah we do, we promise, no one would believe anyway, not without evidence, as you look human." Tyler said and he nodded softly to that.

"We promise, nothing you show us now, is going passed us, we promise." Mike said and he nodded to him. "Like I said, if they figure it out or see things and your cover is blown, so we just add them to the treaty we made with you. So like dad and me, we keep your secret and the Cullens and you leave all of us alone and never hunt in the Cascades." I said and the trio nodded to the agreement to that as I looked at my entire senior class at that.

"Alright guys, meet me at the treaty line, and we're going to add you to the treaty, this was the legend Jake told me when you invited me to go with you last winter." I said and the sextet nodded to the news. "Well now that we got the reason why, we're never telling a soul for life right now, though these books are just making our town more popular by the minute, so watch it or you're going to expose us." Henderson said with a bemused look at that as the trio nodded.

"So if you guys only change if there are vampires around, then what the hell killed our lost sextet last year and nearly you with them?" Sanderson asked and I sighed. "Gold eyes hunt humans, and learned to control their thirst, that's what the Cullens and their relatives are. However like you guessed, Jasper is red eye turned gold. The red eyes hunt humans, so I think you can take a guess here." I said shoving my shirt sleeve back and they nodded in shock to that.

As they looked at the trio as Sanderson decided to be the one to say it. "Are you the leadership she told us about, nice cover story, but still enough to tick us off right now, that he put her endanger by not letting her go?" he asked and Aro nodded to him. "We are Coach Sanderson, do you agree to compromise, you keep our secret and everything we show you now, and in exchange your town is protected?" he asked and they all nodded to him as Bentley said it for them.

"We promise not one thing we saw between you now is going to be disclosed whatsoever, we know you got can outlive us. And we accept that, but we humans have a very short life span and one that we can keep this secret to the day we die as it dies. And with their generation and ours now, the third generation is their babies after that, but once we die, and the truth dies with us what you are." he said and the trio nodded to his decision then gently.

"Alright we will leave you to your day to day lives, but you must keep that promise." Marcus said and they nodded to the agreement. "I'll see you when mom comes out to visit Aro, Marcus, don't worry, you'll get to see my parents, Josh, Aaron and Beth again." I said and they nodded. "Thank you for you help and we leave in peace." Aro said and they nodded as Joe rubbed my shoulders and I burrowed into his arms then as my friends turned to me at that.

"So the car accident, the reason he never wanted to go into La Push and I take it that was a test?" Eric asked crossing his arms and I nodded. "Once on my rez, and the guys came to me, Sam is my cousin like I said, but he's the leader of the young pack, with me at his side. Our mothers are sisters, it's in my blood, I felt safe with them once around them, but that's why you saw Jake and me like that." I said and the quartet nodded to that in acceptance.

"He calls them dangerous and they couldn't be more gentle with us or you here, and secondly as well. Is you can control their temper as a result so let me guess, the reason he never gave any of us a chance is because we didn't have your power to block him out. Though your powers allow us and your parents, the packs in, it keeps him and anyone in evasive powers out, aside from Alice and Jasper?" Jessi asked and I nodded as Adam looked at Edward sternly.

"So tell me, what makes you think you're qualified to say what's dangerous and what isn't, she's been endanger ever since you started the 20 questions. But that was none of your business, she came back, because her heart was telling her it was time to return to the pack now." Adam said with a stern growl and I nodded in agreement. "General stereotypes, it's not what you are, but what you do, Edward." I said with a low growl at him and he swallowed hard to that.

"But they were good all they're lives, but you know what, it's because they were born in the last half of the century, you two. But they knew better then you ever did in how to protect me, protecting me, and in Jake's words any activity I chose. Bike, hike, hang, the movies, going cliff diving, my choice, he was always with me, and the boys came with. So I had a few bodyguards, they knew the right way, they always did, but you know why exactly right now."

"It's because they, their fathers and Beth, helped raise me, they saw me born, they watched me grow up, save my life, you don't know anything about me." I snapped at him and he swallowed hard as she paled at that, as Jack wrapped his arms around me and I burrowed into them as I felt my heart start healing finally. And I knew it then, what I needed most was to be with my father and mother wolves, back with my family and I said it then firmly at that.

"Think it over, you tried to protect me and I still get hurt, I got a link to my mother. Mom?!" I called out both mentally and out loud and Edward heard a fast shout from her through me at that. _ **"Yeah baby I hear you and she's right, only my pack and her's can protect her, if she realized her power went active, she could have contacted me to make sure I wasn't there at the house."**_ she snapped and he swallowed hard at that that remark.

As the trio nodded sternly to that as I said it to that remark. "Uncle Jack, once the trio get back, are you guys going on an adult version to what we used to do as kids, so go to the movies or to the beach to go swimming. We had you guys with us, as bike, hike, hang, anything I want to do as a teenager, we do it. But we had a few wolves and two adult wolves, in adult supervision?" I asked and he nodded to answer me as I looked at the duo sternly as I said it to that.

"Yeah that's the intention right now, if you want to continue practicing with your dirt bike, that's fine. But you have me and Beth watching it to help you get it right, but Billy placed you eight on her and the guys had Charlie as of now." he said and we nodded. "Great, so like I said, bike, hike, hang, anything I want they allow, but there's a few bodyguards there. More wolves, and I'm completely safe, as no red eye is stupid enough to get near me with 15 wolves around."

"I need to be with the packs, only they can protect me right now, and you even try and this is getting you tried in court." I said and the adult trio nodded firmly in agreement. "You want us taking this to court, because if you try that, Charlie and my father, let alone Sue are going to sue you for every dime. She's my fiance, therefore, you want to cross me, and I will sue your ass, so watch it." Jake snapped at him with a stern look at him then firmly as Jack said it then.

"Carlisle, we're not taking this to court, but we demand, $25,000,000 to pay damages, and you owe Sue and her family this much. Because if it hadn't been for Edward, Harry would still be alive, so $25,000,000 to $50,000,000 and the lawsuit is cancelled." Jack said and Carlisle nodded. "Done, I'll pay you $100,000,000 and we can put this behind us." he said and we nodded in agreement as that ended the legal trouble between us at that.

"We got a total of 34.1 billion in money, so we're willing to offer you a sum of whatever is enough to get this past us." Carlisle said and I nodded to that. "The amount of higher then $100,000,000 is more then enough, you don't have to over do it now." I said and they nodded. "We understand, but the amount of damage that my son did is still a source of pain and debate the four of us have covered, so 1 to 5 hundred is fine." he said and I nodded to that remark.

"Check that we pay you half a billion, and that brings this to an end." Rose said as she and Emmett arrived along with Esme and I nodded. "Alright that's more then enough, but to finish this off, we have to end this between us and Victoria, so you got the investigation. The guys and their fathers got protection duty as dad didn't start yet." I said and the quartet nodded to my decision as I looked between them gently as I said it to them.

"Guys, I want you to be the ones in charge starting now, Rose you're the one that doesn't want me changing at all right now. How far would you go to make sure they can't get me back once I'm across the treaty line?" I asked and they crossed their arms. "If it means freeing you from the connection between you and our brother, it's using her premonitions against her right now." Rose said and Emmett nodded in agreement to that remark as he looked at me then.

"What's the verdict as far as you're concerned?" Emmett asked and I smiled. "They called it off, I'm free." I said and they smiled in delight at the news. "So it's over, all that's left is us taking out Victoria and her army, if she made one?" Jasper asked and I nodded to him as he ran up at that. "Yeah, Aro is leaving the quartet here, if we arrest one of the new ones, if she created one as we go to interrogation." I said and they nodded to the news firmly at that.

"Mom told me what would happen if he got me pregnant, but this would result in them coming down on our heads anyway." I said and they nodded in shock as she said it for all of them at that. "Whats the worst case scenario?" Jasper asked and I crossed my arms. "If Irina saw the infant, and she would think you changed a human child." I said and they nodded as they looked at at Edward at that remark in shock and I nodded as I went further at that.

"And what does this mean for the entire county?" Esme asked and I sighed. "It sentences us, all of us, to death, it exposes the vampire world, so they could here to deal with it. And at first, the packs don't know if she can control her thirst, as it's draining me from the inside out, as I'm dying from anemia, and to the guys, and Leah. They'd rather it be fast then drag it out right now, as they have to kill her." I said and they nodded as that did it then for all of them.

"We're not having it, if it means protecting you and every human in the county, the state, then so be it, it's over. Still a human member of our family, but to us, it's keeping you human and you stop dating my son altogether now, but this is going too far. To protect you and us, and everyone in the entire state, in both directions we have to end this now." Carlisle said and I nodded as Jack wrapped his arms around my shoulders as he said it to him at that.

"We ordered that they want to go hunting do it outside of the state, let alone the country, but we're still on the compromise we made then." Jack told the quartet and they all nodded to in relief. "Anyone ask we tell them the truth, that he mistook a staged murder for an attempted suicide and tried to kill himself, but he's got serious problems with commitment right now at the current moment." I said and she nodded in agreement to that remark at that.

"But and you and dad hash this out between you, I belong to Jake now, I'm his, but starting now, you do the investigation. The guys got guard duty and I'm staying and living on the reservation from now till the graduation party starting now. But starting now, once you got some information let us know, by calling at dad's house." I said and they nodded to the orders as I went further to that as I saw Edward wanting to step in at that as I went further

"Guys you better stick around so you can legalize this between you and my father, so you can sweep this under the rug, as you're paying him. But him and Sue 50x's times the amount that is necessary for my recovery at the current moment." I said and and Seth nodded in agreement. "I'm the head of the Clearwater family now, so I'll take it for mom." he said and the Cullens nodded in acceptance as Jake and I sighed then at that as I said it to him.

"You're possibly my stepbrother Seth, and with that in mind right now, it only makes sense right now, we're family. As a result so with that, the money is paying up the added catch." I said and he nodded in agreement. "That's what I was going to say, Charlie's been coming by my house every day to keep mom company." he told me and I nodded as I answered him. "If he imprinted on your mother, then we're family." I said and he nodded in agreement to that softly.

Pressing his forehead to mine, I closed my eyes to link us together, and he closed his at that, feeling Goldie, he wrapped his mental self around me in a hug, I tightened my arms mentally as I heard a gentle purring start. 'I love you Goldie, my brother.' I thought to him softly, before I heard his voice answer me at that. _**'I love you too Bella, my sister.'** _he said and we both opened our eyes as he looked into mine with a brotherly smile on his face.

"Yeah, and I'm not losing you when I just got you back, you know what's going to happen if you marry him. But only one chance now to protect us, the town and the tribe, and it's letting him go now." he said and I nodded as I hugged him and he tightened his arms around me. "I'm not letting you go, I'm never letting you go, brother, it's the pack, the family." I said and he closed his eyes tightly as the tears came into his eyes at that and they all nodded in relief.

"My baby brother, you're my baby brother, I'm not losing you to this, I made my choice, and it's you, and it's always going to be you. Mom's possibly going to have children with Phil, they got the Cameron gene in the them, but I've got the Uley and the Ateara gene in me. So what does it matter, nothing is going to change, but Sam is your cousin." I said and he nodded in shock to the news as he looked at him at that remark and he nodded to him softly.

"She's telling you the truth, dad told me the truth today, that's why I broke it off with Leah, his sister is your mother." he told him and he nodded in shock to the news. "So this was why, if mom is your aunt, then why..." he asked quickly and he sighed. "Emily, it's because the direct bloodline, the gene doesn't allow incest." he said and Seth nodded to him as he tried to process this news as I squeezed his shoulder then as I sighed to that.

"She may not have me as her mate, but she stays my friend and sister, I love her like a sister and I always will. But we can remain together as family, no matter how many years go by, but you're my baby brother, not letting you go anymore then she wants to." he said and Seth nodded as he gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him as he ruffled his hair then. "Brothers?" he asked and Seth nodded smiling as he answered him then gently.

"Brothers, but if anything I think the role call went in reverse, Jake is Soda, I'm Pony and you're Darry." he said and Sam chuckled. "Yeah and no matter what happens, I'm not losing my kid brothers." he said and the trio went into a group hug at that. "Whoever the wise guy is had better get this under control but it's a toss up on who is who here right now." I said and they all nodded. "That's easy, I'm Two-bit, and Paul is Steve." Jared said and I nodded to that remark.

"You're too good to be a greaser, but you're not one or the other, you're the best of both, Sam." I said and he looked down at that. "That's how you see me, I'm not one or the other, but I got the best of both in me, I'm a protector. But my job makes just under 100 grand a year every year." he said and I nodded. "Yeah so what, you remember what he said, you get a lot of money and the whole world hates you." I said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"No you hate the whole world, but I hate money." he said and I hid a smile. "You'd like it a lot more if you didn't have any right now, then again, why need money, just use your added skills, take the bed-frame you were going to make. You customized it, when you were preparing to give it to me for my 19th birthday, but home made or custom made, you get gifts that match my personality." I said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to mine then.

And I heard Smokey purring as I looked into his blue eyes softly and I could practically see Smokey looking me through them. "I love you cousin." I said into his ear and he tightened his arms around him. "I love you too baby sister, never letting you go." he said as I buried my head into his shoulder. "That's the catch she was happy until Edward came back, because she had my pack brothers giving her the moral support." Jake said and Carlisle and Esme nodded

As they saw us together then as I sighed as I said looked between both groups together as I said it finally. "Look I know you got problems with each other, but keep to the treaty and we're fine, but no one is going to go off half cocked. In trying to be a hero, if this leads to trouble you stick to your side of the treaty line. And we stick to our's and there will not be a war, clear?" I asked and they nodded to the agreement as I went further as I sighed in resignation.

"Aw crap well if that means anything it's always a single girl that causes this, and I'm caught in the middle." I said and they all nodded in agreement. "We're not considering this charity or handouts, but we do deserve the insurance for the amount of damage this caused right now." Joe said firmly and I nodded. "No joke at the moment, from one thing it's all started with the trio targeting me." I said and he nodded in agreement as I said and said it to the trio firmly.

"What does it matter right now, he said he didn't want me, and then when in a very close call, he takes it back." I said and they nodded as Carlisle said it firmly. "Whatever he said to drain you completely is a big one, if he wanted to let you go, it's a clean break after you discuss it, with us as your parents, You don't say something like this when we don't know if your gift activated the second you're back with Jacob." he said and Esme nodded in agreement sternly.

"He's right, if he wanted to end it, he should have given us a chance to talk to Charlie and Renee first. But just doing it like this, was going too far, whatever was said is unforgivable in Charlie's eyes right now, and it's the same for Renee, Edward, I don't care in why you said it. It doesn't matter she belongs to him now, so get over it now, or they're taking this to court right now." she said and the trio nodded in agreement to that remark firmly as I said it to her.

"Alright, Jack phase, you two stay with us, you too Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, if anyone figures it out, we go to adding onto the treaty. But then with the fact my friends and the entire basketball team saw the guys changing and you causing Jared to phase we got added trouble right now. Though how dad takes this is anyone's guess right now." I said and they nodded as we ended the conversation at that, though just as we did I heard a student call out to me.

"Bella your dad and his team are here!" he called out and I nodded. "Thanks Tony, but I think he grabbed several guys from the department and two more from the La Push P.D." I said and they nodded to the news. "Dad's here and with him Uncle Tom." Jared said changing back and moving to my side at that. "Aw crap, well he wanted the truth and he's about to get more then he bargained for, with the Volturi still here." I said and the faculty nodded to that.

"We lost seven people before you ended up in the hospital at the time." Anderson said and I nodded to her. "It was around the time Edward started sneaking into my room that I learned that dad found a footprint, but it the night of the game between them that I met the trio face to face. But I think Edward read Billy mind, and saw that the trio were active and with the sextet again." I said and they all nodded as he answered me at the news firmly at that remark.

"Erica Hart said your dad told her this when you guys were at the lodge that night." Bentley told me and I nodded. "I wasn't sure what the heck it was, but the night it started I met the trio face to face. But to put this bluntly these guys are like Hannibal Lector, just without the cannibal stage, Edward killed the leader. The pack killed the second as he was about to attack me, and the only one left is the reason for this."

"In why I broke up with him today in the first place, but what Sam told you was true, every word of it. The pack are wolf versions to the cops actually, I'm not sure if the adult pack is back on duty or not, but the sextet that gave that sound off a bit ago was their cubs." I told the sextet and they all nodded. "Young man don't push it, her father is furious enough as it right now." Professor Henderson said sternly and I nodded to that.

"Edward, dad's on his way here, so push it and they will call the cops, daughter of chief police, you son of a medical doctor. So tell me who is going to win the fight right now, you're a civilian, dad is a government official?" I asked and I lifted my gaze up in time to see dad and two more officers arrive then. Getting a better look at the duo, I took off the years to their faces and smiled, realizing they were Jared and Paul's fathers that arrived.

Looking into my eyes, the duo looked at me with a paternal smile then and I grinned at them happily. "More than paternal wolf in the family, just getting a chance to get back together with the guys, I never felt more alive since they, the Cullens, took off last year." I said to the Professor and he smiled in understanding. "Having her brother and sister wolves back was a plus not to mention the extended family in the gang."

"These two are friends of the family, but her family quintet in the pack are me, Jared, Jake, Seth and Paul, our family is us five, Embry and Quil." Sam told the duo and they nodded. "Those two look like Paul and Jared?" Mike said and they nodded. "That's their fathers, but the guys and I are matched to our adult versions." Jake said and they nodded gently as I smiled as the adult duo gave me a paternal smile then.

"Uncles Daniel and Tom just showed up boys, family pack, dad got my protection over turned right now, I'm safely protected by your pack. Dad has your fathers and Beth now, so that's the end of this, finally, and I feel safer with you anyway." I said and the trio nodded. "We get why right now, it's because you knew us on sight since birth, because of the adult pack." Sam said and I nodded, leaning my head against his shoulder.

" Yeah and back to being my big brother again, but bike, hike, hang, anything, I want for activities, we can do that, I just got you protecting me as usual now finally." I said and Jake smiled at that remark. "Before we do cliff-diving I think I better teach you how to do that before you scared the life out of us a second time here." Sam said in response for both of them and Seth nodded in agreement to their thoughts at that.

"Issues of being the daughter of a cop and chief of police, he's a civilian, my godfather is chief of police in town, you really want to piss off the parent of your former love interest. When that parent or relative is the head of the police department, and he's got a lock into the leaders of the Quileute reservation and two are cops themselves?" Jake asked Edward, with a bemused smile on his face and I finished that remark sternly.

Standing next to them, two cars pulled in and three more officers got out of it, recognizing the duo, I knew dad called in reinforcements that morning to head off a fight. "You want this fight turning into an altercation, because every time you guys see each other it comes close to that. So as such with the fact I called dad, he's there to prevent this argument from getting physical." I added to him sternly as Jake crossed his arms.

"Hey Tony is that your dad next to the quartet?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah but who are the duo next to your father and the trio?" he asked and I crossed my arms. "The fathers of my cub trio, my trio are Jared Cameron and Paul Lehote. But that's their fathers, well I guess they put this like your doing drugs Edward. So behavioral changes and Embiolic steroids do that, drug related." I told him and he swallowed hard at that.

And looking over his shoulder, I saw the trio standing there with Gary Benson and Jack Greyson who gave me a nod as dad nodded to me. "Jared and Paul's fathers are cops, and they're listening to the conversation right now, so don't push it here, turn around Edward. But my dad, Tom and Daniel are watching this conversation from behind you along with Benson and Greyson." I told him and he looked over his shoulder at that.


	12. 10: Protection Detail Changes

**When Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 10: Protection Details And Wolf Truths**

Looking at the lip reading conversation between dad and the duo's fathers, I knew he was telling them they were my police protection for the day. If I decided to head for the reservation. **_'Cub, your father is giving us orders, so we're protecting you in case this turns physical later, but you're under pack protection starting now. And Red and Goldie's mate want to see you later, baby girl."_** I heard from Storm then softly.

 ** _'Smokey, Hurricane, Stormy, Brownie, Goldie head back to the den, we'll take it from here, but let the cubs know things changed directions for good. He blew it, she belongs to us now and Reddy can be her bodyguard, as we get her on den grounds.'_** he said and we hid a nod. "See you back at Emily's guys, don't worry baby sister, it's going to be fine." Sam said and I nodded as I hugged him and pressed my forehead to his before they left.

'Got it, and good to hear your voice Storm, whatever you want to talk about, meet us at Em's house, I'm going whatever the female version to Sam's position is. But I miss hanging around with you and the guys, I want to be with you and Brown again, if that's your wolf Uncle Daniel.' I said and I heard a gentle purring growl. ** _"And you will cub, we promise, time to come home cub."_** I heard from a deeper version of Jared's voice.

"And dad, guys you better get over here." I called out and they nodded and moved to me as I moved to the duo and gave them a hug and they hugged me tightly. Pressing my forehead to their's they closed their eyes at that. Smiling I heard, each time I did that, Storm and Brown start purring happily in response. "Love you baby." Daniel said and I buried my head into his shoulder, as he hugged me tightly then.

Before letting go gently at that. "God I missed you guys, I don't care what he says, you're safer to be around then he is. I remember papa wolf, I remember everything, you, the guys and Beth, it's back, it's all back now." I said and they smiled gently as Tom answered me then with a gentle smile on his face. "Everything?" Edward repeated in horror, and we nodded smiling as he answered me at the news with a delighted smile.

"Missed you too baby, but don't worry we're back, and what Jake told you was true, Billy ordered the cub pack to protect you, we got your father, aside from Jack and Beth. Seth and Leah are in training, you need a skilled alpha's third and fourth protecting you. And until they're ready, but Derek is also coming so that makes three cops in the adult pack." he told me and I smiled in delight at that news as I tried to focus on Derek at that.

And then Derek's face came back and I grinned in delight at that. "Derek is just like you and Uncle Josh in personality, yeah okay." I said and he nodded, as I refocused as I looked at their partners. "Hey Benson, Greyson good to see you guys again." I said and the duo smiled gently at me. "Well we're glad to see you back to being yourself again, Bella." Eddie Greyson said and I smiled as I answered him, as I looked between them.

"Not quite, but close, but that's the reason for the field report two months ago, the quintet that just did a sound off are acting as oversized K-9 units. And joining forces with our branch, that's why Harry was killed, our perp nearly got the drop on you, dad. She was up in the tree right above you, was just behind, he took aim and she grabbed him by the throat." I said and he nodded as the adult duo crossed their arms at the news.

"The entire town heard five wolf howls do a sound off honey, are these the guys doing and acting like an over sized German shepard or Siberian Huskie?" Dad asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but that explains things, they got involved in your search, but your perp's friend committed suicide when he targeted me. And I saw the quartet themselves along with Reddy, you remember Red." I said, passing him my stuffed wolf and he gave a nod.

"Siberian huskie is a better word for it, they're wolf/dogs, like the people that breed huskies with normal dogs. But they are, on occasion breeding wolves with huskies, the results are more wolf then Huskie here. Turning them into K-9 units as a result, which is why we tend to use Huskies here in our peninsula more then German Shepards." Greyson said and Tom nodded in agreement as his best friend looked at my father at that

"Just add the years to these guys, Charlie." Daniel Cameron said and dad looked at the duo more closely as he closed his eyes and his shot open. "These two are Red and Storm as cubs, stuffed animal sized?" he asked and the duo both nodded. Before Storm answered that question as he came to life at that. **_"Yeah we are Charlie, but once we heard cub got targeted, we reactivated."_** he said and they nodded in shock to that.

"Boy am I glad to see you Storm, after Stormy revealed himself to me with Smokey, Brownie and Reddy, I double checked and realized the memories were coming back. But personally I feel safer with you guys then being around Edward right now. After you helped dad raise me with the rest of the cub pack." I told him and he nodded. **_"Well don't worry, you're safe now cub."_** he said, and dad smiled at that as I gave a nod.

Just as they were answering that, I heard a deeper howl and looked over my shoulder at the field next to the woods and saw a huge reddish orange wolf standing there. "Oh good grief, Orangie just showed up, look over there dad?" I said and he looked behind me and nodded in shock. "Orangie are you out of your mind, get back in there would you please." Tom said as he, Jake, Daniel and I started laughing as I answered that smiling.

"Dad already said this, we're not doing this all day, first Smokey, then Goldie and Cocoa, and now him, come on, enough already this morning." I said and dad started laughing at that remark. "Shadow's cub dropped in this morning." I told him and he nodded. "Let me guess as did Cocoa and Goldie?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but I told them not over do it, before dad exposed himself to me as his toy version." Rachel said for herself and Jake and he started laughing.

"Oh my god, come on man, is that really necessary." Dad added as he started laughing at that. "Hey Orangie, good to see you again." he added and he gave a gentle growl to him in greeting. "I know we had sightings of these guys from the time we were 17 to 35, but this just took it to a whole new level. If this is the cub pack's father pack, I see why they scare off the perps the second they see them." Bentley said with a bemused smile then.

"I know mom said this, who knows how many times, but you are not supposed to be showing yourselves to the locals. Or you're going to give them all a heart attack, because of your size here." I said and he looked down and then back up at me with a gentle smile in his eyes and my teachers started laughing at his response. "I think that means, I'm staying with you until it's safe to leave again, cub.'." Clapp said with a chuckle to that.

"Smokey is one thing, but this is too much right now." Anderson said as she started laughing as Dr. Crowley moved to dad and he nodded in agreement. "So that's what the adults are sized to, as we forgot what they looked like after being gone for six years?" Bentley asked and I nodded. "Yeah seeing their cubs is one thing, but Orangie came to meet up with our guests a bit ago right now." I said and Tom and Daniel nodded as the faculty started laughing at that.

"Oh my god, I would see that as a huskie the size of a buffalo, but that's ridiculous here guys, come on, is that really necessary?" Anderson said as she started laughing. "Tell me about it, my pack are the size of horse, a 4 year old colt, but these guys, are their fathers and aunt, as a result, he's Jack's spirit." I told her and she nodded. "So when you say heart of a wolf boys, you mean that literally." Bentley asked and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Yes we do, we're colored to our clans, I am Billy's wolf, Orangie is Jack's and Storm belongs to Tom. Though I'm retired till Renee comes back for her graduation, I'm content to being a stuffed wolf for a while."_** Red said and they nodded. "Yeah at the moment Reddy is protecting me, but knowing your back is helping me out with this dad." I said in response and he pressed his forehead to mine then.

"Hey Red, good to see you, is Goldie making a visit through his stuffed version?" dad asked and he nodded with a smile as Jack stepped out and they got a look at him. **_"Yes he is, but later on, this is the only way we can come back. As cub had stuffed animal versions of us as she grew up at the moment."_** he said and dad nodded to him, as my friends all looked at Jack as Mike said it for the entire team at this.

"Who is that?" Mike asked faking it and I tried to keep from laughing as I answered him. "These guys are color coded to my friends clans, but he's the Denali clan wolf. Which explains the collars, Cherry red was Jake's family color, turquoise is the Lehotes. And The Denalis are bronze colored, but as bronze is as close to reddish orange as you can get. Uncle Jack's parents chose that for their clan bracelets." I said and they all nodded, bemused at that.

"By marriage Jack Denali is my uncle, his sister is Uncle Aaron's wife, but I'm related, by blood, to three families in the high council. Josh Uley and Aaron Ateara are my uncles by blood, he's by marriage and the others are adopted parents to me. But frankly that's why I'm furious right now, thanks to Edward and our perp, my uncle is gone. I just got our relationship back into place and I remember 3/4's of my life here when I came to visit."

"And that's why I called the duo up here, make it clear that's it's already too late, I was born and raised with the wolves, and my place is with the wolves." I told him and he nodded and Tom crossed his arms as he finished it. "Just what did you expect was going to happen the second she started hanging with us exactly. With you out of the picture finally she started spending more time with us and she was happy for the first time."

"And in months right now, but frankly this is why we're pissed, if she just had another relapse at the moment, she needs time and space from you. And don't give us this crap you're safer to hang around with then we are right now. And sure we look dangerous with us built like body builders and football players, but we're not. And while you don't look dangerous and you are, that's the point in this book, as it's the same thing."

"She understands the rules of safety where we're concerned, and it's because she grew up with it all her life. But at the moment the moment, her protection is now our responsibility, from one mayor to another we over turned the treaty. So she's safely back where she belongs and he's her personal bodyguard starting now." he said hold up **_The Outsiders_** then. "Him, he's her bodyguard?!" Edward said in shock and I nodded to him.

"Dad chose Orangie to protect me, is Orangie the new paternal leader of my pack?" I asked and they nodded to me. "Yes he is, but we're short three members of the pack, but the alpha's third and fourth are the personal bodyguards of the omega. With Goldie gone now, Red chose Orangie as his new Alpha's third, so Orangie and Sunny are going go be training Goldie Junior and Sandy once they get back." he told me and I nodded to him.

"Goldie junior, she said Goldie is Seth's wolf?" Jessi asked and they nodded to her. "The kids are color coded to our wolves, so my son is looking like a light furred grey tabby. And with white spots the size of a softball on him, this is him as a stuffed animal, my wolf looks like a blackish grey tabby with the white spots. I got him for her when she was 18 months and she had two copies of each of us." he said and they nodded, smiling at that.

"Let me guess, but stuffed cub pack two is with Renee right now, Tom?" Bentley asked and we nodded. "Yeah had two copies, one for each parent, that's why I started carrying them around with me lately. I felt safer with having the adult pack with me in spirit until he screwed up again, but this was why, in truth. That Jake was always at my house or dropping me off at work, he was my bodyguard." I said and the faculty nodded to that.

"Alright everybody relax, Orangie get over here." I said and he moved to me and nudged my shoulder and in response I gave him a hug at that. Pressing my forehead to his, they heard a gentle purring start up at that and dad nodded with a bemused smile in to that. "Missed you too big guy, love you papa wolf." I said and he lowered his head at that as I saw the tears enter his eyes at the name as he buried his furry face into my shoulder.

"I get the point of that response, he never thought you'd be calling him that again, and us with him, we raised you. But for the first time in 6 years since they retired, you're beyond thrilled you have us back and are acting like your toddler to preteen self with us again finally." Tom said and I nodded as Jack pulled back and I looked into his eyes, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he started purring happily at that in response.

"Nothing's changed, now that my memories are back, it's back to the way it used to be for you, but human, wolf, I love you guys in either form. Nothing's changed and nothing ever will Orangie, I promise." I said and he pressed his forehead to mine purring in response. "I think that means I love you too cub, we're back for good and we'll protect you." Clapp said smiling at his response to my remark and I nodded to him then.

"Issues in being the baby omega, the parental instincts in the adult wolves go into over drive and when we know she's still recovering emotionally. Her mother ordered an over ride after she ended up in the hospital again as a result and we took back her protection." Daniel said and he nodded. "Yeah and for the first time same since I saw you like that again, it's a no choice needed, I choose you guys, I did before this happened."

"And I always will." I said and he smiled at that as I heard Storm answer that. **_"Well I'm glad I got you back cub, it's going to be fine now."_** Storm said in response then to that. "Well the stories are true with that demonstration, for crying out loud, is that really necessary Storm." I said as I tried to keep from laughing at that remark. As Dad started laughing at my question and Storm said it with a smile in his eyes and voice.

 ** _"Yeah and I'm glad to see you're glad to see me right now, just hang tight and you'll see me full size again, cub."_** he said and I looked at Jake as he was holding in his laughter. "Dad don't try that, after you just exposed us once, but don't do that again, this is neither the time nor place for this." he said in response to that remark. "Yeah no kidding, Joe, Adam and Jack dropped in a bit ago." I said and the duo nodded to me.

"What the heck was going on in the forest if you signaled to us, you guys were talking about this in private?" Clapp asked and I crossed my arms. "Some old friends from Europe dropped by and I got an added truth that involved a promise. That mom made with them, revealing said added truth, dad is related to the Ateara clan. But Philips-Ateara/Swan, they knew mom by that surname." I said and the duo nodded to me.

"That was my surname, Ateara/Swan, was it when the pack was in one piece, before you and your mother left Olympia when you were two. It's been 18.5 years, why the hell would these guys come back exactly?" Dad asked and I explained it. "They were looking into what the heck was going on in Seattle and dropped in to check on me. Before the trio, your friends explained a truth that unlocked our past, they remembered mom."

"And you at 27, so I told them to add the 9 years to me and with it put your eyes into my features and that did it now. They asked me that we would keep to that agreement, whatever promise was made and I said it for both of us, we would." I told him and the duo nodded as they closed their eyes, before Daniel straightened up at that. "Aro, Caius and Marcus droppped by?" Tom said in shock and Jack, Jake and and I nodded to him.

"Are we talking the promise your mother made with Aro, Caius and Marcus, baby girl?" Daniel asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I just found the loophole I wanted, Edward never told him my full surname, until the 7 dropped in and I went over it. But the guys, Jack, Adam and Joe revealed themselves, so 6 of 10, they wish to meet with you guys, Beth and Aaron, next, Uncle Daniel, dad." I said and they nodded, sighed in relief that it worked.

"If he's this size, then what does that mean for the cubs exactly?" Anderson asked and Daniel answered that. "They're built this size, because it just makes it easier to scare the daylights out of what they're hunting down right now. But the alpha is the biggest of the pack with the Beta just behind him, but the stories on the cold ones are true. But we're the other side of it, but the cubs are the size of a 3 to 4 year old colt here.

"While the adults are the size of buffalo or bison, she was used to this as she grew up with being surrounded by the entire adult pack, so it became normal. To her, they're not dangerous at all, but we got the wolf like demeanor, so to us, she's our cub." he said and I gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me as I buried my head into his shoulder, before doing the same with Tom, and turning back to Orangie with a smile.

"You said Denali clan, is he Elder Denali's spirit wolf?" Mike asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but I had ten of these guys like this." I said, passing him the duo and he looked at Jack at that remark. "You guys possess her toys, and I'm not having my house being turned into a zoo boys, get that under control." Dad said in response and the faculty started laughing at that as Anderson looked at me at that remark as Bentley said for her.

"And the wolf that just showed up now?" Bentley asked and I nodded. "He's the father of the youngest of the young pack, he's also holding Cocoa's place until Cocoa gets back. But his name is Orangie, his toy wolf version was nicknamed Little Orangie." Daniel said amd he nodded as I tried to control my laughter at that. "I named their stuffed selves after their adult versions, but these guys in my pack collection are the adult pack."

"But as cubs, Coach, my pack are the cubs of the adult pack, so this one that just answered me was Storm's cub, his son, while Sunny is the adult version to Sandy. Long story short my mother was the female leader to their pack, as a result. The sound off you heard was the connection involved meant I had the power of empathy. So I lose it and it goes into them and they sounded off as a result." I said and they nodded bemused.

As I saw my classmates look down as they tried to keep from laughing at that. "Issues with having spirit animals, at times they take control of their stuffed animal selves. So the remarks on the movie were true, once released and here's the result. But that was my wolf that just answered you honey, Billy's wolf is Red." Tom said and dad covered his eyes in bemusement as he answered him at the news as the coach started laughing.

"Red, oh god, I forgot about the adult pack, but if the quartet are back, then who was it who took out number two, just before Harry was killed?" he asked and I sighed. "His cub, and the trio's cubs, Shadow had two cubs, Hurricane and Smokey. Smokey and Hurricane to Shadow, Reddy to Red, Brownie to Brown and Stormy to Storm. With the adult pack with you, the quintet were protecting me." I said and they all nodded to the news then.

"Jeez these guys are back?!" Anderson said in shock and Jake and I nodded. "Not exactly, the quintet I saw were their cubs, but the nine themselves. I'm not sure sure if they retired or not at the moment, Coach, as such right now. Goldie was killed by our perp, last month and his cub took over, while Cocoa, Shadow and Sunny are out of town still. But two down and one to go now dad, guys." I said and they all nodded to the news.

"With Orangie making his appearance, he's telling you he's taking charge here, but nobody goes into the woods after we lost 25 people in our district and 30 more. All over the cascades right now at the moment, but on orders of the Forks. And La Push police department stay out of the woods, you go in there buddy up and carry a lighter with you. You see the pack hold fire, they'll protect you." I said for the trio and they all nodded.

"Well we got field reports we got a bunch of missing persons, from P.A. and Seattle lately, including him." Janson said, passing me a paper and I saw a young man no older then Sam and nodded. "Riley Biers, when did he go missing?" I asked and he sighed. "Just after you recovered enough to start hanging around with Jake. I wasn't sure what it was, but I didn't want to tell you yet." dad told me and I nodded as the we exchanged looks.

"Damn it, alright, alright, I'm betting our perp has something to do with that right now, but whatever it is, it's got to be close to what some of you made Sam's team out to be. But Sam and the hunty party are acting as junior cops, our perp started something and Riley is the first she recruited, I bet. But if so, then I can ask Alice, Emmett, Jazz and Carlisle to look into it for you." I said and the sextet nodded as Benson sighed at that.

"So we got the packs helping us out in hunting these guys down, and that's not if we got a queen bee situation and said bee triggered another cult if Riley went missing?" Benson said sharply and Dad finished that remark. "Or whatever they are if I keep finding dead wild game all over the backwoods honey, though that's the case. So what the hell am I looking at you two, if you know what this is?" he asked crossing his arms at the news.

"Marcus gave us the name of our perp too, but her name is Victoria Edwards, she and her husband James Edwards and their friend Laurent Deacon are the trio responsible. And for the murders last year, before Carlisle decided on the death sentence by lethal injection. For James, as he was about to give the death blow in my case, but they, the Cullens, used a flare gun and that explains it." I said and dad and the duo nodded to the news.

"To put this bluntly, the accident was no accident at all, but our lost 24 members of our district, including Waylon were killed by characters that are like Hopkins. And when he played Hannibal, just without the cannibal stage, so half Hannibal lector. And half the plant in Little Shop of horrors and their clothes are drenched in drug fumes. As a result so one match and they go up in flames." Jake said improvising with me and they nodded.

"That explains the nightmares, the stalker's husband was toying with you, before Edward killed him right in front of you?!" Dad said sharply and I nodded to him. "Kind of like the last attack, but I forgot what you guys looked like Uncle Daniel. Or more accurately, what Brown and Storm looked like, let alone Shadow, Goldie and Red. But seeing the quartet, the memory is back with a vengeance, but these little guys are them as cubs now."

"It was after hearing what she had planned for me, that the guys, our furry help, attacked. And they killed her partner next, but I confronted the boys and that did it as I started healing now. The adult pack decided they were protecting you, while the cub pack was protecting me, but it was after getting the entire truth. That the reason I saw them in the first place was because these perps are the reason for the amount of dead game."

"The fact we lost six hunters last semester and six more this semester, Harry knew what I saw, because he's the cub pack paternal leader." I told dad and he nodded. "Well that answers the question to why he took charge when you saw the quintet." he said and I gave a nod. "As for the extreme sports, it's a result of broken promises, and he broke his promise when he took off, so I break mine and then started hanging out with the guys."

"They were helping me get over him, and Harry was the deciding factor, but everything I told you dad after you yelled at him, was the truth. I had this axe on my head ever since, how am I supposed to move forward with her trying to kill us both. This weekend was the deciding factor finally, I decided enough was enough after hearing he lied to me, again. So I made my choice, Jake is that choice." I told him and he nodded softly in response.

"That's what did it, he never told us she was back and you flash backed back to when she barely killed your father and did kill Harry." Benson asked me and I nodded. "Yeah I did, he doesn't get it, I'm scared out of my mind I'm going to lose someone else I love. And it's because he fell in love with me, Jake and I got together not long. Before he came back, and the heart attack put everything in perspective as I moved on from him now."

"But regarding that now, Uncle Daniel, Uncle Tom, I have a few questions, but 3/4's of the memories are back, my bonds to you two, and in effect, the guys. But you guys, Josh, Beth, Jack, Joe, Adam, Billy, Harry and Aaron, I remember everything now. But regarding what my position is regarding my maternal roles in the hunter party pack. How many are in the original pack was it just the trio or was it you 3 as well, now."

"By that I mean your grandfather's: you two and Harry?" I asked and Daniel explained that. "We had 6 in the original pack, plus Tiana, but ours had 11, that includes Beth and your mother. With Embry activated, the results are you guessed right, Embry is a Uley, the Uley bloodline. But Josh and Aaron, their your bloodline, the rest of us are your adopted family." he said and I nodded to him at the news as I went to the next question.

"So what's that mean for me exactly, high counselor, I don't understand, who am I to the guys, I know I'm the daughter of the chief of police. But what about the other side of it, what's my position in the tribe, if I'm possibly engaged to the son of the king of the tribe?" I asked and he explained that. "What it means is that you're choosing your responsibilities over him, and with it now, it's choosing what's best for you as well."

"The imprint is permanent, once imprinted, there's no going back, you're free of him and you're in the first two stages, today's the final step in the process. Wolf spirits mate for life, once we find the right one, nothing changes and we're dedicated to that love. And to our soulmates and families, Josh made the same mistake Sam did at one point. But nothing can break an imprint, you're the daughter of the Quileute high counselor, baby."

"Your great grandfather, in the Ateara side, is the secondary beta of the pack, so grand daughter, niece and daughter, of three families in the pack. But the beta and secondary beta and you're the alpha's mate, you're betrothed to Jake already, baby. But no need to rush things, you have plenty of time." he told me and I smiled in delight. "I'm taking up that contract, and I accept the imprint now, but for now, I need a best friend still."

"But in his case, he took off and I need space and time, it's just friends now, but starting now the books is reverse. Jake is soulmate/boyfriend and Edward the friend, because he took off and then lies to me again, but from what I gathered from the guys. The truth now regarding the hunt over the weekend after you released me from house arrest. It was someone tipped him off that she came back, so he used the fact you let me out."

"As a reason to suggest that I go see mom in Jacksonville as an excuse to get me out of town, as they hunted her down. Emmett jumped at the same time Stormy did and it blew the arrest, because they turned on each other. These guys have a serious hatred of each other, but there are better ways to protect us. Then by fighting over us, can you just work together for once here." I said to him and he nodded as my father said it sternly.

"So that's the gist of it, he lied to get you out of town and he put me at risk over the weekend. Especially if the packs protected me by getting me on the reservation while you're out of town. While the guys and your brothers do us together, and instead of telling the boys where to jump. Emmett jumps at the exact same time Stormy does and it blows the arrest and kill?" he said as he crossed his arms firmly and I gave a nod.

"Yeah that's it exactly dad, Sam knew I was going to kill him when I heard this, with the fact he was driving me to school the guys chose this moment to drag up the attack. Edward tried to deflect, and Jake's description of our perp, well that was it as I compared things between them and remembered. Now, in just how close it was for you when she nearly got the drop on you and that was it for me, I'm not on self preservation, here."

"I worry more about you then for myself, when it comes to your jobs, guys, as a cop, Harry may not be a cop, but he saved us by risking his own life. He died saving your life dad, but she induced the heart attack that day last month. You had your back turned, he took aim and she caught him by the throat, before she could break his neck. Reddy jumped between them, it was the close call that did it finally, but that was it."

"But hearing that it was too close a second time in your cases, that was it for me, I lost one person I love. Harry was there for me at a time when I was still recovering, to me, that still hurts, he's gone and he's never coming back. But hearing Edward just barely got you killed is too much, you're my father, I'm not losing anyone else I love. And because of him, and not when my memories of every summer I had with you guys are back."

"Because of these guys, or him, I'm not losing anyone else, because he got me targeted by a bunch of fanatics. But a case of the third wife guys, an eye for an eye, it's Taha Aki and the third wife all over again. The first encounter was last year, along with the possible story and Carlisle's grandfather and Ephraim. But we hit story 3 in the legends you guys used to tell me along with a possible add on with it, though that's true."

"But the stories are going in reverse right now in my case, starting with meeting the Cullens. And next after that comes the first encounter which explains my leg and now comes the third wife. Edwards is going it eye for and eye and targeted our locals in the promise, but an eye for an eye dad, guys." I said and dad nodded sternly to that as Tom said it for all of them firmly as he crossed his arms at that news as he said it then.

"You remember the stories we used to tell you, if you said that?" he asked and I nodded to him as I answered him. "Yeah I do, but I need a refresher course in this, but either way, if he would just let you get involved and tell you key details. Then we would have these problems, as that ends the attacks, we don't lose anyone else. And you never have to worry about them getting the drop on you." I said and the adult duo nodded to that

"We understand and we appreciate that, but you make a good point, when it comes to this job, we need every bit of information. Just to prevent our perps from escaping custody or getting the drop on us, but one member of our gang is dead. And you're still suffering nightmares thanks to her husband nearly killing you last year. But that's enough of this already right now, baby." Tom said and dad finished that with a stern tone then.

"Wait dad, did Harry tell you why she was after me?" I asked and they both nodded as Daniel answered that. "Yeah and though Billy is retired from field duty as a hunter, we had a team meeting and he ordered Sam to watch you and look after you. While the guys and I had your father, he doesn't remember and didn't remember us like that. So we acted like what we are, cops, but to do the job, we need everything to do this."

"But that's enough of this already, your father named us as your protectors, and enough is enough of taking sides. But sure he has the best of intentions, but without knowing where and when to attack it results in this and more innocent lives are being destroyed. Because he's trying to handle it himself and doesn't take your emotional state into consideration here." he said and I nodded as dad gave a nod of agreement to his remark.

"She's right Edward, we need every bit of information just to catch these characters, but you're a civilian, your father is a doctor yes, but I'm a cop and chief of police. You're not good for her and frankly I'd say she needs time to make her own decisions now. What's best for her is she needs some space to be with her other friends and she's libra. As such I want her to have a balance now, and that balance includes having the pack in her life."

"No don't say it, I don't want to hear it right now, whatever you asked after you came back, it's too damn soon for this right now. Aside from that, I had Rick watching her emotional state ever since you left, and believe me I'm relieved she's healing now. But she's too young to get married, or have children and she's still healing right now." he said and Edward jerked and they nodded to that response and dad said it then with a growl.

"If you ever touch my daughter like that or against her will and I will take my shotgun to you and I mean that. But again it's too soon for this after you just get back and she's not ready for marriage, wherever your ways come from yes it was a way to say I love you. But in ours it's a way of saying I've just been knocked up and you have to marry her out of wedlock, so back off and give her space starting now." dad said with a stern growl.

"The boys and Jessi just talked some sense into me anyway dad, like I said, I need space, I need time to heal and most of all I need to be with the guys and 7. So that's enough of this crap, it's to late to fix things, things changed, they can't change back. My motorcycle I got that so Jake and I could hang together, I know him, he's a mechanic. So what else, buy and get him a birthday gift to tinker with, aside from his taking off."

"The fight you had with Billy was because of the reason my leg got broken in the first place." I told him and he nodded. "What happened if you were in rush that night?" Daniel asked and I sighed. "The killer that killed Waylon targeted me now and Edward killed him, before his wife targeted me. That's why the guys were on protection duty for the last 3 months before the cliff diving, Uncle Daniel." I told them and they nodded to me.

"Boys, with my being the son of a tribal council member she's under your protection from what the hell these characters are. But I'm just saying it now." Dad started to say as Alice and Jasper walked up at that. "Alice it's over, I can't do this anymore, I need space for a while here, I'm staying with the guys on the reservation. But there are better ways to protect us then doing it like this." I said and Jasper nodded with a sigh at that remark.

"Did he ask you not to tell me?" I asked and they nodded. "That's the fatal mistake now, but you're trying to protect me from her, when they do both of us. I can't leave without making sure dad is completely protected, so by lying to me again. The decision is we're cooling things down and I'm nearly there in the imprint, but I belong to Jake. I can stay friends with the six of you, but until I make my decision or I find a loophole."

"Edward is no contact, but this is the 21st century not the early 20th century, matters of spouses and fiance's are different in this time. And the way he broadcasts himself, his behavior is ancient and I'm not putting up with it anymore. So until I make my decision, I need space, and never mind spying on me just leave me be, okay." I said and they nodded as I finished my remark as I looked at the trio smiling gently as I said it.

"I remember everything, but the boys are cub versions of their fathers, the guys fathers, that's my uncle here, Paul's father Tom Lehote. And the quartet, they are the sextet themselves when they go wolf." I said pointedly and she nodded in shock. "So what does that make Black exactly?" Jasper asked and I explained that. "He's Ephraim when he goes wolf, while my mother is Tiana herself." I said and they both nodded as I said it.

"But what Jake told you over the weekend was true, you guys, I'd rather you set aside your differences to protect us. You can take turns, but once I'm ready to move it back to my house you and the duo take shifts in guarding it now. But until then I just need the guys and Leah, and their adult versions starting now, okay." I said and she and Jasper nodded to me as I finished that remark gently as I looked between them.

"Boys, I'm sick of this, from now on, I'm Switzerland you guys, I know you both love me, but can you set aside the differences to protect me now?" I asked and they exchanged looks and sighed as they nodded. "We can Bella, what's this mean, regarding the imprint?" Edward asked and we exchanged looks. "I love you and I always will, but that connection is a soulmate connection, you're my best friend now, Edward, as a result."

"You guys have switched roles, but can you accept this, especially once we lead her into our trap and Seth and Elizabeth, his aunt are dealing with her partner. As we end this in one shot as you deal with her now, you're protecting me from her like you always did. But if this situation is what we all think, a possible cult now, can you work together?" I asked and he nodded gently at the question as Jake took my hand and I went further.

"Reddy imprinted on me, I'm nearly there, but I need space for a few weeks and up to a few months, yes to the party. But no, I'm not ready yet, because I'm looking into loopholes here for that, so we can end this once we get rid of Victoria Edwards." I said and they nodded. "I take it her husband is the reason you ended up in the ICU baby girl?" Daniel asked and I nodded to him as Dad answered me at that remark gently.

"And by the we, you mean me and you baby, we're under the protection of both her family and the tribe?" he asked and I nodded to him. "Yeah we are, but I don't need protection 24/7 a little danger makes life fun, take the bikes and cliffdiving for instance. But he's overly protective, regarding me and Jake and his pack and I'm sick of it, I want to be with Jake, Em' and the guys dad." I said and he nodded as he crossed his arms.

"What's my perps demeanor if Harry prevented her from attacking me and the cubs jumped between them to prevent her from breaking his neck?" he asked and I explained that. "My original theories were based on comics, but this trio are five times stronger then we are and way faster, but not fast enough to out run our furry friends. But the acts of Hannibal Lector came into it, but not cannibal, they got a thirst for human blood."

"And that explains the puncture wounds in the neck you were finding, Waylon was one of their targets, before they came into contact with me at the time. Excellent tree climbers, she was just above you in that tree and caught your scent, and jumped down right behind you. Harry saw her and took aim at her with his rifle, and she turned and caught him by the throat." I told him and he nodded as they exchanged disgusted looks at that.

"Dad, if you know, I'm just saying this, but get a very good look at their eyes, they look like they got bloodshot from withdrawal from narcotics. Human blood has a lot of hemoglobin in it, turning the irises blood red as a result. So they're cannibals, not for human flesh, but in the same way the blasted plant was." I said and he nodded. "Yeah I know alright baby, but you just barely got it by her husband, I knew what he did."

"Hearing from your mother, before I arrived up here, she told me the truth baby, that you possibly ended up in Aro's hometown. But this perp, I'll kill her if she comes near you again, but this what I needed to know in why my units are finding dead wild game. And all over the backwoods, but these characters they're getting the death sentence. If the trio drop in, we tell them we'll take it over from here." he said and I nodded to him then.

"Oh god that's disgusting, these characters drink blood, like some sick ritual, are they a cult?" Anderson asked in disgust and I nodded. "Yeah they are, as hunting in our territory is against the law and the loan shark group that the guys mentioned. They value the law above all else, so we get a loophole, that keeps me from the added trouble. But until then I need the guys and the packs to protect us." I said and dad nodded firmly to that.

"How many in total of the guys and cubs exactly, because with there being more then the Cullens that helps until we destroy them all. These three members of this trio that targeted you and killed 65 people?" he asked and Daniel answered that question. "Not counting her and Renee, there were 10 each in the original members of each generation. Embry was the unexpected add on, but Jesse is too young, so Embry took his place."

"But Flame decided on making a visit and Sunny, Shadow and Cocoa are coming home." he said and dad looked at him. "Flame, Sunny's mate, is coming to help now, in addition to the trio coming home finally?" he repeated and they nodded. "Who's Flame exactly?" Alice asked and I looked at her. "Derek Hanscomb's spirit wolf, but like I said the guys and their wolves are one and the same." I said and Mike covered his eyes as he said it.

"I take it he got that name, because he looks like a fire flame, reddish gold fur and he's so fast he's like a orange flame when running down our perps?" he asked and the duo nodded to answer him.. "So that makes ten, your pack is 8 wolves, but Hershey is close to making an appearance finally and once he does. that makes 11 finally. But in total we got 18 to 19, until Patch and Copper activate, if we got this cult, coming to attack."

"But in total 20 wolves, both age groups." Tom said and Alice nodded. "For her sake, we can agree to a partnership with you, Officers Cameron, Lehote. But fast question, why did she relax so fast when she was around you?" she asked and he explained. "Because she saw us like that all the time, but the reason she knows what you are, is because of this." he said pulling out an emblem and she took it and nodded in shock to that news.

"That's our tribal emblem!" Jasper said in shock and they noded. "Aro, your relatives and Carlisle left us a copy so we, and our children, knew who was who. The last time she was here, she was up at the lodge, and she saw this, so the second she saw your bracelet. The wristband, she knew it was you, but Jessica told her your last name and that did it as she started testing your brother." he said and they nodded as Edward paled at that.

"There a reason why there was a lion on that wristband?" I asked and he nodded. "That takes it back to my original remark, the lion and the lamb, Bella. Heart of a lion and the lion was our symbol, like in the Harry Potter novels. Strong, courageous and true, that's why the symbol of our tribe was the lion, but if I remembered. I would have told you, or Carlisle would have, before you came after me to bring that wristband and their's."

"To prove you were under their protection as well as ours at the time, if they made a deal with the tribe to stay clear and they never came this far into the Northern Cascades. But our grandfather left, before Aro, or Caius came to the Northern Cascades and met your parents you two." He said and we nodded as we exchanged looks at that. "Great, I have dad's eyes and mom's appearance, but they don't know." I said and he swallowed hard.

"Aw god, I forgot all about that, Carlisle left you a copy with your grandfathers and her grandmother." he snapped and I nodded in shock to the news. " Was that why you were trying to prevent me from leaving, Jake so you could get the wristband. So I could take it with me?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah it is, but unknowing or not they met, just met, the next generation of the tribe, we have trouble." he said in annoyance to Edward then.

"Aro, you know Aro?!" Edward asked and the duo nodded and dad crossed their arms. "The last we saw each other was when we: her parents, Beth, the guys and I were 27, unfortunately he never added the 9 years to her features. To come up with Renee, so the next time their guard checks in, we're telling them we'd like a meeting. Just to discuss things, regarding this agreement you had with him." Daniel said with a stern growl at him and I sighed in relief then.

"She's a member of the tribe and the daughter of the omega of the adult pack, she's the female leader of the young pack. But we had an agreement, Renee swore that if her child, in this case Bella, encountered one of you, she'd swear she never exposes you. Their secret, and yours, is safe with her, in exchange for letting her husband and child live and not be changed." Tom said and I nodded in delight as I said it to him at that.

"Your mother and I married the year before honey, but you were six months old when they had the encounter with this trio. But if this grouping is the loan shark he used to try and kill himself, then that solves that problem. As your mother is not going to like this." Dad added and I nodded. "So you had an agreement with them already, regarding me and dad, they just never added the added 8 to 9 years to come up with mom right now."

"Did mom give them her new name at the time?" I asked quickly and they nodded. "Yes and they think she is still Philips/Swan. They don't know she re-married, and they can't read your mind, because your thoughts and feelings are blocked out to them. But this was 18 years ago honey, it's been 18, nearly 19 years since. But your mother is going to kill him for exposing you and to them right now." Tom said and I nodded to him then.

"If their guard checks in, that covers the loophole I wanted now, was mom acting the tribal representative at the time you encountered the trio, Jane, Alec, Felix and Dimitri?" I asked and they both nodded to me. "Nice work Edward, they don't realize I'm the daughter of Renee Philips, nee', Ateara-Swan right now. If you'd just let Jake finish, he would have told you said funeral was Harry's." I said and he swallowed hard at that.

"Do I even want to know what you mean by that baby?" dad asked and Alice covered her eyes as she answered that question. "That's the attempted suicide she mentioned last month, she went to talk some sense into him, after he tried to kill himself. But the duo came to bring him back to talk to the trio, see her and she's exposed in realizing what we are as they gave her a choice now." she said and he nodded slowly to the news at that.

"What choice exactly?" he asked slowly and I closed my eyes as I answered him. "Aro asked me to have them make an exception to the treaty they have with tribe. But it's too late, I'm not going through with it, because's Jake imprinted on me, I belong to him now. If mom and the adult pack could explain this to them, that ends it for good now." I said and he nodded as the duo exchanged looks sighing at the news as he said it sternly.

"Then that's enough of this already, we stay friends with your tribe, but Edward, as I said, until she decides what she wants to do, regarding where you're concerned. It's absolutely no contact, she needs space and she gets it starting now. But my friends are her new protection, she's staying on the rez till further notice, is that clear?" he said and he nodded sighing at the news as I looked at the duo smiling as I said it to them.

"And I'm glad you're all back on the job guys, now that Jake told me the ten were really you as stuffed animals, my memories are back." I told Daniel and he nodded, before he gave me a hug and I tightened my arms around him then. "Are the trio back on duty in addition to you and Uncles Josh and Aaron?" I asked and they both nodded. "Yeah after you told us the truth we reactivated." he told me and I nodded as I answered him.

"The warning you forwarded to me through Jake, you were really saying you were back and protecting me, like you did then. You're my stuffed wolves, my paternal wolves, and you were protecting me now that I just got targeted a second time by these characters. Though the guys just activated and you're taking back my protection, and now that I was in recovery?" I said and he nodded and I pressed my forehead to his in response then.

Closing his eyes, I heard a deeper version of Brownie start purring at that and hid a chuckle, as I tightened my arms around his shoulders and he swung me around gently. "It's good to have you back home where you belong baby, and don't worry, we'll take care of this, you're safe now, you got us back and protecting you again." he said and I nodded as dad hid a smile at what I was like with his friends again at that.

"Love you guys, I'm glad I can be with you again finally." I said and the duo smiled as they looked at me gently. "We love you too baby, it's going to be fine now, you're safe with us, and soon enough, Billy's going to be back on duty. But your mother is coming home for your graduation, and Phil's pack is joining us now." he told me and I nodded in delight at the news then as Alice looked between us at that remark.

"Phil, her stepfather, he's one of you?" Jasper repeated and Daniel nodded. "He's Daniel's cousin, his sister is Embry's mother, so as a result, half by blood. And the other half by marriage, but Quil's father is Charlie's half brother, Charlie is also Quileute. But by marrying Renee, he married into the pack, but his ability didn't activate just yet." Tom told him and he nodded as they both looked at Edward with furious looks at this.

"Then it could if we had this cult showing up and with him, Joe and Adam's kids, if Jack said Jesse was too young. She wasn't kidding, and the guys weren't, you're the grandsons of Stephan Cameron and Anthony Lehote?" Alice asked and they nodded. "Yeah we are, and we saw our grandfathers like that until we were Jesse's age of 12 now. So we know the stories are true, as we live them." he said and she nodded as I said it.

"Jazz, Riley went missing, have you had experience in fighting your kind, if they were brainwashed, or worse, like the cult in SG-1?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but that explains why I'm this cautious around you, I just recently got out of that. But if it started again, I can teach the boys and Leah, but to know for sure, we got some investigating. And we're guarding your house until you move it back over as we get to it here."

"I saw several scars on her arm and leg, before Edwards attacked her and we took him out are those scars, from another attack like this?" Jasper asked in shock and we nodded. "Yeah my memories were coming back, I knew what you were by just getting a very good look at you, but the reason for why I was in P.A., in the first place. I was doing a refresher course in my training." I told him and he nodded as dad ended it at that.

"Alright that's enough of this right now, Alice tell your father right now, but that you can protect us, but from afar, take shifts with my friends and Jake's gang. But she's staying with Jake and his brothers, Leah and Emily on the rez, starting now. But that's enough over the over protectiveness and controlling behavior. But she needs space from your brother, she gets it, you six: I'm fine with it, him: no." he said and I repeated that firmly.

"Edward I mean it, start with the obsessive boyfriend act, when separated and when I'm off the reservation right now and they're calling dad, Billy, or the guys fathers. They may not have heard the confidential pieces, but they got the gist of it and every adult in the high school agrees with them, so don't try it." I said and Jake nodded in agreement. "Dad and Sue want to see you anyway." he said and I nodded as my father smiled then.

"Visit to see the pack, I can do that." I said and he smiled at me then gently. "Yeah go ahead honey, I'm giving you permission to skip school today. So you can just make it up tomorrow, or we just get today's lessons and you go to home school schooling. And leading into graduation, if you want a break off Edward, as you're under cop and tribal protection." dad said and the trio nodded and I nodded as I hugged him in response

Pressing my forehead to his and I heard a gentle purring start up at that and hid a chuckle. 'Dad that you?' I asked and I heard a relieved tone answer me at that. **_'Yeah cub it's me, and just getting the truth, I'm getting stronger by the minute, it won't be long now. Hang tight baby, and you'll have me with you before you know it.'_** I heard from his wolf and I gave my father a hug and he tightened his arms.

"Mr. Carlisle, coach, Professor, my godfather sent for me, I'm going to the reservation for the day." I told the trio and they nodded. "That's fine, tell the council we said hello, but frankly I'm relieved you're acting like yourself again Bella." Professor Henderson said smiling and I grinned as I nodded to the bike as I said it to him. "That's the bike I mentioned, I'm in training, to use mine, he's my training instructor for this, that one."

"That belongs to Jake, Coach, so Edward brought me to school, Jake came to pick me up, so I'm going with him that way to the rez." I said and they nodded as they looked at Edward as I said it firmly. "I don't care if you don't trust him, he's been there ever since you left, and we can talk later. But Jake, I have tons to say, so, you mind." I asked and he shook his head as we walked to his bike then smiling, as the trio chuckled at that.

As we were getting ready to leave, I looked at the clearing next to the forest and saw that the trio appeared for a second time. And dad turned to see what I was looking at and looked over at the hedge by the forest and his eyes narrowed. "Tom, Daniel, they're still here, they want to see us." he said and they nodded as the six of us and Jack moved over there first as Daniel nodded in greeting to them as he said it to them gently.

"You never had to tell me there were vampires, the description you gave me, strength, speed, eye color, pale skin, it spelled out what my perps are. But Reneee filled me in on why you shut down on me and why you started recovering once with your cousins and Jake." dad told me and I nodded to him. "Yeah well two packs became one now and the guys and I are beyond close right now, but I'm back to full strength finally."

"Hey dad, did you know there were vampires, hiding amognst us normal humans?" I asked and he nodded. "I knew of the ones that were human drinkers, which explains the eye color, red means human, gold is animal, but I never knew what a gold eye was." he said, before I heard Carlisle answer that. "Well you're looking at one, Charlie, that's what I am, but this was why she gave you that story, while the quartet killed Edwards for me."

"I was trying to stabilize her, before I got her to the hospital, but that explains the bite mark on her wrist. But our perps are red eyes, add on in the story is you kill the mate of a vampire they go off the deep end and go on a killing spree." he said and dad nodded. "Great timing for the truth to come out, Carlisle, but prior to your coming back we had a deal with the trio already." dad said bemused as he looked at Edward in annoyance.

"Well the bad news is that her powers come from the family of the man she is in love with." dad said and Carlisle nodded in shock. "So after the party and he left and took us with him..." he started to say and the trio nodded angrily. "Yeah that caused her to shut down on us, on top of the fact she was suffering nightmares. And for months, after she got together with Jake she started healing as his friends and now the pack brought her back to full strength now."

"She was happy until you came back, but honestly it would have been better that you never came back at all Carlisle now, as to why now. It's because I am Quileute, and I knew all along. My friend in common with you is Aro, he knows me, and knows I can keep their secret, like I do with your's, but Edward is on thin ice with me. I was ready to have her under protective custody to prevent his coming near her and causing a relapse right now, but in all honesty."

"I've been faking it all this time, I already knew what you were Carlisle, as to why, like you, our friends in common with each other are Aro, Caius and Marcus. But this was why, I was pissed when you left, he just left my daughter exposed to the fact. Now that her memories of the guys had faded and he just barely got her killed by the trio. But my friends were retired as werewolves." he said as Jack nudged him and he smiled then as his pack brother at that.

"I remember Jack, you're Orangie, and thanks for telling them the added truth for me now." he said and Jack nodded, wrapped his paw around me and pulled me close. "You're taking Harry's place as paternal leader, okay got it, just protect her for me until Beth gets back but I want Beth with the kids, I got the guys, but you and Beth protect her." he said translating that response and he nodded as I burrowed into Jack's chest and he started purring protectively.

"So let me get this straight, for his compromise, he wanted my daughter to marry him to turn her, when he exposed her to our old friends, whom we already made a deal with. Said deal is so long as as we never told anyone in town or the peninsula what either of your covens are, they'd let me and my daughter stay unchanged." he said and Carlisle nodded sternly. "Charles, that you?" Aro said to my father and he nodded to him.

"Yes it's me and it's good to see you again, Aro, Caius, Marcus, been a long time now, to explain my age, now in this, back then now in terms of this. But there is a 4.5 year gap between me and them, so the dating she gave you was direct, I'm 42. But at that age I was going on 24, but we just had her like 5 months prior to your original visit. The boys and Beth retired when she was 13." he said and they nodded as Daniel finished that remark.


	13. 11: Being With the Pack

**When Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 11: Fixing Bonds and Family**

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, good to see you again, what may I ask is this visit for exactly?" he asked and Aro explained that to him. "We were investigating the murders and disappearances as well and came to check on Bella. Not realizing as humans, you tend to look like the parent you take after the most. Jonathan showed me his memories revealing you are her parents closest friends." he told him and dad nodded as he said it then.

"Well the promise that my wife and I made to you back then is being kept, I know about you, but Edward here is on thin ice for what he did in taking off last fall. And without allowing us to discuss this, my daughter and I keep our word to you, Aro. And we will never divulge what you are to anyone in town or further, so you have our word. And we swear to it, your secret is safe with us." he said and the trio nodded to him smiling.

"My friends know about the pack, and my teachers in the faculty saw Jack as his wolf, so sooner or later they and my friends will figure it out. To us this is like a supernatural horror flick, a war between two species, but sooner or later. My friend, he is the son of a doctor, he's going to figure it out and it's going to get out all over my school gang. And they're going to put two and two together, you mind about bending that rule for them."

"I'll see to it that they never reveal that truth to anyone else?" I added and Aro nodded. "If the Cullens created a treaty with the pack include them in that treaty, stating now in that, if they do realize it, before they start your final education level. The very same so long as we never hunt in your territory, they never reveal what we are. We will leave them and you and your father unchanged." Marcus said and I nodded to him gently.

"She said you are 42 and the boys are 46, I am curious, just how did she know what the boys would like as adults, or you as teenagers?" he asked and dad relaxed completely as he answered him. "Watching us as children as we grow up, we tend to see our friends children looking just like them as children and growing into adulthood. I knew what Jake would look like as a teenager as I already saw it with Billy, Seth the same with Harry."

"Sam, Jared and Paul, with Josh, Tom and Daniel, we've been the best of friends since we were cubs, literally. And not realizing I married into the pack now, I didn't realize you're a you know what until I saw your eyes, but let me take a guess. My perp is one of you, but a nomad?" he asked and they nodded to him. "Yeah she is and this was what I meant when I said that, excellent tree climber." I told him and he nodded to me softly then.

"We try to live as normally as possible, but we got an easier time with it then your kind does in blending in as we were already humans before we changed." Tom added and they nodded to him. "Sam said it for all of us, you just leave our latest problem and perp to us and with her the cult, if she created one. Carlisle and we are working over the treaty and we can deal in destroying the new vamps for you." he said and they nodded to him then.

"Yes alright, but you find a live one and we are coming to deal with them, as we get the truth, but I am leaving Alec, Jane, Felix and Dimitri here. And so they learn who the second in command of Edwards is, with them here and you already here. The arrival of this army, if there is one, is going to cause Joseph and Adam's sons to phase and with them you, Charlie." Caius told us and we nodded to the decision gently at that remark.

"We understand and we accept that decision, but you want to go hunting do it outside of the cascades please." I said and they nodded in acceptance to my decision. "Thank you for your time, and we leave in peace, take care Charles, Bella." Aro said and we nodded to him as they left and we sighed in relief to that. "Well that takes care of that, the deal is off, I'm staying human for good." I said and they nodded as I took Jake's hand then.

"You guys head for the reservation, Tom and I will be there in a bit, but we and Charlie have to have a discussion over your safety and two. We need to set up a way you can finish school without being this exposed when you got only the trio protecting you. When on the reservation you got the entire cub pack protecting you along with Jack. And Beth, when she and guys come home." Daniel told me and I nodded as we went to his bike.

"Best just lose the grin Jake, we're going for a ride right now." I added with a smile and he nodded. "Alright hang on tight." he said and I wrapped both arms around his waist then as we headed for the reservation then. "Issues with the control freak right now, that's why I hadn't come to see you sooner honey." I told him over the gentle growl of the motorcycle engine and he nodded to me as we arrived at Emily's house then.

As we pulled in, the quartet looked out and I saw the smiles on their faces as they came running out the door then. "Hey, look who's back." Embry Call said smiling as I moved forward and hugged him as he swung me around as I hugged him, before hugging Paul and Jared, looking between the quartet, the connection snapped back into place. Suddenly feeling like I was back to full power, I smiled at them in happiness then.

"God I missed you guys, well don't worry I'm back, mom told me, I'm your omega, that means I can control your wolves, you guys don't have to worry. This time it's permanent now, but he made the mistake, so he pays the consequences. As you're who I belong to now guys, always now." I said and Paul pressed his forehead to mine smiling. "We're glad you came home." he said and I smiled as I told them the truth then finally at that.

"I meant it guys, I was returning to the pack after I dealt with him, I was moving on with you guys, my mate, brothers and sister. In truth I accepted the fact he was never coming back and them with him, and decided to move on now. The cliff was the moment of truth, and Harry was the clincher, for the first time in months I was happy now. I was happy with you guys, I had a pack in two ways, but you three were my brothers now."

"I made my choice, and I choose you guys, I always did now, I'm not going through with it, and your fathers told me the truth. We already had an agreement with the leadership, we tell them who I really am and it's over, and I'm free of that axe. But it's you, it's always been you from the second I started remembering now." I said and they nodded in understanding and relief I chose them, pressing his forehead to mine then.

"You read it right, the second I heard this I was going to kill him myself for nearly getting dad killed yet again. You did what I asked and took my feelings into consideration now, but he was already too late to change things back. The reason I was back to normal was because of you, I was ready to let go and move on. And you as my family, my pack were it, it was always you." I told them and Jared looked at me hopefully as he said it then.

"You mean that, you were moving on with us at the time?" Jared asked and I nodded smiling to him. "Yeah I mean that, our memories of us like this were getting unlocked, had he waited a little longer, I'd be fully healed, but the stupid idiot. He had Alice spying on me, the second Jake jumped in after me, she returned to check. But I was moving on that night, I was happy with you guys." I told him and he nodded as they hugged me.

"I never wanted to let you guys go, but to protect you from the leadership, it was by doing it this. Until your fathers and mom told me the truth, they already made a deal with the leadership years ago when we were born." I told the duo and they nodded. "We understand, to protect us it was by breaking the treaty. But there is no need for that now, we get you back anyway, we'll protect you." Jared told me and I nodded smiling.

"Having my memories back, I remember everything now regarding us as cubs, but not letting you go, you're my boys, always, I love you brothers." I said and they smiled as Jared pulled me into a hug and I pressed my head to his as I heard a soft purring start up at that, before Paul hugged me next and we repeated the gesture as he pressd his forehead to mine as he looked into my eyes smiling as he opened up his side of our link.

As he pushed his love and our memories of the month before into my head and I closed my eyes at that as the tears started pouring down my face at that. "I love you guys, I'm not letting go, I'm never letting go Paul, never, I made my choice, it's you and it will always be you now." I told him and he pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into his neck at that, thinking fast to what I nearly caused I shoved what I read into their heads.

And the quartet jerked in shock and then nodded in relief they prevented it by their coming to get me then. "There's more." I said as I shoved the imagery of what I read into their heads and they all jerked a second time. "Oh my god, his choices affect everyone in the state, and because we don't know if she can control her thirst. She's killing you by draining you into anemic shock right now, but even on birth control."

"It can't hold up against vampire DNA, but to save your life, we have to kill you anyway." Embry said in shock at that. "God that's too close right now, we just barely headed that off, but what he sired is an abomination, it's un-natural, we can't allow that right now. Or it would destroy us all, and by having the leadership on our heads." Jared said in grieving relief as he looked into my eyes and I nodded softly as Paul sighed in relief.

"I know, I made my choice, to protect the tribe, I have to break up with him, you're my family it's too late right now. He's been gone so long I bonded to you, we have the connection he and his family don't have, because of our link and in both ways. I was born an omega, you can read me like a book guys, it's too late, I let him go. And even before I met the leadership and was coming home to you." I said and the quartet nodded firmly.

"By coming to tell you and you deciding not to go through with this, we just headed it off." Embry said firmly. " He was to late to stop it, stop us from getting you back, his choices affects us all as a result. It's going to be okay, we stopped it, it's okay, it's going to be okay." Paul whispered into my ear gently. "It's we just dodged a bullet by you telling me he lied to me again, but I can't believe how close he came to destroying us."

"But my marrying him, that may end your protection and we stay friends, but the fact that one option in the treaty is null and void here. If that does happen, we have to protect the tribe and the town, but I'm not taking chances here. To protect you and us, our parents, the tribe and my town, it's no choice necessary, I have to stop this." I said feeling the shock of what I read in book four go through me as I started shaking.

"By getting me pregnant, it's too close, too much, I can't leave you and I won't." I said shaking uncontrollably and he nodded to me as he pressed his forehead to mine. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, we got you back, you're safe now, shh, shh, shh. It's okay, it's okay, it didn't happen, not yet and that's what counts, we can change the future now. By you breaking up with him and staying with us, for good." he said and I nodded to him then.

"You've been protecting me for 4 months, but on the one hand is the duo, but this, this is too much, I get married and he gets me pregnant, it destroys us. I got the loophole I needed to call this off finally to stay with you guys. And by your father telling me that mom made an agreement with the leadership. But had I gotten pregnant, that has them on all of our heads, I can't take this right now." I said and he nodded quickly to me then.

"Nice work you idiot, if you would just back off, she wouldn't be in shock right now that the future just got revealed to us, if she stayed with you, Cullen. That you get her pregnant and it not only destroys our 9 person pack, our gang now. It also has this leadership on all of our heads." Jake snapped at seeing me like this. "No kidding, but we have to get her to calm down right now, she looks like she did when you told her."

"That the redhead was back, and she told us that she was after her, but first the french leach and the redhead and now this. How much does Cullen think she can take, before she has a total nervous breakdown out of what the hell is going on lately. But this is too much right now, but she's exhausted: physically, mentally and emotionally. But this information, that's too much right now, it's information overload in her case, but cool it."

"She's in shock from that right now, sit down you guys." Jared snapped and we nodded as we crouched on the floor. "That was too close, you mean more to us then anything, it would destroy us to do that. But we had no choice, as whatever an abomination he sired would be a threat. To us, them and to the entire county, because the leadership would destroy us just to destroy her." Embry said, shaking in relief they ended it then that fast.

Shifting position on the ground, Jake sat behind me and I leaned against him then in response and they hid a smile. "The trio and their guard dropped in, Dad's your bloodline Quil, your father is his half brother, but in truth I got it on both sides of the family. Mom's real name is Philips, her grandmother is your great grandfathers omega." I told them and thry nodded in shocked delight at the news as I looked around for my big brother.

"Where's Sam?" I asked and Embry explained that to me. "In the house and telling the girls what we just found out, our parents though, they hear this and they're going to kill Cullen. We have to protect the tribe, because what he bred will not be able to control her thirst, and if staging an intervention is the only way. Then so be it, I'm not losing you again, not again and never again." he said, pressing his forehead to mine and I nodded.

"No kidding, reading what I saw, he reported it to you and and you decided it had to be neutralized now. But that rips our gang in half for good by creating two packs now, as you and Quil join Jake along with the Clearwaters. I can't do it, go through with it and I won't, you're my brothers, and I love you guys, things changed. And they can not change back, it's over with, you win." I told him and he pressed his forehead to mine at that.

"I love you, you're my sister, it would kill me to do, but I had no choice." he said holding it in then. "Great, one too many close calls and this time, we're about to get the red head off your trail, but we let you marry him. And he exposes us and the entire county to a character like Blade, but not just him, but the order of Erebus as well." Jared said, shaking his head and I nodded as I answered him at that remark gently

"You ever seen anything like this before, because though it looks human, it's not and she, once one of their relatives see her, will think Edward changed a human child. And that will have them down on us anyway." I said and they shook their heads. "No we didn't, but if the council's seen this before, I sure they'd agree. It's best to pull a pre-emptive, before it happens." Paul told me and I nodded as Quil Ateara smiled as he said it to me.

"What's up Bella." he said and I chuckled. "Quil, you too?" I said and he nodded. "Yeah, finally made the pack." he said and I smiled, as I removed my necklace and saw a dark brown pendant on it and looked at his wrist bracelet and saw the same color. And then looked at the pendant again and I saw a green C in the middle of it and grinned in delight, as I realized what the C meant as it hit me then as I said it to him at that.

"Quil did you ever check your bracelet, your the dark chocolate brown cord, I think I'm the green cord, but there's a green C in the middle of that pendant. So just why would we connect this fast exactly, but Renee Philips and Charlie Ateara Swan." I said and his eyes widened in shocked delight. "You're, you're my..." he started to say and I nodded. "We forgot this Quil, you're my cousin, dad's your uncle." I said and he nodded to me.

"Dark chocolate brown and forest green made me, Dark chocolate brown and bronze made you, but we both have dark chocolate brown in the cords. And with that, so what does that say to you?" I asked and he smiled in delight. "It says we're blood related, we're both dark chocolate brown, your dad had our eye color as does you. You may have pale skin but so what, you're Quileute, and the family you're really related to is mine."

"Charlie's my uncle and dad is your's, we're family, real family." he said and I nodded and he grinned at that news. "Well that makes four my brother, cousin." I said and he grinned in delight at that information. And hugged me and swung me around at that as he hugged me. "He's never getting you back, I'm not losing you again my sister, cousin, it was too close at the moment here." he said in response, pressing his forehead to mine.

"But beta and secondary beta, Jake pull it now." he said and Jake nodded as and Embry smiled with a smirk. "I'm glad you're here Bella, maybe now we can get a break from Jake's obssessive inner monologue." he said and that started it. "I wish Bella would call." Paul Lehote said nudging him in the shoulder. "I wish Bella wouldn't call." Jared Cameron said playfully to that remark as Embry took over at that remark gently.

"Maybe I should call Bella." Embry said and Quill finished it. "Maybe I should call Bella and hang up." he said and the quartet started laughing. " Alright guys I get the point." I said and Jake said it with a bemused chuckle as he finished that. "And you can shut up now." he said in response and I ended that. "You're acting like you've got back together." Embry said and I smiled as I said it, as Jake and I exchanged smiles at the truth then.

"In essence we did just get back together, for good." I said as I finished that smiling as I opened my heart to them and they smiled in delight I made my choice. "The cliff dive was you making your choice in letting him go and you chose us." Jared said smiling as he swung me around and I hung on to him, before he put me down. "Yeah I was ready to let go after funeral, but they interrupted that." I said and they nodded as they hugged me.

Before I pulled Embry into a hug and he smiled as he tightened his arms around me, as he said it to me. "I never thought I'd get you back Bella, you're my sister, my best friend, but you're right, two packs. But now two packs become one finally at last, we got you back, and we're not losing you again, we're your boys, we won't let go or leave you. I won't leave, I will never leave, I promise sis." he said into my ear and I nodded softly.

"I love you brother, nothing's changed and nothing ever will, I promise." I said softly as I pressed my forehead to his and I heard an immediate purring in response. And the quartet started laughing at that. "If that says anything, I think he's glad to have you back, just as much as we are." Paul said as he tried to get his laughter under control. "I'll say, I think I'm like Em' to your wolves guys, as to that now at the moment here."

"I'm sticking around and it's our act of relationships, I'm telling him I need space, but he crosses the line and you can just pull a fast one. But her visions don't work when it's a split second decision, but guys, I want to hang around with you now." I said and they nodded. "Control freak huh, you were happy and healing with us, just before she came back to check, I'm not having your heart destroyed, because he can't take a hint."

"I'm not seeing you fall apart on us a second time Bells." Quil said and I nodded as I hugged him and he tightened his arms around me. "No that's the third time, the first was after Embry phased, before Jake did, second was after I was just beginnng to adjust. Said adjust to being with the quintet and I was getting ready to let go, when Harry was killed, before she came back and now this makes number three at the moment."

"But really right now, you guys never lied to me, so why start now, as for your remark Quil, regarding songs. Nice song choice, why am I always being hit on by the boys I never like, I can always see them coming from the left and from right." I said and he chuckled. "Yeah that's precisely my point, but you need a few wolf bodyguards now?" Jared asked and I smiled as I hugged him he hugged me back, looking into his eyes.

I pressed my forehead to his, I heard his wolf start purring happily at that. "Yeah good to see you to Brownie, and Cocoa, cool down before you phase in front of me, you too Storm." I said and I heard three growls in answer to that. "Nice, you can talk to our wolves and if that's why you spoke to me that I see the next case. And it could lead to trouble here." Embry said and I nodded to him smiling, before I got nudged in the back.

And I turned and saw a wolf the same size as the quartet and looking at him carefully as I added the years to him. "Goldie, that you?" I asked and he nodded. "Well I had little you on the bed and this is you in your teenage phase, god you grown." I said and he lowered his head at that with a smile in his eyes then and the guys chuckled to that. And pulling him into a hug then, he started purring happily in response then.

"Yeah about that, Seth, go ahead." Jacob said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to mine as I saw the day he phased and him in training for the last month and nodded. Wrapping both arms around his neck, I pressed my forehead to his and he closed his eyes and started purring protectively in response. 'Don't worry Bella, I'll protect you now, you got me and dad like this now, in my stuffed form.' he said softly and I nodded.

"I missed you too baby brother, god why did it have to be Victoria that separated me from you guys and if he just let go and moved on Harry would still be alive. Guys he just triggered a set back, I need you more then ever, it's like when with you. I was acting normal again, I was healing and I was happy, him back, I'm lonely. Because you're not there keeping me company like you used to." I said and they nodded to me firmly then.

"You had a third relapse, this time because Harry was killed last month?" Quil snapped and I nodded. "I thought I'd be happy once they came back, but I'm not, I was lonely, I was lonely with being separated from you." I told him and the sextet exchanged looks. "I can think of only one reason you would be, Reddy, Jake's wolf, imprinted on you without realizing it." Seth said with a growl and I nodded in relief to the news as I answered him.

"I'm guessing that means that the stages activated with my returning, but now the next question is what am I and who am I to you guys. If you decided to risk your lives to protect me, and thirdly I don't need to hear your voice out loud. Because the telepathy link just activated right now." I told them and he nodded. "Well that I understand, you need a bodyguard with the alpha and beta on duty sis." he asked and I smiled at him.

"Thank you I appreciate that baby brother, so you're the youngest of the pack and the alpha's third, translation as your shape shifters. And if I'm the female leader of the team you're my best friend, power rangers metaphors guys." I said and they nodded as the quintet covered their eyes at that. "You're the original pink ranger and if you're my mate as I'm the rightful alpha, though not ready yet, it's they're job to protect you."

"When I'm not around and with me is Sam." Jake said and I nodded. "Well all I really need right now is a best friend, but something doesn't make sense here right now. But if I'm Jake's best friend and imprint, then what does that mean for you guys?" I asked and they shrugged. "The way we are together, is I'd say we're your pack brothers and sisters, but you need us we're right here." Seth said and I smiled and gave him a second hug.

"Yeah thanks Seth, and yes and there's more of you then there are of the Cullens, I need space from him and I'm my normal self around you." I said and smiled. "I got you guys a way to keep from getting hurt now, but after your sound off. I said you were acting as the K-9 units, and showed dad Jake in his wolf form as it hit me then. But Billy is Jake as an adult wolf as his alias came back all at once." I said and Paul nodded to the news.

"Embry did you figure it out yet, regarding how you can phase?" I asked and he shook his head and I explained that. "Discussing things with their fathers, the act of imprinting happens alot here, your father is Josh Uley. But first born cub, gets the color of their father wolf, second cub gets their own color. But your matched to your adult version guys, looks like your dads were trying to jog my memory." I said and they nodded to me.

"Our fathers are your toy pack?!" Quil repeated and I nodded. "Yeah, but the faculty overheard the conversation so you guys are safe now." I said as Sam and his girlfriend walked out the door. "Hey Bella welcome home." Emily said smiling and I gave her a hug before Sam moved to me and gave me hug and I hugged him tightly. "Good to have you back sis, so to narrow this down since he's back, as before you were happy."

"We gave you something to laugh at when playing around and in training, and Emily became your big sister now too. I take it the cliff diving was the moment of truth now, you're ready to let go and move on, before she mistakes a case of recreational jumping. And for a real suicide, her sister phones him to tell him and so on, before they return and he's back to trying to control you." Sam said as he pressed his forehead to mine then.

"Yeah that sums it up alright." I said, before feeling two more thumps on my pack and I backed up and we checked it. "New Moon and Twilight, yeah okay this was last and previous 18 months after I came home." I said and Jared checked book two and his eyes narrowed. "This one's focused on your birthday leading up to Harry's murder by the redhead and your encounter with the leadership" he said and they nodded to that.

"Then that means this was when we came into the picture and became more then supporting characters." Emily said to him at that. "Aw crap, dad reads this and he's going to kill Cullen when he sees through my and Jake's eyes in how you nearly were killed three times. And you were in a catatonic like state for three months, before you started healing and coming out of it." Sam said in disgust, paging through the book at that.

"Just why the hell is he thinking you'd ever accept that condition in the fact he was to change you himself, you just started healing. And you're not ready for this, it's too damn soon for this right now, but you need more time to think. But you go through with it, and we'll never see you again after that, and with that in mind. But how do we know he's not going to leave after changing you?" Jake asked and he and Seth nodded to that remark.

"And what did Charlie mean by marriage, we're too young still?" Sam asked and I ran my hand through my hair. "I thought you left after Uncle Tom ordered you to head back here." I said and he smiled. "Father alpha ordered me to stay in the bushes so I could listen in, but again, I know about his problem with commitment. But Charlie said something about marriage and his getting you pregnant at the moment."

"So what's Charlie talking about if it's going in the run around?" he asked and I sighed as I said it then. "The argument in terms, I'm not ready to settle down, in his world it's a way of saying I love you, he was changed in 1918. But back then they still had ways of control of their mates, but back then this was normal to get married so young. But to us it's not, in our world that says only one reason, in ours at the age we are."

"Though you're stuck in the body of 25 year old, Sam and you're the oldest of the 10 of us now..." I said and they nodded. "In his world it was normal to get married this young, because to him, that says. To the man you're dating, 'I love you', but in our's at the age we are." he said slowly at that remark. "It's a way of saying I've just been knocked up and he has to marry you out of wedlock, damn it, it's too soon for this, right now."

"Let me get this straight, he's asking to marry you right after after the duo saw each other finally for real. You took that jump in cliffdiving, because you're ready to let him go now, and once back he expects you to marry him, you're still healing emotionally. You're also going on 19, you're not ready to get married or have children, we're still too young." Emily snapped in shock and I nodded as Jacob ran his hand through my hair then.

"Mom dragged it up during the trip last weekend now, she didn't have to hear the truth, she knows, she thinks I should listen to my heart. And make the right choices for me, instead of what my head is saying." I told her and she nodded in understanding. "Seth said that Sue, dad and Charlie feel the same, she wants you to follow your heart, you're not sure what you want, but you do now and it's me." Jake said and I nodded to him.

"He's right, mom called me in and told me Renee called her, she says you're having serious doubts about staying with him and getting turned. As if that's not enough we can still feel the amount of grief you're in at the fact dad died trying to protect you. And saving Charlie last month, before the stupid idiot nearly gets him killed twice in a month." Seth told me through a gentle growl and I nodded to confirm that as I answered him.

"Yeah I know what I want now, and it's freedom to choose on my own, and without the axe hanging over me. But I just made my choice now, I want freedom to choose and I'm happier here with you guys, you know I still need you as a best friend. But we're coming to the close I'm on the edge of making the final jump and we're there." I said and he smiled in delight as Sam smiled in relief as he answered me as he said it firmly then.

"You were just beginning to heal after you joined the pack and you're healing and starting to heal with us in your life, though why I'm not sure of yet. As no human can normally handle being around two supernatural characters. But that's a question I can go to Billy and Sue for later, but he's trying to control your choices. This is not 1918, this is 2006, you have equal rights to think for yourself sis." Sam said sharply at the news then.

"Look we understand, but dad's heart attack wasn't your fault." Seth told me and I sighed. "Is that all I have to tell myself, that you're risking your lives for me?" I asked and Emily pulled me into a hug, as she answered me. "No, more, the truth, we are your family and we'd do anything to protect you, it's going to be fine. But you're not going to lose us, we have reinforcements now." she said and I nodded as Sam added on to that.

"Check your necklace, if you have Quil on it, who else exactly?" he asked and I looked again and saw a red one, a blue and turquoise, along with sky blue. "Sam, you better look at this, I'm possibly tied into Jake, but there's five here." I said and he took and looked at it, and then smiled. "I'm red, Jared is navy blue, Paul is turquoise and Seth is sky blue, our parents are your mother's best friends." he said and I nodded and grinned.

"Red ranger, sky blue, green, and black, plus two more in the guys and we got a pink here followed by a secondary yellow and the original, alright, who's next exactly?" I said and he chuckled. "With my color being red, I think I am the red ranger of the pack, Seth is sky blue: he's acting as the original blue, Jared is the secondary red, Paul the original black and Quil the secondary black." he said and we all nodded as I smiled at that.

"That tv show came out when we were 7 to 9 years old at the time, and Jason was my favorite power ranger. Jake: you liked Tommy, Paul liked Zack, and Seth liked Billy here, as to that we all had our own preferences to the rangers here. But your father is the chief of the tribe honey as to that, I'm the daughter of a cop. But you guys are my own kind, but again, I need space right now, I'm staying, Sam, for good this time."

"We're coming to a close, regarding the imprint, but what I told you regarding the cliff diving and motorcross. That was true, he broke his promise, I, in turn break my promises of staying out of dangerous situations, but I just got the truth. He hacked Billy's mind, he knows your fathers were my previous protectors before we activated. But either way, nothing changes anything, in your words Jake." I told him and he nodded to me at that.

"Yeah I miss you too, alot, doesn't change anything, sorry." he said, reading out the final message on the paper and I nodded. "Yeah exactly, nothing changes the fact he's the reason Harry was killed and dad was nearly killed with him. That 65 other families are torn apart, or what happened last year was not a clean break. Or even a long distance relationship, he destroyed me in your eyes." I said and the trio nodded in agreement.

"You're right though, we're pissed at what he did to you, but taking off he effectively drained you of your omega powers, to the point you're practically catatonic. But hanging around with us, and you're back to full strength again, but either way. You decided for your sake, it's you need space between you now, if you want time, you get it. You want space, you get that space, now." Sam said and I nodded to him smiling at that remark.

"You want space and sanctuary from them, from him, controlling your decisions, you got it, with you still healing emotionally right now." I heard and turned to see Uncles Daniel and Tom standing there and I tried to remember and then smiled. "Uncle Tom, Uncle Daniel." I said and they smiled as Tom pulled me into a hug tightly. "Hey baby girl, it's good to see you baby." Daniel said smiling and I smiled as I answered him gently.

"Chris called us from his classroom, so we and Charlie decided to head for the school to prevent a fight from breaking out, baby. But you're right, when you tested the link, with Stormy channeling himself into his toy version. But I'm Storm, baby, I got him for you when you were just a baby." Tom said and I nodded as I gave him a hug and he hugged me, before Daniel wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest.

As I hugged him and he rested his head on top of mine as I buried my head into his shoulder. 'It's okay cub, you're home again, Brown will protect you, we'll protect you, you're safe with your paternal and brother wolves again.' I heard a deeper version of Brownie's voice say and I hid a smile as I answered that as I looked at the duo. "Whoa, Uncle Tom, Uncle Daniel, I'm glad to see you guys, but would the added ability here."

"Said ability be maternal side, but would that be my hearing your wolves talking to me, because I just got commed by a deeper version of Brownie's voice?" I asked and they nodded. "All thats left of the original sextet are us, Billy, Josh and Aaron, baby. The boys are colored to us. If your memories are coming back, you're going to remember seeing us like that pretty fast." he said and I nodded as the duo and Seth moved behind me.

"You too, I take you're them in both ways guys?" I asked and they nodded as they phased in front of me and I saw two 8 1/2 foot versions in adult wolf form to the guys and started laughing. Pressing his forehead to mine, I smiled as I hugged Tom, who started purring softly, and the tone sounding paternal gently as he did it then. "Storm and Brown, good to see you guys." I said and Paul nodded in shock at the truth.

"Oh my god, dad, why didn't you tell us, you knew what we were dealing with it's because you're a werewolf?" Jared said in amazement and he nodded to him softly. "It's not that they didn't tell us, we forgot, with us as the oldest cubs in the family. It's they stopped by the time we were 12, and they were hoping we never started. But when Edward, Carlisle and the trio came back the four of us activated at the same time."

"I never knew what a gold eye was until the day I locked gazes with Edward and met the sextet, but I was praying I was wrong when I realized. Just who the heck it was that killed Waylon, I couldn't completely relax with the seven, but seeing the trio. After the last trio that tried to kill me when we were ten, I was praying you guys were active. And your fathers could protect me as you intercepted me at my house at the time last year."

"But if we had done it that way, none of this would have happened and I was safe with you, as my brothers and sister." I told him and he nodded as he hugged me tightly af the the news. "It's not the quintet that caused us to activate, it's Alice and her husband that did it, but the quintet for Sam, her and her husband for us. And the French leach for Embry and Jake, Bells." Paul told me and I nodded as I looked at Daniel then at that.

"Your voice is the voice I just heard Brown?" I asked and he nodded as he nudged my shoulder and I smiled as I hugged him and he wrapped his head around my shoulder. As I looked at Tom, as I saw an adult version to my stuffed wolf Stormy, as I looked at Paul. "Paul, I named your wolf Stormy, but I think Storm is the reason for that, I gave your stuffed versions a younger version of your fathers names." I said and he nodded to me.

Nudging my shoulder, I ran my hand through the fur on Tom's head and he pressed his forehead to mine and I saw myself as a baby sitting in his paws and smiled. As I wrapped both arms around his neck as he started purring protectively at that. "What you see exactly?" Paul asked and I explained it. "Your father holding me as a baby, but when like he is now, if mom knew, she's their female leader, it's my birthrite now guys."

"You're my pack, this is where I belong, that's the reason for the stand off in the cars after Waylon was killed and before I met the rest of the family. I forgot what Harry looked like, but seeing Seth like this, it's back, it's all back. I wish Harry was here, in fact I wish your fathers were here right now and Billy was completely active. It doesn't matter what he says things changed, it can't change back." I said and they nodded softly to me.

"It's not just us you need, you ned the adult pack too, these characters that landed you in the hospital still give you nightmares rights now, well with that in mind now. With dad not here, I'm making his decisions for him, but you're under our protection starting now, but what I will say. Is if he continues to press the issue, he's not coming near you with you still healing." Sam said and Jake nodded in agreement to that remark firmly.

"We're your pack, you didn't need to hear the truth, because you felt it because your memories of our fathers like this came back." Sam said and I went to a fast decision. "Guys do it, who's who exactly, because I've been carrying your toy selves with me?" I asked and he nodded. "Stand back a bit." Jared said and I moved into his father as he phased in front of me as I saw Brownie and I grinned at that, before Sam went next.

Seeing a black wolf with brown in the black I got it as Quil and Embry went next and I saw a milk chocolate and a lighter furred version of Paul standing there. "Okay, so Cocoa, Smokey, Hurricane, Goldie, Storm and Brownie. Then you're Reddy, Jake, so where's Sunny exactly?" I asked and I heard a female voice answer that. "I'm in the house, but my human is still adjusting to this." she said and they nodded as they exchanged looks.

"I take it Sunny was my sister when I'm like this?" Seth asked and I heard the voice answer him with a chuckle. "Yeah Goldie I am and it runs in the family, but you just took on dad's name, but change my name to Sandy, Aunt Sunny is out in Makah we need to recall her." we heard and I nodded. "Aunt Sunny, that's Aunt Beth, her spirit wolf, I think she was a she wolf." I said and the sextet all nodded to the news as we looked at him.

"Nice touch you can talk us when we're like this and can't speak right now, but I'm the first one you saw Bella, but we can protect you now. And with more then 8 as both age groups reactivated right now." Sam said and I nodded as I pressed my forehead to his and he closed his eyes as he started purring, as I wrapped both arms around his neck. Before doing the same with Jared, Embry, Quil and Paul then and they all responded.

"Well time for a family meeting but that maybe the reason Leah's this moody, she's the only one singled out right now, we got our adult versions, but she's lonely." Quil said and Seth nodded in agreement, before Tom shook his head. "She's not the only one singled out, how many in a pack of this size had the abilities?" Sam asked and and he drew a number into the dirt and they nodded in shock to that information as I said it.

"In total of the packs there's ten of each age group, so if Jake's the rightful alpha what does that make me exactly if Sam and I are like this together?" I asked and he thumped his foot in a gentle rhythm and I translated that for us. "An omega, I'm an omega, as in alpha and omega?" I asked and he nodded and they nodded. "So what happens when the alpha imprints on his omega?" Jake said and he looked between us gently then.

As Daniel nudged the bracelet on my wrist and I looked at it as I saw two strands intertwined on it and Jake looked at it and then closed his eyes. "You become the alpha's mate Bella, you're my soulmate, it's the pack's job to protect you. And when I'm not around right now, we're not real wolves, we're shapeshifters, but wolves at heart. Guys pack formation we're going to her house to see if there's any evidence there."

"Guys, you better do police protection, so they, or rather he, doesn't come near her, you said you need space and that space doesn't mean harassment. Leah, you better come with right now, we have to check her house for something, you may not be the only one." Jake said and she walked out the door at that. "You're sure about that, are you sticking around or is this more trouble?" she asked and Tom gave a warning growl to her to that.

"Easy girls, and to answer you no this is not going back and forth, she made her choice and we're it." Sam told her and she nodded in to us. "Like you lost your father, I'm not having anyone else I love put at risk, because of him. Your father was the thing that put everything in perspective, but the fact he nearly got my father killed again, and for the third in a year that was it for me." I told her and she nodded in relief to the news.

Turning to look into Jake's eyes, I saw something shift in them as everything disconnected in me. My relationship with Edward and his family, Victoria, my promise to the Volturi, my parents, my life in school, my name. All of that broke free as I felt several hundred steel cables lock me to this point. As my life now centered around one point in my life, my soulmate, my Jacob, and I smiled in relief as I said it to her at that.

"Too late, stage three kicked in, its over with in Edward's case." I said and she nodded as the meaning hit. "Whatever you would have told me about imprinting it just happened to me, in the way it does to you. He's not getting me back at all, stage three kicked as soon as I told you I was letting him go, it's over with in his case. I'm back to full power again and I belong to Jake now." I told her and she smiled and hugged me at the news then.

"In other words, I got you to talk shop with now, permanently, so pink ranger, I'm the yellow and I'm the alpha's fourth, Seth and me. And it's our job to protect you, but alpha's mate and omega, games over now, you belong to us now, for good. Oh this is great, not only did you choose us, but now I got you as my fellow girl team mate." she said smiling dangerously and Jacob smiled at that as the sextet exchanged grins then.

"I just imprinted on her, she's mine now!" Jacob said smiling in delight and the guys smiled in relief at the news. "If anyone has a right to be in my house with me when dad's at work its you Jake, my house is your house now." I said and he nodded smiling. "Oh wait till Cullen hears the truth, when he hears us coming in. Especially if he walks into the house and dad and the guys are with you." Paul said with a cold smile on his face.

"It's separation from Edward for a while, but if he starts a fight over me, get ready for the repercussions. And it's because the fight over dad and me is done, we, belong to you guys now. I'm staying with the pack Leah, in truth I'm lonely, if anything I'd rather hang with you. But I'm being honest, I miss your father too, right now, your father, he risked his life to protect me and save my father, before she got the drop on him, I think Leah."

"But thats why I'm furious, if he just kept his promise none of this would have happened. I'm sorry, he exposed me to her husband who tried to kill me last spring. Its a long story, but inside, I have to explain this to you guys now, by that I mean you, Quil and Seth. Just so you know what the hell is going on and why." I said and her eyes gentled at that remark as she nodded as the trio all phased back then as the trio got dressed then.

"You told their fathers first along with the quintet, not counting Josh, already, so that helps at the moment, god if we have to keep doing this. Then we're going to have serious problems, so once we have Colin and Brady activate, we use the books for that. Sam told me what the heck you saw and hearing our voices echoing through Jake was enough to make you lose focus." she said and I nodded as we crowded around the porch first.


	14. 12: The Truth And Confrontations

**When Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Characters: Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lehote, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer, Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen**

 **Timeline After the visit to see Renee and the run in with Quileute werewolf pack.**

 **Synopsis: After the meeting with the Volturi, the month before, Bella decides to tell the pack the truth, and in doing so the truth comes out about her heritage. Hearing the bonds of that bond between them and the entire pack, from her mother and Jake's father William Black. She decides to separate from Edward, and take up her birthrite to protect her family from their sworn enemies.**

 **Discaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 12: Imprints, Omega Conversation And Protection Details**

And we walked into the house as Emily got us drinks and a fast snack, as I started. "Technically if I was focusing closer on your emotions, rather then the fact I'm still dealing with things. Between you and Emily, Sam, I would have helped her out with this now." she said and I nodded. "Yeah about that, Josh said this happened to him as well, he loves Aunt Sharon and he always will, but he decided your mothers can share him."

"Guys, Sam listen to me, but you'll love Leah and you always will, Sam, but this doesn't mean they can't share you right now, so we just fix your friendship and your sister bond girls." I said and they nodded. "I'll say, we get this chance to fix our friendship as we were friends first, before we starred dating in school and I phased, Leah. Second chance at our friendship, so we can fix things between us?" he said to her at that remark softly.

And she nodded to him, before looking at me. "There's more Leah." I said and she sat down at that remark. "You better let me say this baby girl, it's something I'm confirming right now, if you told this to Sam and he told it to Seth. Well I have to tell your sister myself right now, in that truth." Sharon said and I nodded as I sat down. "What exactly if Smokey never imprinted on me?" Leah asked and I sighed, before I could say it then

And I heard her mother answer that for me. "Josh is my brother, you are cousins, the imprint doesn't permit inter-breeding between wolf spirits that are family." she said and Leah nodded in shock. "He's my cousin?!" she said in shock and we nodded and she nodded as she answered her then as she looked between us at that remark. "Bella is part of my side of the family, the Philips clan, Josh is her uncle, but she and you now."

"You're cousins, extended family, but her clans, true clans, are the Philips and the Atearas, you're the Uley/Clearwater clan." Sharon said and she nodded as she looked between them as she went over the next question at that remark. "Alright so if he's my cousin, isn't she, by that I mean Emily, the same, or is it direct bloodline incompatible?" she asked and I shook my head as Sue answered that one as she said it to her.

"No it's direct lineage in the family, she was fine, but Sandy, your wolf too was waiting for the correct match right now. One the match is made and you're free to move on without being this hurt right now." she said and Leah nodded. "I have to find a wolf my own age to marry, alright I understand and we can set this aside. But if it's the first two stages now, that's fine." she said and Sue nodded as I ran my hand through my hair then.

 ** _"Go ahead and tell her the truth, the reason I never re-mated is I already imprinted on Sandy and Little Goldie's mother, cub. I love Goldie's mate, and it is possible for two wolves to imprint on one person."_** I heard my father wolf say softly to me and nodded as I said it to her. "Well it gets even better right now, Leah, but the reason dad never remarried is because Hershey already chose someone."

"But that's why he's always at your house since your father died." I said and she nodded in shock and said it gently. "Hershey imprinted on my mother?" she said to clarify and Sue nodded to her, "He did, but we both know that it's too soon for this after your father passed, he's giving me time and once I'm ready to take that step it's done. This was why she hated Cullen since the funeral actually, because of him at the moment."

"It's she never got the entire 14 months like she was supposed to, he kept dragging her off when we came over for family night as a trio. Because of him your father is dead, and because of him she nearly loses Charlie next, so to her, it's over. And she wants to move on, but we're not the ones that abandoned her, his father. And their cousin's are not the one with him, his brothers are not the ones that had to find her that night."

"He's not the one that was with your fathers and waiting for his brother to bring her back to Charlie. And they're not the ones that spent 4 months worried out of our minds she was never going to come out of it." Sue told her and her eyes narrowed in hatred at the remark. "You hated him ever since?" she asked me and I nodded to her. "Yeah I do, you never left my side the entire four months now, you're my family, my big sister."

"But this entire situation hurt our family and I'm still healing, but the pack is family, and I need a chance to truly mourn Harry's loss right now. I meant it, I love Jake, but you're my family now, I have cousins and everything I remember in your fathers is back. But that's exactly the problem, I knew your father's retired." I said and she looked at Seth who was staring at her through the front door as his wolf then and she nodded.

"Dad is a werewolf, it runs in our family?" she said as she got it and I nodded to her. "Yes baby, it does." Sue told her and I finished that. "I love your father, I miss him too, he's my uncle, your fathers were my true family, the pack is family." I said and she nodded in understanding. "The story acts got taken in reverse, but your mother is my stepmother once the time comes, we're family now." I said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah we're family, well now I need to know what the hell was going on here that entire time Bella, so with that in mind tell me the truth, and leave nothing out right now. Bella what happened." she asked and I sighed as I looked between them. "What Jake told you was true Sam, but to explain the entire details to this thing. And I should have told you this last month as well guys, but now that all of you are back, I can do it now."

"The night it started I was in the field watching them playing baseball, before the noise got their attention. Carlisle explained that the area was already claimed and it ran from here up to Canada and to the Oregon border. The trio suggested playing baseball, and just as I was leaving the breeze exposed me to them. Edward lost it then, as he decided to handle this himself, till I forced him to take me home that night at the time."

"It took a deliberate argument to get him to go back to my house." I told them and they nodded. "Yeah and if the guys and I chose that night to remind Charlie of what we are." Daniel asked and I nodded to him. "I'm under police custody and protection starting that with you." I told him and the adult duo both nodded to me. "So why didn't he just call us for help here, we could have intercepted you, we've been hunting down leeches."

"And for thirty years, baby?" Tom asked and I sighed. "Because to him, you're dangerous, he thinks you have no restraint, if I remembered. I could have called you, but with him always in the bedroom. That blew that plan, but the leach you killed, Laurent, he decided he was getting out while the getting was good. And it turned into distraction and diversion, as he, Carlisle an Emmett created a hunting party, Esme and Rosalie."

"They were protecting dad. And Alice and Jasper were acting as my bodyguards as we headed for Phoenix. Before he lead me right into a trap, the following injuries leading into this." I said showing them my wrist at three photos appeared on the table and I turned them to her, Quil and Seth. "We know of the redhead already, Bells, but this one resulted in you seeing the guys like this and two months ago as welll, and blondie here."

"So he how you ended up in the hospital, Jesus, no wonder you panicked, if he was human, he'd be either Shepard or just the leader of the Brumley gang." Emily and Leah said together and we nodded as I explained this to her. "Kim you better get in here!" I called out and she came running in and set the series on the table at that. "We're stuck in a paranormal version of the letter?" Leah said to clarify and I nodded to her at that.

"Did he honestly think I wasn't going to kill him for this, I knew you all your life, and though adults. One or two things changed, but everything else didn't, and you're my baby sister." she said with a furious growl at this and I gave a nod to her at that remark. "Too late, we tested out our connection and the results are we're set to 3/4's of the entire team, Sam is the original red, and Jake is the version of Tommy now finally."

"That chose to go for a second chance right now between us." I said and she nodded. "Alright so let me guess, I'm the original yellow, Emily is the replacement and Rachel is the replacement's replacement?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah and I'm her's, second in command." Kim said and she nodded bemused then. "We better get this under control right now, and divide the boys up into two groups starting from today."

"And as I'm always with you ladies, but we girls get our adult wolves until the guys get back." she said and I nodded in agreement. "That's your job actually, the alpha's fourth is a she-wolf and she's charged with the alpha's mate and omega's protection." I said and she nodded to me. "With you being both, and my brother too young to be going hunting, he's with us, and we got you until Aunt Beth and Uncle Josh come home."

"Though until we say so, they're to have no further contact with you right now, and crossing the treaty line is going to get him killed." she said and I nodded, just as I was answering her then I heard a crash and warning growl at that to someone. "Great, alright the wise guy in the kitchen get out of there, before you break anything else." Sam called out and Quil and Paul came in with a couple over sized glasses of orange juice.

And I tried to keep from laughing at that. "Boys I get that you're thirsty, but you don't need to kill each other in our kitchen right now at the current moment. I'll make lunch after we get 'her' 'my' stuff over here, so in the mean time hold your horses." Emily and I said together and the seven nodded to the orders as Leah started laughing. And at that response as Seth nodded in agreement as he answered that remark.

"Was that response really necessary right now guys?" Leah said through her laughter and he nodded. "Evidently, but I hope Charlie is picking up your stuff and school books, because until it's safe to go back to school. So you're staying here on the reservation right now." Seth said as he changed back at that and came in and Sue nodded. "He is, and he's going to meet us at their house." she said and they both nodded to her softly.

"Injuries were a broken leg, touch and go to my spleen, laceration to the back of my head by a piece of glass from the mirror. As well as another shard directly to my leg, and a third degree concussion, Edward tore out the character's jugular. And I saw the fight, but they killed him, tore him apart, and then burned the pieces, but as a result of this. She decided an eye for eye, which was the conversation you guys over heard that day."

"You tried to protect me and you were right, regarding this." I said as the pain I was in from what he'd done shot through me. "What's his reason for leaving exactly, anyway?" Seth asked me softly, resting his hand on my hand and I swallowed. "He left, because he was trying to protect me, thinking if he left, I would be safe." I told him and he nodded. "What caused it exactly?" Jake asked me and I looked between them as I said it then.

"Remember Jasper's remark, that he recently switched from one blood type to another?" I asked and Tom covered his eyes as in realization. "The stitches in your arm, I take it they were because Cullen shoved you behind him after you ended up with some sort of injury?" he asked and I nodded to him. "Yeah exactly, those vouchers, they were the start of it, I was opening up the envelope and got a paper cut, and my scent."

"That caused him to lose it, Edward shoved me behind him and knocked him into the piano, before Emmett and Carlisle restrained him. Carlisle ordered them to get him out of the house, and he got to work on my arm, but that was it in Edward's eyes. He left to protect me thanking that he was leading her away from here would protect me. But that's where the remark I told you, guys, comes into it." I said and he and Sam both nodded.

"And instead, he leaves you unprotected till we take over, but that remark is going too far, and like we said, though you think you're not special. Well that's not true, you're beautiful, on the inside as well as the out, low self esteem. Thanks to being treated like an outsider till you move here and you're accepted here." Sam said firmly and I nodded. "I know big brother, but regarding that and everything else, guys, that's what hurt most."

"But like I said, what was I supposed to think when he said I was not good for him?" I asked and Sam nodded. "Not good for him, or more accurately not good enough for him, he ripped you apart and then expects us to let him have you back. Screw him, until you're ready to deal with him, he's not coming near you again. Bella, you're my sister, I'll take care of you, but we need closure, dad." Leah said sharply and I nodded to her softly.

"Mom's governor and Billy is high chieftain of the tribe, it's not money or conections, it's the amount of power that comes with the job, together. As Jake and I can expel them from the Cascades forever and thry can only come back once all of you decide to quit. And all of us and our friends are gone, as the next generation in the family. Our children take up the mantle, but to answer your remark on that as well ag the moment."

"Believe me, thats why I reached my limit, he's the reason you guys lost your father, why I've been targeted by the redhead and why you five all phased. I lost one father, because of him, I'm not losing another right now, and especially not my own. But it's because of him: your father is dead, that I'm still healing emotionally from his just taking off. And last year and we lost, in total 65 people, and for whatever reason, I don't know yet."

"It's him, him and this trio he exposed me too, last year that the reason you phased and your father was killed. And I nearly lose dad in the process, things change, they can not change back." I said and she nodded as she answered me. "I understand and sorry for the attitude, but it's not you who I blame here Bella. In fact I blame that tick for his death, the red head and him, what the hell was 'he' doing in the woods exactly, though."

"I know he died of a heart attack, but what happened exactly, that's the part I can't understand, why did he abandon us right now." she said and her pain shot into me and I fell to the ground. "What the, Bella, you alright." Sam said and I shook my head. "Her pain, your pain and Seth's it's gone into me, calm down all of you. I can't control this, not yet, stop, make it stop." I said as the tears of anger and pain started falling then.

"Why'd you leave Harry, why'd you abandon us, God I wish there was a way that I can talk to you one last time." I said as my own grief doubled, as Daniel shoved the door open and walked into the living rom, as a wolf and sat down in front of me. And I buried my head into the fur of his neck as he wrapped his head around me. **_"It's okay baby, it's okay, but there is a way, come on, we're going to your house now."_**

 ** _"So Sam, get their mother, Papa Quil, Jack, Joe, Adam and Billy, meeting at the Swan house at the moment. We have to her stuff because she's moving in with you until the danger over your the Redhead, or her puppets. Especially if that's why Riley went missing, and Charlie is staying with us on the reservation. For the same reason, or at least till she's ready to move it back to her house."_**

 ** _"If Renee said this to you, she's right, we just want to make sure you're making the right decisions for you. Getting married this young is not the best choice, baby tell me what's going on if he said that in front of Jake. And you made it clear we're still pissed for what he did to you right now."_** he said and they nodded to him and I swallowed as I buried my head into his shoulder then gently.

"You said you know of the Volturi?" I asked him and his eyes narrowed in anger. **_"Who are the Volturi?"_** Seth asked and he said it with a growl at that. ** _"They're the vampire leadership son, but we were trying to protect her, damn it. How serious are the dreams getting I know she didn't get you out of there fast enough. And before the fisherman dragged in her latest catch, but how bad is it right now baby."_**

 ** _"Be honest baby, how bad is it right now, to end the dreams, you need us baby girl?"_** he asked and I swallowed hard and I told him the truth. "I've having been nightmares every night for the last month since he did that. You know I was just getting over him and I was moving on, but this is even worse then Victoria. I can't take this anymore, I need to be with you." I said and Daniel pressed his forehead to mine at that.

 ** _"It's alright, it's okay sweetheart, it's going to be okay, god damn it, alright that's it, he's just crossed a line that we're not letting him get away with. He exposed you to the leadership, oh that's really is the last straw right now. And, again boys, Leah, go get Billy, the guys and Sue, adult and junior pack meeting at her house, now."_** he snapped and they nodded as the trio took off then at that.

 ** _"Come on baby, get on top of me, it's back to the way it used to be."_** Tom said and I nodded as I climbed on top him as he got up. And I felt like I was seated on top of a horse as I looked down and the guys smiled then gently. ** _"Hang on tightly, like Embry said we go fast, so hang on."_** he said and I nodded as I burrowed into his fur and wrapped my arms around his neck as I leaned forward then as we headed home.

After fifteen minutes we arrived in the backwoods behind my house and he lowered himself to the ground and I turned as he phased back and got dressed. Before I felt his arms around me and I burrowed into his warmth at that, as Daniel went to the spot dad hid the key and unlocked the door as he deactivated the alarm then and I moved into my living room, before the front door opened and Edward walked in angrily at that.

"You ever heard the phrase, when your life comes crashing down young man, well it just did for you pal, you're way too controlling, emotionally abusive. A complete stalker, this is why we said we were watching her now, we're her paternal wolves and the two of us. We're cops, because of you one of our pack is dead and his wife is a widow. Their children are fatherless, and she's still healing emotionally you leach, so with that now."

"She needs time and we know about the proposal as well, she's too young and definitely not ready yet, Cullen, but as she wants space from you. Just how do you suppose her father is going to take you're trying to control her when she wants to be with us. Huh, how, and I'm warning you, stay where you are, you're outnumbered 13 to 7, young man, as such, just test us and you're getting torn apart." Tom said with a stern tone to him.

"Get away from her!" he snapped and I backed up and into Daniel. "Hey try it young man and you're going to jail, you're outnumbered young man, behind you." I heard and smiled in relief at that. "Nice timing guys, you couldn't have picked a better time then this to arrive at the house right now. Edward what the hell are you doing here at my house, we already discussed this." Jake said as he moved in front of me protectively.

"Your house?" he repeated and and Jake nodded as he came within striking distance as he answered him as I moved to him and he wrapped both arms around me. As I pressed my forehead to his and I heard Reddy purring happily at that. "Yeah family life, you live here as much as I do, so you got access more then he does now, baby. Just tell him the truth, he left, you were here, I moved on, with you." I told him and he nodded to me.

"You love me and the imprint is complete now baby, so therefore our roles are truly in reverse now at the moment. But he never wanted to lose you, he should have come back sooner last year, but it's too late for him. You're fully recovered, our bonds are back in place, and you belong to me now, your place is the pack, that is where you belong. It's no use fighting this, you accepted your feelings for me and the imprint now."

"The imprint is in place, you belong to me now, alpha and omega, you are my omega, I am the true alpha, though I am beta right now. But you are my everything, my Bella, I love you, que quowle." he said and I nodded to him. "Que quowle, que quowle my love, que quowle. It's over I chose the family, I choose you." I told him and he hugged me tightly at that. "You're safe now, it's okay." he said softly as he said it then firmly to him.

"Yeah that's right my house, I've imprinted on her Cullen, she's my soulmate, so as to that right now all she needs a best friend. I'm there for her when she needs me now, but an imprint can't be broken whatsoever. But your problem is that her parents know she's still recovering emotionally from your taking off 7 months ago. We had this conversation on school grounds and the front door is wide open with her neighbors watching this."

"But you rip her apart, you come back and expect things to return to the way it used to be, I don't think so. That's your arrogance right there, but you left, she was alone, I was here and she grew up and moved on with me. The side effects had to show the results sooner or later, and they did when you lied to her, again. But better knowing and scared, then unsuspecting and jumped, because she didn't know the redhead came back."

"And believe me the entire pack and our parents are beyond pissed right now at that, my stepfather in law is also a werewolf and his best friend is part of Paul's clan." he said and Billy moved forward to finish his sentence at that. "Dad." I said smiling and he smiled and hugged me, pressing my forehead to his, I heard Red start purring happily at that. "You already saved me more times than anyone ever could, you were my father-in-law."

"You 'are' my father in law, but why should I pretend nothing has changed, you were there being the father I needed from the second I started remembering again. And for the first time I was happy with you guys again, you and Harry, I did what you suggested. And I know what you look like as a wolf, I remember now, but it's you, it's always been you, I accepted the fact he was never coming back and moved on with the pack."

"But here's the problem, despite the fact he said he wasn't going to interfere, he had Alice spying on me through the visions. If they just bothered to ignore the visions, I'd have moved on completely, I mean waiting until this month to come back. I'd be completely recovered and moved on and Harry would still be alive." I said and he nodded as he hugged me tightly and looking at me with a fatherly look on his face then.

"After losing Harry, I don't want to lose you guys and Beth too, you're my parental pack, and because of him papa wolf is gone. I want Goldie back, and more than that. I want you guys protecting me like you used to, I was happy until he came back. Harry put everything in perspective, but you, dad, no I'm not losing you as well. You guys, Beth, my parents, I made my choice after the funeral at the time and I was ready."

"I was ready to just move on completely, because I had you guys, but enough is enough already, I choose you guys, dad, parental pack, cub pack. I have a family, why should I go rogue and leave the pack and you already made the deal. I accept the deal, I'm free of him and I accept the imprint, I choose you and Rach' as my in-laws now." I said and he stroked his hand through my hair and kissed my forehead, as he answered me.

"I get it princess, and you're right, you were born a human wolf and raised in the pack, you wanted your mate to be a wolf. But the fact remains, now that the guys told me that Aro dropped in, it's time to bury the hatchet, you were doing fine until he came back. And ready to move forward, if Harry was still alive, we'd have told you we already made a deal with Aro and Caius, years ago." he said and turned to Edward at that sternly.

"You honestly expected to get away with that, I know of the powers most of you have, taser like effects, acting as a anesthetic to numb the pain. Mind reading, seeing the future, empathy, if there was anyway to see the fact, regarding the treaty. And seeing her mother, Charlie and I already had a deal with Aro, Caius and Marcus. It was by reading my mind, thankfully, now that her memories are returning here at the moment."

"I think it's time to bury the hatchet Cullen, but she was born a wolf, that bracelet she is wearing was from our tribe. She's had that bracelet since she was 5, I sized it to her wrist as she grew up at the time, in truth she was happy until you came back. She deserves to live her life as normally as possible without repeated dangers. We protected her for years, in my son's words, 'we are watching you' she was under our protection."

"As such right now, her mother is my omega, but her family is wolf, she was born a human wolf and raised in pack all her life. You been stuck like that since 1918, to her being trapped like this, watching everyone she loves pass and are gone forever is torture. To me it's pretty damn simple, I had to intervene, before you destroyed her or us, I can't phase anymore, but she knows I'm the adult reddish brown wolf always with her."

"But I can possess my toy version." he said and I watched Red push his head out of my bag as he went further. "In truth she knew all along, when as a child, she went by the full name: Bella Philips-Ateara/Swan, and used that as her name. She knew the legends she heard them every summer until she was 14, she knew everything. She knew I was Red, Harry was Goldie, Josh and Aaron were Cocoa and Shadow, she knew this."

"Since she was a baby, that Harry's the golden brown fur and it goes down the list from there, before you came back she was doing fine, she was healing and she was happy. She got to see us every day and our bonds were back in place at the time. In all honesty, it would have been better if you never came back at all and ignored the premonition. Because if you had and waited another six months to check in, she's be healed now."

"You just caused another relapse by coming back, but the cliffdiving was the moment of truth, Harry's heart attack was the piece that put everything perspective. She was moving on with us finally, she was close there to letting go completely. And you screwed it up now, why didn't you just leave well enough alone?" he asked and Edward looked at him as he answered him then as the adult pack crossed their arms for his excuse.

Wrapping her arms protectively around me from behind, I leaned into Sue, the little girl in me responding to her like I used to as I looked betwen each member of the adult pack. "Grandpa." I said and Quil smiled as he pulled me into a hug then. "Hey baby girl, it's alright, you have us back and your uncle is on his way home. But the Ateara clan is back in one piece again." he said smiling and I nodded as Edward looked at Billy at that.

"What you mean I should have just ignored the fact her future went black?" he said and they nodded to him. "Yes that's right you should have, you and Alice both should have ignored the premonition. But because you didn't she has a relapse, or, more accurately, she had two of them and the packs are both pissed that she did. She was doing just fine until you came back, she was ready to move on from you as she accepted this."

"Her new life completely, and none of this the last month would have happened now." Sam said to him firmly. "The cliff diving is a recreational sport we do all the time there in La Push, if I was with her, you need never have known. But Alice told us she can't see past us when she is always surrounded by the five of us as a result here. So her surrounded by us, and you never would have known what the hell is going on over here."

"And to us the good news is that you would never know, until you checked this month or before she started college as she moves on and you never would have come back at all. To our fathers and us, that was an added bonus, as you are causing every cub our age. And younger or older to start activating: no you and your family, no population explosion. When in La Push, as it's just us eight and our parents now returned to duty."

"As the promise is kept to stay out of her life at the time now, to me this was a bonus, if she waited for me. And you waited for another six months to check in on her, I could make her happy and I have. Before Harry had the heart attack, Edward, it's that simple, she was happy until you came back, we made her happy, she was safe. And our family was intact without you here at the time." Jake told him and Leah finished that sternly.

"Yeah that simple, her waiting for us to meet her at the cliff so we could go swimming and you staying away. And with you, your sister, you leach, because of the redhead and your sister returning, my dad is gone. Your sister returning caused me, my brother and Quil to join the pack next and frankly if you just ignored that premonition. You made a promise and you broke it, so the way I see it, you got a real problem with commitment."

"Committing to the promises you make, if you would just back off she would have moved on, but oh no. Instead your sister returns, causes me to phase and with me are the boys, and my father is murdered, while she is getting ready to join us at the funeral. Your sister comes barging in here telling her that you decided to commit suicide. And by using the leadership to do it, she just told me the entire story, you just pissed me off here."

"I got the books and I'm reading through her memories of the last 8 months to now Cullen, so just wait till I learn the entire thing. Because your screwed here now at the moment, I'm her alpha's fourth you idiot, and her big sister. So you really just pissed us all off by that remark you told her after your brother. So not good enough for you huh, if you think that you should have stayed away." Leah said and he swallowed hard at that.

"That's right Cullen did you honestly expect to get away with that remark, she's got low self esteem for being treated like an outsider all her life, before she moved here. She meets you and you start screwing with her emotionally now there. What if she went into cardiac arrest after you said you were leaving, in the hospital, you ever think about that. What if the redhead and the leach with the dreadlocks found her, before Sam did."

"What if she lost us in the fact you barely missed killing Charlie, again, you think she'd ever forgive you for that. In truth you should have just ignored the premonition or the fact your sister can't see passed us. She was moving on and she was happy, in truth, it was better if you never came back at all right now, but you did and as a result. She's got a former second axe thrown on her head as a result, which she wouldn't have now."

"If you had ignored that premonition and waited till later this summer to check, she'd have moved on from you and let go completely. As with it regarding Edwards and her friend, her husband, as we got them all and she's safe from your kind altogether now. But because of you, she ended up in the emergency room last year, again. Because of you she suffers two very close calls here, because of you, she went into shutdown."

"Because of you, the guys and I phased, because of you my father is dead, you tick, but you really expect us to accept that you can change, forget about it. You lost her in the second she decided to get the bikes and came to Jake's house four months ago. She had me and the guys, we're her pack, she was eating again, sleeping through the night. Her color was back, she was happy when she was with us, we made her happy now."

"She could be a kid again, but we're cubs, high school to college, we should be kids not adults." Leah said and Billy finished that. "So in our eyes now it's pretty simple here, her place is wolf, not vampire, but she was born and raised a wolf cub and raised in a pack. That is where she belongs, and in the words of the father on the first mighty ducks movie, but she wants to be a wolf, her brother is a wolf, her sister is a wolf."

"And all her friends are wolves, that is where she belongs now, the treaty got over turned once Charlie heard the truth, but she's my omega, and when an alpha imprints on his omega. She becomes the alpha's mate, but that's your problem right now, the alpha's third and fourth are her bodyguards. Keep in mind now that I am the chief of the tribe and I can over turn this if I have to and her mother can evict you from the peninsula."

"But you are not good for her, or good enough young man, my son is, but she was happy and she was healing. So to us it's a no choice necessary, her place is wolf, that is where she belongs now." he said and Jake finished that as he crossed his arms sternly. "My sister is Leah Clearwater and she's the alpha's fourth, Harry's son is alpha's third and I've swapped places with Sam till I'm ready, but I'm making it clear right now, Edward."

"This house is hereby under the treaty as of now, and until she's ready to see or talk to you, she's being removed from school to recover emotionally. And for the next month, you want to discuss this take it up with Charlie, but he's going to agree with us and Sue. So fair warning, try to make contact prior and you blow your protection, is that clear." he said and I heard a resonance in his voice and I nodded in agreement to his remark.

"Edward your positions are in reverse now, I love you and I always will, but I belong to him now, and the remark on sharing once I recovered enough, I'll consider it. But until then, I need space to recover, after you took off last year, but how can you be my soulmate. If at the first sign of trouble, you take of when the things get bad, huh, just answer that, you're in enough trouble already." I told him at that remark sternly then.

"You better just get out of my house, before dad finds you here and we got two cops already here, but with that in mind. There is, until further notice, a restrainsment order on my property, my house, my car, everything in the Philips-Swan/Ateara name. Is now under a traditional restraining order from you starting now. So unless you want to get arrested, get out before dad comes home." I told him with a stern warning tone then.

As I heard a firm tone enter my dad's voice as he walked in. "Too late and did we or did we not say that you were not to contact or come near her. Nice touch in the warning there princess, and you're right, I find him here breaking the restraining order. And his ass is mine at the moment right now, because he's deliberately breaking an order given out by the town government and police protection and your mother at the moment."

"She is the leader of the jury and the second in command of her pack, so cut the crap Edward, it got legalized as a result here. So again, and until she says you're allowed to right now, stay away, I heard half that conversation. Baby, and son and thank you for being here when he arrives, but she's right the only man. Or men allowed in my house, especially if I'm not here here or my friends are not if I'm at work and them with me."

"Are Jake and his pack, they're her bodyguards and Jack is her adult guardian and once Beth gets back, that's it you're barred from my house here. But Carlisle just dropped the bomb on me, you are a gold eye, so sure you hunt animals and learned to control your thirst. Well though I know what you are, to me you're nothing, but trouble, I had an easier time with your father, Alice and Emmett, even Esme, then you at the moment."

"Edward you're in enough trouble already with her mother and me, and the guys and their families. They're pissed at you for taking off, whatever she told you is true, he's good for her. You're not so again until she wants to deal with it, you're to stay away from her right now, but my baby girl has had enough of the close calls. And I'm sick of it, the lies, the over protectiveness, and most of all, your screwing with her emotional state."

"In fact, boys, take her to the reservation, she's protected there as he can't cross on to your property anyway. I'm having a firm talk with her mother and your father, and trust me the fact you're harassing her is a big deal to us, believe me." Dad said as he walked into the living room at that as he crossed his arms then. Moving to my father I gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me then gently.

"Dad it's too late it's over with, I'm taking your and mom's advice, but it's, starting now, I need space without him getting this controlling you're my father, I live with you. But the song Taylor Swift created comes into play, love story, Jake is my Romeo now. But he's acting like some controlling overly protective father and you and Billy had been friends for years, I choose Jake now." I said and they nodded to me gently at that remark

"Added side effects, the imprint stamped itself into place, I was on the edge of letting him go, before Harry was killed by the heart attack, induced by a character. One that is the last of three that killed Waylon, that explains the broken leg. But her husband barely missed killing me, but I had enough of this crap, I'm staying with the guys and Leah. I told the coach the council wanted to see me, guardian status, and they took it."

"So you better do the rest, I'm staying on the reservation until things cool down right now, but be careful, with the fact you're still searching for Riley." I told him and he nodded to me in relief. "Got it, and guys protect her for me will you, until everyone of these cult members, if he joined a cult, are dead. Baby bag it up, you're heading for the reservation, indefinitely until you're ready to deal with Edward and your separation."

"But Edward don't screw with me, if you just given us a chance to talk about this, before doing a clean break. I wouldn't be so pissed at you right now, but in our time, if you're stuck in a past age, like 60 years prior to when my daughter and the kids were born. The parents would say to take a step back and cool things down before leaving. And then when you come back warm things up, but you didn't and she shut down at the time."

"It's not happening again, she needs time to recover from last year so until she gives that go ahead she's staying on the reservation. No arguments, and I mean that and I'm saying it for her mother, Phil and me at the moment." Dad said and I heard his sister answer that as she and his older brother said it to him. "We can agree to that Charlie, if she's still healing, we can take and cool it down." Rosalie said and I nodded to her then.

"Guys easy we don't need another fight breaking out right now, okay, tribal rules dictate no violence in front of the omega, so both of you just relax." I said testing my omega tone and they all straightened up and froze before they nodded to the order. "Oh boy, well the first test just snapped into place." Billy said and I nodded. "Yeah and I'm tired of this, so I'm Switzerland now alright, so cool it." I said and the pack nodded with a smile.

"Can the taking sides and I agree with her right now, we're neutrals in this tribal argument guys so can it right now." Dad said and the pack nodded to the order gently. "Charlie you're a werewolf yourself, but you haven't activated yet, son." my grandfather told him and he nodded to him. "Sarah's gone and that just leaves Aaron and me, yeah okay got it dad, but again, just cool it, alright." he said and the adult pack nodded.

"Your stepfather passed along with your mother, with the fact we're shapeshifters, we live longer bro, that's why you made it this far right now. But also why she survived the cliff diving and other injuries taken by the red eyes. The boys decided to teach her cliff diving as she learns to do it safely, but the spot they normally go to is is the overhang. In sight of the freeway leading to the checkpoints." Tom added and he nodded to the news.

"I take the seven's arrival just made me even stronger?" he asked and they all nodded. "Yeah it did, but Aro saw my memories of the last seven months, he knows that with you this pissed at Cullen. To Aro, he knows how we were activating, and you're furious enough that you're ready to phase. And they just helped that along at the moment by dropping in." Jack told him and he nodded to the news as Billy switched topics then.

"We can discuss matters of protection detail after the quartet come home, but in the mean time we're calling it right now, so with that in mind." Billy called out and I finished that. "Alright tribal war council meeting over, I got work to do and I'm calling you after school ends, and from Sam's place, so don't call us, we'll call you, understand." I said and they nodded as Emmett grabbed Edward by the scruff of his neck dragged him out.

"How much of that conversation did you hear man?" Billy asked and he explained that. "I just heard your side of the argument, Billy, I take it its serious right now. Then, if she told me that and who the hell or what the hell killed Waylon exactly." he asked and I sighed. "I'll tell you later dad, but right now Tom said that there was a way for Harry to talk to us, but I kept his spirit wolf in my window seat." I said and they nodded to that.

"Before he decided to leave the bedroom, though how he got the cover up high enough to get out of the compartment's, well that's beyond me right now. Alright you little fuzzball, who are you exactly?" he said bemused, looking down and I looked down to see Seth's stuffed version walk up to me then with a smile in his eyes then as he answered him. ** _"Hey Charlie, baby, guys, it's me."_** he said and I looked at him in shock at that.


	15. The Return Of Goldie

**When Everything Comes Crashing Down**

 **Characters: Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lehote, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer, Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen**

 **Timeline After the visit to see Renee and the run in with Quileute werewolf pack.**

 **Synopsis: After the meeting with the Volturi, the month before, Bella decides to tell the pack the truth, and in doing so the truth comes out about her heritage. Hearing the bonds of that bond between them and the entire pack, from her mother and Jake's father William Black. She decides to separate from Edward, and take up her birthrite to protect her family from their sworn enemies.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

 **Chapter 13: Life On The Reservation And The New Imprint**

"Harry!" Sue and dad said together and he nodded. "Harry what the hell happened if you had that heart attack because I had my back turned. So if whoever nearly got the drop on me is the reason you had that heart attack. I need the truth here." he said and he nodded. "We had a stalker on the loose ever since the Cullens took off last year, but instead of him, she decided on an eye for an eye." Sam said sharply and dad nodded.

"Son, you knew in a way the reason you never left town, left the Cascades, it's that your ties to your pack were keeping you here, Hershey chose Sue." Grandpa told him and he nodded to him. ** _"Charlie take care of her, take care of my family."_** Goldie said and he crouched in front of him softly. "I will my brother, I promise." he said and I closed my eyes as the tears started coming out of them as I said it myself to him.

"God why didn't I get the entire 14 months with you, like I should have, I hated him ever since, I know you were protecting dad. But what the heck were you guys doing in the woods that day, I just want you to come back, see you full size again. I miss you so much, Uncle Harry." I said as I collapsed in front of him and he moved into my arms as he nuzzled my chin purring as he comforted me like this as I hold him softly.

 ** _"My remark was code for check your toy wolves, you had us like you remember, just as teenagers and young adults again, baby, I know you miss me. I know that, but this way you have me like you remember sweetheart, I'm never leaving you, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."_** He said pressing his forehead to mine. "This destroyed their relationship dad." Seth told him and he nodded to him.

"Leah and I already made our decision she no longer has you to protect her, but we can take up the slack until Aunt Beth comes home now." he added and Harry nodded. **_"Son you're me as a cub, this was your job, she's your priority now. With you not ready to imprint yet, so you have protection duty as does your sister. You guys stay at her side, the guys got rounds, you guys just stay with her, boys, baby."_**

 ** _"I may not be with you physically, but I can still give orders like this, but with eight of you now, I want you to split the team in half. So half do rounds around wherever you protecting her at and the others stay with her. Aside from you, Leah, you're her bodyguard, you stay with her and the girls. Jack you're up now until Jerry gets up here."_ **he said and they all nodded to the orders as dad said it.

"He's not getting away with it, Billy told Josh you were gone and Beth and Aaron are ticked." he said and Harry nodded as he answered him. ** _"I know, but that's the real reason she's so furious here, she never got the entire year with me. Like she wanted Charlie, she sensed that I was more then I seemed. Till Paul exposed it and she knew which one I was after that."_** he said and dad nodded to him then.

"The bastard cost you your entire year with Harry?" dad asked and I nodded. "Every time he and Billy came over for some family time, he immediately brought me to their house. He read Billy's mind and knew the guys are back on duty, to him the pack has no control. Just one month reactivates all the good memories to the point, I know I'm safer with them, but the quintet are family, Quil's my cousin." I said and he nodded firmly to that.

"Well I meant it when I said this is going by the lyrics of the Tiffany song, but how long could I wait and hold onto something that would never happen. Before I finally let go and moved on with another supernatural being, namely the complete opposite of cold. And of wasted time and most of all a time where all I needed was true contact with my mate. But a hug, a kiss, without worrying that he's scared to hurt me right now, being myself."

"I keep my true appearance, my chocolate brown eyes, that I inherited from you, the fact I have family: cousins, brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles. The before intention was getting it done graduation, but why, I'm close to finishing school. I just barely started living, I have my entire life ahead of me, so why, why throw that away. When he's the reason Harry is dead and I nearly lose you twice." I said and he nodded gently to that.

 ** _"Renee told you the truth and convinced you to change your mind finally?"_** Harry asked and I nodded to him. "There was no need to convince me at all, but I realized how much I really missed you now. Before the realization after hearing Red possessed his toy version of himself, but I hated him ever since. I never got the entire year with you like I wanted to thanks to him, but five months, 5 of 12." I said and he nodded to me softly.

 ** _"I know and I agree with you, you deserved a chance to spend as much time with me as possible right now, in truth Sue is your godmother. And I was your adopted father, that complication remark should have back tracked it. And have been a dead give away, he smelled wolf all over us now. Only to realize we were the next generation pack, but think about it now, why go to our shop."_**

 **"In Port Angeles, but that you realized something was seriously wrong, you were testing him every chance you got. And till Billy and I came your house, you felt safe with us, because you knew, you knew who we are. And started sleep with me, Billy and Josh on the bed with you again. Just as this way finally now as you remembered us."** he said and I nodded as dad answered that one gently.

"Who's he to talk about what's dangerous, the kids are not the one that drained you till you ended up in as close to a coma as you can get. They're not the ones that caused these injuries on you." he said and looking at Emily. "Baby if you want to try it, you got to draw on our energy to do it, to heal injuries, that already happened. And for the even bigger ones, or soul healing, it takes all of us." Billy said and I nodded as I tried it then.

Channeling on his family specifically, I drew on their wolves as I pressed one hand to her cheek and the other on her arm. And closed my eyes, from the shocked exclamations, I knew I just healed her injuries as I suddenly felt like I did. And after I got out of the undertow next to the cliff face, as Leah steadied me as my legs gave out. "Whoa, easy, you did it, but you better save you strength." Seth said and I nodded as they held me up.

"Injuries by us or by you, I can take care of easily as mom trains me for that, but again, who are you to say what's dangerous. You don't see them restraining each other, because they're attacted to human blood, in fact, time for a test run, dad watch this." I said as I cut my palm and as the blood appeared I saw his eyes turn black and the quintet moved in front of me at that as he covered his mouth and dad nodded sternly to that.

"Omega blood is so strong it has her smell being picked up all over the cascades, and it's like a feeding frenzy Charlie." Billy said and he nodded. "So that's what the outburst in my class was about once she stepped in front of the fan. He left town for a week so he could go hunting?" I heard and quickly answered that voice. "Yeah Professor Banner it is, anf it's why I'm safer with the guys and theirs fathers, Leah and Beth right now."

"I take it you saw the quintet all do it if you said that?" I asked and he nodded with a bemused smile. "Yeah I did, but seeing Jared is one thing, but seeing the quartet all go at once, is just a bit too much, so you're what Seth looks like in wolf form Harry?" he asked and Harry nodded. ** _"Yes and that's why we wanted her back in your class, you're the biology teacher, and this is coupled to genetics, but we're shapeshifters."_**

 ** _"She's 23 1/2, we're 24 and the Cullens are 25 as a result, you get a half breed by mixing biology and chromosomes here. But that's why we had to get her to remember, because if she got pregnant, and had a baby. The baby would be like Blade, and having the Cullens relatives thinking they changed a human child. Especially if they saw her, thats illegal."_ **he said and Banner nodded in shock.

As I picked him up and he pressed his ear against my chest purring and dad hid a chuckle to that. "Too bad we didn't have the ability to start 10 years ago, otherwise our mothers would be carrying around like this. As our dads saw us as miniature versions of them when at this size, but this is as life like as you can get in toy wolf form." Sam said as he started laughing at that and he nodded gently as I hid a smile to that.

"Well that would be your two year old wolf phase son, this is you as at 10 years old." Joe said changing back as he pulled a bigger version of a stuffed tiger out. From his truck and I looked at it in shock at that. "Whoa, that's the size of the over sized Mickey Mouse dolls before you see him standing in front of you." Leah said in shock to that. "Well if that's what Seth's size was five years ago, he's still a cub in my eyes, but Edward."

"I'm their mediator, their omega, or baby omega, for the adult pack, like my mother, the imprints their everything, us: their world and together we make up their lives. To them, their entire worlds, can't get along without me, if anything, I carry two spots. But I've got the personality of Cherry, but the shy nature of Johnny in me. But my baby brothers are my entire life now, Seth, Colin, Brady and Jesse are babies who are still cubs."

"Do you honestly think I want my baby brothers, my cubs to be hurt, because of her?!" I said with a growl and Seth swallowed hard at that as he phased instantly. And pushed his head into my neck and I hugged him protectively. "You cost him his father, to him, he lost a family member, he'll die before he loses the other family member now. And I'm closest to him in age you leach, I'll die, before I leave my family and I mean every word."

"He's 14 _1/2,_ and his birthday is in 6 weeks and he turns 15 after that, I'm never leaving my family, him, dad, Sue, Leah, mom and Phil, they're my family." I said as I held him as I closed my eyes and buried my face into his fur. "Could be 4 years, could be 5, and nothing ever changes for us girls, the babies of the family. Are the quartet and all are cub versions of their adult selves now here." Leah said rubbed his back protectively at that.

"I think that reaction says it all, you're his entire world, he doesn't want to lose you, he's a month old in skills, but still the cub needs his omega and big sister." Billy said to his reaction with a gentle smile at that. "And again the more mature you and the stronger you are in control Cullen that's just the way of it for us. So who are you to say who's dangerous exactly." Sam said crossed his arms at his cousin's reaction then.

"Dad, not only is he like Cal Hockley, but do you remember the way that Harry Potter books plays out. We're by no means like the Weasleys, but all he wants me for, is because I can block his thoughts out of my head and vice versa. I'm not after money, you and mom supported me all my life, 2) not ready to get married, I want 5 to 7 years. And 3) there's a side of him, and I don't really know how dominate that side is right now."

"That thirsts for my blood, I'm his la tua cantante." I said and he nodded to me. "What's that mean exactly if this is a fight over you right now anyway baby?" Jake asked and dad crossed his arms at that. "It's Italian, it means singer, lucky thinky my stepfather had me taking that as my second language right now. Because my daughter needed me to translate a few things and if Cullen did already that makes perfect sense now."

"On the one side is a imprint, she has everything she needs with you, on the other, is his Singer, your blood sings to him. But honestly the fact you mask her scent is even better right now, Daniel gave the blood transfusion. And you deserved to spend the entire summer with the pack, but he left for a month. And we took advantage of that month as the guys phased in front of you and you knew the truth, reading the smugness."

"And in my and Billy's heads after he got back he realized we exposed the truth to you as he realized it, and to him it's your hanging around the kids, is masking your scent. And he wants to be around it, I'd rather the boys and your sister be masking it still, reason being if their scent stinks to vampires and vice versa. You're protected that way, but you're safer on the reservation as there is 15 wolves now and 33 more coming."

"But 48 wolves, two are girls if he's showing a clear instability, I wanted you surrounded at all times when off the reservation. But you're safe with the packs and we got two more cops in the family arriving too, but Derek is a cop, as is Tony Jacobs. And they're both part of Phil's pack, but the Makahs sometimes breed with the Quileutes. But if the guys are coming I want Jerry with you along with Jack and Beth, but honestly here."

"I wish the quintet showed themselves to me, before this trio landed you in the ICU, but that's the second attack in ten years." he said and I nodded to him gently. "Well fortunately with the fact you got the treaty legalized. I can be with the guys finally now, I'm safe and Josh, Aaron and Beth are coming home in a week. But two are blood, Aaron is your brother." I said and he nodded as he looked at Quil with a look of paternal love.

"That explains why I've been calling your grandfather dad, he is my father, dad, my stepfather, was pissed I blew my scholarship. But your grandfather, guys, he said that it was for the best well now that I know why. Then it's I was meant to be a human werewolf and protect the town, alright so if the Cullens are already here. Then who is it that caused the five of you to phase guys?" he asked and I sighed as I told him the truth.

"Victoria Edwards and her husband, and their friend, they're nomads, I just gained enough we needed to kill her finally. But Edwards himself got cooked as did their friend, but if our missing persons are being used to create more newborns. We got serious problems." Jake asked for me and he nodded as he turned to look at Edward. "What the hell are you still doing here on my property, Cullen?" he snapped at him then sternly.

"And if this is to discourage me from letting my friends protect her, don't bother, because I saw the evidence for 13 years, they'd never hurt her. And neither would the boys and Leah, I watched my son all his life, and I know the kids better then I do you. So give it a rest, they're not dangerous to me or to her." he said, leaning against Daniel who moved to stand next to him and Tom, Adam, Jack and Joe who all phased at once at that.

"Didn't we already have that conversation guys, Storm, Brown, Orangie, Patch, Copper?" he added to the quintet and I hid a chuckle to that. "Wait till Renee fixes my spine and I'm back as well Charlie, I'm Reddy when we were the kids age." Billy told him as Jake phased next and dad nodded smiling as Jake moved to me and I hugged him tightly. "Well all I see is you're not dangerous at all Jake, as such right now, Cullen."

"Who are you and Alice to decide what's dangerous anyway, they're not the ones that landed her in the E.R. and ICU. But I came close to hospitalizing her thanks to you, as you drained her so far down she looked like she was in a coma. It took being around the pack for her to act like herself again, guys circle up." he said and my pack surrounded me at that as Leah hugged me from behind and I burrowed into her arms.

"That true Edward, you saw the smug satisfaction in their eyes that with you, the lion, away and these wolves decide to play and exposed the truth to me. They are adult protectors, Sam, Jared and Paul and I were back together, I knew the truth. And the second you return you decide to..., oh you sick son of a... alright that's it. He did it alright, he used the pheromone on me until my birthday, that's illegal right now."

"Edward you really think he would stoop so low on that, just to keep me away from your family, take away my free will." I said and he paled at that. "That's why I was in so much pain all that time, I felt like my body was on fire. Like someone punched a hole through my heart, but you are so much like the guy in that movie. This was why you were trying to push up the seduction, so I can't see them at all." I said with a furious tone at that.

"And aside from that right now, I know how dangerous your kind is, do you know why your red eyed trio targeted her?" he asked and Edward shook his head, and I knew his heart was sinking as he continued to try and reverse this. Like the packs were dangerous and he and his family weren't. "It's because she still smelled of the last attack by their red eyed comrades, every scar on her body, it was delivered by the leader."

"Of the trio that my brothers and sister tore apart, before they killed the other two." he said and before he could say it, the flashback hit me as I saw a trio with red eyes. Looking at them, I saw one was a African American and the other two in reverse to James and Victoria and Leah steadied me. "What, what did you see baby?" Billy asked and I swallowed. "The trio in reverse of this one." I said and they nodded sternly.

 ** _"You saw me standing over you growling angrily at them as Jack, Harry and Beth protected you. And we tore these guys apart as you buried your head into Beth's fur, that it baby?"_** Joe asked and I nodded to him gently and they nodded. ** _"Don't bother saying it, they were also nomads, but we killed this group. She was scared out of her mind to leave us, so don't say we're dangerous."_**

 ** _"I'm not dangerous you little leach, you're dangerous to be around, Cullen, we protected her for years now. So she needs us right now, we're not dangerous, your kind, you're dangerous to be around you little bastard!"_ **I heard through a furious growl and quickly said it to that. "Hershey?" I asked and I heard a gentle paternal tone answer me at that. **_"Yeah Cub, it's me."_ **he said and dad looked at me smiling.

"Like Uncle Aaron, you're also chocolate furred, but your's is the next tinge up, but Brownie, Cocoa and with you, I named you Hershey dad, your wolf." I said and he nodded, smiling. "You realize that all of those are connected by the very same thing, that's your favorite chocolate company. But you loved Hershey chocolate chips in your cookies or Brownies, when as a baby." he said and I nodded as the adult pack chuckled.

"Makes perfect sense now, but something's never change no matter how old you get right now, candy poker or just a bonfire pack party. So whoever bought the candy packs for either that or the smore's, somebody better be ready to get the multi candy bar packs. And the ones that the hershey company sells, for this right now, because us wolves are bottomless pits guys." Leah said and the pack nodded as Seth tried to hold it in at that.

"The next person that over cooks the marshmallow is going to get it, because these parties tend to result in the marshmallows being set on fire. And we have to use water to put it out normally, so watch it, before you set my backyard on fire next." Billy said in answer to that and the ten of us nodded as we tried to keep from laughing at that. **_"Like we said, we're harmless to you, my baby girl."_** Harry said and I smiled at him softly.

"Had two daughters and a son, and you're the youngest of my girls, Bella." Sue added and I nodded smiling. "Just wait till the trio gets back, Beth is already pissed enough and she made it clear about this. But I made my choice at the moment and you're it, though we may have to review that movie Witherspoon made boys. If he's turning into a stalker right now." I said and Sam, Jared and Paul nodded in agreement as dad gave a nod.

"Agreed and if we viewed Prom night, that saves us some time, but there is a very simple formula to this and everyone is a suspect." Paul said and I closed my eyes as I tried to keep from laughing. "Movie theory anyone and heres a bit of a dumb question, but if you were the only suspect in a senseless bloodbath. With the evidence on you, would you be standing in the horror section right now?" I asked and dad nodded in agreement.

"No, but there's always some insane reason to kill your girlfriend, half the time it's because she wouldn't cross base three here. Though if they did and the father would shoot to kill the boyfriend if he was a serial killer." he said and turned and loked at Edward with an icy look. "Which I will if you come ever near her, before we say you're allowed to now." he said and Harry quickly said it to him at that remark firmly.

 ** _"Charlie my rifle is the trunk of my car, it's a rifle sized version of flare gun, I was going to roast the redhead, but she saw me take aim at her. As she got ready to attack you and from behind, my rifle and equipment to destroy these characters, belongs to you now."_** he said and dad went check and I saw a rifle case and next to was box of flare charges and we nodded as Edward quickly said it to that.

"I'm here to tell you how dangerous the wolves can be, especially newly phased ones like Black, Call, Clearwater and his sister and Ateara." Edward said and that did it for my father. "They're dangerous, they're dangerous, well, how do you explain this exactly?" he asked and he helped me get my jacket off as he exposed my arm to him. "Not the same thing Cullen, my injuries were my fault I triggered his temper, he lost it for split second."

"And I was standing too damn close for it to be prevented, I made the mistake, and by standing too damn close when Sam lost it Cullen that was my fault." Emily said sharply to him and I leaned into Paul, before he backed up and phased into my Storm. And he nudged me in the back purring as I stroked the fur on his head. And he buried his furry face into my shoulder purring and he swallowed at the demonstration as she said it.

"Guys control your tempers and at the moment dad is right, Dad, Sam gave a fast warning to get out of the way, before Paul went then. But I saw enough that once around my toy versions of them the memory came back in a flash. Dad, he's from the time when women had no real power, the years of the suffragette movement. He was born in 1901, died in 1918, when King Edwards was on the throne, before Queen Elizabeth II."

"But I made it clear, he can't tell me what to do, and I don't have to listen to him anymore, you and mom made it clear: want me to marry for love. And be a poor man's wife, then marry for money and lose my self respect. I feel like Rose before she met Jack and made her choice to leave her mother and her old life." I said and he nodded sternly. "He's acting like Cal Hockley that it." he asked me softly and I nodded to him as I said it.

"Yes he's acting all possessive in our former relationship, violent acting out when Rose told him she likes being around Jack. He smacks her and starts getting rough, if we were that close to getting married, as I was planning on going to see the gang, the pack. He would be gripping my arm so hard, he barely broke it, I contact the guys. And tell them to bring me to the Rez, I need protection, from him." I said and he crossed his arms.

"And I see that on your arm and I'm tearing him to shreds right now, but it's not enough we put an end to the newborns and now comes his attitude. Acting like Cal Hockley as they make it sound like we brainwashed you, which we didn't. You're scared of him, after he just barely broke your arm and secondly, he and Alice are stuck on this mode. We never hurt you you made your choice and chose us." Emily said for all of them at that.

"Switching from derogatory terms and right to names now?" I asked and they all nodded. "Aside from him yeah, but she's right, it's not enough we take out the redhead and the army and now we got to protect you from an abusive ex boyfriend and his sister. And they're both obsessed or better word for it is they're suffering a psychosis. That we're dangerous, but speak for themselves here." Sam said and dad nodded in agreement.

"That's enough reason in my eyes to end this relationship between you, Jake would never touch you like that right now. The amount that the Cullens gave us is enough to build a nice house, start his garage. Let alone pay off the bills from your trips to the hospital, but he wants to act like this, it's until we say. He's to stay of our property as of now, but the evidence of the pack is clear." he said and the human members nodded to that firmly.

"Yes and she learned from my injuries and decided to insure that never happens again, by calming them down, before they reach that point." Emily snapped at him and he swallowed to that. "No use fighting the evidence shown to me right now." dad said to him as Tom moved forward and I smiled in delight as he nudged my head purring. "Love you too Uncle Tom." I said and and he wrapped his furry head around my shoulder.

Wrapping my arms around his neck he gently hugged my as he gave a comforting purr to me as he did it. "She's happy for the first time in months since you left, I will have not her choosing sides, she was born a human wolf and raised in a pack. To her, she wanted her soulmate to be a wolf, and he is, she's a pack animal, she needs her pack." Dad said narrowing it down and I nodded and he hid a smile as he looked at the duo then.

"You can guys can protect me until I start too, but I know they're harmless, I saw them like this since we were no older then our children, but this laceration says it all to me. Just a little paper cut caused this injury to get worse is it, well tell me, are the boys the ones restraining each other, just to keep them from attacking a human right now. And was it Jake, or Sam, even Jared that shoved her behind him so hard she nailed a vein."

"In the attack, was it Paul that was growling at her in hunger, were their eyes pitch black, because they knew they should have eaten before the party?" he asked and Edward swallowed at that. "Were they the ones that left without telling us first, was it Emmett or Jasper that had to find her and bring her home. Was it Jake that said he doesn't love her, that he didn't want her anymore, huh was it?" he asked and Edward swallowed hard.

"They're not dangerous, you are dangerous to be around, you little freak, I know my pack and adopted cubs. You honestly expected to get away with drugging my daughter, forget it, I hated you ever since, and I don't blame my baby for being pissed at you. What was it you said you leave for anywhere from 10 minutes to 9 months to deal with something and the wolves start descending on us, her specifically at the moment."

"Jake is a family friend as are the rest of the pack, the guys and Beth are my best friends, and her mother is their omega. And who are you to talk of being dangerous right now, you spend hundred of years killing people and try to pretend now, I know the other stories. When you switch from one blood type to another you can't control the lust when you get a scent of fresh human blood." he said and Edward swallowed at that remark.

"That is taunting you like a siren song, but you're the dangerous one, but you kill a stag on their property and Ephraim, Levi and Quil come running. Before you meet Tiana, and they all write up the treaty, so what if this was 70 years ago. Nothing changed in my eyes, but you are dangerous in both your temper and lust. She told me what happened in biology, as far as Harry is concerned, she deserved the entire 14 months with him."

"And you destroyed that, you know Daniel and Tom were right, it would have been better if they showed showed me they were the adult wolves I remember. At least they could protect her and with them the boys, well that's enough of this already. She's staying on the reservation until she and I decide to return to the house. But I'm warning you right now, she says no contact and she means it, that's her choice Cullen, so with that."

"Until my daughter makes her decision and she decides to get back in touch, stay away from her right now, she's staying with her cousin. And as Sharon is a direct blood relative, maternal side, and Sam is the oldest of the pack, she needs him. So until she, Sam and Jake decide to bring you in, you got the job of investigation. She's under their protection, starting now, you from afar." he said and Edward nodded to him sighing then.

"The guys can turn it on and off, and to me, they're more human then he is, but my one way back in was by getting Paul to phase in front of me. Once I did that, it unlocked the door and I told them everything, regarding things after Harry was killed. But the stalker is the wife of the reason I ended up in the hospital, her name is Victoria Edwards. But Waylon, the hunters and nearly me, they were done by her, her husband and her friend."

"That one was the day I saw the guys like this and told you and Harry, but the other half of it now, don't spread this around town, please. But you ever wonder what landed me in the hospital or the wrong place and time?" I asked and he nodded. "Well this tells you everything you need to know, including why I said that. It's I just encountered the most dangerous version to their species as possible." I said passing my book to him then.

"That's chapter 1 of the series, this started with Edward and the Cullens, book 2 is my birthday leading up to you seeing my bike. And book 3, book 3 is being rewritten and is going wolf now as is book 4, once we get a loophole in this. Though you took care of that already by telling me you and the pack made a deal with the Volturi now. So that leaves only Victoria as the last threat and with her that group of newborns."

"And I'm free of him and the axe hanging over my head, I'm engaged, and I prefer it like this, a chance to enjoy things while I still got the chance to. You freed me papa wolf, I choose the family, I choose the pack, so until I'm ready to take that step off engagement and right to marriage, wait." I said and and Billy nodded in agreement. "And there will be a way out of it and you're free of them for good." he said and I nodded as I said it then.

"Love you dad." I said and he smiled at me then. "You too baby, well if she knows this then I can get used to this again, but wait and give me a few months before you reveal yourselves. Because seeing the kids like this is one thing, you that's going a little too far in the shock factor. Though just one of you I'm fine with, I don't need all of you going wolf in front of me, okay." he said and the guys all nodded to the request at that.

"In truth you're one of us actually, by that I mean you've got the gene as well Charlie, but you haven't activated yet. But every time we get a new one coming through here the gene activates, so with the fact we got the Cullens and the redhead here. Whatever our latest problem is, could cause you to phase next and in the process Colin and Brady as well." Joe told him and he nodded as his eyes narowed at the news as he said it then.

"But again baby, you're better off on the Rez at the moment until you're emotionally recovered here, Sam, she's living with you until it's safe to return. But guys, if you're on out of school attendance, can you help her keep up in class until graduation?" he asked and the guys and Leah all nodded to him, smiling. "We will Charlie, you have our word, she's safe with us, we promise." Billy said and he nodded in relief to that gently.

"Guys, help me bag up my stuff, you guys can bring it to your house, and Jake can bring me back to your place, while Seth and Quil act as the added bodyguards." I said and the guys nodded as we grabbed up several duffle bags and a box for my movies, books and cds and they loaded it into my truck as I looked at the little dream catcher and bagged that too, as I planned to put it above my head on the headboard of my cousin's house.

" ** _Better just move us to Sam and Emily's house as well until you're ready to move it back home again. You got us sleeping on the bed with you as we used to when you were still toddler and you had us protecting you even then."_** Harry said and I nodded as I put him in my pack and the nine jumped into their box as Paul loaded them into my truck bed. Before Sam set my back into the cab of my truck then.

"Alright with 8 now, Leah, Sam, Seth and Quill stick with me, you guys do a rounds, just be careful and we'll be waiting. Alright test check." I said and activated my telepathy to them. Guys, you hear me?' I asked and they answered me immediately. 'Yeah loud and clear Bella.' they said together and I smiled. "Alright lets do it, and Leah you can help me set up my room, as you're my personal bodyguard here now, if that's what he meant."

"Seth, Quil, Sam, you're guarding the house, Leah you have Emily and me, so four at the house, four do rounds, everybody got it?" I asked and they all nodded to the orders. "Alright time to go home and dad, dinner up there, family night, so we have dinner together." I said and they all nodded as he headed back to work. "Hey Bells, hang on tight, baby." Jake said to me smiling and I smiled as he picked me up then.

And then ran me to Emily's house as the guys and Leah rounded up my stuff as he settled me on the couch, as he gave me a hug, before heading out to do his run. "I never seen him like this before, since the imprint activated, he's acting like me. And when on duty now." Sam said as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "Maybe, but that makes three now, so who's next exactly?" Seth asked and Leah sighed at the question gently.

"The catch on that is spontaneous here, but get ready in case one of the guys imprints on an under age child, guys. But this keeps up and it's turning into matchmaker central around here at the moment, Hey Em', when's Claire and your sister coming to visit?" she asked and Emily smiled as she answered her. "Next weekend right now, Le', what just happened here?" she asked and Leah sighed as she told her the truth then.

"Adding another girl to the pack, we can fix this right now, but next question is what the added secret to this, if it's common in my family?" she asked and Jack walked in the door in time to hear that. "Your aunt imprinted on your uncle, honey, he's a werewolf our age, so until you found a specific match, it's you're on hold, in the case of your monthly. Then again this is why your mom was used to this, we can't go to the doctor or hospital."

"Because someone is going to find it strange that we heal 5x's faster then normal and are carrying a body temperature that should indicate we're dead." he said and she nodded as she covered her eyes at that. "While in my case that my fertility is on hold until I find a werewolf my own age to imprint on so there's a balance finally here now. So until I find my imprint, I'm a virgin indefinitely for a while." she said and he nodded to her softly.

"Were the packs from your age to mine always carrying alphas fourths, Uncle Jack?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah and there were only two girls in the pack, plus the imprints, but once you were old enough to protect yourselves we stopped phasing after that. Although whatever the heck is going on out there right now, could cause a population explosion in wolves and there's not enough food at the grocery store to feed everyone."

"Either here on the reservation or just at the Fork grocery store, since the pack, your pack doubled in size the last few weeks, to two months, Sam, baby. If we have 60 more in both age groups phasing the next 18 months." he said and Sam and I both nodded to the remark as we exchanged looks and I nodded to the news. "With half your pack activated plus 3/4's of mine with Jesse, Brady and Colin not activated, yet."

"I'm looking at $200 in groceries just for a barbecue one night and another 3 to $400 when we do family nights this often Uncle Jack." I said as Sam sat down next to me and I leaned into his side with my head leaning against his shoulder. "I get why right now honey, but at least you're safe now, the guys and the boys. They're taking turns in protection duty now, so that helps, with the duo's father gone, I'm alpha's third now."

"That's why I dropped by, I'm your new paternal leader kids." he said and we nodded softly as Leah answered him. "We get why and we appreciate that, but though we have you, I wish dad was here for that." she said and he nodded as he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him. Leaning forward I looked down, and catching that Quil moved to me then as he said then softly as he crouched in front of me.

"Hey you okay?" he asked and I sighed and looked between him and Sam then. "Like I said, the only thing they have to do is kill one of you or the sextet and they kill me now. I'm an omega, what's going to happen if one of you get hurt or worse right now, I was just beginning to adjust when he came back, I was beginning to heal. You saw me after we joined forces Sam, so what's going to happen now that you're sharing responsibility."

"In my protection, once we discover what the hell is going on, the book in reverse, Jake's my imprint now. So what's going to happen if Edward tries to force a kiss on me and then they get ready to go to blows. I mean come on what now, you guys have been protecting me for weeks, now what exactly?" I asked and Sam pulled me into a hug as he said it. "It's he's got to get used to that fact you belong to us." he said and Quil nodded to that.

"If we move it back to your house, it's we take turns in protection duty at the house to protect you and Uncle Charlie. But one or two of us are in the house with you along with Jake right now so our perp can't break in. But Cullen's got to get used to fact you chose us to protect you." He said, before the quartet ran back into the house, and Sam and I said it together. "Report?" we asked and Jake answered that as the trio relaxed then.

"We found nothing, it seems the red head is still jumping territories as she seems to be looking for a way passed us to get to you baby." he said and we nodded to him. "Here we go again, damn it, well fortunately we got more then five and the Cullens are looking into this. So the next question is how serious is this and what the hell is going on here exactly." Sam said as we exchanged looks at this conversation as I answered his remark.

"Yep, well at the moment no use worrying about it now at the moment here, it's been a long morning and frankly we need a break at normalcy here. And before our parents come by for dinner guys, so everyone take a break here." I said and the pack nodded as they relaxed, as I looked at my cousin then. "Leah I need to see you as your wolf, okay." I said and she nodded as she nodded outside and I followed her out the door then.

Phasing in front of me, I saw a white wolf with blondish gold highlights in her fur and smiled. "Alright so what do think of the name Sandy then?" I asked and she nudged my shoulder with a smile in her eyes at that. Wrapping my arms around her neck she wrapped her head around my shoulder in a wolf hug then. And then pressed her forehead to mine, looking into her eyes, I saw a big sister protectiveness growing in them.

"I think that fixed our problem here now, she needs me most, so I'm the mediator in the pack now between you guys and the adult pack just told us everything now guys." I said and the 7 nodded in agreement to that. "Jake, Paul, do it again, I need to see both of you." I added and they nodded to me as Paul went first and I saw him as his wolf, before Jake went next and I saw Reddy and smiled as Jake pressed his head to mine smiling.

 ** _"I'm never letting you go, I promise Bella, I know what he did to you, but I would never, ever do that, I won't ever hurt you, you can count on me now."_** he said and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his head around my shoulder and back. "I love you Jake, I always have, but you were right, I'm not sure what I wanted, but I do now, and it's you, though the remark of sharing me, in this one."

"After we destroy all three of them, not going to happen at the moment, I don't care what he says now. But he left me, promising me to stay away and instead it's this, because of him, I've the axe on my head by Edwards, because of him. In 7 to 9 months we lost twelve more hunters, because of him, Harry is dead, if you guys get hurt. Or worse, that's it, but I had it with his over protectiveness, emotionally abusive."

"He's lied to me once too often and it's over with, I'm breaking up with him, I'm your's now, I'm yours." I said and he pressed his forehead to mine. **_"The song, if this was the tv show now, that basically made it clear now in our eyes. But, that's the entire remark here now at the moment now. Since phasing, my life was an undeserving mess right now, but having you know the truth about us. I've never been so blessed to have you knowing everything right now in the truth."_**

 ** _"And 8 months ago when he left all that debris, and who would have thought, he'd leave behind everything I need to actually enjoy being who I am now, wolf. You don't care what I am, it's not what we are, but what we do that makes a difference in your eyes. But I owe it all to the make he made back then, and I owe it all, we owe it all, to him, your ex-boyfriend."_** he said looking into my eyes.

And I nodded as Quil finished that remark as he phased as well then. **_"But he's the guy you should feel sorry for, had the world, but thought he wanted more. And I owe it all to the mistake he made back then."_** he said and the 7 all said it together. **_"And I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend, our omega, you're our omega, we're not losing you without a fight right now."_** they said together in unison at that.

"You're my brothers and sister, nothing changes and nothing ever will, we're a pack, we stick together." I said and they nodded as they all phased at once as they protectively surrounded me then. **_"I saw two wolves looking like me and Jake, so if that fuzzball Harry possessed was Seth, then where's the rest of the pack?"_** Paul asked and I smiled as I pulled a box out of my truck bed and opened it then.

Before grabbing my bookbag and pulling their stuffed versions out of it and they smiled as Leah looked at her double as she looked at it and then said it with a chuckle, smiling. ** _"Well this is definitely me looking like this, hey check this out guys, there's two sets of initials on these, one is ours. And the others are the adult pack and dad and Aunt Beth."_** she said and they phased back as they each took their's and smiled.

"J.U., dad, S.U., me, alright so this us when phased." Sam said smiling at that information. "Just wait till we have our own cubs, this is the cubs as elementary school age guys, but if these are our spirit wolves. Then our cub size tripled in height by the time we hit our current ages now." Seth said, looking at his as he was crouched in front of me as I crouched next to him and wrapped my arm across his back and she nodded.

"Yeah that's an understatement, but right now, I hope the entire rez doesn't go wolf. Or there's not going to be enough food in the state to feed us." Leah said in response to that. "You're not the only one, but if protectors, we might as well just accept this, we can open up our own restaurant and like your fathers, guys. It's you can join the department as cops, we did say we were driving off the guys selling crack to the kids in both towns."

"As such we're just the junior police force doing the cops duty for them to prevent someone else from winding up dead in town." Sam said and they nodded to that. "Junior police force or we go that another way and it turns to our favorite tv show right now. And as cubs guys, I mean 3 girls in the pack at the moment, plus the 3 of you. But us two are still pissed at what he did to you, Bells." Emily said in response and I nodded to that.

"Yeah and what wolf things you guys are learning, let's keep this under control, shall we." I said and they nodded. And as I rested my hand on Seth's back and he looked up at me with a smile on his face then. "But you guys got out of school attendence, with you still learning to control this?" I asked the duo and they nodded. "Yeah, that's why we missed a week of school, we just started and for everyone's else's safety, the council."

"They ordered out of school attendance now, though now that you, Paul and Jared are close to graduation. We better pick up the slack, what was it you were studying, before you tried to come see us?" Embry asked and I explained that to him, before I could though dad drove up to the house and got out of his crusier. "Dad, what's up?" I asked and he smiled as he passed me a few file folders and looking at each one then.

I saw the names of each of my classes and got it. "I struck a deal with Eric and Derek, you're on out of school attendance until graduation. So this is this week's assignments, and you can do them here at Sam and Emily's now, that's including the exams now." he said and I nodded. "Thanks, I need time to focus now, but my concentration is a total lock, I'm back to full power again finally now, but we could have the book in reverse."

"So get ready now, because he could try to force a kiss on me, that happens the duo are going to go to blows, before you got to break it up here." I said and he nodded. "Great, I knew that this could be a problem, but I made my choice here already right now. And Jake is the right one, he's good for you, Edward isn't: it's not money or connections. Yes I want you taken care of, but more then that, I want you choosing what's best, for you."

"So if you're doing this, if we return it to our house, then our house is under the treaty, Edward can't come into our house, but if necessary the quartet can now. And forward that to the sextet in between phone calls, okay." He said and I nodded to the orders. "Got it Charlie, I'm new paternal leader, I'm sending that message directly to Carlisle." Jack said and he nodded as I finished that as I smiled at him gently as I answered him.

"Sure thing dad, but dinner's either here at the Uley's or up at the Clearwaters tonight, but 7:30 sharp and we can spend the evening in a game night." I said and he nodded as he hugged me and I tightened my arms around him. Before he headed back to work and I looked at my alpha then smiling. "Although spending a few days to a few weeks here at your house, I never took the time to learn my way around in it, prior to now."

"Why do I get the feeling your cabin's are like some of the normal cabins up in the great out doors, because this reminds me of the one the Candy rented in the movie." I said and they chuckled as he answered me. "Rather then buying normal houses we stick to log cabins of this setting, but the house is five bedrooms and we're in the master one. If you want the second biggest one, I'm fine with that, as you're staying with me."

"For the rest of the semester now, starting now, mom is your aunt, though we're cousins, but the blood bonds are what these other bracelets really are." he said, pulling out another and showing it to me as I saw fire engine red mixed in with forest green. And then I pulled mine out and looked at it, as I saw red, navy blue, Cherry red, Turquoise dark chocolate brown and sky blue and nodded as he looked at it and nodded, smiling.


End file.
